Living in Death's Shadow
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Hiatus- At last Eliza is permanently reunited with Faust and Manta, and old friendships have been rekindled. But in that time, Hao has gained a powerful ally One who will torment his own family for Hao.
1. Prologue

Living In Death's Shadow  
  
"He smells of unnatural death."  
"I will forgive you if you volunteer to help me with my experiments."  
"He's not part of this!"  
"Yoh-kun, help!"  
"Your breathing is irregular..."  
"Manta!"  
"Your heart is beating so fast..."  
"Manta!!"  
"Should we just stop it?"  
"MANTA!!!"  
  
...  
  
Manta's eyes dilated as something seemed to squeeze his heart. A single tear ran down his face, then he screamed in pain as a bunch of skeletons reached out of the black ground below him and began to pull him down.  
"Manta..."  
The blonde cried out again as another sharp pain shot through him. "Y- Yada! Yada! Let me go!" he cried.  
"Manta...."  
"Yoh-kun!" Manta cried. "Ryu-san!" He began trying to pull away again, then another sharp pain shot through his chest, but this time went up to his head. With a moan he fell limp, tears running down his face. "Somebody.... Help..." he murmured  
"Manta, wake up!"  
  
Manta grasped his chest as he bolted up, his eyes wide and his breathing rapid.  
"Onii-chan, are you alright?"  
Manta looked next to him, then stared in confusion finding his younger sister, Mannoko, looking at him worriedly. "Mannoko?"  
She looked away slightly. "I... I couldn't stand it... You kept crying out, and Papa and Mama wouldn't do anything..."  
Manta stared at his sister with shaky eyes. He knew her bratty behaviour was just a mask so that their father wouldn't pick on her, but she had never acted compassionate when he was home. "Imoto..." he murmured as she climbed up on the bed next to him, then blinked when she hugged him.  
  
"Onii-san, I'll stay with you," she whispered. "To see you hurt and be alone... It's so terrible..."  
A slight blush returned a bit of colour to Manta's face, then he closed his eyes while whimpering. A moment later he returned the hug and began to sob softly. "Arigato, Imoto-chan," he whispered.  
Mannoko looked up at Manta, then wiped the tears off his face. "Onii- chan, shh," she said quietly. "Papa doesn't know I came to see you."  
"Gomen," he replied, then hugged her again.  
"Did... Did the man that hurt you come back in your dreams?"  
Slowly he nodded. "Hai..."  
"Onii-chan, maybe you should see a..."  
He placed a hand over her mouth. "If I went to therapy, the doctor would tell Dad everything, and you know how Dad is about sanity," he whispered.  
"But you're suffering," she said quietly.  
"It'll only be worse if Dad starts messing my life up any more," he returned. "Please just don't worry about it."  
Mannoko stared at her older brother quietly, then nodded with understanding eyes. "Okay..."  
Slowly Manta settled himself back so his head rest on his pillow again, then he looked slightly at Mannoko as she curled up to him. After a moment he smiled while rolling over to face her. "Arigato, Mannoko," he said while wrapping an arm around her.  
"Daijobu, Manta," she replied quietly, then watched as Manta slowly drifted to sleep. 


	2. A New Life Begins

**_Chapter 1 - A New Life Begins_**  
  
"The nerve of them. It is so rude to interrupt like that," the German muttered.  
A skeletal hand rest down on his shoulder.  
The doctor shaman known as Faust tightened his grip on the glass of wine he held as he continued to seethe. "First that boy insults our dream, and then his friend insults you, my beloved. I'm sorry." After a while he closed his eyes. "Oyamada... Manta..." he said quietly, then took a sip of the scarlet drink while pondering his youngest victim, then he thought of the boy's friend, who had tried so hard to protect him from danger. "Asakura... Yoh..."  
Another long silence.  
"Beloved Eliza," Faust said quietly as he stood up, "I cannot deliver you your flesh yet," he said gently. "I feel your sorrow, though." He took the skeleton into his arms lovingly and walked out of the room, towards the door of the hotel he had been staying in. "He deserves happiness as much as you or I."  
  
Manta yawned as he sat up, then looked next to him curiously. "Mannoko?" He thought for a few minutes, then he smiled with a slight blush at his sister. "Arigato," he murmured, while leaning down to give her a brief hug, then he slid off his bed, retrieved his clothes for the day, then went to the bathroom.  
Half an hour later he sat at the dining room table, eating his pancakes happily, once in a while giggling at comments his mother would make about kids being to lazy nowadays. The comments made him think of his best friend, Asakura Yoh, who seemed to be continuously lazy, when in reality he was one of the hardest working people he knew, though he would never admit it.  
He blinked, then looked down sadly, wondering if he would even have a chance to admit it one day. He had only known Yoh for about two, maybe three months at the most, but since two weeks ago when the young shaman had told them they couldn't be friends, Manta would become sad quite easily, missing his first friend.  
_"If I wasn't so weak... If Faust wasn't so terrible,"_ he thought while staring at his breakfast, _"Yoh-kun wouldn't have went away..."_ His eyes saddened a great deal as he began to slide out of sight under the table.  
"Manta, straighten your posture!" Manusmi said angrily.  
"You're going to get yourself in big trouble one day, Manta," Mannoko said in a snide tone as she walked in with a proud expression.  
"Mannoko, this is the fourth time I have found you in with your brother this week," Mansumi snapped, causing the girl to freeze in place with fear. "What is going on?"  
"Uh... Well... You see, Daddy, you alw..."  
"I asked her to stay in with me 'cause I had a nightmare," Manta interrupted nervously.  
Mansumi looked at the two with a quirked eyebrow.  
"You see..." Manta took a deep breath. "I... I've been having a lot of bad dreams after that guy attacked me, and I sorta woke Mannoko up. I... I felt better when she was around and I asked if she could stay." Technically it wasn't a lie. He had in fact had a dream, awoke her, and asked her to stay with him. He just hadn't add details, such as the fact that she came to him.  
"And you always tell me I should obey my elders," Mannoko chirped. "I was only doing as you told me, Daddy," she said innocently.  
Mansumi quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He looked to his son with a discriminate expression.  
"Eh... Hai," he replied while looking down.  
Mansumi's eyes narrowed. "Manta, since you befriended that Asakura brat, you have been nothing but trouble. You were almost killed because of him. Your act had better straighten out, and I never want to hear of you seeing him again.  
Manta stared at his father shakily, his eyes filled with tears, then he clenched his fists as the crystalline droplets rolled down his face. Finally a heart string snapped as he jumped up. "Fine! It's not like I can ever see him again because he went away because of me, so be happy now!" he yelled, then he ran for the front door, quickly pulled his shoes on, then ran out the door.  
"Manta," Keiko cried as she began to stand up, then she looked back when Mansumi ordered her to be seated. "Anata, you shouldn't be so hard on Manta," she said worriedly.  
"He is going to learn," he snapped as he finished his breakfast, then he left the table to get ready for work.  
Keiko sighed, then looked back to her daughter. "Thank you for taking care of him at night," she said quietly.  
Mannoko cocked an eyebrow. "Man you're crazy, woman," she said irritably, not willing to risk making her father angrier should he come into the room again.  
  
Manta took deep breaths while wiping his eyes for the tenth time in an hour. Each time he would think he was finished crying, he would just start up again. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, but it felt good. At least the headache that had plagued him for almost two weeks was gone.  
Manta took a deep breath to calm himself. "Think, Manta," he said to himself, not at all concerned that he was now an hour and a half late for school. "What did I do wrong? What did I say wrong?" He looked down quietly. "Maybe it's because I'm so weird," he murmured. "I mean... I look like a two-year-old. And I'm pretty well a nerd." He sighed while closing his eyes, tears beginning to well up. "Dad's a psycho... I'm not exactly easy on the eyes."  
He began concentrating suddenly on the word, 'eyes'. Eyes eventually brought him to 'sight'. From there, his mind traced its way to sixth sense, and shamans. He leaned his head back against the bench, then he closed his eyes. "Humans don't have sixth sense... But I'm not a shaman... So either I'm nuts... or I'm something else," he said sadly.  
Over a short time frame, the blonde slumped on the bench until his back lay flat on the seat while his legs hung over the edge lazily. Without realizing it, he began to doze off, the hot sun warming his body and making him sleepy.  
"You shouldn't fall asleep on benches like that," an eerie voice said.  
Manta opened his eyes slightly, then they dilated when he found Faust VIII sitting next to him. "F-F-FAUST!" he cried as he jumped up, then yelped when the shaman caught his arm before he could run.  
"Be still little one. I am not here to harm you," Faust said calmly.  
"L-Let me go!" he cried while trying to pull away, then yelped when Faust pulled him closer. "Wh-what do you want?! You already beat Yoh-kun, and... and..." Suddenly he paled. "F-Faust! I'm so sorry I offended you! I didn't mean any harm or ridicule towards your dream!"  
Faust smiled while placing a hand on the smaller blonde's mouth. "Hush. I only wish to speak to you."  
Manta stared at Faust, his eyes full of fear, then began to tremble as Faust sat him in his lap.  
"Manta, why are you not in school?" Faust asked. "Did Yoh ask you not to go?"  
Manta blinked, then he felt sadness mix with his fear. "He left..." he mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
Manta looked up angrily. "After you almost killed us, he hated me and he left!"  
Faust looked quietly at Manta. "Oh? So that is why you were crying."  
"I wasn't crying!" he said angrily, then his fear returned. "Y-You beat Yoh-kun, so please just go away now."  
Faust looked at him quietly, then rest his head against the smaller blonde's. "You have a most beautiful soul," he whispered to the boy. "As beautiful as my dear Eliza's."  
Manta began to tense as Faust's arms wrapped around him in a strange hug, then began to tremble as the doctor's head came to a rest on his shoulder. "P-Please let me go..." he said nervously.  
Faust looked at a scar that had become visible with Manta's hair pushed away from his neck, then he frowned. "So you do bear marks of your father's rage."  
Manta blinked. "N-Nani?"  
"I saw much more than your soul when we met, Manta," Faust said gently. "I saw your anguish for life, your hope for your friends. I saw your memories." He carefully drew one arm from around Manta, while nuzzling his face against Manta's. "You wish for a happy life, don't you? Well you don't seem so happy right now."  
Manta looked slightly at him, confusion filling him. "Wh...What do you want?"  
"It's a little difficult," he replied. "But after what I did to you, I'd like to apologize, and make it up to you by giving you a happier life."  
"I... I'm happy enough," he whispered.  
Faust shook his head slightly, then suddenly pulled a cloth from his pocket and placed it over Manta's mouth and nose.  
"N-Nani?!" Manta yelped in a muffled voice and began struggling, but moments later lost against the chloroform and lost consciousness.  
"It is not so terrible," Faust said as he stood up, keeping the boy held protectively in his arms. "You can have a happy life, and Eliza can have contentment." He began walking back towards the cab that awaited him some distance away.  
"Where to?" the driver asked as Faust climbed into the cab, unaware of the small boy hidden in his jacket.  
"Tokyo airport," he replied, then once the cab began to move he opened his jacket very slightly to allow Manta to breath easily, then pulled out two airline tickets marked for Germany. "Our new life begins today, little one," he said quietly to Manta.  
  
_-§-§-§-§-§-_  
  
I finally figured out what I wanna do with this fic. Yeas! So yeah. It's kinda AU-ish since it changes SK to a degree. BTW, which sounds better?  
  
Banirkana (Vanilla Sorrow) Banir - Banira - Vanilla Kana - Kanashimi - Sorrow  
  
or  
  
Mondschein - Moonlight.  
  
Seems like a strange question, but it will make sense later on. Welp, what do u think so far? CC appreciated. Ato de. 


	3. Recurring Memories

**_Chapter 2 - Recurring Memories_**  
  
"Manta! Manta!! MANTA!!!" Mannoko yelled as she ran through the streets of Tokyo. "Onii-san, where are you?!"  
The young girl had been searching for hours now, since she had discovered Manta still had not been at school or returned home. When she first began searching that afternoon, she hadn't been as upset. But when she heard a woman mention that a small boy had been in the park with an eerie German the day before, she began to panic.  
It was nearing seven thirty in the evening now, and still there was no sign of Manta. Mannoko finally slowed to a stop. "Onii-san... Where are you?" she thought, then she sighed while looking around. She didn't want to pretend right now. She wanted to let her emotions be free, not care if somebody saw her crying, but the fear of her father finding out won her over. She had seen some of the things Mansumi had done to Manta for showing certain emotions, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it the way Manta could.  
She sighed while looking up finding an abandoned hotel. After a moment she ran to the door, then looked around. When she was sure know one was around, she crept around the back and found one of the bedroom doors that led outside was unlocked. Carefully she sneaked in, closed the door, then stared finding a futon.  
"Somebody must have left it," she thought quietly, then she walked over and crawled under the covers. After a few minutes she began crying to relieve her headache, then after about twenty minutes she calmed down.  
"I... should get home now," she thought wearily, but not a single muscle in her moved to do so. She didn't like it, but she really was tired. It had been a long day, and then between fear, searching for Manta, and having the first cry since she was a baby, she was exhausted. Deciding it would be easier to just rest for a little while longer, she closed her eyes, then soon after she fell asleep.  
  
"....a? ..nta? Manta!"  
Mannoko's eyes shot open, then she sat up and looked around in confusion. "Nani? Where am I?! What's going on?!" She blinked, then looked up. A teenage boy with brunette hair and soft chocolate eyes looked curiously at her, headphones resting on his head, and a bear claw necklace around his neck.  
"Manta, what on Earth did you do to yourself?"  
Mannoko blinked, then looked down with a dark expression. "I am not Onii-san," she muttered. "I'm Mannoko. Now who are you?"  
"You're Manta's little sister?" he asked, then he looked down sadly. "I didn't even know he has a sister..."  
"Well now you do! Who are you?"  
He looked up. "I'm... Asakura Yoh," he replied, then he pointed to a blonde girl who stood behind him. "That's my fiancee, Anna."  
Mannoko stared, a little confused, then looked past Anna. "What about the old guy behind her?"  
"Old guy?" Yoh asked curiously.  
"Yeah. With the katanas."  
"Huh? I'm not THAT old looking!" Amidamaru pouted.  
"You see him?" Yoh asked.  
"Of course," she replied a little irritably. "I mean... My vision's a little messed up, 'cause it looks like he's a ghost, but I can see him nonetheless."  
Anna shot Yoh a look, then Yoh grinned nervously while looking back to Mannoko. "Um... Your sight is better than fine, Mannoko. Amidamaru really is a ghost. You have sixth sense, so you can see him."  
She blinked. "You mean... Onii-san wasn't crazy when he said that man's wife was a walking skeleton?"  
The three stared at her, then Yoh sighed sadly. "Yes." He looked back up. "What are you doing here, Mannoko?"  
"Uh... I was looking for Onii-san and I got a little tired," she replied while looking away with a monotonous expression.  
"Looking for him?" Amidamaru asked.  
She nodded. "He didn't show up at school yesterday or the day before, and he never came home."  
"He's missing?" Yoh asked quickly.  
"Hai," she replied while looking down. "The last time I saw him, he was crying."  
"Crying?" Anna repeated.  
"Yeah," she said, then she thought. A moment later she whipped her gaze back up to Yoh's face and glared at him with hellish eyes. "He was crying because you treated him so terribly!"  
Yoh stared shakily as the little girl got up, then yelped when she delivered a powerful blow to his cheek.  
"Onii-san never cries! Even after what that man did to him, he still wouldn't cry! He didn't cry until you made him all alone again!" She clenched her fists tightly. "Onii-san was finally happy, and you made it all go away, just because some bastard likes to pick on little kids so he can win some stupid fight!"  
Anna looked at her monotonously. "Had he not gotten involved, Manta would have been fine. It was his own fault. Don't blame a shaman for a human's mistake. And besides which, he has other friends."  
She looked up angrily at the itako. "No he doesn't! All he ever had was his studies, and then when he met you people he started being a nice Onii-san. Now he's gone because you're so terrible!"  
Yoh stared silently into space, then he closed his eyes. "Mannoko... I'm sorry," he whispered. "It was my choice to tell Manta we weren't friends. I did it to protect him."  
Mannoko looked up angrily. "Yeah, right."  
"I did," he replied sadly, then he looked down at her. "Please... I would like to help you find Manta."  
She stared at him, a little confused, then frowned. "Damn right you're going to help me," she snapped.  
  
Manta sighed softly in his sleep as he rolled onto his side.  
"Manta, time to get up," a female voice said gently. "Breakfast is almost ready, and it's your favorite."  
Manta yawned, then opened his eyes slightly when he heard the bedroom door close. "Nani?" He sat up and looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" he murmured while looking around. The walls were a soft lilac colour with posters of Li Pailong and Hikki plastered here and there. He looked down curiously at the bed, then smiled slightly finding Scooby-Doo print bedding. He then looked around again and found a reasonably sized desk made of oak, and then on the other side of the room was a TV stand, complete with a twenty inch TV, a DVD player, a video game system and several movies and games. He blinked as he looked to the dresser and found a radio sitting on it with about ten CD's resting near by.  
"What on Earth?" he murmured as he climbed out of the bed. "Did somebody remodel my room while I was sleeping?" he thought, then he looked towards the door, smelling an inviting aroma of pancakes and breakfast sausages. He smiled as he ran towards the door, taking note that he was wearing soft, pastel pink pyjamas, then he ran down stairs, confused when he realized it wasn't the same as his home.  
"Mom? Dad?" he called as he ran into the kitchen, then he froze. His face grew pale while his eyes filled with terror at the sight.  
"Good morning, Manta," Faust said with a gentle smile while looking to the tiny blonde. "You like jam on your pancakes, right?"  
Manta stared at Faust, trembling, then his eyes rolled back as he fainted.  
"Huh? Manta?" Faust said worriedly while running over to Manta. "Manta? Manta, can you hear me?"  
Soon Manta awoke, then groaned knowing full well the bed he was in wasn't his own. He opened his eyes slowly, then grew pale again at the sight of Faust. "Where am I? What do you want?"  
Faust chuckled. "Kawaii," he said gently while grasping one of the small hands gently. "Relax, Manta. All will be fine."  
Manta looked at at him shakily, then tried to move, but found his body too weak. "What did you do to me?" he sobbed. "I... I wanna go home!"  
Faust sighed. "Manta, you are home now. Please be calm. I'm going to help you."  
"How does taking me from my family help me?" he cried, tears beginning to stain his face and the pillow below him.  
Faust smiled gently at him. "I've learned new things of my necromancing abilities, Manta. I can help you to be more than just a human with sixth sense. I can make you a shaman."  
"I don't want to be a shaman!" he cried. "I just want to go home! I want my life back!" He tried again to sit up, but only failed again. "I want to go home now! I want to be with my family!"  
"You are with a true family now, Manta," Faust said gently.  
"No I'm not! I'm with a psychopath who can't get over his wife's death and destroys anybody who gets in the way of an obsessive dream!" he yelled, then he squeezed his eyes shut. "I want to go home!"  
Faust sighed while closing his eyes. "Manta..."  
Manta's mind raced in the few moments of silence, then it occurred to him that he hadn't seen if there were any houses around. "**Somebody help me!**" he yelled after taking a deep breath. "**Somebody! Help!**"  
Faust jumped, startled by the boy's sudden cries for help, then frowned while placing a hand over Manta's mouth.  
"Let... me... go!" Manta cried in a muffled voice while thrashing his head, then he bit down as hard as he could when Faust's hand was in range.  
"Uhn!" he yelped while pulling his hand back, then he looked down irritably at Manta. "Manta, I've been very patient with you," he said quietly while inspecting his hand, which was beginning to bleed, then he sighed. "I was hoping to ease your mind, but I guess the sooner the better."  
Manta looked up at Faust, then his eyes dilated when a familiar green glow surrounded the doctor's hands. He began shaking his head as Faust knelt next to the bed. "No, no, nonono!" he cried while weakly rolling away.  
"It would be best to let me complete this while the anesthetic is still working," Faust said gently. "Eliza."  
Manta squeezed his eyes shut, then felt skeletal hands gently roll him onto his back and hold him down carefully.  
"Don't worry, Manta. You no longer have to be a restricted Oyamada," the doctor murmured while opening Manta's pyjama top. "Now try to relax."  
Manta looked quickly and tried to protest, but was too slow. His eyes widened, then he cried out in pain as Faust's hand entered his chest. "No no no!" he yelled, then cried out again as Faust began to toy with his insides.  
"Can't you be quieter?" Faust asked gently. "It will be over before long."  
"St-op it..." Manta sobbed feeling Faust squeeze his heart while a burning sensation coursed throughout his entire body. "Pl-please stop..."  
Faust closed his eyes and focused, then winced slightly feeling Manta beginning to shake. He looked down at the tiny blonde, who lay trembling and sobbing in pain while sweat and tears ran down his face. "Manta, this may hurt a little," he said as he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead gently in an attempt to help him relax a little, then focused again, then a surge of energy coursed through the tiny body.  
The charge sent a spasm through the small body, 'cause Manta to involuntarily arch his back and force his chest upwards more. He made a sickening cry as the necromancer's hand seemed to pass through his heart, then he fell to the mattress again and lay deathly still.  
Faust frowned, then a knot began to tighten in his stomach from fear. "Manta?" When there was no response, he withdrew his hand and placed on the small chest, then focused. A minute later, he let another surge of energy course through the limp body, then sighed in utter relief when Manta began to gasp desperately.  
After a minute, Manta's eyes opened part way, then he looked up at Faust weakly. After a moment he looked away again, hopelessness filling his eyes.  
"It's almost over, Manta," Faust said with an encouraging tone.  
Manta didn't look at him. Only closed his eyes, and awaited more pain.  
Faust sighed as he sat on the bed and held Manta's hands with one of his own, then the other came to a rest on Manta's chest. "I'm sorry. It's almost over," he whispered.  
Minutes later, a blood-chilling shriek of pain echoed throughout the valley, followed by utter silence. 


	4. New Identity

**_Chapter 3 - New Identity_**  
  
Faust peered in at Manta, who was curled up, deep under the blankets of his bed. The doctor sighed, then walked over and sat on the bed next to the hidden boy. "Manta?" When there was no answer, he placed a hand on the lump in the sheets. Manta had been hidden like that for days now and made no sound or movement whatsoever. Not that it was his fault. Faust knew well enough that Manta was in need of a lot of rest after the last necromancing session. What worried him was that Manta refused to leave the security that he found when hidden in the blankets, out of the doctor's general view.  
"Manta," he repeated gently, then began peeling the blankets back, one by one, then finally he pulled the fourth, and final sheet off, then looked gently at Manta. The smaller blonde was curled up, as Faust had suspected, but to the doctor's surprise Manta was clinging to the white teddy bear he had got for the boy. He studied Manta quietly, then sighed. Sweat drenched the boy, plastering the soft blonde locks to his face and neck, and small gasps escaped him as he filled his lungs with cool, fresh air. He frowned slightly, noticing Manta's pyjamas seemed larger on the boy than before, then lifted the boy into his arms and frowned more concernedly feeling Manta was lighter.  
"Manta, time to wake up," he said gently while shaking the small body lightly. "You have to eat." He smiled when Manta mumbled something while nuzzling his face into the teddy bear, then shook him a second time. "Come on, Manta. You have to eat."  
"I'm not hungry," a whisper came.  
Faust chuckled. "You've been days without anything to eat. You have to have something."  
"I'm not hungry," he repeated. "And I won't let a serpent like you trick me."  
Faust blinked, then frowned again. "I understand that you are still not well, but that does not give you an excuse to speak to me that way, young man."  
Manta looked up at him with hateful eyes, though it was easy to see he was still considerably weak. "I'll talk to you however I want," he growled while throwing the bear across the room, then he looked away.  
A stern expression formed on the doctor's face. "Manta, you are being unreasonable."  
"Unreasonable?" he cried while looking up. "You're the one who kidnapped me, and then tortured me a second time!" Tears began to form. "I want to go home where it's safe!"  
"You ARE home," Faust said a little more irritably.  
"My home is in Tokyo with Mannoko and Mom and Dad! Not with some psycho and his dead wife!" Manta cried.  
"Manta," Faust said quietly.  
"What?" the boy snapped while looking up at the doctor, then stared shakily finding there was no rage in Faust's expression or eyes. Only sadness, and something else he could quite read.  
Faust held Manta in a warm embrace. "Manta, understand that those terrible people are no longer your family. By name, or by blood."  
"Nani?" Manta asked shakily. "Nobody can change the fact that I'm of Oyamada blood! What do you mean they aren't my family by blood?!"  
Faust smiled gently at Manta. "In increasing my shamanic ability, I now can do much more than just necromance, Manta," he said as he stroked the damp, silky locks of hair. "I can change DNA patterns at the cost of almost seventy percent of my furiyoku."  
Manta shivered as Faust leaned his head on his shoulder. "S-So? What's that got to do with anything?" he whimpered.  
"I apologize for the pain that accompanied the transformation, Manta. But now you are biologically Eliza's and my son."  
"N-NANI?!" Manta cried.  
"Shh... Don't work yourself up, Manta," he said in a soft voice. "Be calm."  
"Do you really think I'll believe that bullshit?!" Manta demanded while pulling away from Faust, then he jumped off the bed and stared at him with frightened eyes. "I want to go home, and if you won't take me back, I'll find my way back on my own!"  
Faust watched as the boy ran out of the room, then he sighed. "3... 2... 1..." He said after a few moments.  
On cue, Manta let out a frightened cry, then Faust stood and walked in the direction of the cry, then came to a stop and looked at Manta worriedly.  
Manta stared at his reflection shakily. His hair was a much lighter shade of blonde, resembling Faust and Eliza's, while his eyes were more of a light indigo colour than light blue. His skin tone was pale compared to the light, oriental tan it used to be, and his face was much thinner while the rest of his body lean like Faust's, rather than the slightly ample shape like Mansumi's.  
Manta fell to his knees and stared at himself in the full-length mirror, tears forming and running down his face. Slowly he reached forward and placed on hand against the mirror over his reflection's face, then pulled his hand back and hugged himself, beginning to sob.  
"Manta?" Faust said worriedly.  
"I'm... not me," Manta whispered miserably between sobs. "I'm... not... me..."  
"Of course you're you," Faust replied while kneeling next to the boy. "Your blood is just different."  
"Urusai!" he yelled while backhanding Faust across the face, then he lost his balance and fell backwards, then he looked up shakily at the doctor. "Why?! Why did you do this?! What do you want?! You already beat Yoh-kun, and twice now you've tortured me!"  
Faust looked quietly at the boy. "Because... I want to give you a good life, as well as fill the emptiness Eliza and I feel."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!"  
Faust closed his eyes. "Eliza and I were once expecting a child of our own. Unfortunately, there was a miscarriage." He looked up at Manta. "We pretend it never bothered us too badly, but when we met you... I felt Eliza's longing for our child reawaken. My longing, didn't return until later after the battle."  
Manta stared at Faust, tears running down his small face. "You... You took me from my family... My home... Because of one of you obsessions?" He closed his eyes, whimpering softly, then looked up. "I hate you! I hate you both!" he cried, then climbed to his feet and ran towards the door.  
Faust watched as Manta walked out of the house, then he sighed. "Manta..."  
Meanwhile, Manta looked around him in confusion. They appeared to be in a solitary valley, which killed his hopes of finding help. Sadly he found his way to the garden and looked around, then sat down while drawing his knees to his chest and began to cry. "Okaa-san... Otoo-san... Imoto..." he cried, then the thought of his sister made him cry even harder. For somebody who could be classified as a spoiled brat, it suddenly felt as if Mannoko were the only true friend he had ever had. Even when she wasn't being nice, which was most of the time, he could still confide in her. Now he felt scared and alone.  
Slowly he looked up at the plants and stared at them silently as tears stained his face further, then his expression became tired and distant. "I want to go back," he murmured, though he didn't where he meant when he said 'back'. There were two places he could've meant. Death or abuse both felt safer than here with Faust.  
"Manta?" the shaman doctor called a while later. "Manta, are you out here?" As he walked through the garden, he sighed in relief when his gaze found the boy curled up, sleeping. After a few moments, he walked over and lifted the boy up, then returned to the house with him and laid him on the couch.  
"So much for breakfast," he thought while running a hand through Manta's soft hair. "Perhaps it will be better when he awakens next..." 


	5. A Terrible Truth

_**Chapter 4 - A Terrible Truth**  
  
November 17, 1998.  
  
I've been here for about three weeks now. It feels longer. Faust finally admitted we're in Germany, so that kills any chance I have of finding my way home. It got too cold last night when I tried to run away again. It seems to get cold here faster than it did at home.  
I miss Okaa-san and Otoo-san, and Imoto. I miss Yoh-kun too. I've given up telling myself that Yoh-kun will come and save me. He hates me. I guess it's easier to accept now that I don't have people around, telling me to get over him.  
Faust keeps telling me that I have to train, but I haven't a clue what I should do. He says I'm a shaman now. A necromancer like him. I don't feel powerful though. And I certainly haven't been having dreams about raising the dead. How am I supposed to train anyway? Do I have to find a spirit first? Yoh-kun didn't have to, because he was raised with them. But me... I've only known about spirits for like two months. Maybe Faust is even crazier than I thought.  
One thing I hate to admit, though, I'm starting to get used to some of the changes. I mean, some of the meals Faust prepares aren't anything like yakisoba or teriyaki, but I guess I'll get by. And... I find some of these Western story books sort of appealing. Them, and the books of myths and legends I found in Faust's library. I'm not sure what it is about them. They just seem to lure me...And I guess having a journal is nice too. At least I can get frustrations out this way.  
I guess I should end here for the night. Faust is calling me for dinner again, and as tempting as starvation is, I just don't have the will any more._  
  
Faust looked at Manta with a smile. "How is it?"  
Manta stared at the window quietly, not really paying attention to anything but the beads of rain that rolled down the window.  
"Manta?"  
Slowly the boy looked up with a scowl. "It's fine," he muttered, then returned his gaze to the window.  
Faust blinked, then his expression saddened slightly. "Manta, would you..."  
"Don't give me some fatherly lecture," he interrupted. "I never needed my real dad to take care of me, and I sure as hell don't need the man who kidnaped me."  
"Actually," Faust said, "I was going to ask if you would like to have the living room tonight. You never leave that bedroom... I'm beginning to worry about you. You can't go outside so late and when it's raining, but I thought maybe a change of room would be good for a starter."  
Manta sighed while looking down at the remaining food on his plate. "I don't want to watch TV. I want to go home."  
Faust's eyebrow twitched. "Manta... I've told you several times before. You are not an Oyamada anymore."  
"Mm hmm..." he replied quietly, then looked up noticing Faust stand.  
"Are you finished eating?" he asked gently.  
"Uh..." he looked down at the three remaining quarters of his food, then sighed while nodding. "Yeah..."  
Faust frowned, but knew better than to argue. Even if he had eaten little of his food, he had still eaten, which was good. He gathered the plates and went to the kitchen, leaving Manta alone in the dining room to stare out the window at the rain.  
For a while all was silent, other than the sound of dishes being washed, then Manta sighed softly while laying his head on the desk, then closed his eyes when he felt a familiar, hand rest on his shoulder.  
"Manta... I understand why you dislike me so," Faust said quietly. "Please try to understand that I didn't do it just for me and Eliza. I truly had your interests in mind. Since the moment I saw those terrible memories you held, of what your family has done to you." He leaned down and placed a gentle, fatherly kiss on Manta's head, then chuckled. "Manta, if you are afraid that I have set up cameras, you are worrying needlessly."  
Manta blinked, then his face turned a soft scarlet colour. "Uh huh..."  
Faust rolled his eyes with a slight smile. "Manta, you stink. Go and shower."  
"No," he replied quietly.  
Faust chuckled. "Manta, do I have to take you in there myself and bathe you as if you were a baby?"  
"I can wash myself," he muttered.  
"Then go and take a shower."  
"No."  
Faust sighed. "Alright then," he said as he scooped the boy up. "I guess I'll just have to make you spic and span myself."  
"N-Nani?! No!" Manta cried while jumping out of his arms, then he hightailed it for the bathroom.  
Faust began laughing, then reluctantly calmed. It felt good to actually laugh after so many years. He quietly made his way to the foot of the stairs and waited until he heard Manta turn on the shower, then with a smile he retired to the living room and turned on the television, then began channel-surfing aimlessly.  
  
"Yea! Yoh-san won!" Mannoko cried.  
Ren growled while glaring at his opponent. "I... I can't believe it..."  
"Eh... I sorta lost my furiyoku too," Yoh said sheepishly.  
"What? But then who won?" Ren cried.  
Mannoko watched with a baffled expression as Ren and Yoh began to try and figure out who won, then slapped her forehead when she heard Syruba announce a tie. She looked up a moment, then her eyebrow twitched when she saw the two begin arguing, then began growling.  
"Why should I be punished by YOUR fiancee?!" Ren demanded.  
"Because now I'm going to be punished!" Yoh cried.  
"URUSAI!" Mannoko yelled while slamming a thick stick over their heads. "Yoh-san, back to the hotel. Ren, you can go with him," she said simply.  
"What?! Why?!"  
Mannoko's eyes glared. "Because I will not be punished for Yoh-san's tie. You can look after my chores."  
Yoh laughed nervously. "But, Mannoko, you never do them anyway."  
"Damn right I don't," she snapped. "Now both of you back to the hotel."  
Ren quirked an eyebrow, then looked at Yoh.  
"Don't ask," the brunette cried. "She's as scarey as Anna."  
Soon, the three had returned to Funbari Onsen.  
"A-Na!" Mannoko called in a snide tone. "Yoh-san and Tao-baka tied!"  
Ren's eye twitched, then he whipped out the kwan-dao. "Kisama!"  
"No!" Yoh yelped while grabbing Ren and trying to restrain him. "Ren, she's just a little girl!"  
Ren looked up irritably. "I thought your friend was a midget boy!"  
Mannoko froze, then looked back gravely. "Speak of my Onii-san like that again, and you will pay for disrespecting my family," she snarled, then she stormed off.  
Ren blinked, then yelped when Yoh let go of him, causing him to fall face-first to the floor. He looked up, then stared when he found Yoh sitting there, crying. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Manta was kidnaped after I was so mean to him!" Yoh cried. "We haven't been able to find him at all."  
Ren stared with confusion, then rolled his eyes.  
"Oi, you're back," Horo said to Yoh while walking in with a grin, then blinked. A minute later he joined Yoh's river tear marathon, knowing exactly why the brunette was upset.  
"Bakas," Ren growled.  
"We have to get Manta back!" Yoh said suddenly while smacking one fist against the other palm.  
Ren quirked an eyebrow, then slowly nodded. "If it'll get you two to shut up."  
"Then you will help us?!" Yoh cried happily.  
Ren rolled his eyes. "Do I have a choice?"  
"Not really, Cutie," Horo said while wrapping his arm around Ren's shoulders. "Hey, I thought Yoh was battling a guy, but you're way too pretty to be a guy. Unless you didn't battle him."  
Ren snarled, then pulled out his kwan-dao and sliced about an inch of Horo's hair off, then he stormed off.  
"Awful touchy for such a pretty face," Horo laughed.  
"Ren's... a guy..." Yoh said nervously.  
"Nani?! Well... Coulda fooled me," he laughed nervously.  
  
"Faust?" a voice squeaked.  
"Hmm?" The doctor looked towards the door and smiled upon finding Manta there, dressed in a pair of blue pyjamas and a light robe. "Feel better?"  
"A little," he mumbled while looking towards the television curiously. After a few minutes he looked quietly at Faust, then slowly made his way over to the couch and climbed up onto it, but keeping as much distance between himself and Faust as possible, then he looked to the TV.  
He watched with confusion as the German reporter went on to describe the daily events, then he furrowed his eyebrows, wishing he could understand the Western language. "Faust, what's she talking about?" he asked shakily when he saw an image of a rather sick dog.  
"Hmm? Oh, another bad outbreak of canine influenza up North," he replied. "People are too careless with their pets," he sighed.  
Manta nodded slowly, then blinked when he felt something rest on his hand. A moment later he looked down and found a dog skull resting there, then his eyes widened. A moment later he let out a shrill cry while jumping back. "N-NANI?!"  
"Hmm?" Faust smiled. "Oh, don't mind Frankie. He's wanted to see you, but you wouldn't leave the bedroom long enough."  
Manta's eyebrow twitched. "F-Frankie?"  
Faust sighed sadly. "Hai... He... was killed when he tried to protect Eliza..."  
"Oh..." Manta said nervously while looking to the dog skeleton, then slowly rest a hand on the skull. "H-Hello, Frankie..." he whispered meekly. Just then, he heard his name mentioned on the television.  
Faust frowned while lifting the control. "Let's find some cartoons, shall we?"  
"No!" Manta cried while snatching the control, then he turned up the volume. He grumbled a little at the voice dubbed over his father's, then listened carefully.  
"...ward for my son's return. Anybody with information will also be greatly rewarded," Mansumi said.  
"International?" Manta whispered, then tears filled his eyes. "He... He really does ca..."  
"Manta, listen not to his voice, but to his soul," Faust said quietly while watching.  
Manta watched silently, listening very carefully and never removing his gaze from Mansumi's eyes. After a few minutes, a sick knot tied in his stomach, then he felt tears begin to form.  
Faust looked down quietly at the boy who was now fighting back sobs. His expression saddened, then he carefully moved over and wrapped an arm around Manta's shoulders. "Go ahead. It's alright."  
Manta looked up slightly, then looked back to the television, knowing full well his father didn't care about anything more than the company. He also knew if he did get home, there would be a lot of trouble on his part. Mansumi was just playing the audience for 'good' publicity. His mother, who was in the background, also showed false concern in her eyes.  
"I'd like to point out to the kidnaper," Mansumi continued, "that we love our son, but whatever you may be after, it won't work. Manta knows he is strong, and he knows that Oyamadas won't give up. If this is some ploy to gain money, power, status in society, I can assure you that it won't happen. I am more than capable of helping my wife conceive another beautiful child, and I will not be taken for a fool."  
"Disgusting," Faust muttered while shaking his head.  
"I... I wanna watch cartoons..." Manta murmured softly. "Or... anything else... Just not this..."  
Faust looked down at the boy, whose face was now stained with tears. He quickly found a Bugs Bunny show, then turned his gaze to Manta. "Do you want anything?" he asked gently.  
"A rat poison sandwich would be nice," he muttered while slumping on the couch.  
The doctor looked quietly at the boy, tears threatening to reveal themselves.  
Manta stared for a while at the TV, then slowly he looked up at Faust and blinked. For a while he watched the silent doctor, then he straightened up some. Slowly he looked back towards the television, then his eyes filled with tears again. A moment passed, then he timidly crawled over into Faust's lap and buried his face into the doctor's chest and began to sob.  
Faust looked down quickly, then his eyes saddened as he place a hand on Manta's back and began to him warmly. "I'm sorry, Manta. I didn't want to see you sad..."  
"I hate him... and her..." he sobbed. "And.. and you..."  
"I know," Faust replied quietly. "I want you to have a good life, though. Please understand that I am telling you the truth, Manta."  
"I hate it all," he whispered, his tears beginning to stain Faust's shirt. "Yoh... My family... Those idiots at school... Me..."  
Faust looked down quietly, then placed a small kiss on the crown of Manta's head, which was still damp from the shower, then he wrapped his arms around Manta and rocked gently. "Don't hate yourself, Manta. You are a wonderful person. You are just unappreciated by others."  
"I shouldn't have to find family and love in the one who shows me Heaven twice..." Manta murmured, once in a while sniffling.  
Faust sighed, then held Manta lovingly. "Shh... It's alright. Everything will be alright, Manta," he said quietly. 


	6. Acceptance

_**Chapter 5 - Acceptance**_  
  
_ December 17, 1998.  
It's been a month since I saw my father on television.  
My father... Yeah. Right. I don't even share his or my original mother's blood. Not that she was any better.  
I know I shouldn't think like this. Sometimes I scare myself when I realize how much I despise them. What scares me even more, is how I've adapted to living here. Some say an infant has a sensitive sense of smell that helps them to recognize their parents. I think maybe when Faust changed me, I gained that sense back. I don't dare admit it to him or Eliza, but he feels like 'Dad'.  
He confuses me. The other morning, he surprised me during breakfast when he asked if I wanted to go with him to get Christmas decorations. I didn't think he would be interested in celebrating, but he was. After breakfast, he took me into a village a few miles from where we were living. It's one of those places where everybody knows everybody and their business. We first went to a small decoration store, where we bought a variety of handcrafted ornaments. Even then, I had to admit to Faust that it was the best Christmas memory I had. Once we finished picking out the decorations, he let me get some new clothes. They too were all made by hand, and they were the most comfortable clothes i'd ever had. After purchasing the pants, shirts, and jacket, I once again had to admit to Faust that I was grateful.  
When we returned to the house, we had a quick lunch and spent the rest of the day decorating and rearranging furniture, then later that night, after a roasted beef dinner, I spent the evening watching Christmas specials... curled up with him. Sometimes I hate myself so badly for finding safety in him after all he's done. The day after was worse. I had awaken in his room and for a moment I just kept thinking "Papa's here. It's safe". When I realized what I was thinking a sudden need to find the key to Faust's medicine cabinet came over me. But like he always seems to do, he immediately realized something was wrong when he awoke, so he took me sledding to make me feel better. I guess maybe it worked. I haven't felt suicidal since.  
I think I'll end here. You see, he's signed me up for the Christmas chior in town, so every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, I have to go to two- hour practice sessions. You know, sometimes I hate to admit it... but I think I smile a lot more. Even though we got off to a bad start, I've never been happier in all of my life.  
_  
Faust watched with a smile as the choir finished practice, then watched as Manta slowly climbed off the stage and looked around at everybody else. After a moment, he walked into the auditorium and waved to the boy, then smiled when he had Manta's attention. "Well?" he asked as the boy walked up to him.  
Manta looked away slightly. "It was okay..."  
The doctor studied Manta for a moment, then became concerned. "What is it?"  
He looked down quietly. "They look at me funny," he said quietly.  
Faust knelt down and looked at him worriedly, then hugged him. "It's okay. You're just new. They'll get over it before you..."  
He shook his head. "They don't like me.... or you."  
Faust was quiet, then smiled. "It'll be okay. They just need time," he said while standing up, keeping Manta in his arms. "Berry cobbler seems to be getting repetative for dessert. What's say we try something else?"  
Manta blinked, then smiled a bit. Faust's tone meant they would be going shopping, and he found that to be his favourite activity with the doctor, even if it was just window shopping. He nodded some as Faust set him down, then retrieved his jacket and boots, then when he was ready the two left.  
  
Yoh yawned while stretching out in the hotspring of the resort he and his friends were staying at.  
"Hmph." Ren closed his eyes. "So? What do we do about this Hao guy?"  
Ryu and Horo both looked over to the Tao, then sighed.  
"Do we have to think about that?" Horo asked.  
"Let's not bother Danna with this," Ryu said quietly.  
"Don't be naive. We're all thinking about it," Ren snapped.  
Yoh sighed, his eyes remaining closed. They had been in America for a month now, and he was beginning to miss how his life was going in the fall. "Do you guys think Faust will be at the tournament?"  
Ren's tongari twitched, then he sent a sharp slap of water at Yoh's face. "Don't be worrying about that!"  
"I promised Mannoko to find Manta," Yoh said quietly. "The only thing we have to go on is the fact that somebody saw a man fitting Faust's description with a child fitting Manta's."  
"You know, what if he did take Manta, and he's a pedofile?" Horo asked. "IU mean... Would he do something stupid like let Eliza take over Manta? Or maybe..."  
Ryu saw Yoh sadden, then slammed one elbow down on the Ainu's head. "You're not helping things," he hissed, then he looked up. "Don't listen to him, Danna."  
"He's right, though. There's no telling what he would do now," Yoh whispered. "But... It's those..." He shivered some, memories replaying in his head. "Those experiments..."  
Ryu sighed, sharing Yoh's fear for the blonde, but being less open about his concern. He remembered visiting when Manta had been in the coma, and the terrible state he had been in. He had only once ever seen somebody so close to death. And that had been Yoh after one of his first battles with Ren.  
"Hey, you don't even know it was him," Ren snapped. "There is know evidence of a struggle, there has been no ransom or threats or the like. Maybe he simply ran away because like any other blind human, he didn't know how to deal."  
"Little Brother isn't like that!"  
Ren looked at Ryu irritably, then back to Yoh. "Quit being such a goody-goody and start focussing on the important matters."  
"AHEM!"  
All of the guys looked up and blinked upon hearing the voice, then yelped when a live electric eel was thrown into the spring with them, giving them all a shock. They scrambled out of the hotspring, then Ren whipped around with a menacing look on his face. "WHO DID THAT?!"  
"Stupid boys," Mannoko said angrily while glaring at the shamans, unbothered by the fact that they wore only their birthday suits. "Tao-san, I suggest you lay off Yoh, or else I may be tempted to talk to Daddy about a possible suitor." She smirked. "And we all know how you hate machines. Wouldn't it be peachy if we never saw Manta again, making you the heir od Daddy's company through marriage."  
"Why you little!" Ren yelled while attempting to attack the girl, only to be held back by the guys.  
"Ren, calm down," Yoh pleaded, then looked up at Mannoko. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hmph. I'm here to make sure you guys stay on track. Anna-san has named me youir official supervisor."  
"Official supervisor?" Horo demanded. "Why do we need you around?"  
She studied them. "Hmph. Ren, you're spending too much time thinking of this 'Hao' person. Ryu, you're too busy thinking about pretty girls. Horo..." Her eyesbrow twitched. "You're spending too much time thinking of Ren."  
"What?" Ren asked dangerously while looking to the Ainu.  
"I am not!" he said angrily.  
"Riiight." She looked to Yoh, then sighed. "You're too worried about Onii-san. You aren't training hard enough."  
"Gomen," he said quietly, then smiled. "Well, what do you want me to do, Boss-Lady?"  
"That's more like it," she said with a smirk, then closed her eyes. "First of all, get dressed."  
The boys blinked, then blushed and headed towards the cabinet where their things await.  
"All of you but Yoh," she said suddenly.  
"Huh? Uh... Mannoko," Yoh stammered, his face becoming red.  
"Hey cool," Horo whispered to Yoh. "Get on her good side and get us out of torture."  
Mannoko glared. "I heard that, Horokeu. Yoh, come with me."  
Yoh stared as she turned on her heel and walked away, then groaned. "This is like Manta-sized Anna," he sighed.  
"Good luck, Yoh," Horo and Ryu said in sympathetic unison as Yoh wrapped a towel around his waist and followed the girl.  
Soon he had followed her to a luxury suite that had to be at least three times the expense of the rooms he and the guys had rented. He looked around curiously, then down at Mannoko. "What is it?"  
"You'll be staying in here," she said quietly. "There's two bedrooms. One for you and one for me."  
Yoh looked curiously at her. "Mannoko... You don't have to do this for me."  
"You made Onii-san smile. You... You made him be Onii-chan instead of Onii-san. Don't tell me I don't have to do this for me. Besides. It get's lonely... when you're just with a bunch of idiots."  
Yoh studied her, then smiled some. "You are so tender."  
She stared quietly at the floor, then bowed her head slightly, her bangs hiding her eyes. "No..."  
"Then what?"  
"You can't ever tell a living or dead soul," she said quietly. "Not even Amidamaru... Or Manta, when we find him."  
Yoh nodded. "Okay..."  
"Onii-san used to be mean. He even hit me once. He was always cold, and he ever actually smiled." She paused for a few minutes. "Then one night he came home. He smiled, and he even hugged me. And he told me he was sorry, and that he had seen many wonderful things that night. He would always tell me those stories, even though I was mean to him the rest of the time."  
Yoh watched the six-year-old girl quietly.  
"Then one night he didn't come home. Instead, a man called. Daddy and Mom were out, so I got it. he told me Onii-san was in a coma." There was a small sound, as if she had sniffled. "Daddy was so angry. And Mom..." She growled. "She just sat around and said nothing! She didn't ask if I wanted to see him, or tell anybody that everything would be okay! I wasn't even allowed to see him! I had to just keep going to school and then going home!" She stomped her foot while clenching her fists. "For two weeks it was like that!"  
"Mannoko...."  
"Finally he woke up... And he came home and hid in his closet so he could cry without Daddy hearing him. I never saw him cry before," she said quietly. "He told me that a man hurt him by means of magic. But he was crying because he was alone. That's when he started having nightmares. So... I thought maybe just keeping him company would help him feel better, the way he made me feel better when he told me the stories of how his best friend fought with the great Amidamaru. And I tried to stay with him whenever I could..."  
Yoh's eyes shook some, then he took one step towards Mannoko.  
"The Onii-san didn't come home again. And... I had to go to school and come home every day again." A single tear fell to the floor. "I don't want to be alone... It scares me..."  
Yoh closed his eyes. "I made a mistake when I was so terrible to Manta. I thought I was helping him." He looked at the girl quietly. "I'm sorry for that. I won't make the same mistake again. I won't leave you alone."  
She was quiet for a while, then she looked back, her face and posture composed. "Don't make a promise if you might not be able to keep it." She turned and began walking towards the bedrooms. "I have something for you."  
Yoh followed her to one of the bedrooms, then blinked when she presented him with an orange kimono with a white crane pattern. "Nani?"  
"Manta was making this for you," she said quietly. "He said once he didn't know if Anna would make you a battle outfit specifically for the tournament, but if not he wanted to give you this to wear. Just as a reminder of your friends." She closed her eyes. "He disappeared before he could finish making it, so I learned so I could finish it for him."  
Yoh smiled at the girl, then knelt down. "Sankyuu. Both of you."  
She nodded while averting her gaze, then took a deep breath and composed herself. "If you tell anybody, I will hurt you," her tone returning to normal. "And then I'll arrange you training schedule personally.  
Yoh laughed nervously. "Tell anybody what?"  
"Smart guy," she said. "Now get some sleep. You'll need it. Anna sent special instructions that will help you train while you're travelling, and I intend to enforce those instructions."  
Yoh laughed nervously as Mannoko walked out, then noticed that his stuff had been brought to the room. After a moment he got into his regular yukata while tentively laying the gift out to avoid wrinkles, then he crawled into the bed and lay there quietly. He sighed some, wishing Anna had come with Mannoko, then closed his eyes.  
  
Manta stared at the corner of the living room where a large Christmas tree wait. "Wow..." he murmured.  
"I thought you would like it. Not the biggest, but it was the fullest, and a fresh cut too. That'll last a couple of weeks if we keep it watered," Faust explained.  
Manta's eyes brightened up. "This is awsome!" he cried while running over, then he studied the tree. "Hmm... We should maybe clear some of these branches at the bottom though."  
"Perhaps, but what do we do with them?"  
Manta looked back. "We can make wreathes for the door and for the front windows," he said with a smile.  
Faust thought, then smiled. "That sounds like a plan."  
Manta smiled more, then got to his feet and stood quietly, his back to the doctor.  
"Manta?"  
"Sankyuu, Faust," he said quietly.  
"Hmm? Nani?"  
He looked back quietly at the man, his face glowing softly. "For bringing me here... Gomen."  
Faust stared with confusion at the boy, then smiled. "Nani?" he laughed.  
"For being such a brat," he sighed. "I... I'm happier since you brought me here. I can't seem to make friends, but you're still here, and Eliza when you call her..." He linked feeling something nudge his shoulder, then he looked towards Frankie with a smile. "And there's Frankie," he giggled.  
Faust closed his eyes with a smile. "I'm glad you are happy, Manta." There was a pause, then he spoke up again. "After Christmas, I want for you to begin training for the tournament. I spoke with one of the oracles, and they will be testing you sometime near the end of January."  
"Huh?" Manta looked at him confusedly. "Testing me?"  
"You're a shaman now, Manta," he said with a smile. "I want you to have your chance as well."  
Manta stared, his face beginning to glow softly. "But... wouldn't you be worried I wouldn't help bring back Eliza, if for some strange, unholy reason I did win?"  
Faust laughed. "I'd sooner you become Shaman King than watch some vindictive idiot get all of that power." He knelt down. "Unless it comes down to you and I fighting each other, I'll be rooting for you all the time."  
Manta continued to stare at him, then slowly his expression became soft as he stepped towards Faust and hugged him. "The first time we have to fight each other, I'll just forfeit," he said quietly.  
"You fight with all you've got," Faust scolded while releasing the boy and standing up again, then he smiled.  
He shook his head while looking down. "No... I don't want to fight you. I..." He looked up. "I want you to bring..." He took a slow, steady breath, ready to admit defeat. "I want you to bring Mom back."  
Faust stared at the boy for a short while, then smiled. "Really?"  
"Really," Manta replied, shyly glancing at him every couple of minutes.  
Faust smiled, his eyes threatening to fill with tears then he took a deep breath. "Alright then. Well, I'm going to make dinner. You want anything special?"  
Manta blinked, surprised at the sudden change of subject, then nodded some. "Chicken and rice would be good, if you don't mind."  
"Alright," he said with a smile, then walked towards the kitchen.  
The rest of the night was reasonably quiet, Manta lost in thought, worried that maybe he was wrong about Faust, but his doubts were diminished when Faust tucked him into bed that night. They were still of few words, but they both knew in that moment there was nothing to fear.  
Soon Manta was left alone in the room, falling asleep despite the moonlight casted into the room by the full moon. He didn't notice, however, the set of green eyes that watched him from the shadows, cursing the small amount of light that kept the blonde out of the shadows. 


	7. Christmas Day

**_Chapter 8 - Christmas Day_  
  
-Dec. 25, 1998-**

Manta's eyes fluttered open half-way in confusion, then slowly the blonde sat up and looked around the bedroom. "It's still dark..." he murmured, then looked to the clock and blinked when he found it was 5:03 in the morning. He blinked confusedly, then shifted his gaze to Faust, who lay asleep next to him. For several minutes he was quiet, then he sighed while settling back down and cuddling up against the doctor. "Papa..." he murmured while nuzzling his face into the man's chest.

"Mm?" Faust looked down, opening his eyes slightly. "Everything okay?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Hai," Manta replied after a moment.

"Alright," Faust said as he drifted back to sleep.

Manta lay there quietly, then after some time looked back to the clock and found it was 5:29. After a few moments of contemplation, then small boy slowly slid out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room. "This is weird," he thought as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. "Since when is Christmas such a big deal? I mean, it's just another day. People just give a lot of presants on this day..." Slowly he pushed the bathroom door shut, then drew a hot bath, then once he had stripped he settled himself into the bubbly water.  
After a short time, he couldn't help but to smile and slap at the bubbles. Without realizing it, a mature image of a relaxing bath seemed to melt into a childish, tiny Wonderland that was made of a warm ocean, covered in a blanket of snow that didn't oppose the warm water with cold flakes. Once in a while he would poke at one of those 'flakes' and wonder why it didn't pop, then would giggle in surprise when another popped.

Finally the boy blinked, slowly blushing embarrassedly. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I'm acting like a little kid. That's what," he answered. "Okay... Well, I know that. But why on Earth am I doing it?" He blinked, realizing he was talking to himself, then blushed even harder. "Yeesh. Those cartoons are brainwashing me," he muttered as he climbed out of the bath, then grabbed a towle and began drying himself. He then retrieved a pair of boxers he had left on a shelf the night before and pulled them on, then put on his tiny but warm robe, and after tidying the bathroom, he walked out and down to the kitchen.

Soon he was searching through the fridge for a snack. He smiled when he found some strawberries, then pulled them out and began eating them happily, sitting on the floor with the bowl resting in his lap. It took a few more minutes to realize he was acting childish again, then he groaned. "I accept Faust. That doesn't mean I have to act like a child," he mumbled to himself, but still he didn't bother to pull himself up.

"Well... Maybe if nobody's around," he mumbled, then yelped when the overhead light exploded. He looked up with confusion, then sighed when there were no sparks, then he looked around confusedly. He climbed to his feet and looked around nervously, completely forgetting about his early morning snack, then whipped around when he heard something scurry by. "Wh-who's there?" When there was no answer, he stepped back with a whimper, then quickly reopened the fridge so there was some sort of light. "Wh-who are you?"

After a moment, he yelped when the light in the fridge exploded, then stumbled backwards. "Wh-what's going on? Who are you?" he asked again, his eyes shaking.

"Don't worry Kid," a voice sneered, then a small demon-shaped form rose from the shadows. "I'll take care of you."

Manta stared as tears ran down his face, then he stumbled to his feet. "Pa-ah!" he cried as the demon shot forward and disappeared into his body, then he collapsed.  
  
-§-  
  
"Hmm?" Faust opened his eyes, then looked to his side and blinked when he found Manta was gone. A minute later he yelped when he felt Frankie's jaw close firmly on his shoulder, though not hard enough to harm him. He looked back and after a moment started in confusion when the skeletal dog began to pace from him to the door. "Frankie, what is it?" he asked as he got up, then followed Frankie through the house and to the basement door. "What is it?"

The dog whined while pawing at the door, then looked up at Faust again.

The doctor frowned, becoming uneasy as he opened the door, then blinked when he found the main light had seemingly exploded. "Naniou?" A sudden movement caught the corner of his eye, but it was too quick. He frowned as he stepped in. "Whoever or whatever you are, I must warn you that I am a dangerous shaman," he said sternly, then stepped in further.

"Close that bloody kitchen curtain," came an almost deranged version of Manta's voice.

The doctor froze. "Manta?"

"What, are you deaf? Close the damn curtain!"

The doctor was officially weirded out, then slowly he regained his guard. "Manta, this isn't funny. Come here this instant."

"Or what? You'll necromance on me again?" he asked icily.

Faust was about to repeat himself when he felt a small body smash into the side of his ribs. He let out a startled and slightly painful cry, then attempted to catch Manta, but was too slow.

"Heh. Getting slow, old man? Can't catch a mouse like you used to? Or is it that you were never able to? Not without those skeletons, at least, or a drug."

Frankie frowled while rushing down to protect his master, then he whimpered a bit.

"Manta, what's gotten into you?" Faust demanded.

"What? You think just because it's Christmas morning, nothing bad can happen?" he sneered.

Faust froze when a pair of green eyes began to glow softly from across the darkened basement. He was quiet for several moments, then frowned. "Whoever you are, leave my son alone!" he said angrily.

"Man, you're slow," he laughed. "But I've got a job to do, whether you like it or not."

Faust cringed when the eyes disappeared, then cried out as several swift attacks were dealt to him. "Ki...sa...ma!" he yelled as he turned, blocking out Frankie's barking, and caught Manta's possessed body tightly.

"Huh? H-Hey! Let me go!" he cried while beginning to struggle.

"Who are you, and why have you taken control of my son?" Faust demanded angrily as he walked up the basement steps.

"H-huh?! Close the curtain!" he yelled while covering his eyes.

"Why should I?" he demanded.

"For one it kills my eyes!" he yelled. "Second of all, he's not strong enough to hold me in his body on his own! There for I'd be forced out of his body and I'd escape you!"

"Somehow it doesn't bother me," he replied angrily.

"Heh. It will when I come back," he replied.

Faust frowned. "Frankie, close the curtain. Once Frankie had done so, the necromancer walked over and sat Manta on one of the chairs, using the sash of the boy's robe to tie him there. "Now, what are you doing here, and why are you possessing my son?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was asked to test your's and Manta's strength. In return I was told I'd receive a shaman."

Faust quirked an eyebrow. "Who were you testing us for?"

He shook his head. "How should I know? Just some British girl. It's not like I had a choice anyway. She woulda cut me in half if I hadn't."

"Why does she want us tested?"

He shrugged. "She said something about needing a strong partner for the shaman tournament. Apparently you're one of the strongest shamans of Europe."

He quirked an eyebrow. "I'm getting the feeling both of you are very weak."

"Hey, I'm not weak! You just caught me off guard! She, on the other hand, is one of those psychos who just draws strength from anger."

Frankie began making a sound that appeared to be laughter, then Faust slowly joined him, remembering his battle with Yoh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Faust chuckled, then became serious again. "You said you would get a shaman in return. How can you be sure she can find you one?"

He smirked, a rather disturbing expression when played out on Manta's face. "Come on. There are only three shamans within a five mile radius of here. One of them doesn't have a partner for the tournament."

"Nani?" Faust glared at him. "What makes you think I would let you be partner with my son after this?!"

"Hey, I need a partner, just like he does. And just how many spirits do you see lining up for the job? None."

Faust frowned, then sighed. "Why are you so anxious to be in the tournament?"

"Are you kidding? It gives me a real reason to get stronger." His expression suddenly changed some as he looked down.

"What is it?"

He was quiet for a time, then sighed while closing his eyes. "I'm... kinda lonely. First all the spirits picked on me, then they all disappeared."

Faust stared in disbelief at this revelation. "Lonely?"

"Yeah! You gonna rub it in now?!" he demanded angrily. "You've got embarrassing feelins out of ol' Impster, so go ahead and get the wise cracks over with!"

Faust smiled a little unconfortably. "No... I can understand how you feel. I just don't appreciate how you possessed Manta."

He was quiet for a while, then smiled nervously. "So, uh, could you let me go now?" he asked nervously.

Faust was quiet, then slowly untied the robe and stepped aside. He startled slightly at the speed 'Impster', if that was his name, moved, then quickly caught Manta before he fell off the chair. "Frankie," he said as he lifted Manta up, "if he shows up again, let me know immediately." With that he returned up stairs and took Manta to his own, blue-and-cloud painted room and laid the boy in his bed. Once Manta was tucked in, he did a quick check to make sure Manta would be fine, then quietly he stood and went down stairs to get the turkey in the oven.  
  
-§-  
  
"Well?"

The imp spirit jumped upon hearing the sudden voice when he was hopping from shadow to shadow. He looked back and found his 'employer' looking down at him with innocent eyes. "Yeesh. Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
"Mm, hmm. The father's name was Faust, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. The kid's name is Manta."

"Hmm..." The emerald shaman closed his eyes while thinking, a pink fairy appearing on her master's shoulder. "Well, there wasn't much of a show, but I could certainly feel Faust's furiyoku from here."

"Whatever, Missy. I..." He yelled when a wire wrapped around him. "What'd I do?!"

"I am not a girl," he replied irritably, then released the imp. "Thank your for your assisstance, Ziggy."

He was quite for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, whatever. You damn well better convince them I'm on their side, though. Yeesh."

The boy laughed. "Don't worry yourself. Manta will be tired, so I suppose I will wait a day or two before I approach them. Morphy, let's go. I don't have time to lollygag any more today."

Ziggy frowned as the two departed, then he shook his head with a sigh. "Yeesh. That kid needs a chill pill."  
  
-§-  
  
Manta's eyes fluttered open half-way, then slowly he looked around confusedly. "Nani?"

"Thank Heaven," Eliza said gently. "I was worried Anata would run out of furiyoku before you awoke."

Manta looked up sleepily. "Mama? What are you doing here?" he murmured.

She laughed gently. "My, aren't I the loved one."

Manta was quiet for a moment, then sighed while trying to sit up. "What happened?"

She smiled some. "Well, apparently somebody is interested in being partners with Anata during the shaman tournament. And there's a spirit who's interested in being your partner."

Manta looked at her confusedly. "Partner? But... I'm not even strong."

"Aa. You will be," Faust said with a smile as he walked in, then sat down next to Manta. "Manta, you may be weak, but the simple fact that you're awake in just a couple hours is more than enough proof that you've got potential."

Manta blushed some while looking down. "Hmph. Some potential."

"Aka-chan..." Eliza placed a small kiss on Manta's forehead, then looked at Faust. "It would be best for me to leave now if I will join you for gifts and dinner," she said quietly.

Faust saddened slightly, then nodded. "Hai."

The room was silent as Eliza disappeared, then slowly Manta looked up. "Papa? When am I gonna start training?"

"Aa. Tomorrow," he replied with a smile. "I'll be honest. You are going to have a lot to do. Understand that it's to help you, though."

Manta shook slightly. He remembered what Anna had called 'little' training, and the thought of what Faust might consider 'a lot' frightened him. After some time, the boy inched his way into Faust's lap and snuggled against the strong chest while closing his eyes. "Your heart's really strong," he murmured.

"No. It beats like a normal heart," Faust said with a smile, then became curious when the boy shook his head.

"It's really easy to hear. And it... sounds nice," he murmured. "And steady..."

Faust was thoughtful. "Have you ever heard a heartbeat?"

Manta was quiet, then whimpered while snuggling tighter against the doctor. "Keiko-san's didn't beat like your's. It wasn't as easy to hear and it didn't make a steady sound."

"Aa. A heart murmur then," he replied. "It's fairly common when one lives a stressful life."

Manta was quiet, then squeezed his eyes shut. "Mansumi-san's was angry..." he whispered, beginning to shake.

"Nani?"

"It was so noisy... It was like it was yelling at me when he couldn't..." A tear rolled down the boy's face, but was seized by a gloved hand.

"Manta, it's okay," Faust said gently, a little confused as to whether the boy was being metaphorical or literal. "Manta? Did I miss something? Was there something I didn't see?" he asked gently. "When did his heart yell at you?"

Manta was silent, then sighed. "Some people came when I couldn't remember much... Mansumi-san was very nice to me. Nicer than he ever had been. He hugged..." He sniffled. "He said he loved me... The people took me for a few weeks, I think. I think I just slept a lot. I got tired a lot. Then when I woke up I was home again and he hugged me while those people were there. But... His heart sounded angry." Suddenly reality seemed to hit Manta as he bolted up. "I... I mean, I don't remember much, but I... Uh..." He looked down. "I'm such a baby..."

Faust laughed. "No, you're not a baby. It's just an after effect. Your mind is trying to make up for the time it lost trying to grow beyond it's capacity." He tilted Manta's head up. "Besides. A child may seem to speak in jibberish, but in fact they are able to speak in a most straightforward way. It's up to the adult to stop being 'logical' or 'metaphorical', so they can understand what the child is saying." He lifted Manta up and tickled his belly until the boy finally felt more at ease. "Now unless you want to talk more, which I'm more than happy to listen to, there are lots of cartoons on today. There's even a Road Runner and Coyote special."

Manta frowned slightly. "We all know Coyote isn't going to get Road Runner, so why bother?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Faust scolded. "Don't speak like a mean ol' tycoon. Trust me. You'll like this episode."

Hours later, evening found Manta snuggled in Faust's lap, holding on tightly to his teddy bear. He wore pure white, silk pyjamas, which he had received as one of his presents from Faust, and was wrapped in his favorite fleece blanket as the doctor read a story to him. Earlier in the day he had discovered that the Coyote and Roadrunner episode was different in a way. Coyote had captured his prey, but because of the Christmas spirit, he was unable to harm his nemesis. 

"Papa," Manta murmured sleepily as Faust gently stroked his golden locks with one hand.

"Yes?"

Manta looked up quietly, then sighed. "Do you think that spirit will come back?"

"I can't be sure, but it doesn't matter." He smiled. "There is always Frankie, and he's quite strong."

As if on cue, Frankie rested his head on his younger master's lap in a comforting manner, then gave a happy yap when he realized it had pleased Manta.

"Papa?"

"Hai?"

Manta was quiet, then he looked up. "Will Mommy come back when you get Great Spirit?"

"I believe so," Faust replied with a smile. "And when we do get her back, we'll come home and it'll be just you, your mom, Frankie, and I." He smiled. "Unless you want something else?"

Manta was thoughtful for a time, then he curled up tightly to Faust. "No. Just us." He grasped Faust's shirt tightly, as if trying to provide himself with more security. "Nothing else."

* * *

Sorry for the long update. I sorta got suspended when the rating change didn't save on one of my fics. -,-; Anyhoo... Yeah. Hopefully I'll be able to update this soon, and I'll be updating "Hanging in the Balance", "Beloved", and "Mistakes in Love" asap. Once again, sorry for the wait.


	8. Beginning of a Stubborn Battle

**_Chapter 7 – Beginning of a Stubborn Battle_**

"Mm... uh..." Manta cried out as he bolted up. He sat there quietly, breathing heavily, then his eyes filled with tears. After several long moments he curled up and began to cry.

"You okay?"

The boy looked up quietly, then he shook a little at the strange spirit that sat across the room on his desk.

"Hey, Don't worry." He grinned. "The name's Ziggie. Sorry for possessing you the other day."

"Zig..gie?" He closed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Hoping you'll accept me as your partner." He closed his eyes. "Unless you feel I'm too good for you."

"In matter..." Manta closed his eyes. "I feel you're too ignorant."

"Geh!" Ziggie fell over, then jumped up. "Hey, I'm trying to help you!"

"Too noisy," Manta said softly.

"Eh..." Ziggie sighed. "Look... Are you okay?"

Manta was quiet, then sighed as he closed his eyes. "It was so terrible..."

"The dream?"

"Hai..." He rubbed his face sleepily into the pillow.

"What did you see?"

He was quiet for a time, then finally he sighed. "Mommy... and... Mannoko-chan..."

"Mannoko?" Ziggie tilted his head with a bit of confusion.

"Manta!" Yoh sat up, breathing hard, then sighed after a minute.

"Yoh? Daijobu?"

The brunette was still, then slowly he looked to Horo Horo. Then he realized that the rest of the guys were awake and staring at him. "Uh..." He nodded. "It was just a dream," he replied.

"What kind of dream?" Mannoko demanded.

"Oh..." Yoh looked up, then smiled some. "Nothing serious..."

Mannoko's eyes narrowed. "I don't appreciate men who dream of my brother," she said icily. "Especially if he admired one of those men."

"What is it with psychotic younger sisters?" Horo whispered to Ren.

Ren closed his eyes. "How should I know? Mine is five years older."

"Yeah, but I figured a little sister would be able to tell me," Horo snickered, earning a painful whap in the head from Ren's quan-dao.

Mannoko glared at Yoh. "What was the dream? And I will know if you're lying."

Yoh looked down quietly. "The second preliminary battle," he said gently. "But it changed..."

"How so, Danna?" Ryu asked.

He shook his head. "Manta... he... Manta..."

"Died," Ren suggested with a quirked eyebrow.

"No... He was taken away..." He looked up. "I joined the spirit world, but Manta didn't escape and was taken."

Mannoko nodded slightly. "Very well then. It's morning, so all of you may get to work now."

"What?! It's only four!" Yoh and Ryu cried.

"Idiots," Ren said while shaking his head, then stood and walked out of the room.

"Ne. What's sixty minutes difference?" Horo asked as he stood and followed the Tao.

Mannoko yawned a bit, then turned around. "We will all eat at six," she said, then left the room.

Ryu sighed. "Little Brother was much more comfortable."

"Aa," Yoh replied.

The older shaman looked over. "I worry as well. We'll find him."

Yoh nodded slowly.

"Tamao."

"Uh... Hai, Yohmei-sama," the pink-haired girl said quickly.

Yohmei was quiet for several minutes, then looked back. "I need you and Mikihisa to test the Lee children."

"Lee?" Tamao was thoughtful, then looked up. "Huh? Why?"

Yohmei's eyes narrowed. "Just do it. Once the tests are done, bring all three back here."

"Uh... Hai, Yohmei-sama," she said with a bow, then turned and ran out.

"Heh-gah!" Yoh cried happily while swallowing the last of his drink. "Naa! That was so good!"

"Hyeah!" Horo replied with a grin as he slammed his glass on the table, then he looked up with a grin when he saw Ren's face. "Ne. Got milk?" he asked in a mocking tone while stealing the glass of milk from his friend.

"Huh! Kisama! Give it back!" Ren yelled. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?!"

Ryu smiled some. "Ah. I think I understand. Are you referring to those 1-page spreads, Horo Horo?"

"Where the guy usually has a milk mustache?" Yoh piped.

"The one and only," Horo laughed.

"Ki...sa...ma..." Ren said slowly, then whipped out the quan-dao and sliced about half an inch of hair off the top of Horo's head, then quickly retrieved the glass while wiping away the milk mustache he had gained.

"Hmph. Boys are so easily amused," Mannoko said smugly, then took a mouthful of her juice.

"Not boys. Only peasants," Ren replied while sitting down next to her.

"Hmm. That's true," she replied. "Unlike rich boys with love handles. They aren't amused until an Ainu offers fan-service."

The room fell gravely silent. Yoh and Ryu watched nervously as Ren and Horo turned an angry shade of red.

"For a little girl, you've got a filthy mouth!" Horo yelled.

"She's not a little girl! Only Satan's child!" Ren added.

"Huh? Little Sister!" Ryu cried as Ren and Horo prepared to attack her.

"Hnn?" She quirked an eyebrow, then simply slid off the chair and walked towards the door.

"Hey, don't walk away from us!" Horo and Ren yelled in unison.

"I believe I'm the one paying for everything," Mannoko said sharply while looking back. "I'm becoming bored with you pretty boys. I'm going shopping." With that she turned on her heel and walked out.

"Th-that little brat..." Ren growled.

"Hey! You can't just walk away!" Horo yelled, then the two ran after her.

"Oh boy," Yoh sighed as he stood up. "Better make sure they don't fight."

Ryu nodded as he followed Yoh out the door, then the two yelped and jumped to the side as a small explosion sent Horo and Ren flying through the door. The two stared in shakily for a moment at the two.

"Imo-da," Yoh said shakily.

"Imo-danna," Ryu added, then the two looked back to Mannoko, who was walking away like nothing had happened.

"Imo-da," the two said shakily together.

Later that day, the four shamans were found in the city gym, working out like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't see why this is necessary on top of our regular schedule," Horo said with a groan.

"Little Sister has the right idea," Ryu replied. "Normally we would train harder if Miss Anna were here. This compensates for what we miss with her back home."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Cheerful?" Horo demanded irritably.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Annoying?" Ryu snapped in return.

"Both of you shut up," Ren said with a quirked eyebrow, then looked to Yoh, who was running on a treadmill. "He's the only one of you peasants who isn't whining."

"Bet he's sleeping," Horo giggled.

"How could he be sleeping?" Ren demanded as he walked over to Yoh. "Or are you really that much of an idiot?" When there was no answer, he waved his hand in front of Yoh's face, then groaned when the brunette's head bobbed for a moment, then jumped back when Yoh, whom had been sleep-running, went flying off the device.

"Told ya," Horo said with amusement.

"Grr... Shut up!" Ren yelled irritably, then turned and stormed out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ryu called. "Little Sister will be angry."

"I'm going to find a gym suitable for a shaman of my stature," he snapped in reply.

"So noisy," Yoh murmured while looking up, then blinked when Mannoko stepped in front of him with a glare that could compete with Anna's.

"You're lucky it's time to go," she said dangerously, then looked up to Horo. "Got tell your boyfriend we're leaving in ten minutes."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Right. Su-ure he isn't," she replied while rolling her eyes, then turned and walked away.

"Hoo, boy," Yoh and Ryu sighed in unison.

Fifteen minutes later, the five were on their way again, unaware that they were being watched.

"Manta. It's time to get up."

Manta yawned softly while looking to his clock, then blinked when he found it was four in the morning. He groaned, sleepy and irritated for being awakened early for the second time in a row. "I dun wanna," he mumbled into his pillow.

Faust smiled, then looked to Ziggie and nodded.

"Hee, hee," Ziggie snickered, then dumped a pail of icy water on the small blonde.

"AIII!!!" Manta cried while jumping out of the bed, shivering.

"You have training to do," Faust said, smiling.

Manta groaned. "Aww..."

"Manta, you never answered me yesterday," Ziggie said while walking over to him. "You wanna be partners?"

The room was silent for several minutes, then finally the boy smiled. "Hai!"

All was quiet again, then Ziggie grinned. "Hyea!!! Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

Manta and Faust stared as the imp spirit walked out, grinning from ear to ear, then they looked to each other and smiled.  
  
-----  
  
Geh... Bad chapter. The next will be better, though, and more focus on Team Ye-Ye. Ato de! ;-D


	9. Leech! The Vampire Legend a Reality?

Ne! The next chapter! One quick note. I've been watching a lot of Anime lately where they have a 'Next time' clip, plus names like, "I Want to See! I Want to Know! I Want to Find Out!", and I thought it would be fun to give that a try. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter. Lol. Took me forever to figure out what I was gonna do with it.

* * *

**_Chapter 8 – Leech! The Vampire Legend a Reality?_**

Tokagero watched the large screen nervously. "D-Damn... Ryu, why doesn't she get away from him?!"

Mannoko rolled her eyes. "Tell him to shut up, Ryu."

Ryu sighed, wishing both would let him watch the movie in peace. "Tokagero, it's not real," Ryu whispered. "They're just actors."

Tokgero continued to shake as he watched the vampire movie, and then his eyes widened as the vampire began an attack on the heroine. "Sh-shit! This to damn scary!" he yelled as he turned and shot out of the theater.

"Mmm hmm..." Mannoko said with a quirked eyebrow, then took a long drink of her soda.

"Ah, well," Ryu said quietly while stretching.

All was quiet for a while, excluding the movie, then a grave chill ran down Ryu and Mannoko's back.

"R-Ryu?" Mannoko asked slowly. "Did you feel that?"

"Don't worry," Ryu said with a frown while standing up. "I won't let you be harmed."

"I'm not scared!" she yelled, then froze with wide eyes when a blonde man appeared behind Ryu, eyes glowing red. "Behind you!" she cried.

"Huh?" Ryu began to turn, but was grabbed and held still as the captor bit into his neck.

Mannoko backed up, shaking and eyes wide.

Two cries were drowned out by the heroine's scream in the movie.

--

Ren grumbled while looking to his watch. "Where are those two? They should have been back by now."

"Maybe there were extra features," Horo suggested.

Yoh nodded with a frown. "I don't like Mannoko being away, though... What if something happens to her?"

"Everybody!" Tokagero cried in a panic as he shot into the hotel room where his friends were staying.

"Tokagero?" Horo asked with a frown. "What is it?"

"We were at the theater, and it got boring," he said shakily, "so I left early. But when I came back, Ryu was unconscious, and Mannoko was gone!"

"What?" Yoh demanded quickly, then jumped up and ran out.

"Hey, wait up!" Horo called after his friend as he and Kororo followed Yoh, Tokagero and Amidamaru.

"Great," Ren muttered while following the group with little enthusiasm.

"Hmph." The blue eyes of the X-Law, Marco, narrowed while staring ahead. "Hao is here," he said in a low voice.

Miller nodded, then looked up at him. "Shall we go?"

"Not until his man shows himself," Marco replied icily.

"Why did we have to drag him to the church?" Horo demanded.

"We can't very well drag him into a hotel," Ren replied irritably. "You really want to draw attention to us?"

"Good point," Horo said.

"Ryu..." Yoh looked worriedly at his friend, then looked up when he heard somebody enter the room.

"You bring a demon like him into a holy place?" the priest (minister?) demanded.

"Aren't you supposed to provide sanctuary?" Ren demanded with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hmph." He walked over and studied Ryu, who lay deathly still on the pew, then looked up. "He has been attacked by Degura (Dracula, but that's how I heard it pronounced). If you wish to be safe, you will..."

"Degula?!" two young female voices cried.

"Hmm? You again?" Yoh asked curiously when his gaze found Mili and Elli of the Lily 5. "What are you doing here?"

"So you mean... We aren't facing a shaman?" Mili asked nervously, then looked around. "Hey! Where's your little friend?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say that whoever did this took her," Ren said with a frown.

Horo nodded in agreement.

"H-Huh?" Mili shook, her eyes widening. "R-Ryu-san? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" The other shamans looked back and saw Ryu standing there, eyes glowing and his body somewhat... grey.

"Ryu?" Yoh asked worriedly, then yelped when the older shaman shot past him and towards the girls.

"Huh? Oh no, you don't!" Horo yelled while oversouling Kororo into his snowboard, then he shot forward and slammed the new weapon into Ryu's back, a thick layer of ice forming and freezing him in place.

"Good work," Ren said with a smirk, then looked to Yoh. "Maybe we should find you girls somewhere safe."

Yoh blinked, then frowned with a slight blush when he realized Ren had been referring to him as a girl. "I'll be fine. But Mili and Elli need the safety."

"Darn right, we do!" Elli yelled.

"Very well, then," the minister sighed. "Come with me," he beckoned as he returned the room from which he came.

The shamans quickly followed, Yoh pausing momentarily to cast a worried glance to Ryu.

Soon the group sat in the room quietly as the minister explained the history of one, Degura. The tale obvious made the girls nervous, while Yoh and Horo were fascinated. Ren, being the stubborn person he was, was unimpressed.

"Ne. I'm going to check on Ryu," Horo finally said as he stood up and left the room.

"Baka. Going alone," Ren said while rolling his eyes, but showed no sign of accompanying his friend.

Yoh sighed while looking down. "What can we do to help Ryu? He doesn't deserve this, and what about Mannoko? We need to find her too."

"The Oyamadas seem to be giving us nothing but trouble," Ren said sharply. "Maybe we should just let her stay lost."

"Ren, that's terrible!" Yoh cried.

A sudden, blood-chilling scream was heard from the other room.

"Horokeu!" Ren said quickly while running out of the room, followed quickly by the others. He soon came to a stop and stared with disbelief at the sight before him. Horo hung limply from Ryu's arms as the older shaman continued to bite into his neck.

"Ryu! Horo!" Yoh cried and watched as Ryu blinked and released the blunette and looked around in absolute confusion.

"What in the hell?" Ryu asked while looking around, and then looked back. "Danna? What on Earth is going on?"

"He's himself?" Elli asked as she and Mili walked out.  
"Idiots! Stay in there!" Ren snapped while looking back, only to become distracted a moment later by the sound of movement.

"Ren!" Yoh called.

The Tao's eyes narrowed when he found Horo shooting towards him, then he pulled out the kwan-dao with narrowed eyes. "Kisama!" he yelled.

"Ren, what are you doing?!" Ryu and Yoh cried in unison, and then both froze when the Tao slammed the flat side of the blade against Horo's head and sent him flying back towards them.

"Yai!" Ryu yelped. "Tokagero!"

Yoh, Elli and Mili sighed in relief as the eight familiar snake-heads formed and wrapped around Horo, then the minister came to a stop next to them.

"It would be best if the young ladies came with me. I will take them to safety."

"Hai!" the girls replied without hesitation, then followed him out of the room.

"Hey! It looks like Horo Horo's going back to normal," Yoh said after a minute.

"Hmph," was Ren's reply as he knelt next to Horo. "Ainu-baka, time to get u-AH!" he cried as Horo suddenly jumped at him, then his eyes twitched when Horo gently bit his neck. "N-NANI?!"

"Hee!" Horo giggled dopily, and then nuzzled his face into Ren's neck. "Ne! Ren! You smell so nice!"

"KISAMA!" Ren shrieked while whipping the Ainu off him, too angry to realize Yoh and Ryu had begun laughing. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!"

"Owy," Horo said pitifully while rubbing his head. "I dunno... I remember Ryu attacking me... Black... And then suddenly I felt like playing..."

"What way would that be?" Bason chuckled, and then cried out when his master's quan-dao sliced him in half.

"Yeesh... I just suddenly felt good. Sorry, Ren."

Ren's eyebrow twitched. "Peasant," he spat, and then looked to Ryu. "Ne. Where's the cute one's evil twin?"

"Eh?" Ryu blinked confusedly.

"The little she-devil! Where is she?!"

"Well..." He frowned. "Last thing I remember, we were in the theater and she looked scared..."

"You think Manta's cute?" Yoh asked with a smile.

"No. It's just less embarrassing to say that than to mention _its_ name."

"So nasty," Yoh said with a sad expression.

"So rude," replied Mannoko's voice.

"Nani?!" The group looked towards the main entrance and found the Strawberry-haired girl watching them with a solemn expression.

"Little Sister, you're safe!" Ryu cried while glomping her, river tears gushing from his eyes.

"Mannoko!" Yoh cried, joining his friend in the glomp.

"Great. The pest returns," Ren said while rolling his eyes.

"Ne. Ren, weren't you the one who was just worrying about her?"

"Baka! I just don't want to listen to her father!"

"Ne. This is fishy business," Mannoko said quietly. "Ryu, you and Horo go back to the theater and find where that leach got in. Ren, there are some bothersome people coming here. Yoh, you and I will follow to make sure the girls are safe."

"Little Sister?" Ryu asked worriedly.

"Go," she replied icily.

"Hmph. Tell you what. I'm going to go get some milk. You idiots can do as you please," Ren snapped, then walked out, eyeing the spoiled girl momentarily.

"Yoh, come on," she said while walking past the three stunned shamans, then Yoh hesitantly followed her.

"Yoh-dono..." Amidamaru whispered softly.

"Guys, you check the theater," Yoh called over his shoulder. "We'll be fine."

Horo and Ryu watched quietly as the other two walked away, then they reluctantly headed for the theater.

"Was that just me?" the Ainu asked quietly as he and his friend walked.

"No," Ryu replied with a frown.

Eventually, Yoh and Mannoko found their way to some sort of basement.

"Kinda creepy," Amidamaru said softly.

Yoh nodded, then after a moment he reached down and caught Mannoko's hand in his own.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Oh... Just making sure I don't get lost," he giggled nervously, knowing better than to say he was worried about her.

"Hmph. Stupid boys," was all she muttered while coming to a stop. "Yoh, I'm getting dirty walking on this stupid moldy floor. Lift me up."

The two older of the three froze, then Yoh gladly obliged. "Alrighty!" he said while kneeling down. "Piggyback. It's easier to carry you then." Once Mannoko had climbed onto his back and had a firm grip of his shoulders, the brunette stood up and began walking again. "Say, you guys? Where do you think that guy took the girls?"

"What's it matter?" Mannoko replied icily.

"Miss Mannoko, where were you all this time?" Amidamaru asked worriedly. "The last thing Ryu-san could remember was that you were scared."

"I wasn't scared," she replied coolly. "I was bored." She leaned her head down on Yoh's shoulder. "He's the shaman. It's up to him to look after things. I went for a walk."

"It was an awful long walk," Amidamaru muttered.

"Ami," Yoh scolded with a frown, and then smiled at Mannoko. "You seem tired. Let's find a nice hotel when we solve this problem, okay?"

"Hmph," she replied, immediately halting from nuzzling her face sleepily in his shoulder.

"Meh. We really shouldn't be doing this alone," Yoh sighed. "If we run into this guy, it could be bad."

Mannoko looked up hearing Elly and Mili cry out, then shook her head with a sigh. "Just as I thought."

Yoh froze, then quickly placed Mannoko down. "Wait right here. I'll be back once it's safe," he said quickly, then ran down the hall.

"My apologies, Miss Mannoko," Amidamaru said while looking to the girl, and then quickly followed his shaman. "Yoh-dono, wait!"

Mannoko quietly as the two disappeared from sight, and then she smirked slightly while shaking her head.

* * *

(Mannoko)

Everybody seems back to normal, but what about this guy, Dracula? We need to find him before somebody is hurt again!  
  
**Next time**: Dracula and Boris! Three Tales of Tragedy!  
  
Such deeds are so terrible, even for me.


	10. Dracula and Boris, Two Tales of Tragedy

**A/N**: I might be wrong on the name of Boris' spirit's name, but I'm pretty certain it's Ramual (thanks Cub, for not wanting subtitles in video clips -.-; ), so let me know if that's right or not and I'll fix it.

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - Dracula and Boris; Two Tales of Tragedy_**

Mili and Elly whimpered, not knowing how to escape their current situation.

"Wh-what is this?!" Elly demanded, holding Mili protectively. "What are you doing?"

"Mili! Elly!" Yoh's voice cried.

"Hmm?" The man looked in the direction that the voice came from, and then frowned. "Dammit."

"You're too sloppy," a low voice muttered, and then a menacing form rose up behind the shaman that had led the girls here.

Mili and Elly swallowed nervously as Yoh rounded a corner, and then the group froze as a blade went through the man's back.

Elly shook, then placed a hand over Mili's eyes as the man shriveled and became dust, and then the two girls sighed in relief when the spirit that held them captive disappeared.

Yoh was still for a moment, and then frowned. "Who are you?!"

"Who am I?" The man laughed, and then stepped closer to the candle light. He looked up quietly and glared at the three young shamans, and then took another step. "My name is Boris, but I am better known as the vampire, Dracula," he said amusedly.

"Dracula?" Yoh asked with a frown. "But... Vampires... Aren't they just stories?"

Boris began to laugh. "You say that, and yet here I am, standing before."

"Yoh-kun, let's leave," Elly hissed as she and Mili ran behind the boy.

"Why are you doing this?" Yoh demanded of the man. "Why are you attacking my friends?"

"Why should it matter?" he replied, and then smirked. "You shouldn't venture into an unknown place without companions."

Yoh frowned at Boris's sudden lift in mood, and then looked back when he heard small steps. He looked back and saw Mannoko peek in, and then smiled slightly. "Mannoko, I told you to wait."

"I... decided I didn't want to," she said stubbornly, and then looked to Mili and Elly. "Are you bimbos alright?"

"Huh?" Mili looked at her a little confusedly.

"Aren't you a little young to be talking like that?!" Elly yelled.

Yoh laughed nervously, and then looked back and blinked confusedly. "Huh? Where'd he go?!"

"Yoh, my shoes are getting dirty!" Mannoko complained again.

"Alright, already," the brunette sighed, and then walked over and knelt down. "Come on."

Once again, Mannoko climbed onto his back, and then nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

_"Kawaii,"_ Yoh thought. _"She's more sensitive than she acts..."_ He looked to Mili and Elly quickly. "Come on. Let's get back to the others." With that, he turned and began running.

"Elly, something feels wrong," Mili said with a shiver.

"Yeah. Being down here is wrong," she replied. "We should have stayed with Sharona and the others."

"No, I mean..." Mili let out a sudden shriek when the tunnel became dark.

"Mili?!" Elly cried while squinting.

"I... I'm okay," she whimpered and managed to find Elly's hand, and then the two became stalk-still when they heard Yoh cry out.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru cried while appearing, and then stared confusedly when he found Yoh lying flat on the ground, Mannoko sitting a few feet away with a dazed expression. "Yoh-dono, are you alright? Yoh-dono?!"

"What are you crying about?" Mannoko muttered, and then let out a startled yelp. "Where are we?! How'd we get here?!"

"What's going on?!" Elly asked as she and Mili caught up, using their furiyoku to provide some form of light.

Mannoko blinked, and then scrambled to her feet. "What do _you _want?!"

"To get out of here!" Elly snapped.

"I think you already knew that, Mannoko-kun," Mili said irritably.

"Don't get friendly with me!" she snapped. "Where are we?! What's going on?!"

Mili blinked. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Should I?" she demanded, and then looked to Yoh, who was climbing to his feet. "Yoh, what's going on here?!" She blinked, and then choked on a yelp when the brunette looked down at her, his eyes glowing red. "N-N-Nani?!"

Yoh looked down at her menacingly, growling, and then grabbed her by the back of the shirt and dashed towards the exit.

"M-Mili? Did I just see that?" Elly asked shakily.

"H-Hai," the girl replied nervously, and then the two began whimpering together.  
  
---

"This doesn't make sense. I can't find anything," Horo Horo sighed.

"Me neither," Ryu replied as he sat down in one of the theater seats. After a moment, he looked to the Ainu. "Horo Horo? Do you remember anything that happened?"

Horo looked to Ryu. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I remember being in here and Mannoko and I were attacked. When I woke up, I was in the church. The only think I remember between then was a sort of fuzzy feeling. Like I was in a trance."

"You too, huh?" Horo asked. "I don't remember much." He looked over, and then he froze when he found a shadow looming over Ryu. "R-R-R-Ryu..."

"Huh?" Ryu looked back slowly, and then let out a yelp while jumping and spinning out of the seat, tripped backwards, and fell down three rows of seats.

Horo blinked when the figure began laugh hysterically, and then he growled. "Tao-Kisama!" he yelled as Ren made himself less frightening.

"Bakas," Ren laughed. "Like taking candy from a baby."

"This baby has a temper!" Ryu yelled while jumping up and drawing his bokuto.

"Cool it, Kisama," Ren replied while rolling his eyes. "I was wondering if you two really were that stupid. Mannoko was possessed, just like you two."

"And how would you know?!" Horo yelled.

"Because she didn't say, "Get your ass moving". She may be a little girl, but she's got a mouth on her like her father's."

"How would you know?" Ryu demanded.

"Because when my father had a dinner party once, he invited her dad and he brought her along. She talks exactly the way he did." He closed his eyes. "Besides which, I've lived with her long enough now to know when she's being too nice to me."

There was a moment of silence, and then Horo and Ryu jumped when they heard the door slam open.

"Yoh, if you don't put me down, I'll..." Mannoko was yelling, and then stopped when she spotted the other guys. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?! HELP ME!"

"Danna?" Ryu asked, blinking.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" Horo asked, seeming quite baffled.

"WOULD YOU STOP GAWKING!!!" Mannoko shrieked.

"Aww," Ren said, sounding like a small, disappointed child. "He didn't kill you?"

Mannoko's eyes narrowed dangerously, knowing that was probably the most sincere thing Ren had ever said. "Want me to make Horo straight?"

"What does that mean?!" the two boys demanded angrily, and then they and Ryu looked up hearing a laugh.

"H-Huh?! You!" Ryu and Mannoko yelled in unison when they spotted Boris.

"You remember me," he replied, and then looked to Yoh. "Destroy the shamans."

Slowly the brunette looked up with a growl, and then he jumped forward.

"Huh?!" the group yelled, and then jumped in opposite directions. Yoh turned quickly and shot for Ren, who let out another yelp.

"What do you want from me?!" he said angrily while reaching for his quan-dao, but was too slow and received a sharp punch to his chest, and then he stumbled backwards and fell backwards down to the lowest row of seats.

Meanwhile, Yoh had released Mannoko and shot for Horo Horo next.

"Geez! Kororo!" he yelled, and the small spirit immediately shot into his jacket and froze it over to create a protective barrier, which shattered when Yoh smashed his fist into it.

"Horo Horo!" Ryu called as the Ainu went flying into the wall, and then blinked when Yoh looked to him. "Danna, get a hold of yourself!" Ryu cried. "Why are you attacking us?!"

"He is mine now," Boris laughed.

"W-Wait, Danna!" Ryu cried while backing up, careful to not trip again, and then his eyes widened as Yoh's fist came towards him. Quickly he brought one hand up and caught Yoh's fist, and then did the same when his young friend brought the other fist towards him. He wasn't so quick to react, however, when Yoh's knee came up to his certain area, and a moment later the poor shaman was distracted by a crucial pain.

"Kisama," Ren growled as he and Horo raised to his feet, and then looked to Amidamaru, who was watching helplessly across the room. "Why the devil aren't you helping?! He's possessed!"

Amidamaru looked over confusedly. "Huh?"

"Are you blind?!" he demanded.

"Uh..." Amidamaru was quiet for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yoh get a hold of yourself or you'll regret it!" Mannoko shrieked, and then yelped when the shaman came to a stop and loomed menacingly over her. "Uh... Hmph. That's more like it. Now, your target is the vampire! Remember?!"

"You are too noisy," Yoh replied quietly, and then shuddered when Amidamaru shot into him. A minute later, the brunette's eyes became shaded behind his bangs as he reached down and grabbed Mannoko by the back of the shirt again, and then charged towards Ren.

"HEY LET ME GO!" Mannoko shrieked.

"Cripes! Don't bring her to me!" Ren yelled, less worried about Yoh now.

Yoh growled as he neared Ren, and then a moment later the corner of his lips quirked upwards as he brought Mannoko up.

There was a gasp as every pair of eyes widened, and then complete silence.

Ren and Mannoko glared into each others' dilated eyes, both of the expressions filled with disgust.

"Oh my freakin' God," Horo said slowly as he began grinning. "Ren, you freakin' kissed Mannoko!"

Ryu merely sighed in relief as Yoh began giggling.

"I thought it was time you two kissed and made up," Yoh laughed sheepishly as he placed Mannoko delicately on the floor, his eyes now back to normal.

"What?!" Boris yelled.

Ren and Mannoko were quiet, and then at the same time their eyes rolled back as they passed out.

"Cool!" Horo laughed. "Yoh, I think you killed them!"

Ryu groaned, climbing painfully to his feet, and then as quickly as he could, he limped over and lifted Mannoko. "Little Sister, can you hear me?!"

"Ramual, what do you think you're doing?!" Boris yelled.

"Huh?" Yoh turned around and grinned. "So that's this guy's name?" he asked cheerfully as Amidamaru appeared, restraining a very embarrassed spirit.

Ren, who had regained consciousness, now glared at Boris. "Like I said. Possession. I'm going to assume what just happened was SWP."

"SWP?" Horo asked.

"Stunts while possessed," he growled.

"Ugh... Daddy," Mannoko whined weakly, "call the lawyers."

Ryu looked down with a smile, and then frowned while looking back up. "Why are you parading around, claiming to be Dracula?"

Boris growled. "That doesn't matter," he said while drawing his sword, and then shot towards Ren.

"What do you have against me?!" the Tao yelped, and then blinked when a blast of ice shot past him and hit the oldest shaman, sending him almost completely through the theater wall.

"Heh," Horo said with a grin. "He's not so tough."

"You can go now," Yoh said with a smile while looking to Ramual.

"No!" he said while floating defensively in front of Boris. "I stay with him by my own will!"

"Wait... That thing was in us?" Horo asked, and then he, Ryu and Mannoko got similar expressions.

"Ewwy!" Mannoko cried.

"That was mean," Yoh muttered, and then looked back to the spirit. "Why do you stay with him?"

"I... I..." The spirit looked down quietly. "Long ago, when Boris was very young. The people from our town thought his family was one of vampires... I... I killed his parents after they threw him away to protect him." He looked up slowly. "When we met again he was a grown man whom had met a boy named Hao. As debt for what I had done before, I allowed Boris to take my life, and made a vow to serve him as a spirit serves his shaman."

The shamans were silent as they thought about what they were told, and then finally Yoh smiled. "Nobody does anything without a cause," he said gently.

Boris shook his head with a weak expression, and then turned and delivered one punch into the wall so that it crumbled. "Impossible... Impossible!"

Ramual's eyes widened slightly when Yoh began to walk past him, and then he entered the young shaman's path again. "Please, don't hurt him!"

Yoh smiled. "I don't believe in hurting people. I want to help him."

The spirit stared at the boy for a moment, and then smiled weakly. "Yoh..."

The group looked up when they suddenly heard Boris cry out, and then quickly they ran into the church and stared.

"Hey, aren't those the X-Laws?" Mannoko asked confusedly.

"Oh no!" Yoh cried.

"You work for Hao. Then you must be punished," the blonde leader, Marco said as he raised his gun.

"Wait!" Yoh cried while running in front of Boris, who held a new, bullet wound in his side. "Why are you picking on Boris?!"

"He is one of Hao's men," Marco replied.

"You haven't even given him a chance!" Yoh cried. "He isn't evil! Why would you attack somebody like that?!"

"Yoh-sama..." Boris said shakily, and then slowly he rose to his feet and began to walk away.

_"These guys,"_ Mannoko thought shakily. _"They're so serious... Like..."_

"He's getting away!" Meene said urgently.

"Move aside, Asakura Yoh," Marco said with a frown.  
_"Like..."_

"If you want to harm him, you have to kill me first!" the shaman said angrily.

Marco glared at the boy for a few moments, and then his eyes narrowed. "Very well, then," he muttered. "Angels attack!"

Yoh's friends stared for a moment at the angels that suddenly appeared, each ready to attack.

"Danna!" Ryu shouted.

"Yoh!" Horo cried.

Yoh stared shakily as the sword of the largest angel came towards him.

"Y... Y..." Mannoko's eyes dilated. "Yoh-kun!!!"

Yoh's eyes dilated as he was thrown to the ground, and then he looked up with wide eyes and found Boris arched slightly backwards.

"Yoh...sama..." Boris said weakly while smiling at the boy.

"Boris!" Yoh cried, his eyes becoming watery as the man's eyes closed.

"Boris!" Ramual cried as he shot to his master, and then tears began running down his pale face when the shaman disappeared. "Boris!"

* * *

Shaman Tournament is coming so fast! But Papa believes in me, so that's what matters! I must succeed to help Papa and Mama! But why do girls want to see me fight? These guys are so strange.  
  
**Next time**: Strange Girls! Out of Time! My First Fight! 

One of them is kinda pretty, though.


	11. Strange Girls! Out of Time! My First Fig...

**_Chapter 9 – Strange Girls! Out of Time! My First Fight!_**

"Hao-sama."

"Hmm?" The young shaman looked to the oracle that stood before him. "Eh? What is it, Nichrome?"

"Hao-sama, I am going to be testing a late entrant to the Shaman Tournament," he explained.

"Oh? And why is this my concern?"

"Goldva has informed me that it is the son of one, Faust VIII."

Hao tilted his head slightly. "Faust VIII? Isn't he the one who nearly killed Yoh?"

"Yes. I asked the Hanagumi to go ahead and find out more regarding him. You see..."

"I already know," the boy replied while closing his eyes, a small smile playing one his face. "The son of an economical lord vanishes without a trace, meanwhile his attempted murderer suddenly gains a son when his wife has been dead for over a decade." He looked up to Nichrome. "Make sure those two are in the tournament. They will be quite useful to me."

"Yes, Hao-sama," Nichrome replied.

"Peyote."

"Yes, Hao-sama?"

"Take your boys and try to finish Boris' job."

"Yes, Hao-sama."

-  
  
"Manta," Faust called as he walked outside and looked around. "Manta, lunch is ready." He frowned when there was no answer, and then raised his voice a little. "Manta, I said lunch is ready!"

"What the devil are you doing?! I'm hungry!"

"I'm too cold to move!"

"Hey! I'm the one who should be complaining!"

The argument between Manta and Ziggie had been going on for about ten minutes now, and neither seemed to be winning.

"How can you be raring to move?!" Ziggie demanded, shivering. "You're all blue, for crying out loud!"

"How can you be cold?!" Manta demanded. "You're an ice demon, aren't you?! And if you would actually do some work, you wouldn't be freezing!"

"MANTA!" Faust's voice half-shrieked, causing the two to jump, and then Manta looked with a sigh to the weights that were clasped on his body.

"Ziggie, it's gonna take a while for me to get back. Will you go tell Papa I'll be there as soon as I can?"

"Got a better idea, Kid," Ziggie replied, then grinned, seeming to pop out of his hypothermic state.

Manta blinked while looking confusedly at Ziggie. "And what's that?"

"Take off the weights."

The blonde frowned. "No! I'll never get stronger by doing that."

"Manta all you've been doing the last month is training. You don't even watch cartoons any more," Ziggie complained.

"I have a lot to make up for," Manta replied. "I've only been a shaman since November, and it took quite a bit of work for Papa to gain permission for me to take the preliminary test. I'm not going to blow it by cheating just once."

"You aren't gonna blow it for cheating once!" Ziggie complained. "Come on! Let's get back to the house and have some nice, warm chicken Kiev, and then maybe afterwards, we can get your dad to let us have some sake."

Manta's eye twitched, and a moment later the poor imp went flying into the air. "Baka! Even if I was old enough, my body is way too small to handle alcohol!" he yelled. "Make yourself useful for once and go tell Papa that I'll be home as soon as possible." He smiled when Frankie gave a yap of agreement, and then began making his way through the snow.

"Fine," Ziggie muttered, and then disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

"I've gotta ask him how he does that," Manta said thoughtfully, and then smiled when Frankie pushed his head into his back. "I'm going as fast as I can, Frankie," Manta said with a smile, and then froze when he looked back and found three girls standing in front of him. "U-Uh... May I help you?"

"This is what your boyfriend sent us out here for?" the orange haired girl demanded while looking to the blonde. "Mari, you need to tell him to grow up."

"Nichrome is not Mari's boyfriend," the blonde said angrily.

"Whatever," the blue haired girl replied, and then knelt down. "Are you the son of Faust VIII?"

"Uh... Yeah," Manta said slowly, blushing slightly as he glanced to Mari. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Machi, and these are Mari and Kanna," the orange haired girl replied.

"Um... Hello," Manta replied, blushing harder while looking down. "H-How may I help you?"

"Please tell Mari," Mari said while kneeling down in front of him. "Manta looks like Chuck. Is Manta Yoh-sama's Manta?"

The boy blinked, and then the blush faded as he growled softly, and then he looked up. "I do **not** belong to that kisama! I am Faustus Manta, son of Faustus VIII!"

"So then that'd sorta make you Faustus IX, wouldn't it?" Kanna asked. "Strange. And here I thought Faust had no wife or child."

"I..." Manta looked down. "Mama died a long time ago..." He sighed. "I... I have to go. I'm sorry." He walked past the three girls, trudging through the snow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have a battle to fight," a boy's voice stated.

Manta looked back confusedly, and then stared. "Huh? Aren't you an oracle?" Manta asked.

"Yes. My name is Nichrome," the brunette replied. "And I am here to test you."

"Oh!" Manta cried, a little confused, and then looked around quickly. "Ziggie! Ziggie!! Where are you?!"

Frankie growled while looking to the side and stared up into a tree.

"Hmm?" Manta looked in the direction and noticed a young girl, primarily green, sitting on a branch, watching intensely. "What on Earth? Why are there so many people all of a sudden?"

"It doesn't matter. Ladies, you must move so we may commence," Nichrome said to the Hanagumi, and then looked to Manta. "It's a standard test. You must land one blow on me before ten minutes is up."

Manta blinked, and then smiled. He may be small, but between the errands he used to do for Anna, and the training that Faust had him going through, he was quick. One hit couldn't be so hard. "Alright, then," he said with a smile.

"Your spirit doesn't seem to be around, though," Nichrome said while looking around. "This is really just a waste of time..." He smirked slightly. "Unless you wish for me to give you privileged judgment."

"Privileged judgment?" Manta asked confusedly.

"You are certainly strong," Nichrome said. "You've come so far in just one month." He smiled. "It is up to me to decide if you are worthy of competing to be Shaman King, and I think you are more than worthy."

"I... I don't understand," Manta said softly.

"I can give you the oracle bell if you wish," he said with a smile.

There was a long silence, and then Manta frowned. "No! I will help Mama and Papa without cheating!"

"Really?" Nichrome asked. "But it would be so much easier."

"No! I will fight fairly!"

"But you have no spirit."

Manta was quiet for a moment, and then sighed. "Then I will fight without a spirit." He looked back when Frankie nudged him with a whimper. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"If that is your wish," Nichrome said with a bit of amusement. "We begin now!"

Manta blinked, and then yelped when the oracle shot forward, a scorpion stinger forming from his arm. Quickly the blonde dodged to the left, and then spun around. _"Wh-what did I get myself into?"_ he thought shakily. _"Ziggie, I need you!"_

"Hmph." The greenette watched quietly as Nichrome attacked the small boy again and again, each attack closer to hitting Manta than the last. He shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know, Morphine..." he said softly. "He's awful young... And he's only been training for a month."

"Hmph. Why would Hao-sama be interested in Yoh's little friend?" Kanna muttered.

"Beats me," Machi replied while swinging her broom over her shoulder.

"If Manta is friends with Hao-sama, Mari thinks Hao-sama can use him to become strong against Yoh-sama," Mari said quietly. "And perhaps persuade Yoh-sama to help him."

"Wow. For a zombie chick, you've got some brains in there, Mari," Macchi said with a grin.

"Unlike Carrot-Head," Mari murmured.

"Hey!"

Meanwhile, Manta was beginning to slow down. _"Oh, man. Ziggie, where are you?!"_

_-_

"You're sure he said he wasn't hungry?" Faust demanded with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ziggie said happily, his stomach bulging after eating his and Manta's dinners.

-

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to take the easier way?" Nichrome asked.

"If I cheat in one battle, I'm missing out on training, as well," Manta replied with a frown, and then shot forward while preparing to punch the older shaman in the stomach.

Nichrome smiled, and then easily dodged the attack. "You're fighting without a spirit. You should just let me give it to you."

"No!" Manta cried, and then let out a yelp as he tripped while spinning around.

Nichrome laughed. "You really are persistent, aren't you? You will be useful to somebody in the tournament, at least."

Manta growled softly, and then looked to his left when he felt Frankie nudge him. "What is it, Boy?" he asked, and then smiled when Frankie nuzzled his head against his chest. "I love you too, but I've got to win this..." Suddenly he was struck with an idea, and then he looked to Frankie. "Your spirit is what makes your bones move..." He smiled when Frankie nodded. "So that means... Bones to you are as a memorial tablet is to other spirits."

Nichrome smiled slightly. "So you're starting to learn," he muttered.

"Hmph..." Manta stood up with a frown. "Alright, then. Frankie!" he called while focusing. "Spirit ball mode!"

Frankie yapped once, and then the spirit shot out of the skeleton, which then collapsed.

Manta smiled while focusing his energy. "Frankie... Hyoi... Gattai!"

"Hmph." Nichrome smirked. _"Not such a great idea, little one."_

Manta mimicked what he had seen Yoh and Ren do, pressing the spirit into his chest, and then shuddered slightly. "I... I did it..." A moment later his eyes dilated, and then he collapsed.

"Hmph. Like I said. Weak," the greenette sighed.

-

_Manta watched with a smile as Eliza placed down her pen and answered the phone._

_"Faust's Medical Clinic, this is Eliza speaking." A moment later, the young woman smiled. "Oh, hi honey," she said brightly. "Yes, I'm just finishing up." She tapped her pen on the desk as her husband spoke, and then she smiled again. "Yes, I'll be careful. I'm just going to finish this last paper, and then we'll be home."_

_Manta walked over and stood on his tiptoes to see what Eliza had been doing, and then smiled when he saw it was an order form containing a short list of items for Christmas._

_"I know. We love you too," she said with a light laugh, and then hung up and looked down. "I guess we should get going before he has another attack of worrywart syndrome, huh?" she laughed._

_Manta smiled happily, loving the sound her laugh, and sighed softly when he felt Eliza's hand come to a rest on the side of his face._

_"Let's go," she said, and then she stood up._

_"I'm sorry to do this," a voice suddenly said from the door._

_"Hmm?" Eliza turned, and then froze._

_"Huh? What do you want?!" Manta yelled in his mind while running defensively in front of Eliza, and then his eyes widened as a shot rang out and hit him in the chest._

_"No!" Eliza cried, and then her eyes widened when the gun was raised towards her._

_-_

Manta's eyes shot open while he gasped.

"So you finally woke up," Nichrome called out. "You have three and a half minutes remaining."

Manta looked up slowly. _"Those were your memories, weren't they, Frankie?"_ he thought shakily, and then his eyes filled with tears. "Mama... I... I will win for you, Mama!" He looked up angrily as he stood, and then he clenched his fists. "Frankie, let's do it!"

Nichrome blinked when the boy suddenly charged at him, and then he jumped over Manta. _"I forgot. Anna was practically training him before..."_ He landed while bringing the stinger forward, and smirked when the boy dodged to the left, now much quicker with his spirit's help. "You still aren't quick enough," he said after dodging another four times. "Less than two minutes left."

Manta breathed heavily while glaring at the oracle. _"Dammit... We gotta go faster!" _He smiled a bit when Frankie whimpered. "I know, Frankie..." he murmured. "But how do we..." He looked down quickly to the weights that were still clasped to his body, and then smiled. _"Of course!"_

"About time he noticed they were still on," Kanna muttered as the small boy began unclasping the weights as quickly as possible.

Nichrome watched with amusement as the boy removed the heavy clothing next, until he was dressed in only his undershirt and a pair of bicycle shorts. _"About time he noticed."_

_"Don't worry, Mama. I'll get that oracle bell," _Manta thought. "Time to look like a fool," he grinned, and then he let Frankie have a bit more control. A moment later he shot towards Nichrome.

"This again?" the brunette sighed.

"Not quite," Manta whispered, and then dropped to all fours as he ran.

"What..." Kanna began.

"...the..." Machi finished.

Mari watched, and then she giggled. "Mari thinks it is cute."

The blonde's friends looked to her, seeming a little disturbed by the girl's sudden smile and giggle.

Nichrome blinked, and then yelped when the boy shot between his legs, and then yelped again when he felt Manta bite his shoulder. He looked irritably to the blonde, and then smirked slightly. A moment later, there was beeped. "Hmph. And with eight seconds to spare."

Manta let go of the Nichrome's shoulder and fell to the ground, landing with a little squeak when he realized how cold the snow was, and then smiled happily as Frankie exited his body and returned to his skeleton. "We did it!" He giggled happily as Frankie tackled him and nuzzled his skeletal face again his own. "We did it, we did it, we did it!"

"Hmph. Perhaps I was wrong, Morphine..."

The fairy smiled at her master.

"Manta-chan," Faust's voice said softly.

The boy looked up quickly, and then smile happily. "Papa, I did it! And on my first over soul, too!"

Faust beamed proudly towards his son, and then scooped him up.

"And so, you have earned your oracle bell," Nichrome said while walking over, and then dropped a baby-blue oracle bell into Manta's hands. "Take care of it, and yourself, and good luck, until we see you again."

"Huh?" Manta looked up, and then smiled. "I will!"

"Mari likes Manta," Mari said quietly. "Manta is like... Chuck."

"It is kinda creepy, huh?" Macchi asked as she stood up. "Time to get back."

"Mm hmm," Kanna replied while standing up, and then the three disappeared.

"I will see you in Paqi," Nichrome said as he reached up, and then grabbed the spirit hawk's talons when it swooped down to him.

Manta nodded happily, and then snuggled against Faust.

"We should get you in where it's warm," Faust said gently, and then became curious when Manta leapt out of his arms. "Manta?"

"I'm going to finish what I started," he said as he pulled his winter clothes back on, and then clasped the weights to his body once again.

"Manta, you're tired. Don't over exert yourself," Faust scolded.

The blonde sighed a bit. "Papa... I have to finish. Otherwise I'll never be strong enough to help you and Mama." He smiled tiredly. "I'll be home soon, Papa. Don't worry about me."

Faust watched worriedly as the boy began stretching, and then smiled when Manta willed himself to start jogging as well as he could through the deepening snow. "Manta..."

"You are Faust VIII?"

Faust looked over curiously, and then frowned when he found the green spectator was still present. "Yes. What do you want?"

The greenette walked over and looked up at Faust. "I seek strong partners. You and your son are strong."

Faust frowned. "Hmm? And who exactly are you?"

"My name... is Lyserg Diethyl." He held one hand up to shake. "I am the one who sent Ziggie to test your son."

Faust frowned. "Really?"

Lyserg smiled. "At first I was worried that Manta wasn't strong enough, but I guess I was wrong. He's come a long way since he began training."

"Aa," Faust replied, and then looked down as Frankie sat next to him. He placed a hand on Frankie's head as if to pet him, and then looked back up. "You're young to be out here at this time of winter. Please come back to the house so we can talk."

"Thank you," Lyserg replied with a slight nod.

Meanwhile, Manta continued to jog through the snow, his muscles now burning from exhaustion. _"Have to... keep going,"_ he thought lightly. _"For Mama..."_ Images of the memories he obtained from Frankie suddenly flashed through his mind, and then tears formed and ran down his face, freezing before they could reach his chin. "Mama..." he whispered, and then began crying as his body slowed down considerably. "Mama, I'll help Papa bring you back. I promise..."

-

"Hao-sama?"

"Hmm?" Hao looked down to the African boy that stared at him with big eyes. "What is wrong, Opacho?"

The small boy was quiet. "Does Hao-sama wish for Manta to be a follower?"

Hao was quiet for a moment, and then smiled. "It's not quite that way. You'll understand, though." With that he shifted his gaze to the setting sun.

-

My preliminary test is done. But fighting and traveling is such a big thing for such a small shaman. And who does this guy think he is, telling _them_ about me? 

**Next time: To Paqi!**

The journey to shaman king will only get more difficult, now.


	12. To Paqi! part 1

**_Chapter 11 – To Paqi! part 1_**

"I still say it would make more sense to go Southeast from here," Ren muttered.

"No way! We've gotta keep going straight South," Horo argued.

"And how would you know?!" Ren snapped.

"How would you know?!" Horo rebutted.

Yoh sighed as his friends argued. "Here we go again."

Ryu nodded with a similar sigh, and then looked down. "Little Sister, what do you think?"

Mannoko stared off into space while sitting on the bench.

"Mannoko?" Yoh asked worriedly as he sat next to the girl. "Are you going to be okay?"

Ryu blinked, and then his face reddened. "Um... Little Sister," he said as he sat down. "I realize you're awfully young for this..."

Yoh looked up. "Ryu, what are you doing?"

He leaned over slightly. "I used to sometimes help Muscle Punch babysit his brothers and sisters, but one time I got stuck looking after his sister alone," he said in a hushed voice. "She started acting a little like this." He looked down. "Um, Little Sister, has your mother talked to you about... uh... development?"

Horo and Ren looked over quickly, both seeming disturbed.

"Ryu..." Horo said slowly.

"We don't wanna hear from you about that crap," Ren growled.

Mannoko blinked, and then looked up at Ryu. "Huh?"

Ryu smiled at her, ignoring Horo and Ren's irritation. "You know, the birds and bees?"

Mannoko stared at him for a moment, seeming oblivious. "Uh..." A moment later her face reddened while she looked away. "Bakayaro! I'm not that old!"

Yoh giggled when Ryu sighed in relief. "At least he got you back to normal."

"Sorry, Little Sister. Just had to be sure," Ryu sighed while looking up.

"You think he was talking about the social thing or the gross thing?" Horo asked Ren with a twitchy eyebrow.

"With that kisama, you never know," Ren sighed. "Now... Back to Paqi village."

"You seek Paqi village?" an African-American boy asked, making his presence known. "It would be good to go together, ne?"

The group stared at him for a moment, and then Mannoko, Yoh and Ryu stood up and began walking away with Horo and Ren.

"If Paqi is supposedly in a desert, shouldn't we be going to a desert?" Mannoko demanded irritably.

"Perhaps Great Canon?" Ryu suggested.

"Baka, that's Grand Canyon," Ren growled.

"H-Hey!" the boy cried. "That's _my_ joke!" A moment later, he shook his head.

"Whatever," Horo said to his friends. "I'm hungry."

"Not this again," Mannoko sighed. "Ryu, my feet hurt. Lift me up."

"Yes, Little Sister," the teen obliged happily.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" the dark skinned boy yelled. "It is good that we travel together to find Paqi Village! United we stand! Divided we fall! I can even help you to find Paqi!"

The group came to a stop and looked back.

"Really?" Horo asked.

"Hmph. Well, I guess even an idiot has some sort of brain," Mannoko muttered.

"Little Sister," Ryu scolded.

"Hmph. What is your name?" Ren said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Chocolove," he said with a slight smirk, and then yelped when he received a sharp poke to the nose from Ren's quan-dao. "Ayii!!"

"Kisama. What is your real name?"

"I'm not joking! My name is Chocolove. The "-ve" is an accent!" He stood up. "But there's no need to tell me who you guys are. You, are Bokuto no Ryu." Suddenly he looked down to a pocket book and pointed to each shaman. "Asakura Yoh, Horo Horo, and Tao Ren." He grinned as he crouched down. "And you must be 'Oh-yeah-Man-da'!" he joked.

Mannoko's eyes suddenly shaded, and then she turned. "Let's go."

"Huh? Mannoko," Yoh said while looking down to her. "Don't you want to at least meet him?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Ryu asked.

"He upsets me," she growled

"I don't understand," Yoh said worried.

"Oh-yeah-Man-da..." Horo thought.

"Kisama," Ren muttered. "The accent makes it sound like Oya Manta."

"Ah hah! That is correct!" Chocolove said proudly. "Oh-Yeah, being Oya, and Man for Mannoko, and finish off with '-da'. So I guess it does sound like Manta." He beamed happily.

"Oyamada Manta is her older brother," Horo growled.

"And he was kidnapped," Ren added irritably.

Chocolove froze, realizing the error of his joke. "Oh, I didn't mean to... wait! You guys are all from Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah. What is it to you?" Ryu demanded, now angry that Mannoko was upset again.

"Ah! And you say your friend Oyamada Manta was kidnapped? Would this be the same Oyamada that survived Faust VIII?"

"What do you know of it?!" Yoh and Mannoko yelled in unison.

"Gah! W-Wait! Let me explain!" he cried. "I've heard that Faust the VIII returned to Germany and is raising a son!"

"What does this have to do with my brother?" Mannoko demanded.

"Th-the son's name is Faust Manta! I've heard some shamans say they're relieved because he was to be Faust IX, but he didn't follow his father's necromancy abilities!"

"Faust Manta?" Yoh asked shakily.

"Yes! I heard a British shaman say he is a late entrant and is receiving special treatment to avoid conflict with his dad. But the family will be in Paqi village and plan to have Faust win so that he may revive his wife."

"Oh, no," Yoh sighed, images of his last battle with Faust beginning to resurface in his mind.  
-

"Konbanwa!"

Anna looked up slightly hearing a group enter the estate.

"Anna-san, we're back," Tamao said meekly while walking into the living room.

"Who's got the big mouth?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ah... That would be Shizuka-san," she replied with a nervous smile.

"It's about time you got back," Yohmei said irritably while walking into the room, and then a confused expression formed when Mikihisa walked in with two young men and what appeared to be a teenaged boy. "There should be one," he said sternly.

"Well, that's the thing," Mikihisa replied. "They're equal."

Kino walked in and studied the group, and then sighed while shaking her head.

"Huh?" The red-headed man stared for a moment, and then chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. A moment later the young man glomped the elderly woman. "Kino-sama!!!"

Kino's eye twitched, and then she smiled very slightly. "Hello, Raijin." She looked up to the remaining guests. "Hello, Marcus. Hello, Shizuka."

Anna looked over. "Who exactly are these people?" she asked.

"A-Anna-san, this is Shizuka," Tamao said while placing a hand on the youngest teen's shoulder. "She used to be Yoh-sama's playmate. That is Raijin, her older brother, and this is their adoptive brother, Marcus."

"Hi!" Shizuka said with a grin.

"Anyway," Kino said while pushing Raijin off of her, "the strongest of them was supposed to go with you to America." She looked to Anna.

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "It's a girl?"

One blue eye twitched, but there was no response to the half-insult.

Kino sighed, already regretting her and Yohmei's consideration of the Lee-Usui siblings. "Tamao, I thought I asked you and Mikihisa to bring one."

"Well, you see," she stammered, "they're not as strong as Yoh-sama, but they are equal to one another..."

Yohmei closed his eyes. "I told you Raijin would be most appropriate."

"Uh... Thank you, Yohmei-sama," Raijin said while bowing slightly.

"Kino-san, why exactly are they here?" Anna asked quietly, not seeming very impressed with the group.

Kino closed her eyes. "Well?" she demanded of Yohmei. "Any _more_ bright ideas?"

Yohmei thought for a moment, and then smiled slightly. "Actually, I do have an idea."

Kino quirked an eyebrow at her husband.

"Marcus, you will assist Anna," Yohmei said simply. "Raijin, you will assist Kino, and Shizuka..." He studied the girl contemptuously. "Are you still an evil little brat?"

"Rahr! The evilest!" she replied stupidly.

Kino smirked slightly, understanding Yohmei's logic, though it was probably the first and last time she ever would.

-

"Where are you going?!" Chocolove cried.

"We have more important things to worry about," Ren said firmly, not looking back, "than a half-witted moron."

"For once I'm with him," Mannoko muttered while standing up, and then began following the Tao.

"Ne. Ren-chan, you and Mannoko can finally make piece," Horo said with a grin.

"Oi? Ren-chan?" Chocolove asked curiously.

Horo looked back slightly at the older boy for a moment, smiling brightly while his hair sorta flopped down for a moment. "It's just to annoy him," was his reply, and then he turned and started walking away.

Chocolove stared as the Ainu walked away, and then he grinned while rushing next to him. "Do you love him?"

Ren froze, then looked back poisonously. "What?!"

Mannoko snorted. "What? You don't like us knowing about your fanboy?"

"I'm not his fanboy!"

"He's not my fanboy!"

Mannoko giggled impishly, satisfied with the rise she got out of the teens, and then looked over to Yoh. "I don't feel like walking, and you need to work on strengthening your neck," she said with narrowed eyes.

"H-Hai," Yoh said with a nervous grin, and then knelt down and allowed to girl to climb onto his back, then he stood up straight and began walking after making sure she wouldn't fall out of the piggy-back. "Chocolove, what exactly are you going to do?" he asked as he came to a stop near the comedian.

"Oh?" Chocolove's eyes changed slightly, and then he grinned. "I want to spread the Smile Wind!"

Ryu snorted. "Just as long it's not the Horo Wind, I'm happy."

Yoh grinned nervously. "Yeah."

"Hey! I wasn't used to the new diet!" Horo cried. "I'm over that now!"

"Pft. Yeah," Mannoko said while rolling her eyes. "Why do you think I sleep in a different hotel room?"

"She _does_ have a point," Ren said absently.

Chocolove's eye twitched. "Quit ignoring me!"

"You want to spread Smile Wind? That doesn't sound too sane," Ren muttered.

"The Smile Wind is the greatest thing!" Chocolove cried. "If one can smile and laugh at jokes, it can surely help that one's soul! You cannot live without something to laugh at!"

Mannoko frowned. "Laughter is what took my Onii away," she said dangerously.

"Great. Now for the Drama Queen bit," Ren growled.

"Manta!" Yoh, Horo and Ryu cried in unison, rivers of tears sprouting from their eyes.

"You don't understand!" Chocolove said, and then brightened up when he heard a scuffle in the bar beside them.

"You two take your fight somewhere else!" a man shouted, and then two other men emerged from the bar, snarling at each other.

"Ah hah!" Chocolove said happily. "Just watch, and I'll show you!"

Horo looked over with an expression similar to Yoh's clueless expression, and then frowned slightly. "He isn't seriously gonna tangle with those two, is he?"

"Ne! Do not worry, Horo Horo!" Chocolove called back cheerfully, and then looked back to the men. "Oi! Don't fight! Instead, let me tell you a joke!"

"Huh?" The two looked down with quirked eyebrows.

"Fighting will lead you to be like the man with too few toes!"

"What?" the lighter-haired man demanded irritably.

"He was a man with so many foes," Chocolove began, and then his eye gleamed, "he couldn't count them on all of his toes!"

Yoh blinked, and then brought one hand up to cover Mannoko's eyes, while Ryu shook his head with a sigh. Ren watched with amusement as the poor comedian got pummeled and Horo just watched, stunned and pitying.

"Man that was annoying," the light-haired man said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go get a drink, buddy," the second man replied, and then they walked off, laughing.

Everybody stared for a moment, and then Horo sighed while walking over and lifted the boy up. "Better make sure he's okay."

-

Faust looked down worriedly. Manta had been asleep in his lap for half an hour, now, fevered and shivering. With a sigh, he awkwardly maneuvered his jacket off and wrapped Manta warmly, then placed a kiss on his son's forehead.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Lyserg asked with a slight frown.

Faust shook his head. "I'm really not that sure."

Ziggie frowned, sitting next to Morpine on top of the seats. "He's been like that for a week. Fine till he falls asleep."

"Rarf!" Frankie's spirit barked while appearing next to Lyserg. He climbed over Lyserg, causing the young shaman to yelp in surprise, and then he began nuzzling his face against Manta's while whimpering.

"What is it, Boy?" Faust asked in a low voice, but couldn't understand his pet's whines.

"Huh? What do you mean he remembers?" Ziggie asked, earning an odd glance from both shamans. He listened as Frankie whined a bit, and then he brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "That explains it, then."

"What?" Faust asked with a frown.

"Huh? When Manta integrated with Frankie, he ended up gaining Frankie's memories. In away, he's been remembering being there when your wife kicked the bucket."

"That was real sensitive," Lyserg said with a twitchy eyebrow.

"He remembers?" Faust asked worriedly while looking down.

"Uh huh. It sounds like even though nobody else is affected, Manta's physical past is rearranging."

"What does that mean?" Lyserg asked.

"You know people who wake up and remember one life, but can't remember their real life? They ain't crazy. Usually a demon or something's screwed with the person's time stream. Basically, even though it didn't happen for us, Manta's past is changing." He shrugged some. "Pretty common in families with ancestors who made deals with the underworld."

"You mean... Mephistopheles?" Faust asked.

"Precisely, Pops." He crossed his arms over his chest, and then snickered. "Actually, now that I think of it, you're an awful lot like you ancestor, Faust."

"What's that mean?" he demanded.

"Well think about it. Your ancestor made a deal Meph, sought knowledge, and then was to serve Meph for a while. You, you married Eliza, which really is just a temporary contract, yet you still serve her and seek knowledge. Kinda ironic, isn't it?" He looked down with a gentle smile at Manta. "Manta's kinda like that, too. Very few knew, but your ancestor had a son, and he didn't follow Necromancy." After a moment he frowned, and then quickly looked to Lyserg. "So, uh, tell me again why you wanna join up with _my_ partners?"

Lyserg frowned while looking down. "I need strong partners..."

"So you can become Shaman King? Sorry, Pal, but my lil' buddy Manta's gonna be Shaman King!"

"It's not to become Shaman King..." he whispered.

Faust frowned. "You keep saying that. What is your goal, if not Great Spirit?"

Lyserg was silent for a moment, and then squeezed his eyes shut. "My parents were killed by a shaman. I... I need to become strong to beat him down."

Faust was quiet for a moment, and then slowly wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. Although Lyserg was quite aggressive at times, the doctor was already becoming attached to him. "Do you not have other family?"

"Only my uncle... And he believes I killed them..." Lyserg whispered softly.

"Oh, great. He's getting that look in his eyes," Ziggie grumbled. "I smell a new shaman. Think I'm gonna go have some fun."

Frankie watched curiously as Ziggie disappeared, and then shook his head.

"Lyserg-kun, it will be alright," Faust said quietly. "This last week, despite your little quirks, you've been a reasonably good person." He smiled some. "Yes, we can be partners. But if you have nowhere else to go, we can also be a family."

Lyserg looked quietly at him, and then shifted his gaze to Manta, who was now snuggling in Faust's other arm. After several long minutes, he sighed while closing his eyes, thinking. "Perhaps... A day will come when I can accept your offer," he said silently, and then pulled away. "But for now, all that is important is beating down Hao."

"I'm telling you, there's a gremlin on the wing!" some guy shouted as he was dragged to a seat that had no window.

"Pft. Idiot," Ziggie said while appearing. "I'm an imp. Not a gremlin." Suddenly the plane shook and made a very unhealthy sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we ask that you all fasten your seatbelts and brace your self," the pilot said with a rather alarmed tone over the speaker, and then Faust and Lyserg looked satanically at Ziggie.

"What..." Lyserg began.

"...did you do?!" Faust finished.

Ziggie froze, and then laughed nervously. "Uh... I kinda, sorta dropped something in that thing on the wing."

The shamans, Frankie and Morphine all glared murderously at the imp.

-

"Heh. How you feeling?" Horo asked with a smile.

Chocolove opened his eyes and looked up at him, then smiled. "I'm fine, Koro Koro."

"Eh?" Horo blinked. "Koro Koro?"

"Kororo?" Kororo said as she appeared, seeming quite as confused.

"Heh, heh. Your spirit is a Koropukku called Kororo. Hence, I called you Koro Koro. A compliment on both your names," he said while sitting up.

"Pretty cheap, if you ask me," Ren muttered.

Horo smiled. "You sure are a strange guy."

Yoh nodded, smiling as well. "You said you were looking for partners?"

"May I remind you that the last time we accepted a foreign partner, that partner betrayed us for a group who murdered another shaman in cold blood, attempted to kill Yoh, and turned Ryu-kun into a cry-baby," Mannoko snapped, causing everybody to fall silent.

"For once the brat has a point," Ren muttered.

"I wouldn't talk about brats if I were you," she snapped.

"Why you!"

Horo glanced back at the two, and then shook his head while looking to Yoh and Ryu. "She has a point, you guys."

"Oi! Give me a chance!" Chocolove said while jumping off the bench. "It would be good for us all to travel together."

"He's not my fanboy!" Ren shrieked, and then froze, a thought crossing his mind. Slowly he looked back towards Chocolove with his friendliest smile. To those who didn't know him, it was cute. But to his friends, it was a twisted expression, possibly of doom. "Chocolove... Perhaps you're right. Traveling together **would** be good for us all."

"What's he got up his sleeve?" Ryu asked nervously.

"So scary," Yoh and Horo sobbed in unison.

Mannoko only quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Chocolove asked, confused by Ren's sudden change of personality, and then smiled. "Alright then!"

Suddenly electric guitars were heard, and then group looked up quickly.

"That song..." Amidamaru and Bason said shakily.

"Them!" Horo said angrily while turning.

"Oi! Here we are, the BoZ!" the two men called, standing together on a totem.

"Ryou!"

"Zen!"

Ren watched with a twitchy eyebrow as the two landed. "Should I be afraid of you bozos?"

"Idiot! They're the ones who sent Bason and Amidamaru to Heaven!" Mannoko yelled.

"Hey. The dudette's here!" Ryou said with a grin and waved.

Mannoko blinked, and then looked away stubbornly, a slight blush forming.

Ren glanced slightly at the girl, and then looked back irritably. "We've had enough irritation for one day. Why don't you come back later when it's safer?"

"Aww. Is the wittwe Tao afraid of our great song?" Zen laughed.

"Kisama. I was referring to you two. I'm less likely to kill you if I'm not around. Ne?" He turned and began walking. "Pay them no mind. They're a waste of time," he said to Yoh.

"But..." Yoh watched nervously, and then looked back.

"Walk away from us?!" Zen yelled.

"Don't be so arrogant!" Ryou added.

"Chimi Chimi Moryo!" the called in unison, and then several small earth spirits formed and shot towards the group.

Mannoko yelped and jumped backwards, barely avoiding getting hit, and then looked back when she heard Horo, Ryu, Chocolove, Ren and Yoh yell.

"Hey, guys, watch the little one!" Ryou said irritably.

"Ryou, she's one of the enemies!" Zen said with a huge sweat droplet over his head.

"She also the only one who understands us," Ryou said with a bit of a sad expression.

"Kisama," Ren muttered.

"Ren, just knock it off! If they play that song..." Yoh said nervously.

"I won't back down to a couple of losers," he snapped.

"But..."

"Let me handle this," Chocolove's voice said in a low tone.

"Huh? Chocolove?" Yoh looked at the boy with confusion, finding him surrounded with furiyoku and black markings covering his flesh.

"I'm quicker than you guys. I can get past their attack in time, with the jaguar spirit, Mick, as my partner." He looked up at the BoZ with narrowed eyes.


	13. To Paqi! part 2

_**Chapter 12 - To Paqi! part 2**_

"Baka!"

"Baka!!"

"Baka!!!"

"Ow! Ow!! Ow!!!" Ziggie cried as Lyserg, Faust and Manta took turns attacking him.

"You could have gotten us killed!" Lyserg cried. "Next time you decide to play 'Airliner Horror', choose somebody else's flight!"

"I'm sorry!" Ziggie cried, though inside he was only half sorry for nearly destroying the plane. The other half had a whole lot of fun, though.

"Ano…" Manta sighed while looking around. "Where are we?" He smiled when Frankie, now traveling in his skeleton again, walked over and nuzzled his face.

"Lyserg?" Faust asked while looking to the boy. "Do you think you can find Paqi like this?"

Lyserg frowned. "Let me see the map. Maybe we're close enough to Colorado to hitchhike."

Faust nodded as he pulled the map out of his pocket, and then he folded it open for Lyserg. After several minutes, his pendulum shot to a point inside the state.

"Good," Lyserg said. "We aren't there yet, but we're at least in the right state. We need a bigger map, though. One that lists the cities and such."

Faust nodded. "Then we just better hope somebody comes soon." He walked over to the rode and squinted some, and then smiled when he saw a blue pickup. "Good timing." He brought his hand out, holding the thumb up, and waited patiently, and then smiled some more when the truck came a stop.

A moment later, a dirty-blonde haired man leaned over the passenger seat and peered out. "Need a ride?"

"Yes, very much," Faust said with a friendly smile. "Will you take us to the next town?"

"Sure thing. Got some friends to pick up anyways." He glanced over to Lyserg and Manta, and then frowned some.

"Is something wrong?" Faust asked when he noticed he was watching Manta.

He blinked, and then shook his head. "Nothing. Those your kids?"

"Yes," Faust replied with a frown.

"Hmm. The blonde looks like one of the kids I'm picking up," he said while opening the door and sitting up straight. "The name is Bili. Legendary trucker!"

"Legendary?"

"Heh. Only one to go over a 400 meter drop and survive," he said while sticking a thumb up and winking.

"Very well, then," Faust said, smiling delightfully, and then he looked back. "Manta. Lyserg. This kind man is going to take us to the next town."

"Coming, Papa!" Manta said while standing up, and then he and Lyserg, followed by the spirits, all ran over to the truck.

Bili watched silently as Faust lifted Manta up into the truck. Hadn't that little girl said her brother's name was Manta? And this kid looked quite a bit like her, even though he didn't appear to be of Asian blood. After a moment he shook his head and smiled as Lyserg settled in the backseat with Morphine, Frankie and Ziggie, and then when Faust and Manta were buckled in, he started the engine again and began driving. _"They must be shamans,"_ he thought. _"Why else would I be seeing a walking dog skeleton?"_ He grinned. Yes. Life had certainly been interesting since he met those four strange teenagers.

-

Chocolove closed his eyes while focusing carefully. The presence was familiar, but he wasn't sure how. As he focused, he began to feel the presence's location, and then he smirked. "Time to stop hiding!" he said while dashing forward, and then leapt over the BoZ, dashed forward again, and slashed through the totem.

A moment later the totem fell to shreds to reveal a third man, dressed from head to toe.

"Oi. I knew it! This is Hao's follower, Peyote!" Chocolove explained.

"Very good, little Shaman. But I have some business to finish for Hao-sama."

Ren frowned. "So that's it. You're using your oversoul to control the BoZo and make them stronger. No wonder they were able to lay an attack on us."

"You made a joke!" Horo said with a grin, and then became serious again while looking to Peyote.

"Very observant," Peyote said to Ren. "It doesn't matter, though. My goal is to finish what that weakling Boris started."

Mannoko blinked. _"What Boris started? What does this guy want?"_ She looked quietly to Yoh. _"Boris said to destroy us by Yoh's body… Why would Hao care if they die, but not Yoh? Ren would much more likely be allies with him…"_

"But I suppose you are one of them now?" Peyote asked. "Then you must be defeated as well."

Chocolove cried out when the possessed team landed a successful blow, knocking him back into the others.

"What is it?" Mannoko demanded.

"Hmm?" Peyote looked over.

"What is it Hao wants?! This is too extreme for partnership! Why would he want Yoh and not somebody like Ren?"

"Hao-sama does as he wishes," Peyote replied. "But you will be useful."

"Geh…" Mannoko stepped back some, and then frowned.

"Mannoko, go to safety," Yoh said sternly.

"But…"

"I won't lose you the way I lost Manta!" Yoh cried while looking back, his expression grave.

Mannoko swallowed nervously, and then nodded. After a moment she turned and ran off.

"Tch. Tch. It won't make any difference," Peyote said while shaking his head, and then looked to Chocolove. "And don't think you're so funny. Your antics don't amuse anybody."

"Huh? Take that back!" Chocolove said angrily. "The Smile Wind can beat anything!"

Ren rolled his eyes, and then noted that Mannoko had not run off, but instead hid in a nearby bush. "Yoh," he said quietly. "Let's try to keep over that way. Just in case somebody walks up and gets in the attack range."

Yoh nodded and looked up hearing Chocolove cry out. "Chocolove!"

The African-American shaman landed with a grunt, and then looked back and watched as Peyote dropped several small objects, which seemed slightly like some sort of voodoo dolls.

"Those things are what he uses for his oversoul as well," Ren said.

"Mm hmm," Yoh replied with a nod, and then looked angrily at Peyote. "How can you exploit Zen and Ryou, though?! Let them go!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Heh. You coward," Chocolove said with a smirk as he raised to his feet. "You're weak. That is why you need them. In a way, _you_ serve _them_."

Peyote's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I only serve Hao-sama!" With that, he ordered the BoZ to attack.

"Heh." Chocolove smirked while taking a defensive stance and began focusing, grunting every now and then as each attack hit him.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?!" Ren said angrily.

"Chocolove, we're…" Yoh began, but was cut off.

"No! I can handle this," Chocolove said in a low voice.

Amidamaru watched worriedly as the boy continued to take the attacks, and then looked to his young master. "Yoh-dono! We have to help him!" He frowned when he didn't receive and answer. "Yoh-dono?"

"I think… he has an idea…" Yoh said quietly.

Horo gritted his teeth, preparing to attack when Chocolove couldn't handle any more attacks.

_"Laugh at my dreams, will he?"_ Chocolove thought angrily. _"I will spread the Smile Wind, and then we'll see who has the last laugh!"_

"Huh?" Peyote frowned as Chocolve's furiyoku increased.

"That is…" Ryu said.

"What are you doing?" Peyote demanded.

"I will prove to you that laughter can defeat everything!" Chocolove said angrily while focussing more intensely. "Alice Rock!"

"Alice Rock?" Mannoko murmured while slowly walking out of the bush, and then watched with awe as a miniature version of Alice Rock formed, Chocolove growing some as well.

"What is that?" Ren demanded.

"Alice Rock…" Mannoko spoke up. "In Australia. It's considered the Earth's naval."

"Mannoko?" Yoh asked curiously, and then looked back and blinked when a kangaroo hopped onto Chocolove's stomach, next to his bellybutton.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Chocolove asked with a weak smile.

"That's it?" Peyote demanded. A moment later his allies began laughing hysterically. "What?"

Horo stared, and then grinned some. "They can't stop laughing. They'll be useless before long!"

Suddenly the shamans froze hearing giggling that turned into laughter, and then they looked back and saw Mannoko, holding her stomach while laughing.

"Alice Rock! Naval! Bellybutton! It's funny!"

"Little Sister is amused," Ryu said with wide eyes.

"When _she_ laughs, it's a sure sign of the apocalypse," Ren said with a shudder.

"She's so pretty when she laughs," Yoh said dumbly.

Horo stared with a twitchy eyebrow, and then looked back with a smile at Chocolove. _"Nice one."_

"You see," Chocolove said with a tired groan as the oversoul broke, and then he looked up. "Even your spirits couldn't resist laughter."

"Time to say good-bye!" Ryu and Horo called in unison as they shot forward, and with one mighty attack they sent the BoZ and Peyote flying.

Yoh sighed some, and then smiled at Chocolove. "That was really great!" He blinked, and let out a yelp when Chocolove passed out.

-

"Manta, Frankie, don't lean out the window," Faust scolded with a frown. The blonde had moved into the back seat, and, not liking how cramped the truck was, he had proceeded to half hang out the window with Frankie.

"But Papa, I…" he and Frankie let out a startled yelp as the truck jerked to a stop over a bump, and then Lyserg began to snicker when the two fell out.

"I warned you," Faust sighed.

"It's not funny, Lyserg!" Manta cried while the greenette began laughing even harder.

"Poor widdwe Manta feww!" he laughed.

"He alright?" Bili asked.

"He'll be fine," Faust sighed as he got out of the truck, and then groaned when he found Frankie needed to be reassembled. "I warned you both." He looked back to Bili with a smile. "Thank you for the ride," he said, and then looked back when he heard Ziggie and Lyserg arguing.

"Quit picking on him, then!" Ziggie said angrily.

"Hey, I'm the one who found you a partner! Show some respect!" Lyserg retorted.

Faust sighed. This would indeed be a long journey, but he still couldn't help but to smile.

"Good luck!" Bili called, and then he drove away.

Faust sighed, and then helped Manta to reconstruct Frankie, and then stood up. "Well, I think we should find a currency exchange, and then we'll go and get a map," he said.

"Papa, I'm hungry," Manta complained. "Me and Ziggie and Frankie want burgers!"

"We should be finding our way to Paqi and getting stronger. Not stuffing our faces," Lyserg sighed.

"Hmm. You both have a point," Faust said thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Which is why we shall get take-out!"

"Pft. Yeah. Then you can perform a triple bypass," Ziggie snickered, earning a shudder from Manta and Lyserg.

"Hmm. Actually, that **would** be fun to try some time," Faust commented, and then laughed as he began walking.

"Papa… Scary!" Manta sobbed.

**-**

"Oi! You awake yet?"

Chocolove opened his eyes, and then looked up and smiled some when he saw Horo Horo. "Koro Koro!" he sat up with a grin. "I feel great!"

"Heh. Good to know, Buddy," Horo said with a grin.

"Boro Boro was really worried," Yoh said with a grin.

"Quit calling me that!"

"Ainu-baka," Ren muttered, and then looked to Chocolove. "That was all nice and pretty that you decided to help, but you're still a nuisance." He turned and began walking. "Let's go."

"Wait! I can help you find Paqi!" Chocolove cried.

"Quit kidding around," the Tao muttered.

"Hmph," Mannoko said, not moving a muscle.

"Little Sister, what do you think?" Ryu asked, figuring out right away she wanted attention.

"Hmm…" Mannoko was thoughtful for a moment, and then looked up. "He can come."

"There. I…" Ren stopped, mid-sentence, and then whipped around. "WHAT?! Why?!"

"Because," she said quietly, and then looked up, "he makes me laugh." With that, she turned and began walking.

"Imo-da," Yoh said with a nervous smile.

"Imo-danna…" Ryu added with a similar expression.

The two were quiet for a moment, and then in unison they said, "Imo-da!"

Horo laughed a bit, and then looked to Mick. "Actually, you're kinda cute in ghost-ball mode," he said while scratching behind one of Mick's ears.

"Koro koro ko!" Kororo said with a nod and smile.

"Anyway," Horo looked to Chocolove. "How can you help us find Paqi Village?"

Chocolove blinked, and then pulled out a match. "It's a match!"

Ren's eye twitched, and then he began chasing after the comedian, swiping his quan dao menacingly.

Horo sighed while shaking his head. "Wow. Somebody who makes him angrier than Mannoko does."

"It's a miracle," Ryu agreed.

Yoh laughed nervously. "Chocolve! You said you can help us find Paqi? Don't make a joke about it, and Ren will leave you alone," he called helpfully. "And we'll just get going."

"Hey!" Ryu grinned. "Tokage, in the thumb!"

Yoh smiled. "Good thinking, Ryu, and then looked over with a twitchy eyebrow when he heard Ren successfully land a blow on Chocolove. A moment later, he looked up with a smile as Bili pulled up.

"Hey, guy," Bili said while giving Ryu a grin and a thumbs up.

"Bili," Ryu said with a similar grin, and then smooched, earning a disgusted grumble from Mannoko.

Soon the group had piled into the truck, and they were on their way.

"So Chocolove, what exactly made you decide to become shaman king?" Horo asked. "I mean, I know it's the smile wind thing… but why?"

"Pft. 'Cause he's an idiot," Ren said with a snub.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Horo yelled.

"I was just saving you an earful," Ren retorted.

"Why you!" Horo yelled while beginning to argue with Ren.

"Hmm?" Chocolove looked to the bus that had come to a stop beside the truck at the lights, and then his eyes widened when he spotted a tall, blonde man sitting next to the window, who seemed to be scolding the small blonde, rather girly boy that was peering over the seat at him with a frustrated expression. Next to the boy was the British shaman he had met some weeks earlier. "Huh? Uh, guys?"

"Guys, don't fight," Yoh said with exasperation.

"Stay out of it!" Horo and Ren yelled.

"Guys?" Chocolove said with a slight frown.

"Stop it you two! Stop it!" Mannoko yelled at the quarrelling boys while Yoh sat in a little corner, crying like Anna had sentenced him to fifty laps around Funbari Onsen.

"Guys?!" Chocolove called, watching as the bus finally moved forward, turning right.

"What?!" Horo and Ren yelled while looking at him.

"Um…" Chocolove stammered for a moment, and then pointed in the direction the bus had gone. "That guy who told me about Faust? He was on that bus just now…"

"So?" Ren demanded.

"Well… I think that was Faust who was with him," Chocolove said nervously.

"WHAT?!?!" they all shrieked in unison, and then Mannoko shot to the side, practically hanging off and looked at Bili.

"Follow that bus and step on it!"

"Huh? But…" Bili said nervously. "Sweetheart, it's a town. We can't…"

"I'll pay for the damages! Now move it or else!!!"

"Little Sister…" Ryu said nervously as she leapt through the window into his lap.

"Move it, move it, move it!" she yelled.

"Alright!" Bili replied and did as he was told, making a sharp turn down the street, but before he could get far, he was forced to screech to a stop.

"What are you doing?!?" Mannoko shrieked.

"Look, I may be able to fly off cliffs, but the bridge is open, and I can't get up that," Bili said nervously.

"Why is it so important?" Ryu asked worriedly.

Mannoko clenched her fists tightly, and then slammed one into the dash board. "Faust was on it!"

"Huh? Really? Man, he could have saved some money and travelled with you guys," Bili said with a frown.

"You know him?!" Ryu and Mannoko cried in unison.

"Hmm? Yeah. Picked him and his kids and dog up earlier and dropped him off in town," Bili said.

Mannoko's eye twitched frantically, and then she looked down with a growl.

-

Ziggie sat on the roof of the bus, watching the sky as it drove. When it jerked to a stop, he frowned at the sound of two teenagers fighting. "What the devil?" he muttered while peering over the edge, and then his eyes widened when he spotted Bili's truck with five passengers in the back. He stared at the smallest, a young girl, and then his gaze shifted to the brunette who sat not far away from her. _"Isn't that Yoh?"_ he thought, remembering the brunette from Manta's memories. Quickly he faded and appeared on the seat next to Faust. "Hey, Faust?"

"But Papa…" Manta whined, "I don't wanna drive all night."

"Well I'm sorry," Faust said with a frown, "but you're just going to have to cope."

"Faust," Ziggie said with a frown. "There's something you gotta…"

"Manta, quit being such a baby," Lyserg sighed. "You got your hamburgers, so be happy."

"Guys?"

"Don't be mean," Manta retorted at Lyserg, and then looked to Faust. "Papa, pleeease?"

"Manta, we paid for the tickets. Now you are either going to behave, or Frankie and Ziggie can stay locked up and I'll train you through necromancy," he said with a frown.

"You know, normal people threaten to spank their children," Lyserg sighed as Manta swallowed nervously.

"Guys!" Ziggie said irritably.

"Yes?" Faust asked while looking to the imp.

"Um…" Ziggie saw they were long out of sight of the truck, and then sighed. "Never mind. It's too late now." With that he disappeared onto the roof again and lay back with a sigh, staring at the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** Blah. The match joke would have made more sense if I had remembered how it was said in Japanese.

* * *


	14. Of Demons and Angels

**_Chapter 13 - Of Demons and Angels_**

"So this is America…"

Anna looked irritably at Shizuka. "Yes."

Jun smiled. The eldest Tao child had joined Anna's group earlier in the morning when they bumped into each other while leaving the airport. She clasped her hands with a smile. "Ren and Yoh-kun will be so surprised to see us."

Raijin smiled up at the sky, reminiscing. "I haven't seen Yoh-sama in so long." After a moment he looked to Anna. "Is he like he was before?"

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "If he was a slacker when you knew him, then yes." She looked away with a frown. After a private chat she had had with Kino before leaving Japan, she wasn't too happy that the priest had won approval to travel ahead with her group.

"DUUUDE!!!" Marcus shrieked.

"Hmm?" Pailong looked back with a quirked eyebrow at the priest, who was gawking at a row of vending machines.

"Dude, you didn't tell me America has vending machines, Man!" he cried excitedly.

Tamao giggled nervously, and then looked to Anna. "Anna-sama, how will we catch up with Yoh-sama?"

"Simple," Anna replied while walking to the side of the road, and then held her thumb up. Only a minute later a blue truck screeched to a stop, and then none other than Bili opened the passenger seat and grinned out at Anna.

"Need a lift?" he asked while giving her a thumbs-up.

"Yes, please," she replied with a bit of a smile.

-

Lyserg let out a loud yawn while stretching, and then looked to Faust. "What next?" he asked as the bus drove away.

"Our tickets expired," he replied. "I think we should walk for a while and get some exercise."

Manta groaned. "Paaa-paaa…" he whined. "You made me sit all that time! I can't walk after that!"

Faust sighed as Frankie walked over to the young blonde and nuzzled his face. "Manta, you're behaving like a young child."

"Um… He is a young child, ain't he?" Ziggie asked with a smirk. "I mean, you reset his biological clock, right, so he ain't gonna be a big boy for a while, right?"

"Ziggie, I've been interested in medicine for demon spirits," Faust said with a blackish-purple background and twitching his fingers in a menacing way. "Why don't we start with your case of big-mouth syndrome?"

"Papa…" Lyserg and Manta said in unison with big, scared-puppy eyes.

"H-Hey, I'll stop!" Ziggie cried.  
"That's better," Faust said with a satisfied smile, and then looked back to the boys. "I'm sorry. Where were we?"

Lyserg frowned thoughtfully, and then closed his eyes. "Quite honestly, I'm hungry," he said, and then looked up.

"Hmm… And Manta, you're tired?"

"Uh huh," Manta sighed.

"Alright, then," Faust said with a smile. "We shall take a day to be tourists."

"Really?!" Manta cried excited.

"Huh? But Faust-papa," Lyserg said with a frown. "We don't have time. We should be becoming stronger so you guys can participate in the shaman tournament, and so I can beat down Hao."

Faust looked over with a smile. "One thing I have learned while being a father, Lyserg, is to take a break from a major goal once in a while." He smiled. "It is much more enjoyable when you train, and will keep your spirit healthy."

"Onii-baka," Manta giggled.

"Hmm?" Lyserg looked to Manta with a quirked eyebrow. "Onii?"

"Well you started calling Papa your papa," he said with a smile. "So if he's your papa, that makes you like my big brother, right?"

"Huh?" Lyserg looked back and forth between the two confusedly.

Faust smiled. "You seem much happier than you did when we met, and you didn't realize it but you are starting to enjoy yourself more often."

Lyserg stammered for a couple of minutes, and then looked away with an annoyed pout as Manta began laughing at him and repeatedly calling him, "Onii-baka".

-

Mannoko stood outside the house of Lililala, listening with a frown as he friends cried out ever few minutes, which was then followed by Yoh saying, "One more time," even though they had been through the vision at least a dozen times by now. She sighed while closing her eyes and leaned against the wall with a thoughtful expression. _"Bili-san said that neither of them were Asian,"_ she though quietly. _"But that girl in Tokyo said she saw Faust with Onii-chan…"_ She shook her head while straightening up with an annoyed growl. "Dammit! It doesn't make sense!"

"What doesn't make sense?"

The young girl let out a startled yelp, and then whipped around and glared at the owner of the voice. After a moment she straightened up, confused slightly when her gaze found the mirror image of Yoh. After a moment, she frowned. "Hao, I'm presuming?" she asked with a frown.

"For such an insignificant creature, you are certainly nervy," he said with a grin, and then he looked at her with a smirk. "I like it."

"Whatever," she said while rolling her eyes, and then looked away.

"Why do you follow Yoh? You are a mere human," he said with a curious expression.

"What's it to you?" she demanded.

After a moment, Hao frowned. "I like you. You keep Yoh strong. Unlike the other one."

"Hmph. You obviously haven't seen Anna's schedules, then."

"I wasn't talking about Anna," he replied. "I believe his name was… Manta."

She blinked, and then looked back angrily. "What do you know of him?!"

"Silly girl," he said with a playful smile. "All I know is that he passed his preliminary test after only one possession."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Manta-baka is a human."

"Oh, really?" Hao asked with amusement, and then thought for a moment. Finally he smiled. "Anyway, I can take you to him if you wish. Of course, it would mean leaving your frie…"

"They aren't my friends!" she said angrily. "And after that stunt you pulled at the mining town, and then what you did to those moron girls, what makes you think I'd be stupid enough to…"

"Because I need you unharmed," Hao said with a smile. "Harming you would cause problems, as well as take away what I need to obtain strong followers." He closed his eyes with a smile. "But, I suppose I could always promise them that dead wench. It'd be much easier to give them something realistic, though."

Mannoko gritted her teeth while clenching her fists. "Where's Onii-san?"

Hao watched her quietly for a moment, thinking, and then smiled while pointing East. "They will be at the bus station by evening. Don't be late." After a moment he turned and began walking away. "Tell Yoh I said to get stronger."

Mannoko growled as he walked away, and then turned on her heel and stared at the door. _"Would you morons hurry it up,"_ she thought angrily.

-

"Ah! I love them!" Manta cried happily while parading around in his new jeans, running shoes, and pink, sleeveless shirt. "Lyserg, don't they look great?" he asked with a grin while looking up at the British shaman.

"Yeah. They make me wanna call you Lil' Sis more than ever," he snickered.

"Hey! I helped him, you know!" Ziggie yelled. "He looks adorable!"

"Pft. Yeah. You have an adorable little girl there, Faust," he laughed.

Manta blinked, and then his eyes narrowed. "Frankie, fix it."

Lyserg blinked, and then yelped when the dog's skeleton tackled him to the ground. "H-Hey! Get off of me!"

"Nyah!" Manta and Ziggie said in unison while sticking their tongues out.

"Boys, behave," Faust said with a frown, and then sighed while looking to his watch. "A whole three hours of walking? Perhaps we should just wait for the next bus…"

"We could do that, if you hadn't spent the rest of the day's budget," Lyserg said with a quirked eyebrow.

Manta and Ziggie groaned in unison, and then the Imp looked up. After a moment he shivered and scampered behind Manta. "Does anybody else feel that?"

"Feel what?" Manta asked curiously.

"Would you be the Faust family?" a voice called.

After a moment, the group looked over and found a tall, blonde man clad in a white jacket standing at the other end of the bus stop platform.

Faust frowned as several others joined the man's side, and then moved in front of Lyserg and Manta, while bring his guard up, less he need to summon Eliza quickly. "Yes."

"Marco, the oldest boy doesn't look like he's related," girl who appeared to be in her early twenties said with a frown.

The blonde man nodded. "Of course, Meene." Then he raised his voice. "That would make you Faust VIII, then." His gaze shifted to the small boy who was peaking out past his papa. "I suppose that is your spawn?"

"Spawn?" Manta asked sadly.

Faust's eyes narrowed. "He is my child. What does it matter?"

Marco shook his head, and then looked past Faust to Lyserg. "You are aware that you travel with demons, are you not?"

"Demons?" Lyserg asked confusedly.

"Excuse me?!" Faust demanded angrily. "What gives you the right to show up and…"

"You are related to Johann Faustus, the man whom pledged his soul to one, Mephistopheles, in order to gain knowledge," Marco interrupted. "You are the descendent of a devil. That boy being your progeny. You are therefore demons." He looked to Lyserg again. "You would do well to leave them."

Lyserg stared, somewhat confused.

"Kisama," Faust growled. "Call me what you wish, but how dare you speak that way of Manta?"

"It is true, is it not?" Marco asked with a slight smile. "He even shares your desire to practice the dark arts and return that demon-loving, wanton woman to the living."

"Wh-What did you say?" Faust snarled.

"You take that back!" Manta cried while running in front of Faust. "Mama is a good person and deserves to live! And Papa is _not_ a demon!"

"Hmph. Just as I thought," Marco said while looking down at the small boy, and then glanced at the trembling spirit behind him. "That is your spirit? A cowardly imp?"

"I'm not a coward!" Ziggie yelled, forgetting his fear. "Manta, let's show this guy who's boss!"

"No!" Faust said angrily. "Manta, stay back."

Manta looked at him shakily for a moment, and then growled slightly while running past his father towards the large shadow that the building cast. "Ziggie, oversoul!"

"Huh? Manta, wait," Lyserg said while running after the boy, and then cursed when Manta disappeared as he hit the shadow.

"Manta, get out here now!" Faust said angrily while looking around.

Marco frowned. "Stay on guard," he said with a frown, and then looked back quickly when he heard Manta's voice cry 'Diamond Dust', which was followed by a cry from Vincent and Kevin. He frowned when he found tiny pieces of ice fall to the ground from the men, and then looked angrily to Manta. "You have a lot of nerve, brat."

"I could have done a lot worse!" Manta said angrily. "Take back those mean things you said!"

"Manta, get over here!" Faust cried, becoming panicked.

Marco glared angrily at the boy, and then drew a pistol.

_"Hey, Manta, maybe this was a bad idea,"_ Ziggie thought nervously. "These guys…"

"I know what I'm doing," Manta said angrily, and then glared at the man. "Take back what you said about Mama and Papa!"

"Hmph." Marco adjusted his glasses casually, and then frowned while raising the pistol. "Michael!"

-

"Mannoko, shouldn't we be going the other way?" Horo asked with a frown as he and the other teenagers followed her.

"I need to check something," she said with a frown as she ran down the street.

"This is wasting time," Ren muttered, and then frowned when Yoh and Ryu came to a stop. "What are you two idiots doing?" he demanded.

Yoh was still for a moment, and then looked to Mannoko.

"Quit standing around like a couple of donkies!" she said angrily while looking back.

"It feels like Little Brother is around," Ryu said with a frown while looking around confusedly. "But… Different."

Yoh shook for a moment, and then began running. "Faust is nearby too!"

"Oi! Wait!" Chocolove called as Horo and Ryu followed Yoh and Mannoko.

Ren frowned, and then followed with an annoyed growl. "It can't be Manta. There aren't any humans in the area!"

"I know it's him," Yoh called back, and then looked to Mannoko. "How did you know?"

"That guy, Hao, told me," she replied, and then her eyes dilated when she heard a scream.

"That's Manta," Horo said, recognizing the sound easily.

"Come on," Ryu said while scooping Mannoko up, and then the group until reached a bus terminal. Once they rounded a corner, then stumbled to a stop and stared with confusion. A few feet away, Manta, who didn't look quite like himself anymore, lay on the ground, badly injured. Ziggie was by his side, trying to wake him up. Past those two were the X-Laws, their backs turned to them while they talked to Faust, who was on the other end of the platform.

"Manta?!" Yoh cried.

"Huh? You guys?" Ziggie asked while looking up, and then jumped up and stood defensively between them and Manta.

"Hmm? So you know the devil spawn?" Marco asked while looking back.

"Devil spawn?!" Mannoko demanded, and then froze when she noticed Eliza's skeleton now stood on its own. It took only a split second for her to decide to avert her gaze, less she do something stupid like whimper.

"Kisamara!" Faust yelled focusing his furiyoku. "Eliza!"

"W-Wait!" Lyserg said shakily. "What are you doing?"

"You slander my wife and child," Faust snarled at the X-Laws, "and then you brought harm to my boy." He made a quick mental note that Yoh was present, and then clenched one fist while pointing towards Marco with his free hand. "Eliza, destroy him!!"

"I see he hasn't changed," Ren muttered.

"You guys cover me," Yoh said while looking to his friends. "I'll get Manta."

"No you won't!" Ziggie said angrily.

"Huh?" Yoh looked confusedly to the imp. "Who are you?"

Ziggie's eyes narrowed. "Come near Manta, and you'll find out."

"Hey, twerp! We're his friends!" Horo said angrily.

"Yeah, some friends," Ziggie said angrily. "Come near him and you'll regret it."

Yoh was still for a moment, and then smiled weakly while walking forward, disengaging his oversoul. "Look, there are some things you don't understand. Please let me…" He came to a stop when Frankie shot past him from behind and joined Ziggie's side. After a moment, Yoh frowned, but he became distracted when he heard Faust cry out.

"Faust-san!" Lyserg cried as the doctor was thrown some distance, and then frowned while looking to the X-Laws. "Morphine, in the quartz!" he called, and then looked to Morphine. "Who are you, attacking so suddenly?! They've done nothing."

"Pa… pa…?"

"I have already explained," Marco said to the boy with a frown. "We are the X-Laws. We do God's justice. Demons like them can not be allowed to live." He raised his gun again. "And if you will defend them, then you are no better. Michael!"

"Morphine!" Lyserg cried, and then his eyes widened when Marco's attack went through his own.

"Stop it!" Yoh cried while running forward.

A moment later there was a childish giggle, and then Lyserg faded into the shadows with a yelp. A moment later he reappeared beside the X-Laws with Manta, who looked sore, but ready for another try.

"What the devil?" Horo demanded.

"I told you there weren't any humans here," Ren said while crossing his arms

over his chest.

"Manta?" Mannoko asked confusedly, and then wriggled out of Ryu's arms.

The smallest boy gave the X-Laws a playful smile, and then tilted his head. "You're not so great. Even your angels cast shadows." His smile faded to an angry frown. "Now take back what you said about Mama and Papa."

"This again?" Marco demanded irritably.

"Manta, quit provoking him," Lyserg said a little nervously.

"Hmph. Arch Angels!" Marco called as the rest of the X-Laws raised their guns and fired.

Lyserg and Manta's eyes dilated as the gigantic spirits came towards them.

"Manta!" Mannoko cried, and then ran towards her brother.

"Little Sister, wait!" Ryu cried as she and Yoh broke into a run towards Manta and Lyserg.

"Dammit," Horo growled. "Kororo!"

"Mick!" Chocolove cried while oversouling, and then shot towards the X-Laws to distract them.

A moment later there was a small explosion.

Faust opened his eyes when he felt somebody land on him, and then looked down and saw it was Mannoko. Not far away, Chocolove was sitting up, looking quite dazed. Closer to the plat form, Ryu and Ren were scrambling to their feet while Yoh, Lyserg, Manta and Horo had been thrown against, nearly through, the terminal wall. The X-Laws still stood, though they too had obviously been injured. He shook violently, his gaze caught on Manta and Lyserg, and then with a snarl he got to his feet. "Kisamara!"

Marco looked towards the man without amusement, and then he and the other X-Laws looked to Yoh and Horo, who were on their feet already, ready to defend the younger shamans.

"How dare you attack Manta?" Yoh demanded angrily.

"You guys are too extreme," Horo growled.

Marco glared down at the shamans, and then turned and began to walk away, pausing only momentarily. "So you will defend Hao's followers and demons? You people choose a foolish path, and you will not be spared for your sins."

Faust watched angrily as the group walked away, and then he clenched his fists, fighting the urge to kill every one of them. After all, he had promised Eliza he wouldn't loose it again. Not now that they had a son.

Yoh watched with a frown as the X-Laws left, and then finally he turned his gaze to Manta, who lay unconscious on the ground. "Manta," he said quickly, and then knelt down and scooped the boy into his arms. "Manta, can you hear me?!"

"Get your hands off of him!" Faust said angrily.

Yoh looked up, and then growled softly. "So you were the one who took him!" not noticing when Ryu began looking frantically for Mannoko.

"I said get your hands off of him," Faust said in a lower, more dangerous tone.

"I'm not letting you take him again!" Yoh yelled.

Faust clenched his fists angrily. He knew he couldn't take on the number of shamans that would protect Yoh if he attacked, but he wouldn't allow himself to do nothing. After a moment he heard a soft moan, and then looked back and saw Mannoko on the ground. He smirked slightly, and then immediately grabbed the girl by the back of the shirt and lifted her up to face Yoh.

"Mannoko…" Yoh said shakily. "Let her go!"

"Unhand my son, and you can have her back," Faust said with a soft smirk.

"Hmm. I kinda like where we are now," Ren said while crossing his arms over his chest, and then looked up angrily when Ryu elbowed his shoulder sharply.

"Owy…" Mannoko muttered while slowly looking up.

"Papa?" Manta murmured while his eyes fluttered open, just in time to meet Mannoko's gaze.

There was a long silence as the two stared at each other shakily.


	15. No Way to Say

_**Chapter 14 - No Way to Say**_

Manta struggled against Yoh's attempts to hold and calm him.

"Little Brother?" Ryu asked confusedly.

"What's gotten into him?" Horo asked confusedly.

"Manta…" Mannoko said shakily, and then blinked when Faust placed his hand over her chest.

"Let him go, or else," Faust said with narrowed eyes.

"Huh?" Lyserg looked up confusedly, and then stared with confusion at Faust and Yoh. A moment later he turned and saw Morphine helping Frankie bring Ziggie back to the group. Evidently the three had been thrown away like Tokagero and Bason had in the explosion.

"Let her go!" Yoh cried again. "She isn't…"

"She is going to be part of this until you release my son," Faust said dangerously. "Or shall I let her see just how much of a 'wimp' Oyamada Manta was?"

"Onii's not your son," Mannoko said angrily.

"Quit calling him that," Faust said with a frown. "He is no longer your brother."

Ren snorted. "Hey, Faust? Go ahead and keep her. Manta's actually tolerable." He gave a growl when Ryu punched his shoulder sharply.

Faust grunted when the girl kicked back into his ribs, and then frowned while moving his hand up, which had began to glow, and pressed it into her throat.

"Mannoko!" Chocolove cried, but dared not to attack Faust, less he accidentally cause her further harm.

"Mannoko," Yoh said shakily, tears forming while trying desperately to think of some way to help the girl.

"I said let me go," Manta growled, and then focused. "Frankie! Oversoul!"

"Huh?" Yoh stared as the dog's skeleton collapsed and the spirit of Frankie entered Manta's body, and then he yelped when Manta lunged towards him. He quickly let the blonde go and backed up, and then stared with confusion as Manta dropped to all fours and rushed to Faust's side, and then came to his feet again as Frankie left his body.

"Onii," Mannoko choked out, but froze when she received a cold glare from Manta.

"Manta, are you alright?" Faust asked, his tone gentle only for the boy.

"Yes, Papa. You can let her go," he said while moving slightly behind the doctor, as if to hide.

Mannoko let out a cough as Faust removed his hand, and then cried out when he tossed her towards the others.

"Little Sister!" Ryu called while rushing to her, and then scooped her up and checked her for any sign of harm, and noted a faint, burn-like scar on her neck.

"I'm ok," she muttered irritably.

"Manta… What are you doing?" Yoh asked confusedly. "Why are you calling him Papa?"

"Because he is my papa!" Manta said angrily. " Now go away!"

"Manta, he's not your dad," Horo said with a baffled expression. "Don't you remember? He's the one who crucified you."

"Papa, I wanna go," Manta said with a frown, grasping his hand tightly.

"Lyserg-kun, are you alright?" Faust called as the British shaman stood up.

"I'm okay," he replied, and then looked to Horo and Yoh. "Thank you," he said quickly, and then walked over and looked worriedly at the two. "Are you guys alright?"

"My head hurts," Ziggie groaned as Frankie dragged him over.

"Thanks, Ziggie," Manta said with a smile. "You and Frankie did great."

"Onii!"

Manta looked over to Mannoko, who now stood on her own again. She was gasping and holding her throat, looking quite exhausted. "I'm not your brother," Manta said with a frown.

"Why are you acting like this?" Mannoko demanded angrily. "Yoh-kun and Horo Horo saved you!"

Manta looked at her almost sadly. "You shouldn't hang around him. He'll only abandon you the first time you get in the way."

"Manta, that's not true!" Yoh cried. "I was trying to protect you!" He froze when Manta looked to him.

"Protect me from what? I told you before that I didn't mind the danger," he said angrily.

"Manta… I'm sorry," Yoh said desperately. "Please…"

"Shut up!" Manta interrupted. "You knew better than anybody else that I had no friends! That my family wasn't a real family!"

"Manta… I was going to bring you back," Yoh said with a sad gaze.

"Bull! If Papa hadn't come back for me, I probably would have been dead by now!" he yelled.

"Manta, he is NOT your father!" Yoh cried, and then froze when the blonde gave him a somewhat Faust-like glare.

"Papa is my papa. He gave me a chance to start over. He makes me happy. He helped me to be reborn as a shaman. I'm not going to abandon him for the likes of you!"

"Little Brother, how could you be reborn?" Ryu asked confusedly, trying to help take some pressure off of Yoh.

"I…" Manta looked away slightly, thinking, and then looked up at Faust. "Papa, how was I born?" he asked confusedly.

"Manta underwent an intense session of necromancy," Faust said while glaring at Yoh. "His DNA is no longer that of Oyamada. By name and blood he is Eliza's and my son." He looked to Mannoko. "And unless you go through the same thing, you are no longer his sister."

"Pft," Ren said while turning away. "Just one more shaman for me to defeat."

"You won't defeat Papa!" Manta said defensively.

"Hmm?"

The blonde looked angrily at Ren. "Papa will be Shaman King and he will bring back Mama!"

"And what if, say, I beat him down?" Ren replied.

Manta's eyes narrowed. "Then I will destroy you and become Shaman King and bring both Mama and Papa back."

"Manta, are you listening to yourself!" Yoh cried. "He tried to…"

"Shut up! If Papa hadn't done what he did, I wouldn't be here," he cried while looking back. "I wouldn't have a family that loves me! I wouldn't have Frankie or Ziggie or Lyserg!" He looked to Mannoko. "I'd still be a filthy human, and of Oyamada blood, no less."

Mannoko stared shakily at Manta. He had never looked so cruelly at her before.

Faust lifted Manta into his arms and investigated for injuries, and then smiled down at the boy while grasping one of the small hands affectionately. "Are you okay?"

Manta nodded while snuggling against his chest, and then smiled when Ziggie appeared in front of him in spirit ball mode. A moment later he reached forward and grasped Ziggie in his arms, as if he were holding onto a teddy bear.

Faust looked up after a moment, his expression becoming grave. "Come near us again, and I'll see to it you become a favored experiment," he said icily to Yoh, and then turned and began walking. "Frankie, Lyserg, come on," he called.

"Uh... Coming," Lyserg replied, and then turned and followed Frankie away from the group.

Horo Horo looked around at the group uncomfortably, and then moved his gaze to Chocolove. "Daijobu?"

"Die Goku!" Chocolove cried while appearing in a costume of Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z.

"Eh heh... Shouldn't have asked," Horo laughed nervously, and then looked to Yoh worriedly. "Yoh?" He gave a startled jump when the shaman slammed his fist into the ground, and then swallowed nervously. "Yoh... It'll be okay," he said quietly.

Mannoko watched silently as the three walked away, then she grasped her fists while clenching her teeth, fighting tears. "Fine! You were just an embarrassment anyway!" she shrieked at Manta, and then turned on her heel and stormed away.

"No more of an embarrassment than you are," Ren muttered. "Ow!" he yelled when Ryu elbowed him in the head again. "What was that for!"

"Quit being nasty to Little Sister. I'm sure this is no picnic for her either," he said angrily, and then followed Mannoko quickly.

"Kisama," Ren muttered.

"Let's get Mannoko and Ryu," Yoh said while standing up. "Then we'll get going."

"What about your friend?" Chocolove asked.

Yoh was quiet for a long time, and then sighed while closing his eyes. "He's a participant in the tournament. We'll see him in Paqi." He stood up, took a deep breath, and then turned to his friends with a smile. "Ah, nuts. It'll be like fighting Horo Horo all over again," he laughed sheepishly.

Ren watched Yoh with a frown, and then looked away. "Don't expect me to go easy on the squirt," he said icily.

"I know better than to try," Yoh laughed. "Let's find Ryu and Mannoko and then let's go," he said cheerily, and then began walking.

Amidamaru watched with silent worry as Yoh walked, and then sighed and followed his partner.

* * *

Faust watched Manta worriedly. The boy had been sitting in his bus seat, staring silently into space out the window. 

"Faust-san, who were those people?" Lyserg asked unsurely.

Faust closed his eyes quietly, thinking for a moment, and then looked straight ahead. "They were the ones who abandoned Manta," he said quietly.

"You knew all about him. Why didn't you know Mannoko would go looking for him?" Ziggie asked with a frown.

Faust rubbed his sinuses. "Because even Manta didn't know she would search for him."

"Why does it matter?" Lyserg asked. "I thought she was a brat to him or something."

"Looks like you missed something, Faust," Ziggie said with a frown, "'cause the kid's still got feelings for her." He turned to spirit ball mode, and then floated over to Manta and let himself be hugged by the tiny arms.

"Tsutaetai omoi wa afureru no ni," Manta mumbled softly with a sigh. "Nee umaku kotoba ni naranai..."

Ziggie looked up confusedly at Manta. Other than when they had encountered his former friends, the imp had never heard Manta speak anything but German. He noticed a slight tune in the blonde's words and became curious.

"Anata ne deatte inakereba konna modokashii itami sae mo shiranakatta ne..." Manta contemplated the words for some time, and then stifled a sob while snuggling his face against Ziggie, whose curiosity won over his instinct to keep his mouth shut.

"What does it mean?" he asked. When Manta gave him a somewhat confused expression, he sighed. "What you just said. What does it mean?"

Manta was quiet, thinking, and then sighed while looking away. "It's a song. I used to listen to it when I was sad... It made me feel a little better somehow..."

"Well?" Ziggie demanded expectantly.

Manta was quiet for a while, and then closed his eyes while snuggling Ziggie more. "Though my heart is filled with feelings to convey, you see, I can't change them into words well. If I had not met you, I wouldn't..."

Ziggie frowned when he trailed off. After a moment he smiled. "Manta, you can tell me. I won't even tell Faust. We're partners, right?"

Manta looked at him hesitantly for a long time, and then sighed and whispered softly. "I wouldn't even have such an embarrassing pain."

Ziggie was quiet as Manta resumed his staring activity, and then smiled. "You're tough for a little guy. Don't worry."

Manta looked down again. "What do you mean?"

"You're strong. We'll prove it, and then we'll bring your mom and Mannoko back."

Manta looked at him silently, and then smiled sadly. "You're too nice," he said softly, and then curled up on the seat and fell asleep after about half an hour.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z and its characters are © Toriyama Akira. Shaman King and its characters are © Takei Hiroyuki. Lyrics © Hamasaki Ayumi. 

**AN: **Sorry for the long update. Been busy with school and a job and babysitting and haven't had time to type. I'll try to update more frequently, though.

P.S. I may change the title, but I'm not sure yet.


	16. The Hanagumi

**Chapter 15 - The Hanagumi**

"Anna!" Said blonde came to a stop and looked back to see what was wrong this time with Shizuka. A moment later she frowned when she found Shizuka lagging behind a great distance. After a moment the priestess looked up with a desperate expression. "Can't you walk a little slower?"

"We'll never reach the others, then," was Anna's response. "If you can't keep up, run ahead and then break until we reach you."

"A-Anna-sama!" Tamao's voice called.

Anna looked forward, and then walked more quickly. When she rounded a corner, she found her company standing still, staring not far ahead. She frowned when her gaze found a boy sitting on a boulder, looking at them with a smile. She may have mistaken him for Yoh, had she not been informed by Kino about the boy.

"An-NA!" Shizuka yelled while jogging around the corner, and then she came to a stop and looked confusedly at the boy. "Uh..."

"I was wondering when we'd meet," the boy chirped with a soft smile, "Anna."

Anna took off her sunglasses and frowned. "Hao," she replied.

"Hao?" Raijin asked quickly.

"I remember you," Marcus said with a frown. "You're the one who burnt Uncle Miki and killed Maymee and Gramps."

"Hmm?" Hao glanced at the two for a moment, and then smiled. "The Lee family?" he asked with a smile, and then shifted his gaze past the group. "Then that would make you Shizuka? What a nice reunion this is."

"Hmph," Anna said with disinterest. "Enough clowning around, Hao."

"Straight to the point, huh?" Hao asked with a smile. "No matter. Is that Super Strategy?" he asked while regarding the journal that Anna carried.

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked with a frown.

"It would greatly help me," Hao said with a smile. "I need Yoh to be stronger. He is useless to me if he is weak."

"He is useless to you either way," Raijin snapped. "Yoh-sama is..."

"If I'm not mistaken, you have seen your precious Yoh-sama in about ten years," Hao interrupted with a frown. "Mind your business, priest, unless you wish to return to me."

"Return?" Tamao squeaked while looking worriedly to Raijin.

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "I see past you," she said to Hao. "You're scared."

"Really?" Hao asked curiously. A moment later he leapt from the boulder and landed behind Anna. "It seems silly. You're so beautiful, why should I be scared?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Anna said angrily while turning and raising her right hand to strike him, but a stunned expression crossed her face when Hao grasped her wrist.

"Wow, he caught it!" Shizuka cried.

"Anna-sama!" Tamao cried.

"I appreciate you," Hao said while moving Anna's hand away, a soft smile playing across his face. "You would be excellent as my Shaman Queen." There was a long silence between the two as they watched each other's gazes. After a moment Hao's eyes widened when Anna struck him with her left hand.

"You're too young," Anna said icily.

"The dream-like left hand!" Tamao and Shizuka cried in unison.

Hao stared at Anna for a moment, stunned, and then finally he closed his eyes with a smile and faint blush. A moment later he was engulfed by a burst of flames, only to appear on the hand of a large, red spirit which appeared only a moment before he did. "It's very important that you give Yoh Super Strategy," he called down from his spirit. "Please be sure to give it to him. It's very important that he become stronger."

Anna watched with narrow eyes as Hao and his spirit disappeared. A moment later she began walking again. "Let's go."

"H-Huh? Just like that?" Shizuka cried. "I'm tired!"

"Too bad," Anna replied.

"Hmm..." Marcus said with a frown. "Anna, shouldn't you do the opposite of what the psychotic piece of whacko says?"

"He's trying to trick us," she called back and continued walking.

"If you say so," the brunette said with a frown, and then pulled out a Pepsi and began drinking it happily.

* * *

"_You will defend demons? You choose a foolish path."_

"Hmm..." Horo sighed thoughtfully, his arms crossed behind his head while staring at the sky from his laying position in the box of Bili's pick up. For a while now he had been contemplating the X-Laws.

"_Manta underwent intense necromancy. By name and blood he is Eliza's and my son."_

Yoh watched the sky quietly, his worried expression barely hidden from the others. He closed his eyes while taking a deep breath, and then smiled weakly.

"_I'd still be a filthy human, and of Oyamada blood, no less."_

Mannoko glared out the window of the cab, nestled in Ryu's lap. How dare Manta talk to her the way he had? And after she came so far to find him. _"Ingrate,"_ she thought bitterly.

Ryu watched out the window quietly as the truck moved on, and then closed his eyes while shaking his head, thinking about the events of the day before. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he felt the truck slow to a stop. A moment later he looked up. "Bili?"

"I can't go any farther than this," he said apologetically to the young traveler. "Sorry, Ryu. My truck isn't quite ready for that kind of terrain."

"We have to walk in that dusty canyon?" Mannoko whined.

"Eh, don't worry, Little Sister," Ryu said with a nervous grin. "I can carry you, if you wish."

"Hmph. That won't be necessary," she snapped, and then fished through her backpack until she found a pair of hiking boots. "These will do."

Ryu and Bili stared at the girl for a moment, and then finally Ryu climbed out of the truck and looked back to his companions. "Guys, Bili's truck can't go any further."

"Hmm? Okay, Ryu," Yoh replied, and then gathered Harusame and his bag, and then climbed out of the box of the pickup. Ren followed right behind him, while Chocolove helped Horo climb out of a nest of straw the Ainu had unconsciously built for himself.

"Hmph. Don't Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum make a lovely couple," Ren muttered when he noticed the two begin laughing at something Horo said.

Yoh smiled some. "Aa. They do get along well."

"Buchamma, if you wish, I will bring Horo over," Bason said while appearing.

"Huh? Why would I want you to do something stupid like that?" Ren snapped.

"'Cause you're jealous?" Mannoko called as Ryu lifted her out of the truck and placed her on the ground, and then she looked up with a smirk at the Tao. "Maybe because you don't like the village idiot hitting on your fanboy?"

Ren's eye twitched, and then he pulled out his quan-dao while whipping around to the girl. "I don't care if you ARE Manta's sister! Your head is mine!" he yelled.

"Huh? W-Whoa! Ren!" Yoh cried while grabbing the Tao by the arms.

"Blah!" Mannoko yelled while sticking her tongue out.

"Kisamara!" Ren shrieked while beginning to pull away from Yoh, and then growled when he felt Horo and Chocolove help to restrain him. "Let me go!" he yelled.

"Ren, get a grip!" Horo yelled.

"She's just a little girl," Chocolove tried to reason.

"Hey, I just want to make her into a spirit!" Ren yelled angrily.

"Hmm?" Ryu looked back after waving to Bili, who was driving away.

"I like living, thank you very much," Mannoko snapped at him, and then stuck her tongue out. "Nyah!" A moment later she felt herself bent over, and then her eyes widened when she felt a sharp smack to her bottom, which repeated itself several times. There was a long silence as she was placed on the ground, and then she looked up with wide eyes at Ryu.

"Don't give me that look," he said sternly. "I used to help Muscle-Punch babysit, and I know every look in the book."

"Ryu..." Yoh said with a shocked expression, which was mirrored by Horo and Chocolove. Ren, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear at Mannoko, who was in complete shock.

"Mannoko, we've been very patient with you," Ryu said with a frown. "Frankly, I don't care what you have to say about me, but I'm tired of listening to you and Ren. You may have _some_ authority, but that doesn't give you the right to sass Ren or anybody else." After a moment Ryu looked to Ren with the same expression. "If you have a problem, you speak to Danna or I. Her behavior is inexcusable, but yours has been downright stupid. If she starts up, act your age and ignore her."

"What! You're scolding me!" Ren yelled. "How dare you!"

"Ack!" Yoh yelped as he stumbled to the ground when Ren pulled away. A moment later he looked up and found Ren was now standing in front of Ryu, glaring up at him, while Ryu looked down at Ren with a stern expression.

"Ren, let it go," Horo said while walking over to him. "Come on. It's not worth fighting about."

"You are not my father, Ryu," Ren growled, "nor are you the father of anybody else here. Don't you damn well lecture me like one when you're just some washed up punk."

Ryu made no movement. "I'm not going to fight you, Ren. I'm a bigger man than that."

Ren's smirk became an angry glare once again, but the two remained silent for a long time. Nobody dared to speak, nor did anybody attempt to separate Ryu and Ren. Chocolove, Horo and Yoh all waited tensely, ready to intervene if a fight suddenly erupted, while Mannoko stared silently at the ground, considering what had been done and said.

"God this is tense," Horo muttered finally.

"Tense?" Chocolove asked, and then his eye gleamed.

"Huh? No!" Horo hissed while turning, but was too slow. Chocolove was already gone, dressed in a suit that looked liked 18th century, England, and standing beside Ryu and Ren.

"So tense, gents!" the comedian cried out, and then awaited an attack from either, if not both parties. To his relief, none came.

Ren continued to glare at the older shaman, expecting a quick victory over Ryu, but as moments passed the Tao began to realize the older shaman wasn't going to back down. For another couple of moments he did nothing, waiting to see if Ryu would flinch, but still nothing happened, and finally Ren closed his eyes with a smirk. "I guess even an imbecile like you has to have some sort of courage," he said as he walked past Ryu, "even if it comes from stupidity."

The other boys, who had been starting to relax, tensed again at Ren's words, but much to their relief Ryu did nothing. Yoh glanced to his older friend worriedly, and then smiled when he saw Ryu quietly smile to himself. A moment later he smiled a little more as Ryu turned and began walking through the canyon.

Horo looked around, and then finally he walked over to Chocolove and hit him upside the head. "Baka! That was **not** a time for jokes!"

"It seemed like the time," Chocolove said while holding his head.

"Hmph," was all Mannoko said as she sat down carefully. A moment later, however, she was surprised to find that it didn't hurt to sit. She looked up at Ryu with a stunned expression, and then looked away quietly. She had once seen her father spank Manta for lying to him, and she could clearly remember Manta not being able to sit for a day. He even had to sleep on his stomach. She thought quietly about it, and then frowned. Ryu obviously could have done worse, considering he was more than twice Mansumi's size, not to mention a training shaman, and she now wondered why it hadn't been as bad as it could have been.

"Are you okay?" Yoh asked while crouching down beside Mannoko.

For a moment she was quiet, and then she looked to Yoh with a frown. "Of course I'm okay. Why shouldn't I be?" she snapped while standing, and then began walking.

Yoh watched quietly, and then smiled. "You know. Some people believe that there is contentment in discipline."

"And who in their right mind would think a thing like that?" she demanded as Yoh fell into step beside her, and then noted that Horo and Chocolove were trailing behind.

"Different types of people," Yoh said gently. "Especially those who receive little of it." He looked down at her. "That doesn't necessarily mean they want to be critically injured. You seemed satisfied with what Ryu did, though."

Mannoko shot him a dangerous glance. "Don't you even think for a moment that you know me. If I was satisfied I would say so, and you know it."

Yoh continued to smile at her. "If that is how you feel," was his reply, and then he looked ahead. "Oi! Ryu? Have you got the map?"

Ryu came to a stop and looked back. "No."

"Oh!" Chocolove said while pulling the map out. "I have it!" He ran over to Yoh and handed it over, and then looked to Mannoko with a smile. "I can tell jokes if you don't feel happy."

"I feel fine," she snapped, and then looked ahead. "You guys, wait till we find where we're going!" she called to Ryu and Ren.

Yoh took the map and began to look over it, but in moments he found himself baffled while turning it several times. "It's difficult to read," he said with a frown.

"Stupid," Horo said while grabbing the map from him, and then he turned it right-side-up. "You hold it so the North is up. Up!"

Ryu looked over, and then his eyes widened. "Horo Horo! Up!"

"Right. Up," Horo replied, and then blinked. A moment later he glanced up and found a large, metal object coming down towards him. "Ah!" he yelled while barely jumping out of the way, and then stumbled to his knees. A moment later he looked back and found a giant suit of armor standing there, holding a joust. He was very quiet as he got to his feet, and then frowned. "What's the big idea?"

"Hmph. You guys aren't much," a voice called, drawing their attention to the ledge above where three girls stood. The eldest stood front and center with long blue hair, a tube top and denim shorts. Behind her on the left was a younger girl with orange hair. She wore a black jumper and white t-shirt, and held a broom. Next to her was the youngest, a blonde girl who wore a black dress and held a damaged doll in her arms.

"Who are you?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Hmph. We are Hao's Hanagumi," the eldest replied. "I am Kanna."

"Macchi!" the orange haired girl chirped.

"Mari," the blonde finished in a soft voice.

"Ne!" Ryu said with a sly grin while walking over, clearly forgetting his earlier arguement with Ren. "Be careful ladies. You might get hurt."

Mari frowned while bringing her hands to her mouth. "Mari wants to vomit."

Horo watched as Ryu fell over, and then looked up with a frown. "What's the big idea, dropping in on us like that!"

"It is Hao-sama's wish for us to test you," Kanna replied as the suit of armor pointed its joust at Yoh.

"Three against one isn't fair," Mannoko snapped, and then grinned. "Get one more partner and you _might_ stand a chance."

"Mannoko," Yoh said with a worried expression, only to receive an innocent 'what?'.

Kanna frowned, and then raised one arm. "Ashcroft!"

"Jack!" Macchi called as a pumpkin doll appeared.

"Chuck!" Mari said last, and then her doll came to life and took aim at Yoh.

"Danna!" Ryu cried as he and Horo took a defensive stance in front of Yoh. He looked up angrily at the girls while drawing his bokuto. "You have to get through us before you fight Danna."

"Yeah!" Chocolove agreed as he joined the other two shamans after placing Mannoko out of harm's way.

"Fools," Kanna growled while looking down at them. "Ashcroft, attack!"

* * *

"Let me guess," Lyserg said while coming to a stop. "We're completely lost."

Faust sighed while looking around. "You are the one who told us to come this way," he replied to Lyserg.

"Papa, I'm hungry," Manta complained.

"Yeah! You said we'd stop and eat over an hour ago!" Ziggie yelled while appearing next to Manta.

Faust looked back to speak to them, but said nothing when his gaze found three men standing behind them. He frowned angrily while studying each one. The first was tall and lean, but dressed so completely in a white, Arabian-style outfit that only his eyes, arms and hands could be seen. Next to him was a small boy, clad in a yellow, hooded poncho and a pair of lego shoes, and he too remained invisible. The third character, however, was much different. He was the tallest and was a heavy, Chinese shaman who wore a pair of pants, sunglasses, Chinese-style shoes, and on his stomach was a large, red tattoo. Faust waited until Manta retreated behind him to speak. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Be calm," the Arabian shaman replied. "We only wish to speak."

Lyserg growled softly, and then raised the arm which his pendulum was attached to. "You have nerve to come here!" he shouted.

"Lyserg, stop," Faust scolded, and then looked to the three. "Who are you?"

"I am Turbine," the first replied, and then pointed and stated his partners names were Blockin and Zang Ching.

"Alright, then. What do you want from us?" Faust asked with a frown, grasping Manta's hand affectionately when he felt the boy tug nervously at his jacket.

"We have been sent to invite you," Zang Ching explained.

"Invite us to what?" Faust demanded.

"To join Hao-sama."

Faust's eyes narrowed. He recognized the name. He had heard a great deal about this shaman named Hao from Lyserg. After hearing what had been done to Lyserg's parents, Faust immediately shook his head. "I have no reason to join your leader," he replied.

"Not even to protect your son?" Turbine asked, earning a dark expression from the doctor. "Hao-sama was not even interested in your son," he explained. "He was only interested in you. However, he was amazed with your son's progression since he was a human."

Faust's eyes narrowed. "I will not side with a murder."

"What a funny thing for Faust VIII to say," Zang laughed. "Are you not a murderer yourself?"

"Papa was upset!" Manta cried, and in turn Ziggie slapped himself in the forehead for not trying to stop the boy.

"That was a long time ago," Faust said with a frown, and then closed his eyes. "We do not wish to cooperate with your people. Now I must ask that you leave us be."

"This will be your only chance," Turbine warned.

"I understand. I will not reconsider," Faust said sternly, lifting Manta to hold him protectively.

"Very well then," Turbine said icily, and then he and his partners turned and walked away.

"Why didn't you let me take care of them?" Lyserg demanded.

"Regardless of your disliking for them, we are not in a condition to fight, Lyserg. You would be better to wait until we are stronger."

Lyserg was quiet for a moment, and then looked away angrily. A moment later he looked up feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. He found Faust looking down at him with a gentle smile.

"Lyserg, I promise we will avenge your parents. But don't you think your parents would want you to be careful? You can't do anything if you're seriously injured, much less dead."

Lyserg was quiet for some time, and then nodded slowly, still unhappy with Faust's interference, but less angry with the man himself.

* * *

**Music While Typing**  
1) Gishin (Shaman King) - Hao's appearance.  
2) In America (Shaman King) - Up until Mannoko begins sassing Ren.  
3) Seiiki (Shaman King) - When Ryu takes a stand.  
4) Rinnetensei (Shaman King) - Hao's invitation. 


	17. Reunion

**Chapter 16 - Reunion**

"I can't believe this," Sherona, the leader of the Lily 5, muttered in the back of their mini van, squished between Marcus, Elly and Mili..

"Hey, chill out," Marcus laughed while pulling out a can of Pepsi, and then he gave it to the blonde woman.

In the seats ahead, Pailong sat quietly. In his lap sat Tao Jun, and next to him was a silently panicking Shizuka. Next to Shizuka was Tamao, and then finally against the door was Raijin. Ahead in the front seats, Sally was driving, while Lily sat in the passenger seat. Between them was Anna, watching the road ahead of her with a cool gaze.

"Guys, can't I just ride on the roof?" Shizuka whimpered, squeezing a plush teddy bear in a death-hug.

Anna glanced back irritably. "We've only been driving for five minutes."

"Only five minutes!" she cried.

Raijin looked at her with a frown, and then rolled his eyes while leaning over Anna's seat. "Miss Anna, I apologize for her behavior," he said quietly. "She's been claustrophobic for years. Perhaps it would be better if I served at Yoh-sama's side, rather than her."

Anna gave him a dark glance, and then looked away. "Kino-sama recommended her, and as far as I've seen she's stronger. Her furiyoku isn't limited like yours, and she has a stronger determination to win."

Raijin frowned. "Won't that interfere with Yoh-sama?"

"Barely. Yoh is still stronger. You would spend too much time protecting Yoh to win. She will actually fight. What is her spirit anyway?"

Raijin's eye twitched, and then he slumped back into his seat. "Well then what about Marcus?"

Anna was silent for a moment, and then she closed her eyes. "He isn't a fighter either. Kino-sama said that you and Marcus are not to fight, and her word is final. Unless you want to get sent home, I suggest you stop your whining." She looked ahead and frowned when she saw an explosion not far off. "That would be Yoh and the others."

Raijin frowned angrily, and then looked out the window.

"Raijin-san..." Tamao said with a sad glance, and then looked down with a blush, trying to decide what she should say once they reached Yoh.

* * *

Ren darted to the left as Macchi's spirit, Jack, came spinning towards him, blades stretched out. A moment later the Tao turned and found Jack right behind him, and then brought his quan-dao up up defensively in front of himself. "Heh," he thought, and then his eyes dilated as Jack's attack when through his defense. A moment later he cried out as he was thrown into the canyon wall. 

"Ren!" Yoh cried.

"Chuck," Mari said with monotonously, and then the doll leapt into the air and fired several shots at Chocolove.

"Huh?" The comedian saw the attack coming towards him, and then took advantage of his over soul's speed and darted away, grinning slightly.

Mannoko peered over the rocks she had been left behind, and then frowned when she saw the bullets turn and follow their target. "Chocolove!"

"Huh?" The comedian looked back and his eyes widened when he saw the attack following him.

"I don't think so!" Horo yelled. "Ice Punch!" he called while bringing his fist down into the ground. The ice raced along the ground, and then finally came up as a wall between the bullets and Chocolove. He grinned, but a moment later let out a cry as Ashcroft's joust hit him and knocked him back into the wall.

"Horo Horo!" Ryu called seeing the Ainu had been struck, and then looked back quickly and found Jack in front of him. His eyes narrowed, and then he jumped back some. "Yamato no Orichi!" he called, and then eight snake heads formed from his bokuto and shot forward to restrain Jack. A moment later, however, bullets hit each of the heads, causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke. "What?" Ryu said nervously, and then cried out when Jack shot forward and struck him with the blades, throwing him into the canyon wall, not far from Mannoko.

"Ryu!" the girl cried, and then ran over and shook his shoulder some. "Ryu?"

Ryu looked up a bit and smiled weakly at Mannoko. "I'll live."

"It takes more than that to beat down Tao Ren," Ren muttered while getting to his feet, and then achieved over soul once again. Before he could do anything else, though, Ashcroft struck him high into the air. Moments later he came plummeting down on top of Chocolove.

"Ren! Are you alright?" Chocolove asked while pushing him off, and then turned. A moment later his eyes widened.

"Of course I..." Ren let out a cry as Ashcroft, Jack and Chuck struck them at once, and then the two shamans hit the wall again.

"You guys!" Yoh cried, and then looked back and found the enemy spirits hovering over him.

"Ashcroft!" Kanna called with a smirk.

Yoh cringed while lifting Harusame as the joust came towards him, and then yelped when something knocked him sideways. A moment later he looked up and found an orb of water, which dropped and soaked him a moment later.

"Hmm?" The Hanagumi looked in the direction that the water had come from, and then they frowned when they found another teen standing there with a frown. "And you are?" Kanna demanded.

"Shizuka. I don't think that really matters, though," the priestess replied with a frown. A moment later she rested her right wrist on the palm of her left hand, and focused.

"Anna, she's a terrible fighter," Raijin pleaded from not far away. "Please call her back."

"No," Anna replied with a frown, watching with a monotonous expression. "If she will be helping Yoh, I need to see her ability."

"Raging fall!" Shizuka called, and then a moment later a water fall appeared over Kanna, Macchi and Mari.

Yoh stared confusedly, and then his eyes widened when he saw Macchi manage to escape the sudden cascade. A moment later he looked over. "Hey, watch out!"

"Jack!" Macchi commanded angrily, and then her spirit shot towards Shizuka. A moment later she grinned when Jack hit the girl and sent her flying into a boulder.

"Now I'm pissed," Kanna said irritably as the water faded, and then she looked to Yoh with narrowed eyes. "Ashcroft, finish him!"

Yoh grunted as he blocked the attack, and then skidded back several meters. A moment later he looked up and found the three spirits coming at him, and then he prepared to block the attack. Before it could hit him, however, he heard a clash, and then a moment later looked up. To his surprise two similar spirits, one red and the other blue, had hit the Hanagumi. A moment later when the dust cleared Yoh found Anna standing there with an unamused expression. "Anna," he said with a smile.

"You three would be best to find your Hao-sama," Anna said cooly to the girls. "So take a hike."

Kanna glared down at her, and then looked back to Macchi and Mari angrily. "Hao-sama said not to harm her," she said quietly. "Let's go."

"Right," Macchi replied, and then the three disappeared with their spirits.

There was a long silence, and then Yoh looked to Anna with a smile. "Anna..."

"Miss Anna, it's great to see you again!" Ryu cried cheerfully while popping up in front of her. "You look so lovely! How have you been?"

Anna stared at Ryu for a moment, and then closed her eyes while tilting her head down. "Thank you," was all she said.

"Ren!" Jun said happily as she and Pailong walked up, gaining the young Tao's attention.

"Jun? What are you doing here?" Ren demanded, a slight blush forming.

"We came to cheer you on," Jun said with a smile.

Yoh grinned, and looked to Anna, but before he could speak a rusty-haired man was suddenly in front of him, holding his hands.

"Yoh-sama, you've gotten so tall!" Raijin said with a bright smile. "And so strong! How have you been? Where is your spirit? I must meet him!"

Yoh stared confusedly at Raijin, and then smiled nervously. "Who are you?"

Raijin's eyes widened, and then he fell over twitching.

"Um... Hi, Yoh-sama," Tamao squeaked, still by the boulder.

"Tamao!" Yoh called happily and waved.

"Um, Yoh-sama. That is Raijin," Tamao said while walking up. "He used to babysit us. Remember?"

"Really?" Yoh asked curiously, and then looked to Raijin, who was on his feet again. "You babysat me and Tamao? I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"Well, it has been ten years," Raijin replied with a sheepish smile.

"And you are?" Mannoko demanded, looking irritably at Shizuka, who laid on the ground with a dizzy expression. A moment later the young girl let out a cry as Shizuka jumped to her feet.

"Hey yeah! I'm..." A moment later she looked around. "I thought..."

"Down here, idiot!" Mannoko snapped while kicking the shaman in the shin, and then smirked when Shizuka hopped around on one foot, holding her sore shin.

"Wow..." Yoh said while looking around, and then finally his gaze found Anna. "It's great to see you guys. How did you meet the others?"

Anna looked at him stoically. "Kino-sama felt it would be best if I brought Shizuka along," she said while pointing to the priestess, who was already in an argument with Mannoko. "Raijin is her brother and followed. Marcus, the one with the Pepsi, followed Raijin."

"Ah. I see," Yoh said with a nod.

"There is something we need to talk about, though," Anna said. A moment later she eyed Chocolove. "And who exactly is that?"

"Oh. He's Chocolove," Yoh said with a smile. "He joined us a couple weeks ago."

"I see," Anna replied. "Get the peanut gallery settled. This is important."

Before long the group was settled. Anna sat between Tamao and Mannoko. Not far away Jun stood hugging Ren from behind, who was trying his best not to blush at her affection. Yoh and Ryu sat together closet to Anna, while Horo and Chocolove sat by Yoh and Ryu. Marcus stood with Raijin behind Anna and Tamao, and Shizuka sat alone behind Yoh and Ryu.

"We will begin with Hao," Anna said cooly, earning a startled expression from the other shamans. "In order to beat him, you all have to become much stronger," she said, looking directly at Yoh. "Hao is much stronger than you think. He is a reincarnation of one, King Hao. He lived one thousand years ago and attempted to take Great Spirit for himself. The spirits I used to save you belonged to him. Five hundred years later he reincarnated as one of the Paqi oracles. His spirit, Spirt of Fire, is a piece of Great Spirit itself."

"That thing is Great Spirit?" Horo demanded with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes," Anna replied. "He tried again to become Shaman King, but once again lost that chance. He reincarnated again for this shaman fight as well, and has kept much of his strength from before."

"Well then I will beat him down," Ren replied with a frown.

"King Hao was an Asakura," she said directly to Yoh. "And a dangerous one."

"Asakura?" Yoh asked with a frown.

"Yohmei-sama has told me that it is your sole duty to defeat him," Anna said, continuing to look at Yoh. "But it will be dangerous, and you cannot become much stronger until we change your training."

Horo frowned slightly. "Hey, that Hao is strong. Yoh can't do it on his own."

Yoh was thoughtful for a moment, and then looked to Horo. "No. This is an affair that involves my family. You guys shouldn't trouble yourselves."

"Which is why I've brought Yoh something," Anna replied quietly, and then lifted the journal. "This was King Hao's journal. It contains a very powerful training. It's called Super Strategy."

"Super Strategy?" Yoh asked curiously, and then smiled slightly. "Aa. The way King Hao trained?"

"If only," Shizuka muttered while glancing away.

"Super Strategy is more than that," Anna said with a frown. "It contains the thoughts and memories of King Hao. It is more intense than any training I could ever give you."

"Really?" Yoh asked with a nervous smile.

"Hey. We're here. Let us use it if this chicken won't!" Horo said while jumping up, pointing accusingly at Yoh.

"It would be a nice change from the usual training," Ren said with a smug smirk.

"Only Yoh can learn it," Anna said with a frown. "And that's final."

"What? Miss Anna, I wish to help Danna," Ryu said with a sweet smile, and then pointed accusingly at Horo. "Unlike this idiot, who has his own designs!"

"Ryu, it's okay," Yoh said with a smile, and then looked to Anna. "We have just finished fighting. After a rest, let's see this Super Strategy."

* * *

Faust and Lyserg stared with a stunned expression as Manta chomped away at his third granola bar. After a while, Lyserg looked to Faust with a nervous smile. "Well, he said he was hungry." 

Frankie gave an amused yap, and then looked up when he sensed Ziggie, who had gone off to check the area ten minutes earlier. "Hey, guys?" the imp called while becoming visible in the shadows, and then he ran over and looked up at Lyserg and Faust. "Guys, I think I found a meal ticket."

"Hmm? Really!" Manta and Lyserg cried together.

"Whoa! Don't thank me yet!" Ziggie cried while jumping backwards away from the two boys. "See, there's one problem... It would involve being nice to Yoh and the others... And they've got more friends with them."

Faust frowned. "Then we wait to get a meal."

"Uh... Oh..." Manta looked down with a sigh.

"Faust, they didn't seem like bad people," Lyserg said with a frown. "Maybe we could call a truce?"

"No!" Faust said while turning around with an angry frown. "Those people were terrible enough to my baby. I'm not going to give them a second chance."

Manta watched quietly, and then sighed while looking at the ground, groaning when he felt his stomach growl. Ziggie watched with a worried expression, and then walked over and rubbed Manta's back some. "If we over soul, we can reach them in a little over two minutes," he said quietly to the boy.

"No," Manta whispered back quietly. "Papa wouldn't like that..." He looked up with a weak smile. "And besides. If Anna-san is there, she might use her spirit beads."

Tack watched Manta worriedly, and then sighed. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"Hmm?" Lyserg looked back curiously and watched Manta and Ziggie.

* * *

"Yo!" 

"Hmm?" Shizuka looked up, and then smiled at Yoh. "Hi," she said while jumping to her feet. "I'm Shizuka!"

"Aa. And I'm Yoh," Yoh said with a smile. "Good to meet you Shizuka."

"Yep," Shizuka said with a smile.

And then there was a long, awkward silence.

"So, " Yoh began, "thanks for knocking me out of the way," he said with a grin, and then regarded her oracle pager. "So you're a participant? Where is your spirit?"

"Huh? Oh! Chibi!" Shizuka called. A moment later a spirit slightly smaller than Kororo appeared on Shizuka's shoulder. Yoh studied her and smiled at the Greek-style outfit it wore and its tiny wings. "This is Chibi," Shizuka explained. "He's a water sprite."

"He's cute," Yoh said with a smile. "Hi there!"

The sprite eyed Yoh wearily for a moment, and then smiled. "Chi-ku-chi!" he cried while hopping to his feet.

"Hmm... You're like Kororo," Yoh laughed, and then looked to Shizuka. "So you do water attacks. Can you do anything besides what you used?"

"Yeah, a couple of things," Shizuka laughed, and then smiled up at him. "So what do you do? I mean, I thought I noticed you with that giant red shield thing, but..."

"Aa," Yoh said with a smile. "Amidamaru," he called. A moment later the samurai appeared with a smile. "Shizuka, Chibi, meet my partner spirit, Amidamaru."

"Ami..." Shizuka began with a stunned expression.

"Chi-ku?" Chibi added with a similar tone.

Amidamaru smiled at the two. "It is good to meet you, Lee Shizuka."

"Huh? Nah-Ah!" Shizuka cried. "It's Lee-Usui Shizuka! Only Raijin goes by 'Lee'!"

"Usui?" Horo asked while looking up curiously.

"Ah. I'm sorry," Amidamaru said with a smile.

"How did you get Amidamaru for a partner?" Shizuka asked while looking oddly at Yoh. "I mean, half the people I know say he's a demon, and the other half says he's a spiritual statue."

Yoh and Amidamaru stared, and then the shaman giggled. "Aa. The legends were false. Amidamaru is not a demon. He was betrayed by his shogun."

Amidamaru's smile saddened a bit, remembering his final night of life, and then it cheered up some when he remembered his old friend, Mosuke, now rested in peace.

"I see," Shizuka said thoughtfully for a moment, and then grinned. "You must tell me the full story! It sounds cool!"

Yoh laughed some, and then looked up hearing Anna calling their attention. "Uh oh..." After a moment he looked back and grinned. "So then you'll be fighting in the tournament?"

"Oh, yeah!" she cried happily. "Hah! I made it after all! I gotta thank your family for dragging me here," she said with a grin.

"What's your goal?" Yoh asked with a smile.

"Huh? Goal?" She thought for a moment, and then shrugged a bit. "Just to prove I'm a good shaman," she laughed.

"Oh? Well what will you do if you gain Great Spirit?"

"Eh..." There was a long silence, and then she laughed nervously. "Never thought about it. The chances of winning are like, what, one in a million?"

"I never thought of it like that," Yoh said thoughtfully. "I guess it depends on how you train, so then I guess perhaps maybe your chances increase, depending on how you train."

Amidamaru chuckled at the way Yoh's IQ seemed to have dropped several points in the past few minutes.

Not far away, Anna glanced over and frowned, noticing Yoh was reverting back to his oblivious self, and then looked to Tamao. "Yoh will be going through Super Strategy soon, so make sure everybody is accounted for and paying attention."

"Oh, y-yes Miss Anna!" Tamao squeaked.

* * *

**Music While Typing  
**1) Kikkou (Shaman King) - Battle scene.  
2) Gishin (Shaman King) - During Anna's speech about King Hao.  
3) Happy Life (Shaman King) - Yoh and Shizuka's acquaintanceship.

Note: "Danna" is Japanese for "Boss" or "Big Brother", which Ryu frequently calls Yoh in the anime.


	18. Super Strategy

**Chapter 17 - Super Strategy**

Manta sighed, his stomach growling loudly. "Papa... I'm hungry."

"I know," Faust replied while looking back. "We'll be there soon."

"You keep saying that..." Manta sighed. "Maybe Mannoko would..."

"Don't finish that," Faust said icily while looking back. "I have nothing against you having friends, but I don't want you befriending _them_."

"I didn't say be friends... Just... maybe call a truce? Help each other till we find Paqi?"

"It does sound like a good idea, Faust-san," Lyserg said to the doctor. "Perhaps we could train together and become stronger, too."

"I said no!" Faust replied a bit angrily, and then his expression became curious when he saw Ziggie whispering to Manta. A moment later he frowned at the two. "Don't you even think about it." He became a little more angry as the boy backed towards the shadow. "Manta, I mean it."

Manta continued to frown at his father, and then turn and shot towards the shadow. "Ziggie!"

"Gotcha!" Ziggie replied while taking spirit ball form, and then shot into his young partner.

"Manta, stop!" Faust said angrily just as Manta hit the shadow, and then groaned when he disappeared. "We've gotta figure out a way to tie your soul to Manta," he said while looking to Frankie, who obviously looked startled by that comment. Who could blame the poor dog, though? He didn't want to be one of his crazy master's experiments.

* * *

"Super Strategy is dangerous," Anna said quietly. "As I mentioned before, Yoh, it contains King Haos memories. His thoughts."

"Right," Yoh said with a nod.

"Once you go in, I can't guarantee safety... maybe even survival. It is intense."

Ren smirked. "Sounds fun."

"Ren," Jun scolded lightly.

"No matter what, I will follow Danna," Ryu said while clenching one fist in the air determinedly. "I have to keep up with him in order to help him, right?"

"Ryu," Yoh said quietly, and then smiled a bit.

"And there's no way you're getting ahead of me, Asakura," Ren said with an icy tone.

"Or me!" Horo added.

"And these guys can't go without me," Chocolove said with a grin while slapping Horo and Ren on the back.

Yoh was quiet for a moment, and then smiled. "Well, it will be dangerous, but I can't stop you."

Anna quirked an eyebrow, and then shook her head with a soft growl. "Fine." She looked to Shizuka and frowned. "You need some major help. You'll go in with Yoh."

"Wh-what!" Shizuka cried. "I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"It will either straighten you out or make you stronger. Frankly it would be beneficial for us, regardless of which."

"Anna-san! I can handle it!" Raijin said while turning to her. "Shizuka is..."

"Kino has given me instructions, and I intend to follow them," Anna said while glancing at the redhead. "She is going in there if the others are. I don't want _my_ shamans lagging in their training." A moment later she whipped her beads toher side in front of a cave entrance. She watched as an oily-like image formed, and then looked back once the portal had finished forming. "If training has been too easy, you will find this troublesome. As I said, Super Strategy is very strong. I can't guarantee your safety."

"Hmph. Doesn't look that great to me," Mannoko said while crossing her arms over her chest. "But then again, Ren's no prize himself."

Yoh laughed nervously, and then looked to Ren. "Well, after you, Buddy."

"Kisama. You're just scared," Ren muttered.

"Oh, I just want to be friendly," Yoh said with a grin. "Shizuka, what about you?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" she demanded, and then coward behind Horo and Chocolove.

"Kisama, quit stalling!" Ren yelled while attacking Yoh, knocking the boy into the portal, earning a nervous smile from Jun.

"Come on, then," Ryu said while grabbing one of the girl's hands, and then dragged her into the portal after Yoh and Ren.

Raijin frowned some, and then looked pleadingly to Anna. "Anna-sama, I should go with them. My duty is to serve Yoh-sama, therefore shouldn't I stay close to him?"

"No. Kino-sama told me some things about you. You're not going in there," Anna said with a frown.

"But Anna-sama..."

"You are not going to learn super strategy, and that is that," Anna said icily to the young man.

Not far away, Manta watched from behind a boulder. "Super Strategy?" he murmured.

"If you would like to, you may go."

Manta looked up and frowned. "Oh. It's you."

"Don't act so happy to see me," Hao replied with a smile. "You know. Going in there would mean becoming stronger. Becoming stronger means you have a better chance at reviving your mother."

Ziggie stuck his tongue out. "We don't need help from lousy Asakuras!"

"Isn't that why you came?" Hao chuckled. "Seeking help for your hunger?"

Manta shot Ziggie an annoyed glance. "Come on."

"Huh!" Ziggie replied while looking back, and then groaned while reintegrating with Manta.

Hao watched with a smile as Manta disappeared, only to reappear in a shadow close to the portal.

Jun smiled as Raijin continued to beg Anna to allow him to go into Super Strategy, and then looked up and frowned when she noticed Manta. It took a moment, and then finally recognition sank in. "Manta-kun?"

Mannoko looked back quickly when she heard Jun, and then her eyes widened when she saw her brother disappear into the portal. A moment later she swallowed hard and looked away, deciding she would pretend she didn't see him.

* * *

The shamans appeared on a greenish, star filled plain.

"Whoa! What is this?" Horo asked.

Shizuka looked back and forth with a childish smile. "It's so pretty!"

"Baka," Ren muttered.

"This feels so strange," Ryu muttered, while Chocolove nodded in agreement.

Yoh looked around quietly, and then froze when he saw Manta. After a moment he smiled. "Manta…"

The blonde looked around rather confusedly, and then looked up at Yoh quietly.

"Eh… Heh." Yoh smiled nervously. "It's like old times, Manta. Only this time you can train with me." He swallowed nervously when Manta only frowned.

"There!" Ren called, and then the rest of the shamans looked down in the direction he had been looking.

"That's…" Horo began.

"King Hao…" Yoh mumbled, and then noticed the fire and ice spirits that Anna had tamed.

King Hao's eyes narrowed as the two spirits began their attack, and then brought his left hand up, his ring and baby fingers curled while his remaining fingers and thumb were straight. When the spirits came to a certain distance, blue light appeared like lightning, and then the two were forced back a fair distance. King Hao proceeded to make several symbols with his hand, the motion between each graceful but quick. A moment later, the two spirits were pulled into the ground, as if the earth's gravity had increased tenfold, but only affected them.

"He's so strong," Manta murmured.

"Yeah," Horo agreed, watching with amazement and a bit of fear.

"Hmph," was all Ren said as the two spirits emerged from the large dust cloud and began their attacks again.

King Hao frowned as the two came at him, and then waved his left arm from his shoulder, to directly in front of him, focusing. A green pentagram of energy appeared, and then rushed at the ice spirit, which let out a cry when it was hit. A second later it transformed into a small star, while the fire spirit phased behind King Hao. It swiped it's large battle ax, but before it could finish the attack, King Hao disappeared, only to reappear a second later behind the spirit, and then he repeated his attack, transforming this spirit into a star as well.

Yoh stared down quietly at King Hao. This man seemed strange to him. Familiar, and yet, estranged. Not to mention his overwhelming power. He found it strange to believe somebody could be so strong, despite being a participant in the shaman tournament.

"Is that him?" Shizuka asked nervously.

"Asakura… Hao," Yoh murmured.

The men that accompanied Hao stared in awe. They too had never seen such a powerful man before and were as overwhelmed as the teenagers above. Finally, the man that stood closest to Hao smiled.

"You are a very powerful person, and you have done us all a great service by defeating these monsters. Thank you."

Hao bowed with a smile, and then looked up at the man.

"What kind of man is this?" he heard the man think.

"No normal being could be that powerful," a second man thought.

"Is he really human like us, or a devil with a mask?" a third thought nervously.

"Don't look around, or he'll suspect something," a fourth thought.

King Hao's expression changed from a smile to an almost sad look.

The young shamans watched silently, and then whipped around when King Hao's voice came from behind.

"Humans are too small and foolish," King Hao said, looking down at them with a slight smile. "They are not worthy of life. A world of only shaman is an ideal and worthy world." With that he turned a moved away quickly. "Follow me."

"He's so great," Horo said with disbelief as the image of a river appeared.

"How the hell does he have such force?" Ryu demanded as King Hao walked with ease against the river's flow.

"The force of a shaman is unlike that of a human's," King Hao explained. "It is a part of nature. He can read through Nature, and choose his own road. But humans cannot do this. They can only disappear."

Yoh watched with bewilderment as King Hao spoke.

"I-It's so hot!" Horo cried when the scene changed to a river of lava.

King Hao lowered until he stood on top of the lava, and then looked up to the group. "Humans cannot do this. It's only the image of the memory of nature," he said as he lifted a handful of the lava into the air as if it were cool water or sand. "Because it is a part of nature, shamans can control it."

Yoh gasped when the scene changed yet again, this time the shamans finding themselves in space, staring down at Earth.

"Of course," King Hao began again, "I have that memory. You don't have that power. You have to create a future."

"Future…" Yoh said quietly, staring at King Hao with a softer expression than before.

"You should know the contaminated stars," King Hao said as more scenes of the present world faded into view. "But we shamans can change this world."

The young shamans stared silently as the images of the present, soiled world faded into clean, vibrant scenes of untouched Eden.

"Nobody could find this not beautiful," said King Hao. "But can humans see the flow of the wind? Listen to the voice of the land? They cannot do that. Only shamans."

"It's so great," Chocolove said quietly.

"Can shamans really do that?" Ryu demanded, a little less accepting than the comedian.

"It's no good," Horo said shakily. "He really is too great."

"I don't like it," Ren said with a frown.

"It's incredible," Shizuka said quietly.

"I am not the best," King Hao continued. "But being shaman king will place me as the best. I will regain what I had. For the upcoming world, I will give you my power. So that you will feel the wind of life."

"Wind of life," Ryu muttered softly.

"To awaken your sleeping power," King Hao continued.

"Sleeping power?" Chocolove thought.

"Let me lead your way."

"What?" Horo whispered.

"There is a great possibility in our body."

"The wind…" Ren thought quietly. "I feel it…"

"… It feels so great…"

"Come with me."

Yoh continued to stare as light filled his vision.

"Welcome home," King Hao finished.

* * *

"Yoh, Manta," Mannoko said with weak enthusiasm when she saw them and the others appear from the portal again, but became solemn when she noticed how silent the group was, each member staring off into space strangely.

"It's great…" Horo whispered.

"The sleeping power…" Ryu mumbled.

"The possibility," Ren muttered.

Tamao shook a little, unnerved by Yoh's silence, and then looked to Anna. "Anna-sama?"

"Did they change?" Mannoko demanded quietly, and then looked quickly to Anna. "Did they become like King Hao!"

"I don't know," Anna said icily, earning a worried gasp from Tamao and Mannoko. "I don't know."

"Manta!" Lyserg called as he ran through the canyon, and then smiled when he spotted his partner, then slowed to a stop when he noticed the way he stared off into space. He frowned slightly, confused, and then looked up when he heard something. A split second later he yelped as a large iron object came plummeting down, and then barely jumped out of the way, tripping and landing with a grunt. He looked up confusedly, and then frowned a bit when he saw Marco, along with the other X-Laws land close to the iron object.

"It's too slow," Marco said with a frown, and then stood up while drawing his hand gun. "Let me show you the power," he said while taking aim. "After being through King Hao's training, let's see if we can pass it." His expression became graver. "Hao's partners have also gone through like you. They have sympathy. Now come on!"

The group made no movement or sound, while the onlookers became worried.

"Michael!" Marco called while firing, and then the angel appeared and shot towards the group.

Yoh-sama!" Raijin cried while his eyes dilated, and then brought an arm up to shield his eyes from the rubble that flew up when the angel spirit completed its attack. A moment later he glanced sideways and saw Marcus blocking Anna and Mannoko while Pailong blocked Jun and Tamao.

Not far away, Hao himself watched the scene with an amused smile.

After a moment, Anna fell to her knees and stared shakily.

"Dude, that was totally uncool, Man!" Marcus yelled at Marco.

"_Yoh-kun… Onii…"_ Mannoko thought shakily.

Marco watched for a moment, and brought his hand up and adjusted his glasses in his usual habit to hide his defeated smile. "I see..." He looked up after a moment. "It seems we are in God's garden."

A moment later there was a gleam, and then the dust settled down and revealed the group was unharmed, causing Anna and Mannoko to stare confusedly for a moment.

"What? We're fine," Yoh said with a grin while looking back.

Mannoko brightened up immediately at Yoh's words.

The rest of the group turned to their friends and all gave their trademark smiles, earning a proud smile from Jun and an amazed smile and gasp from Tamao, and finally a smile of relief from Anna.

"Yoh…sama…." Raijin said shakily.

"Alright Dudes and Dudettes!" Marcus cried, and then started dancing and singing. "To the sound of waves, soaking up the sun!"

"It's amazing," Marco muttered, once again adjusting his glasses. "You became so much stronger in such a short time."

"It's okay," Yoh said with a grin. "We still have a lot to learn."

"_He doesn't want to cooperate with Hao," _Marco thought with a frown while turning away. _"But there is still a possibility."_

"AHH!" Ryu roared.

"I don't get it, but nice to see you again Kororo!" Horo said while cuddling his small partner spirit.

"I'm so happy I joined you!" Chocolove said, crying with a grin and earning an embarrassed expression from Mick.

"AHH!" Ryu roared again.

"That was so wicked!" Shizuka cried with a smile, practically smothering the sprite.

"AHH!" Ryu roared for the third time.

"Buchama, what is going on just now?" Bason asked as Ryu roared in the background.

"Hmph," Ren began with a smirk. "You're pretty cool, Bason," he said, not bothering to look up.

"Really?" Bason asked with a blush.

"AHH!" Ryu roared yet again.

"Shut up! You're too noisy!" Tokagero yelled at his partner.

Yoh laughed, continuing to grin.

"This is for you," Anna said as she handed Yoh a wrapped object.

"Huh? What is it?" Yoh asked curiously while looking to her.

"It's from Ojii-sama," Anna replied as Yoh unwrapped it. "This is precious. Be careful."

"What do I do with it?" Yoh asked curiously.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Hmm…" Yoh said with a slight frown. "Okay."

"Yoh."

The brunette looked to her, and then smiled when he saw her eyes shake slightly. "Well, you look spirited," he said, earning a slight smile from her.

"You too," Anna said while closing her eyes.

"Did you see where Onii went?"

Lyserg looked quickly to Mannoko, who had approached him without an aggressive tone for a change, and then frowned slightly while looking around. "No. I haven't seen Manta since Marco showed up," he replied worriedly while looking around. "He's got Ziggie, though, so he's probably gone back to Faust-san."

Mannoko frowned at him angrily. "You two had better keep him safe," she said irritably, and then looked over to Amidamaru, who stood alone and stared at the sky. "What is it?" she asked when she was at his side, but received no answer.

"Manta, are you okay?" Ziggie asked nervously while looking to his partner, the two hidden from view of the others.

Manta remained silent, and then he shut his eyes. A moment later he stood up. "I've made up my mind," he said, and then began walking, unaware of the eyes that watched them.

From above, the X-Laws watched the boy contemptuously.

"That hell's child received it too," Marco said quietly, and then stood up.

"Do not worry, Marco," Jeanne said softly from within her iron prison. "He is but a child. His soul can still be saved from sin."

Marco looked to his beloved leader, and then nodded. "Yes, Jeanne-sama."

Below, Manta was not the only one to be watched. Hao watched with intrigue as Shizuka's brother wandered away from the group, and then he smirked. "Lee Raijin..."

**Music While Typing**

1) Star Team (Shaman King) - When King Hao battles the fire and ice gods.  
2) Kanashiki Kako (Shaman King) - When King Hao speaks to the shamans.  
3) Seigi no Shisha (Shaman King) - When the X-Laws show up.  
4) Brave Heart (Shaman King) - When Yoh reveals they're all okay.

Note: "To the sound of waves, soaking up the sun," is the opening lyrics to Koda Kumi's "Come With Me". I do not own, nor am I affiliated with this song or Koda Kumi.


	19. History of the Asakuras

**Chapter 18 - History of the Asakuras**

"Hmm…" Yoh frowned, staring at the strange sword Anna had brought to him. He sighed after a moment, and then looked curiously to his samurai partner. "Amidamaru?" he asked, but received no answer.

"Danna," Ryu said while looking to his beloved brother. "The Seminoah warriors told us about that black desert. Where is it?"

"We might be able to figure it out when we cross the river," Yoh said thoughtfully while sitting up.

"But first we have to find the red river," Ren said with as much thoughtfulness in his voice.

Horo looked to Chocolove. "You're supposed to collect information, right? Did you find a thing?"

"A fine sting!" Chocolove shouted while pulling up a toy bumblebee.

Yoh, Ryu, Shizuka and Ren froze and stared at the comedian while Horo just smiled nervously.

"If you don't know, just tell us," Ren said with annoyance.

Mannoko sat not far away, her shoes and socks resting on the ground next to her while her feet rest in the cool water of the river. "If I had thought of it before, I would have brought a laptop," she said with a frown, and then looked up at the sky with a sad expression. "Onii would have thought of something like that though…"

"Yeah," Yoh sighed while joining the girl's side. "Sometimes he was too worried about things, but right now his worrying would have paid off. I wonder if he's okay…"

Not far away, Raijin sat alone, staring into space with an angry expression. _"Why would Yohmei-sama have an idiot like Shizuka assist Yoh-sama!" _He clenched his fist tightly, and then slammed it into the rock again.

Not far away the young man's ally spirit, a fox spirit named Kitz, watched her master sadly, knowing well enough what was on his mind.

Ren frowned, feeling the ground beginning to shake, and then looked around with a frown. "Hmph. That's the third one since last night."

Horo looked over. "So they weren't my imagination."

Yoh smiled, and then glanced over to Ren, who seemed preoccupied. A moment later he noted the Tao's intense glare, and then looked in the direction that Ren was looking. A moment later he giggled when he saw Pailong help Jun step onto a rock by the waterfall. "Aa. You must be happy she's here," he said with a giggle to Ren.

"Huh? What does that mean?" he demanded angrily while looking to Yoh.

"Don't worry. I know the feeling. I feel better with Anna here," Yoh said with a smile.

"Because you're a lazy fool," he snapped.

Horo looked up, and then smiled some. After a moment, he sighed. _"Ren is pretty lucky,"_ he thought, and then cleared his throat and looked up. "Ren, don't be afraid to be happy your sister is here," he called over, and then smiled when the Tao looked at him with a calm expression. "If she cares enough to come and cheer for you, it's a good thing."

Ren watched Horo quietly, and then nodded slowly. The Ainu had an odd way of expressing himself to him.

"Plus she'll be there to pick you up when Yoh beats you," Anna said cooly.

"Huh? Baka na!" Ren yelled while whipping around to the blonde.

"Banana!" Chocolove cried while pulling out a banana. There was a long silence as a breeze passed through the canyon, and then Chocolove cried out as Shizuka leapt for the banana while Ren attacked him.

"That was terrible," Ryu said with a disgruntled expression.

Yoh laughed, and then looked up when Amidamaru, who had been silent since the night before, raised an arm and pointed in one direction. "Amidamaru?"

"We should go that way," Amidamaru said quietly.

"Hmm? And how would you know?" Ren demanded angrily.

"I... don't. My instincts are telling me to go that way," Amidamaru replied, a little more withdrawn than usual.

"Hmm. Well, it's good enough for me," Yoh said with a smile.

"Just like that?" Horo asked.

"I trust his instincts," Yoh said, looking up with a smile.

"Then let's go," Anna replied while standing up.

"Is that so?" Chocolove punned, his arms akimbo.

"Yes that's so, Banana-brain," Anna said cooly.

"You are brave to mess with Anna-san," Mannoko said with a nervous smile.

"Shall I carry you, Little Boss?"

Mannoko looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "Little Boss?" she asked Ryu.

"Eh... Well, it seems more appropriate," he laughed.

"Hmph. Very well, then. I like the ring of it," she said after a moment, and then turned. "I can walk on my own."

"Are you going now?"

The group looked up quickly, hearing the familiar voice, and then they glanced up. A moment later they stepped back quickly as Hao landed between them.

"You," Mannoko said icily.

"Oh?" He glanced over, and then smiled. "You're still here?" After a moment he looked back to Yoh, and then began walking slowly towards the boy. When he finally came to a stop, he smiled at Yoh. "My purpose today is very simple. I wish to have you back," he said to Yoh.

Yoh looked cooly at the eerily identical teen before him.

"I need you to be stronger," Hao continued, looking with a cool smile at him. "I can't let my other body be weak."

Yoh watched with narrowed eyes as he turned and walked away, wondering why the boy had such an interest in him, and then turned away.

"I mean it. You have to become stronger, young brother," Hao said while looking back, took a moment to enjoy the look of surprise on everybody's faces, and then he disappeared.

"Young brother?" Ren demanded angrily.

"So that's it," Mannoko said with a frown.

"How can Big brother have a big brother!" Ryu cried. "He's said it before he doesn't have any siblings."

"Then Hao was lying?" Shizuka asked.

"No, it was the truth," a voice called out. When the group looked they were stunned to find a masked man, sitting on a rock, looking down. When he looked up, they could tell by his body language that a sheepish expression was riddled on his face. "Hao and Yoh are twins."

"What!" the group cried out.

* * *

"Ziggie, Hyoi Gattai!" Manta called while focusing. 

Faust and Lyserg watched quietly as Manta repeated Hyoi Gattai over and over, and then sighed.

"Manta, we should be finding our way to Paqi village," Faust called over with a frown., and then his eyes widened slightly when the boy looked back at him with a grave expression.

"I'm too weak, Papa," he said quietly. "I need to be stronger."

"You've been acting freaky ever since you got back," Faust said. "What's going on?"

Manta looked at him quietly, and then glanced back to Ziggie, who had broke integration. "We need to get stronger..."

Lyserg sighed, and then looked to Morphine. "Come on," he said quietly.

Faust looked up and watched as Lyserg integrated Morphine into the pendulum. "Try to see if you can find which direction we should travel in."

"That's what I'm doing," Lyserg replied with a frown, and then smiled when the pendulum pointed towards a small, bluish cave. "That looks like the way."

Manta looked up, and then nodded. "Well, then, lets go," he said. "Ziggie!"

Faust and Lyserg watched as Manta integrated with the imp yet again, and continued to watch as the boy disappeared into one shadow, and reappeared in the next, heading towards the cave. "The question is," Lyserg said with a curious expression, "does Manta get a high off that, or is he actually trying to train?"

Faust chuckled. "I'm not sure. I should do some research," was his reply, and then he and Lyserg began to follow the blonde boy.

* * *

"Hao is my twin brother?" Yoh asked his father confusedly. 

"Then where has he been all this time?" Mannoko demanded.

"Well, you see, it goes back to Yoh and Hao's birth," Mikihisa replied. "Thirteen years ago..."

"You speak so fast," Horo interrupted with a frown.

* * *

All was silent in the bedroom. Mikihisa sat by his wife, Keiko's side, holding her hand and looked down at her worriedly. 

"Damn Asakura Hao," Yohmei muttered, sitting next to Kino on Keiko's other side. "Reincarnating as my daughter's child..."

A whimper from Keiko signaled her parents and husband that she was about to give birth, and before long a tiny babe lay in a nest of blankets, crying loudly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mikihisa asked quietly. "Anyway to save them?"

"There is no way to do so," Yohmei replied with a frown, and then closed his eyes. A moment later they shot open when he heard Hao's cries come to an abrupt stop.

"Too weak," a young voice whispered in their minds. A moment later a tiny red spirit appeared, holding the infant Hao in one arm and staring down at the family.

"Hmph," Yohmei growled a bit, and then sent forward a dozen shikigami, which were destroyed by a blast of flames a moment later.

"Father!" Mikihisa cried when he saw his father-in-law's attack nullified, and then he focused while mumbling a small chant. A moment later his two partner yamigami leapt forward, but they were only hit by a stronger attack, which struck Mikihisa and threw him violently to the floor.

"Mikihisa!" Keiko cried while trying to rush to his aid, but fell to her hands and knees when a spasm shot through her stomach. She looked up to Hao with a desperate expression as Kino ran to her side.

"I can't allow you to destroy me," Hao's voice said in their mind. "Please take care of my other half, though. I will be needing him."

Outside, nine-year-old Raijin, followed by his eight-year-old friend, Marcus ran towards the estate.

"Dude, Uncle Miki said to stay away," Marcus called from behind. "Even Maymee said to..."

"They can't kill Hao-sama!" Raijin cried while looking back, tears in his eyes. "He's just a baby!" A moment later they heard what sounded like a fire, and then they looked back towards the estate when they heard an evil child's laughter in their minds. "Hao-sama..." Raijin murmured shakily when he saw a flash of fiery light over the estate, and then let out a sigh of relief.

Keiko watched helplessly from her futon as the Spirit of Fire disappeared with her first born son, and then shivered when Hao's cruel laugh filled her mind. A moment later she whipped her attention to her husband, who hid half of his face while staring with dilated eyes at where their son had been. "Anata..." she whispered shakily.

In time, Mikihisa sat quietly, most of his face bandaged, but not hiding the smile on his face. "I can't believe it," he laughed. "Twins." Keiko smiled down at her second born son, holding him as tightly as she could without harming him, while Mikihisa. "It is unexpected, but a wonderful surprise."

"And it would appear that he doesn't carrying King Hao with him," Kino said to her son-in-law with a smile. "Or at least not his darkness."

"It is good that we didn't destroy him," Mikihisa said while looking back to his tiny child. "He is wonderful, and he could be strong enough when it comes time." A moment later his gaze met Keiko's. "Besides... Yoh is our hope."

* * *

"And that is why I wear this mask," Mikihisa completed in a matter-of-fact tone, causing the other shamans, and even Marcus, to collapse with a groan. 

"Mikihisa-sama," Raijin said with a hopeful expression. "Is Kino-sama here?"

"Aa. She's gone ahead," he chuckled. "You'll see her. Don't worry."

"Hmph. So then Yoh and Hao are brothers," Ren said thoughtfully, and then pulled out his quan-dao and pointed the blade at Yoh. "In that case we can't let you become Shaman King. You may decide to be nice to your brother."

"What! Big Brother wouldn't do that!" Ryu yelled angrily at the Tao.

Yoh smiled at Ren, who was smirking up at him. "Aa. I'll have to try extra hard. I understand," he told Ren full-heartedly.

"Yoh-sama has changed so much," Raijin said while going to Mikihisa's side. "It used to be he wanted nothing to do with the tournament."

Mikihisa nodded some. "Yes. Yoh has become a strong shaman," he said, masking the pride in his voice.

"Mikihisa-sama," Raijin said quietly, and then looked up. "Mikihisa-sama, I want to help Yoh-sama. Please."

The older shaman looked down, and then smiled behind his mask at the red-head. "You haven't changed much, have you? You can help Yoh by supporting Shizuka. She will be the one battling and helping Yoh."

Raijin was still for a moment, and then looked down disappointedly. "Yeah..." A moment later he felt a strange but powerful pressence. He looked up quickly and found a group of shamans staring down at them, and then frowned when he recognized them.

"X-Laws!" Chocolove said angrily when his gaze found them.

Amidamaru stared at the shamans, and then looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry, Yoh-dono. I didn't notice that they are here."

Yoh looked over, and smiled. "It okay, Amidamaru. This is a special case," Yoh said gently to the spirit.

"The samurai looked up, and then smiled weakly. "Yoh-dono..."

"What do you kisamas want?" Ren demanded while lifting his quan-dao.

"We are not here to fight you," Meene called down while stepping up next to Marco.

"It's unforgivable," Marco said while looking down to them. "You work with the blood of Hao. You can repent, though, by joining us."

Ryu quirked an eyebrow. "Those guys sure are arrogant," he said while bringing his bokuto to rest on his shoulder. "I have no intention of leaving Big Brother."

"You guys are whacked, anyway," Horo called up.

"How poor you are. You don't believe the existence of God," Marco muttered, and then raised his gun to point towards Yoh. "I will take care of the sinner myself, then. Michael!"

"Huh?" Yoh looked at him confusedly.

Raijin growled, and then ran in front of Yoh. "Leave Yoh-sama alone! He's not the same as your Hao! Listen to reason!"

"Raijin," Yoh said lightly, and then smiled at the older shaman as a fox spirit appeared on his shoulder.

"Why should we listen to you?" Marco demanded. "We shall not listen to Satan's followers, nor shall we listen to those who smell of Hao."

"Smell?" Yoh asked with a curious expression. "We use the same shampoo?"

Marco quirked an eyebrow. "Though I dare not say their personalities are the same."

"Hey," Yoh called up, smiling at Marco. "Marco, let us have a friendly fight."

"Sounds fun," Ren said with a smirk. "We can try out this new power, Bason."

"Hai, Buchama," Bason said enthusiastically while appearing next to his young master.

"Pests," Marco muttered.

"Gabriel," Meene called her spirit while her team mates called their respective spirits.

* * *

**Music While Typing  
**1) Gishin (Shaman King) - During the flash back, up until Hao stops crying.  
2) Star Team (Shaman King) - After Hao says "Too weak".  
3) Tomo no Tasuke (Shaman King) - During the last part of the flashback.  
4) Kanashiki Kako (Shaman King) - When Ren speaks up.  
5) Seigi no Shisha (Shaman King) - When the X-Laws show up. 

Note 1: Name change didn't work very well, so I've changed it again.  
Note 2: Thought I might take this chance to advertise Mephistophelian's story, "Die Tragödie von Johann Faust VIII". It's a definite must for Faust and FauLiza fans!  
Note 3: Chapters are going to get difficult to complete, since it is getting to the portion of the series I've been least exposed to. -laughs nervously-

* * *

**jster1983: **"If Ryu and Horo were possessed then what does that mean for Mannoko? I mean in the anime version of Shaman king it was made crystal clear ordinary humans can't be possessed. I am also sure that rule also applies to the manga version even tough I have never read any of those books."

Actually, in the anime, Ryu started out as a human like Manta. He was almost killed when Tokagero possessed him. Later on Manta is possessed, and he still remains a human. The first time he came out alright (which makes no sense), but he ends up unconscious for an episode or two the second time he's possessed.

Soo... Humans can be possessed, it's just not such a great thing for spirits. I'm still having trouble understanding it.


	20. Super Soul

**Chapter 19 - Super Soul**

"Michael!"

"Gabriel!"

Yoh stared with bewilderment as the arch angels came towards him, and continued to watch as it came closer and closer, until he caught up with the world and realized what was about to happen. He braced himself, Amidamaru now oversoulded with Harusame to provide Yoh a weapon and shield. A moment later he heard impact, but felt nothing. He glanced up and found Raijin standing defensively while holding a shield of heated furiyoku around them.

"I said leave Yoh-saa alone," Raijin growned while glaring up at Marco, and then the barrier faded away.

"When did he learn that?" Mikihisa asked quietly.

"Oh, that?" Marcus replied in his usual, high-pitched voice. "A couple of years ago. He's been working at it, but he still can't hold it." He took a drink from the can he was holding. "A shame he wouldn't drink Pepsi. It _is_ Mother Nature's power drink, after all." He failed to notice the odd glare that the nearby shamans gave him.

"Hmph. Quit being a nuisance," Marco muttered while raising his gun, and then he shot. He smirked when Raijin was too slow to react, and watched as the red-head was sent flying into the canyon wall. "Too weak."

"Man, that had to hurt," Shizuka said with a bit of an embarrassed smile while walking over to Raijin, then she reached a hand out. "Here. Need a hand?"

"I'm fine," he snapped while shoving her away after getting up on his own.

Ren glanced back with a frown, and then brought his attention back to the X-Laws.

"We cannot work alongside the blood of King Hao," said Marco, "but that is no reason why the rest of you cannot repent. Join us, and you are sure to win and be forgiven. You are sure to help demise Asakura Hao, and the sinful power you received will be replaced with holy power."

"You're pretty embarrassing," Ren shouted back. "There is no different where we get power. You're just weak and wish to be stronger."

Marco's eyes narrowed. "Then you won't repent?"

"Dude," Shizuka said while walking up between Yoh and Chocolove, "why should I fear a god I don't believe in? At least we know we're getting real power from a real person." She grinned up at him. "Besides. You guys wear funny clothes."

"Then you follow the demon," Marco said simply.

"What? Heck no," she replied. "That guy was like Hitler. Some pretty cool ideas, but he was still a complete psycho. Apparently he still is, too."

"Then if you don't like Hao, why not show it and join us?" Meene asked.

"Indeed," Yoh replied. "We don't like Hao." He looked up with a grave expression. "But we don't like you guys either."

"Well then," Marco replied, "we cannot just abandon the other body of Asakura Hao."

Yoh smiled wistfully. "You're right. I probably am 'Hao'. It is my fate if I was born with him. But it doesn't change that I am who I am. So... If you want to, lets have a nice fight."

There was a momentary silence, and then Horo stepped in front of Yoh with a grin. "What do you mean by a nice fight?"

"It'll take some time, Big Brother," Ryu said while looking back with a smile.

Yoh glanced at Amidamaru, and then smiled back at his friends. "Would you mind? It may not be leisurely if you are with me."

"Better than being bored," Ren replied cooly, a smirk forming to replace his bored expression while Chocolove merely grinned and rubbed his nose.

"Then you will die here," Marco said irritably, and then each X-Law raised their own weapon and fired.

"Watch it!" Mannoko yelled, and then shielded her eyes when a flash of bright light followed the X-Laws' attacks. A moment later she felt she was on a softer surface than the ground, and when she looked up she found she was in the palm of a giant paw. When she glanced up she was amazed to find Shizuka's teddy bear was now about half the size of an X-Law angel and covered with water armor. She looked down to the paw that she rest in, along with Tamao, Anna, Jun, Pailong, and the Lee brothers, and then yelped when she saw the teddy bear now had very long claws. She backed away from them, and then looked up and saw Shizuka resting on the bear's shoulder with a grin. For a moment the youngest girl was almost tempted to congratulate the priestess for actually accomplishing Super Soul, but a moment later she changed her mind when the girl began to sing some nonsense lyrics.

Meanwhile, Ryu and Horo were amazed at what had become of their own oversouls. Kororo had become a giant ice doll, while Tokagero had taken the form of a vehicle carrying eight giant snake heads. "This power is so cool," Ryu laughed.

"I'll say," Chocolove agreed, Mick now in the form of a giant jaguar wearing a helmet and rockets attached to his ankles.

"Going somewhere?" Ren demanded as one of the arch angels shot forward, and then Bason, who become a giant, reached and restrained the angel.

"Gabriel!" Meene called, and then her spirit shot forward, only to become entangled in the snake heads of Ryu's super soul.

"It would be a shame to let even your spirit be harmed," Ryu called with a polite smile.

"That guy is too much," Horo said irritably, and then blinked. "Chocolove!"

"Huh?" The comedian had been blocking Kevin's spirit when Horo called, and as he looked up Kororo came between him and another angel that had been attacking.

Shizuka groaned quietly, beginning to feel dizzy, and then looked to Chibi. "Chibi, put them down."

"Chi-ko," Chibi replied, and then lowered his paw so that the others could climb onto the opposite wall of the canyon that the X-Laws were on.

"What are you doing?" Anna demanded when the priestess jumped down and disengaged her super soul.

"I'm not used to holding over soul long, Anna," she replied irritably. "This is even more tiring. I need a minute."

"In a minute they could be dead!" Mannoko shrieked.

"You really are Manta's sister," Jun giggled while looking at Mannoko.

Across the canyon Marco glared down at the battle. The younger shamans were continuing to battle the arch angels well, and as he watched he became more enfuriate. His anger only increased a minute later when Shizuka rejoined the battle, and after several minutes he began to realize something. "Damn them," he growled. "They're protecting Asakura." A moment later he raised his voice for the rest of his team to hear him. "They're protecting Asakura! Enough of this foolishness!"

"Shit!" Horo yelped when his attack missed, and then he let out a yell when one of the angels struck Kororo and knocked her into the canyon wall. Seconds later Chocolove hit the wall next to him, and then both super souls broke and then felt the ground.

"Horohoro! Chocolove!" Ryu called, and then froze when Gabriel broke free. A moment later he yelled as the arch angel struck him from Tokagero and then he hit the ground hard and groaned.

"Ryu," Ren called, but didn't turn his gaze from the angel that he had been blocking. "Bason, take care of this guy!"

"Ren!"

"Huh?" Ren glanced sideways a bit and saw that Shizuka and failed to block and attack. The angel that had attacked her had now turned and was headed straight for him. "Kisamara," he growled, and then yelled when he was attacked from both angels.

"Ren!" Jun cried seeing her brother's super soul break after he hit the ground.

"Yoh-sama!" Tamao and Raijin cried seeing that he was now defenseless.

"These guys seriously need a Pepsi," Marcus said with a sad frown, and then smiled. "Ah well. Yoh can handle himself."

"Don't be so relaxed!" Tamao and Raijin yelled.

"What is that idiot doing!" Mannoko demanded. "Yoh, don't let them beat you down! Come on! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Anna glanced to Mannoko for a moment, and then looked back to Yoh, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Michael finish him now!" Marco yelled.

"Yoh run!" Horo yelled when he saw the spirit moving towards his friend.

"Amidamaru, now," Yoh said with a frown. "In Harusame!" With that, he integrated Amidamaru into Harusame, focusing his furiyoku the best he could. In seconds Amidamaru had become enormous. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked angrily at the X-Laws. "Whoa," Yoh said shakily. "That's a lot of power." A moment later he grinned. "Alright then. Let's see what you can do, Amida-AH!"

"Hey," Mannoko said with a frown as the samurai began to stumble clumsily. "What's Amidamaru and Yoh doing!"

Anna, who had been smiling for a moment, frowned irritably. "There's too much power. They can't handle it yet."

"Yoh-dono, what now?" Amidamaru asked, distressed that he was failing his master.

"It's too much in Harusame," Yoh replied, and then a thought occured to him. He smiled, and then pulled out the clay sword that Anna had given him. "Maybe a second medium will help. Amidamaru!"

Ren watched as Yoh integrated Amidamaru, Harusame, and the clay sword, and then frowned. "What's he do..." He stopped mid-sentence when a giant blue sword formed in Yoh's hands.

"That's so cool," Shizka said while staring at Yoh's super soul, and then sighed while letting her head droop.

"He's going to fight with that?" Horo demanded.

"He's going to fight with a hat!" Chocolove joked.

"I can't believe this guy," Marco growled. "Michael!"

"Alright, Amidamaru," Yoh said with a grin. "Let's try it now."

"Yes, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru replied, enthusiasm returning to his voice.

Mannoko stared quietly as Yoh swung the sword once in practice, and then without a second to spare swung it a second time through Michael. A large smile grew on her face when the arch angel disappeared, and then she jumped up with a cheer.

Anna smiled down at Yoh, who looked rather heroic at the moment. Not that she would tell anybody what she thought of him then.

Marco glared down at Yoh for several long minutes, and then sensing his mistress calling him back, he looked to the other X-Laws. "Let's go," he said, and then he turned and walked away.

"That was awesome, Yoh!" Horo yelled while practically jumping on him, and then rubbed his friend's head with his knuckles.

"It was okay," Ren stated cooly.

"Heh. That was the coolest," Shizuka said with a grin, and then looked to Ren. "Sorry for not warning you sooner."

Ren didn't even acknowledge her. Instead, he noticed Chocolove helping the others down to the canyon floor, and then walked over to Jun once she was on the ground. "Are you okay, Nii-san?"

"I'm fine," Jun replied, and then hugged him tightly. "I was worried about you."

"N-Nii-san!" Ren cried embarrassedly.

"Hey, that was pretty cool, Yoh," Marcus said with a big grin, then handed the younger shaman a blue can. "Here. Have a Pepsi!"

"Uh, thanks," Yoh said with an odd smile, and then looked to Raijin. "Thanks for trying to help me earlier."

Raijin was quiet for a moment, and then smiled. "It was my duty, Yoh-sama. I'm sorry I failed."

"It's the thought that counts," Yoh said with a bright smile, and then looked ahead and found Anna standing there. "Well? Did I do well?"

"That was poor form to begin with," Anna said icily and watched as Yoh winced. "But you pulled it off well in the end."

"Are you okay?" Horo asked while inspecting Ren worriedly. "Nothing broken?"

"I'm fine, idiot," Ren snapped.

"Aw, don't be mean to your boyfriend," Mannoko sneered. Obviously, she had forgotten Ryu's display of discipline.

"What did you say!" Ren and Horo yelled in unison, then the two of them chased after the girl yelling threats while Chocolove laughed.

Tamao looked around with a sad expression, having nobody to talk to, and then she looked over hearing a groan.

"Ryu, wake up," Tokagero said with an irritated groan.

"Ryu-san," Tamao said worriedly, and then walked over and knelt down by the older shaman. "Ryu-san? Are you alright?"

"Mm?" Ryu opened his eyes, and then smiled a bit. "Finally. A pretty angel," he said with a weak smile, and then sat up with a groan. "Man my head hurts."

"Here," Tamao said worriedly. "Let me take a look."

Tokagero stared as Tamao began to inspect Ryu's head for any serious injury, and then growled while looking to the spirits. "How do you like that? I do the work, and _he_ gets the girl!" When the spirits began to laugh, the bandit became angrier. "What's so funny!"

Of course, Ren and Horo never did catch me. Instead Jun convinced them to use their energy to celebrate yet another victory. Yoh-kun had defeated the X-Laws for now. Me, I would like to think of their humiliation as revenge for Boris, though nothing can compensate for what they did.

And of course, we got to know these new people more. Raijin is an odd sort of person. Daddy would love him if he were my brother. And Marcus... Well, he's on a whole different planet. As for Shizuka, Anna and I decided that we would whip her into shape once we reach Paqi. After all, she may be useful **somehow**.

For now, though, I'm happy to see Yoh-kun well. I think now I understand why Manta liked him so much. He's pretty cool, and now that he has learned such a powerful technique, I'm sure he will be Shaman King. And nobody deserves it more.

"Hao-sama."

Hao looked to the small African boy, and then smiled. "How does it look, Opacho?"

"Opacho found him, Hao-sama," Opacho replied. "He is very strong."

Hao was quiet for a moment, and then smiled. "Good," he said light-heartedly, and then stood up and looked to his men. "Don't harm them. They are useful to me."

"What about the others?" the BoZ asked.

"Faust and his child are useful," Hao replied. "I don't care for their friend, though. He's too weak." He looked to Luchist. "Go ahead to Paqi. I want to keep an eye on them." With that he turned and began to walk away. "Come along, Opacho."

"Yes, Hao-sama," the boy replied happily and followed his master.

* * *

Music While typing:  
1) Taiji (Shaman King) - After Marco attacks Raijin  
2) Kikkou (Shaman King) - When Marco commences the attack until Yoh begins super soul.  
3) Shaman Fight (Shaman King) - When Amidamaru and Yoh Super Soul.  
4) Yuru (Shaman King) - When Horo noogies Yoh, on.  
5) Dakaisaku (Shaman King) - Final scene. 


	21. Blessing

_**Chapter 20 - Blessing**_

"_You're all that's left. Don't let me down."_

"Mm... hmm?" Raijin sat up with a dazed expression, and then glanced towards a loud, laughing group. He watched with a stunned expression as his younger companions laughed together for the first time that he had seen, and then frowned slightly. It was odd seeing a carefree expression on a Tao, but none the less Ren looked as happy as Yoh.

"Why are you laughing?" Anna demanded irritably while stepping up. "This is serious."

"S-Sorry, Anna," Yoh cried with a nervous smile.

"It's because he's here!" Ryu cried while pointing accusingly at Horo.

"What! ME?" Horo shouted.

"Smiling will keep us strong!" Chocolove cried at Anna.

"Shut up!" Ren snapped repeatedly as his friends argued over who had started the laughter and whether or not it was so terrible.

"Bunch of babies," Mannoko sneered irritably while walking away from the group.

"I wouldn't talk," Raijin replied with a frown. "Why is a human like you following Yoh-sama anyway?"

"Because I have to bring my brother home," Mannoko replied cooly. "That's all there is to it."

Raijin glared at her with a hint of disgust, and then looked up to the sky. "Hmph. Humans don't belong in Paqi. You should just go home."

Mannoko glanced at Raijin for a moment, and then walked towards Jun and Pailong. "There's a sandstorm coming. Try not to get gritty teeth," she said icily.

Raijin glared at the small girl for a moment, and then sighed while looking back to Yoh with sad eyes. _"Yoh-sama..."_

* * *

"Guys, I'm getting tired," Ziggie groaned. "Doesn't this tunnel thing ever end?" 

"We're almost there," Lyserg replied while following the direction that his father's quartz pendulum pointed in.

"_That's_ what you said half an hour ago!"

"Ziggie, leave him alone," Faust said with a frown, and then looked ahead. "Manta, don't walk so far ahead," he called when he only found the boy's silhouette.

"We're going too slow," Manta replied and ignored Faust's concern.

Faust frowned at Manta's reaction, but said nothing. Since he had taken off, Manta had been acting much differently. He thought more vigorously about training and finding Paqi village. Though he was in fact becoming stronger and quicker, it bothered Faust greatly that he wasn't as playful as he had been before. And with no way of knowing what Manta had done with Yoh and his friends, he was more worried that he wouldn't be able to get the boy to go back to normal.

Ziggie looked up curiously as Morphine landed on his shoulder, and then smiled a bit. "I feel kinda funky, like I'm just outside of home or something. It's the sleep and food thing that's bugging me."

"How does a spirit eat anyway?" Lyserg asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? When I was in Hell, me and my bro pigged out all the time," Ziggie laughed. "Nothing like a good buffet of souls and broken dreams to get you goin' in the morning."

"Huh?" Lyserg replied with an almost worried expression.

"It's a joke," Ziggie laughed, and then his laughter became an embarrassed groan. "Earth's no fun. No food, parties are bad and big guys hurt little guys."

"This coming from somebody who's from Hell," Faust whispered to Lyserg with an amused smirk.

"Hmph. You really think it's all evilness?" Ziggie snapped while whipping around. "I'll have you know..."

"What's that?" Lyserg interrupted while pointing ahead.

Faust looked up curiously, and then frowned. "Manta, come back," he called, unable to tell what the sudden change of scenery was.

"Papa, I'm fine," Manta called while looking over his shoulder, and then a moment after he turned back he grunted as he ran a solid surface. He fell back with a thud, and then looked up confusedly at the wall that now rest in front of him. "Where did that come from!"

"Manta," Faust said while jogging over to his son, and then knelt down and studied Manta carefully. He frowned when he found a small bump on the boy's forehead, and then lifted Manta up and frowned at the wall.

"Faust-san, how did it get there?" Lyserg asked confusedly while coming to a stop a couple of feet behind the doctor. "The pendulum is still pointing in that direction."

Faust studied the wall for a moment, and then frowned while backing up next to his British companion. "Unless it's a shaman's work, I don't know."

"That really hurt," Manta whimpered while rubbing his head, and then stuck his tongue out stubbornly at the wall.

Ziggie walked over to the wall and studied it for a moment, and then frowned thoughtfully while placing a hand against the surface. "Hmm... I don't think this is a shaman, Faust. Feels bigger."

Lyserg looked down curiously, and then tilted his head slightly. "Like a spirit?"

"Nah... Bigger than a spirit," he replied, and then his eyes dilated as a sudden overwhelming sensation washed over him. "H-Huh!"

Faust looked down hearing Frankie beginning to bark angrily, and then looked back and let out a startled yelp, finding a wall now rest behind them, trapping them in the small stone room. "What's going on?" he demanded angrily.

"Hmm?" Manta looked up curiously, and then began to whimper when a bright light started to fill the 'room'. "P-Papa, what's happening?" he cried while grasping the doctor's jacket tightly, and then buried his face into Faust's chest as his father held him more protectively. He whimpered hearing an angry shout from Faust and a frightened cry from Lyserg, but after several seconds everything faded to white silence.

* * *

When Manta opened his eyes again, he couldn't help but to let out a squeak of a yawn. He stared up confusedly at the ceiling for several moments, and then sat up with a confused expression when he realized he was no longer in the cave. "Papa?" he called quietly while looking around, and then stood up and walked towards the door. As he opened it, an expectant smile was plastered on his face. He couldn't remember what had last happened, but if he was in a house, it seemed only natural that Faust and somehow saved them from danger. And if he wasn't inside, then surely he would be waiting outside. To the boy's disappointment, though, he found Faust was no where to be seen outside either. He frowned while looking around, and then cleared his throat before calling out, "Papa! Lyserg? Where are you guys?" 

When there was no reply he frowned worriedly. "Guys, where are you?" he called again while beginning to walk, and as he walked a chill of fear began to run through him. The village, or wherever he was, was completely empty. The buildings all looked old and worn, giving it the feel of a ghost town, and no sound could be heard from insect, birds, or even the wind. He swallowed nervously as he walked, and then looked up curiously when he noticed something shining in the ground some distance ahead. He broke into a jog until finally he reached the object, and then froze when he found Lyserg's pendulum laying on the ground in pieces. "Lyserg-kun," he whispered shakily, and then began running as quickly as he could. "Papa! Lyserg? Frankie!" he cried desperately, and then yelped when he tripped on the outskirts of the village. When he looked up he stared with a horrified expression at a pile of shattered bones, topped by Eliza's skull. His eyes widened while filling with tears, and then he scrambled to his feet and began running faster than before. "Papa!" he cried shrilly. "Papa! Lyserg!"

He soon found himself running through the forest that had surrounded the village, and as he ran he found his lungs beginning to burn with exhaustion. Still, fear kept him moving, and he only stopped when a glimpse of orange in a bush caught his eye. He skidded to a stop and looked to the bush, and then walked over and stared shakily at a pair of orange headphones that had slashed in half. For several minutes he didn't move, and then hugged himself with a whimper. _"Where are they?"_ he thought shakily. "Papa... Lyserg..." Frightened tears ran down his face as Manta conflicted with old an new feelings, and then finally he squeezed his eyes shut. "Yoh-kun..." he whispered in an ashamed tone, and then fell to his knees. He remained still for several minutes as hopeless thoughts ran through his head, but as time passed he calmed again and realization grew.

"They might still be alive," he murmured quietly, not wanting to think the worse any more, and then he got to his feet while rubbing his eyes some. A moment later he looked up with an expression still riddled with fear, but now accompanied with determination. After taking a moment to resolve his feelings, he ran towards the nearest shadow and disappeared into it. A split second later he appeared in a shadow meters away, and then continued on, disappearing into one shadow and appearing further ahead a second later to save time. Before long, though, the shadows disappeared and he had entered a clearing. He looked around confusedly for a moment, and then looked to the single tree that sat in the center of the clearing. A moment later his eyes dilated when he spotted several forms hanging limply in the tree.

For a moment he was still, and then he ran forward, staring with utter confusion and fear at Lyserg, and then shifting his gaze to Ryu, and then Yoh. Finally his gaze found Faust, and then a sharp cry escaped the boy. "Papa!" he cried, and then let out a yelp when he hit an invisible wall of energy. He grunted as he hit the ground, and then looked up confusedly. "What's going on?" he demanded, not expecting an answer.

"Turn back," several voices commanded as one.

"Huh?" Manta looked around frantically as the voices echoed the same command twice more, and then frowned while getting up. "No! Give back Papa!" he cried, fear still with him but anger building.

"It is useless," the voices echoed. "Turn back or perish with them."

Manta shook lightly, and then growled. "Not without Papa and Lyserg!" he shouted angrily, and then leapt forward, only to be repelled once again by the wall of energy. He let out a cry as he hit the ground, and then looked up with a stunned expression as a black dome began to form around the clearing. "Huh?"

"Turn back or you too will perish," the voices warned again.

Manta looked back to Lyserg and Faust, and then to his former friends. A sad expression formed as he thought guiltily. He really had no reason to hate Ryu. He hadn't abandoned him; but when he thought of Yoh he still felt guilt inside him. The young shaman had been his first friend, and even though Yoh had abandoned him, he still felt a strong and somewhat embarrassing attachment to the lazy shaman. He looked back up to see the dome was closing more quickly, and then with a growl he got to his feet and glared towards the tree. "I said give them back. I'll get them myself if I have to!"

"Then you choose death?" the voices questioned.

Manta winced at the thought of death, and then squeezed his eyes shut. "If I die, fine." He looked up angrily above the tree. "I don't want them to die!" he yelled, and then shot towards the tree again, this time readying to punch as an attempt to break through the wall. Once in range he thrust his fist forward, and then stared as a dark glow surrounded his hand and arm and began pushing through the wall. A stunned smile formed when he saw progress, and then cried out when he was thrown back violently. He sat up after a second and glared at the tree, and then let out an angry cry while getting to his feet and running forward, instinctively calling on the power he had felt moments earlier. "Let them go!"

* * *

"Hmm?" Yoh looked up curiously. As Amidamaru, Bason & Tokagero had predicted, a sandstorm of black sand had hit the night before. He and his friends were stunned to find that a strange, broken village was revealed the next morning. 

"Aim for the blue cave," Horo muttered quietly, and then looked around. "Blue cave, huh?"

"Is that it?" Shizuka piped up while pointing to the left.

"Hmm? Well, it's blue and it's a cave," Ryu offered thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Good job, little brother," he said while grinning at the priestess.

"Huh! I'm a girl!" Shizuka shrieked while stomping on his foot.

"Why do all these boys look like girls?" Ryu sobbed, regretting his mistake as his foot throbbed.

"Hmph," Ren replied with a smirk. "How can you be so stupid, Ryu?"

"Don't start with me!" Ryu yelled while pointing accusingly at the Tao.

Yoh smiled nervously, and then looked to Anna. "Well, maybe we should go ahead and make sure it's safe," he offered.

"Hey, I hope you guys know how to swim," Horo called from the cave, earning the group's attention. "This is full of water."

"Hmm? That should be no problem," Ryu said with a grin.

"Sounds fun," Shizuka said with a large grin.

"Then go," Anna said icily, and then watched as the shamans ran towards the cave. Within minutes the six disappeared, leaving Anna, Tamao, Mannoko, Jun & the Lee brothers alone outside the haunting village. After a moment, though, her gaze fell on a blue tunnel that led through the canyon wall above the water.

Meanwhile, the shamans swam tranquilly through the underwater tunnel.

"Looks long. Pretty boring," Horo tried to mumble to the others without losing air. A moment later he looked ahead, and then his face reddened when he found Ren just in front of him. _"Hmm... Never mind,"_ he thought.

Seconds passed until they grew to half a minute, and then the group began swimming faster. Once the thirty seconds became a full minute, they began swimming much more quickly, feeling their air supply lessen. After another minute, the group was in a panic, swimming as fast as they could now that they realized their air was low. After the third minute was reached they came to a stop, Horo and Chocolove yelling in their throat for the end of the cave. Yoh floated with a defeated sigh, about ready to give up on ever having air again.

Not far ahead, Ren had also come to a stop. He looked back with an irritated frown at his friends, and then shook his head. "Morons," he thought, and then turned back to his goal. However he was greeted by the sight of a corpse wearing a white suit and purple shirt, and with that surprise he let out a frightened cry.

Shizuka, who hadn't been swimming quite as fast finally caught up to her new friends and stared confusedly at them for a moment, and then attempted to make a sound to get their attention. When she finally did catch the two boys' attention, she pointed upwards, and then swam over to shake Yoh out of his current stupor.

Chocolove and Horo spotted her during their mumble ranting, and then shot upwards as quickly as possible. The two were first to emerge on an unexpected surface, and after drawing in a deep breath, the two clasped onto each other while yelling, "AIR!" A second later they glanced up hearing bubbles, and then stared confusedly as Ryu and Ren surfaced in a dead man's float. A moment later their attention was drawn in the opposite direction as Shizuka and Yoh emerged on the surface.

"You found air!" Yoh wailed idiotically while squeezing the priestess in a death-like grip.

"Are they okay?" she replied curiously while looking over to Ryu and Ren, and then looked away when she heard Horo and Chocolove call out.

"Land-ho!" Horo cheered now that he and the comedian were out of the water on a new path. "Come on. The sooner we get outta here, the sooner we get to Paqi!"

Yoh and Shizuka stared at the two for a moment, and then retrieved Ren and Ryu before swimming to the edge of the water.

* * *

"Mm..." Manta winced quietly, and then opened his eyes with a tired expression. 

"You're awake," a voice said thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" Manta looked up curiously, and then stared confusedly at the oddly dressed man who sat not far away. "Huh? Who are you?"

"Silva. We met after Faust's battle with Asakura Yoh," Silva explained. "I heard that you had become a shaman, and now I see it is true," he stated while regarding Manta's oracle bell, which rest on a nearby table.

"Silva... Sivla..." Manta thought for a moment, and then his eyes widened as memory struck him. A moment later he looked up frantically. "What are you doing here! Where are Papa and Lyserg-kun!"

"They have gone for lunch," Silva explained calmly. "If you are still exhausted, then rest. Normally such a young shaman doesn't receive Great Spirit's blessing."

"Blessing?" Manta asked with tired eyes, and then looked down at his blanket.

"A final test, so that Great Spirit may see your strength," Silva replied. "All shamans go through it. Those who are unable to handle it's blessing receive lower ranking than those who can handle it." With that he stood. "There is somebody I must greet to the village. Please rest while you can, and good luck, Manta-kun."

Manta watched quietly as Silva left, and then yawned while falling back on his pillow. A moment later he spotted Ziggie sitting quietly in the shadows. He rolled to his side to face the imp, and then smiled. "Hi, Ziggie."

"Hmm?" Ziggie looked up as thought he had just awoken, and then grinned. "Hey, Kid. Pretty intense, huh?"

Manta blinked, and then sat up with a curious expression. "What do you mean?"

"The dream," he replied. "Remember?"

Manta thought quietly, and then small smile formed. "Yeah... It felt so real."

"It kinda was, actually," the imp replied, and then walked over and sat at the bottom of Manta's futon. "Hey, you really gotta choose who you're going to work with, Manta. Frankie's got a lot of good things goin', and so do I. You aren't gonna get stronger if you don't make up your mind, though."

Manta looked at him curiously, and then looked down. "I know..." After a moment, he glanced up again. "Thank you for helping me, Ziggie."

"Hmm?" Ziggie tilted his head, his puppy-like ears flopping down in a curious manner. A moment later he grinned nervously. "Ah, what else could I do? I said I'd help ya out, didn't I?"

Manta nodded while shifting to his knees, and then he leaned forward and hugged the imp. "Yeah... Thank you..."

Ziggie stared down with a stunned expression, and then smirked slightly. "Ah, no problem. You're a lil' cutie anyway."

Manta was quiet for several minutes, and then sighed. "Ziggie? I wanna be partners."

"Well, then. Guess I have a reason to hang around," Ziggie laughed, and then looked down curiously when Manta nuzzled his face into his chest. "Hmm? Kid?"

Manta was quiet for several minutes, and then squeezed his eyes shut. "Could we be brothers, too?"

Ziggie stared down with stunned eyes for several moments. It wasn't often somebody asked an imp to be their brother, and such a feeling of acceptance was a rare delight. For several moments he said nothing, trying to decide if the boy was being honest, and then finally he sighed as a small smile formed. "You gotta lot piled up in there, haven't you?" he asked quietly. "Hey, why not. Feels good to have somebody to care about again."

Manta smiled at Ziggie's words, and then looked up. "I'm hungry. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Right behind you," the imp grinned, and then watched quietly as Manta changed from his yukata to a pair of blue shorts and a soft yellow shirt. He was glad that Great Spirit had done what it had. Although he was never comfortable in the spirit king's presence, it was still good to see the timid boy he had first spied on months earlier, and without a doubt Faust would be glad to see the boy back to some level of normality. He only hoped that it would last.

* * *

**AN**: Egh... I don't like the end of this chapter... Feels rushed. I couldn't think of anything better. Well, at least now I can get on with the less troublesome chapter. :D Sorry for the long update. I'll do better! 


	22. Companions

**Chapter 21 - Companions**

"_Finally; All teams must be registered by 9:30 this evening. Teams may not contain less than three members, but more than three members can form a team; Only three shamans per team shall fight during a match or face disqualification. Member trades may take place only if approved by the guardian oracles whom are in charge of those two shamans. See your oracle as soon as possible for registration."_

Manta looked up at the public speaker that rest in the center of Paqi village, a thoughtful look riddled on his face. "Teams of three, huh?" he asked, and then looked up with a smile at Faust. "We don't have to worry about fighting, Papa."

Faust smiled at Manta while taking a sip of tea. "Aa," he replied. "We are indeed fortunate. We still have to find a third partner, though."

Manta frowned some while sitting up. "Why not Lyserg-kun?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, I've heard long before that teams might be necessary, and I've thought about Lyserg-kun," Faust replied, and then placed his cup down with a slight frown. "I wonder if he would care to fight with us, though. His only goal is to defeat Hao. He may be tempted to join another team such as the X-Laws, who share his goal."

"Hmph," Ziggie replied while rolling his eyes. "Those guys aren't so tough. I mean, come on. Arch angels? They've gotta be pretty sad if they need those guys to fight."

"Nevertheless, they are powerful and share Lyserg's goal," Faust replied, a frown crossing his face. "Another problem, though, is what Lyserg told me some time ago. Manta, is it true that more friends have accompanied Yoh here?"

Manta frowned slightly, thinking. A moment later he looked up with a stunned expression. "In fact, yeah," he replied. "Tao Jun and Anna were there with them." He frowned slightly. "There were also four others. Two young girls, and two older guys. The smaller guy looked strong, though."

"Hi there!" a high-pitched voice chirped as a young man popped up between Manta and Faust, a grin plastered on his face. "Wanna Pepsi?" he asked while dropping two cans on the table.

Faust stared at the brunette with a twitching eyebrow. "And who are you?" he demanded after getting past the initial surprise.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Marcus!" he said with a grin, and then pointed to the spirit of a mallard duck that hovered over him. "This is Ducky!"

"Quack," Ducky replied while waving one wing.

Manta stared with a nervous expression, his eye twitching, and then frowned while pointing at Marcus. "That was the nicer guy, Papa," he explained.

"Hmm?" Marcus looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Oh, hey! You must be Manta," he said with a grin. "Your sister's here looking for ya."

"She still came?" Faust demanded.

"Hmm? Yeah," Marcus said while looking to Faust with a smile. "So then that must make you Faust. I heard you were loonier than a loon, but you look nice enough."

Faust stared at Marcus with disbelief, and then cleared his throat. "Well, Marcus-kun, I suppose I should say thank you."

"No problem!" he replied happily, and then looked to Manta. "Hey, why don't you come say hi to the guys? They miss ya."

Manta smiled at the prospect, but as he opened his mouth to speak he froze, and then crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly. "No," he stated in a spoiled manner. "I don't want anything to do with them."

"Hmm. Well, that's okay," he said with a smile. "We're staying at the Silva's hotel, if you wanna stop by sometime," he said, and then let out a sound that could have been described as a dying breath. When the doctor and his son looked in the direction that he was staring in they found a man sitting in a restaurant across the street, drinking Coke. "Don't worry, Sir!" Marcus shrieked while shooting towards him like a bullet. "I'll save you from the Devil's drink!"

"Hmm? Hey! What are you doing!" the guy yelled, and Manta and Faust stared with nervous expressions as Marcus and the man fell into a heated struggle over the cola, beginning to destroy the restaurant in the process.

"They really should keep him on a leash," Manta said with a twitching eye.

"And put a muzzle on him, too," Ziggie added with a similar expression.

"Good morning," Lyserg's voice called, and then the shamans and spirits watched as Lyserg sat down with them. "So it looks like teams will be necessary," he said thoughtfully before the others answered.

"Yeah," Manta said with a smile. "Me and Papa make two, but we need a third member, Lyserg-kun."

"Aa," Lyserg replied while looking down at the table. "I've been thinking about that."

Manta tilted his head, and then frowned. "Lyserg-kun, you won't go to the X-Laws, will you? They want to hurt Papa and Ziggie, you know."

Lyserg looked up at Manta quietly, and then glanced up when he felt Faust's hand come to a rest on his shoulder.

"What he means to ask, is if you will be our third member?" Faust explained with a smile.

"Well, I'm not sure," Lyserg replied.

Ziggie watched the brawl across the street, and then smirked when Marcus shrieked something about insulting Pepsi, which then led to an even more entertaining struggle. A moment later he looked up and frowned at Lyserg. "Ya know, we've been lookin' after ya for a while now," he said with a frown, breaking the silence that had fallen at the table. "I might not like it if you go over to them goody-goodies with their cheesy white outfits."

Lyserg looked at the imp for a moment, and then looked to Faust. "Faust, I'm grateful for all you've done, but they are much stronger. And they share my goal."

"B-But... Lyserg-kun... I thought we were family," Manta whimpered while looking up at the greenette. "I don't want you to go away."

Lyserg looked to the boy with a curious expression, and then smiled slightly. Right now he knew Manta wasn't really going to cry, but he also knew the boy would be sad if he didn't get his way. "Manta, we will have to fight each other anyway."

"I won't fight you," Manta chirped with a worried expression. "I promise."

"Don't say that, Manta," Ziggie snapped while looking at Manta. "That's holy talk. Sometimes ya gotta fight the guys ya like. Seems grim, but it's reality."

Faust looked to the imp, curious of his encouragement, and then looked back to Lyserg. "It's true, though. The X-Laws don't care for me very much. I wouldn't put it pass them to use you against us. We will continue training and becoming stronger. It will be much easier now that we are among stronger shamans. And like Manta, I have grown attached to you."

Lyserg looked quietly at them for several minutes, and then smiled slightly while looking down. "You guys..." Finally he stood up and looked to his two companions. "I'll think about it," he said quietly, and then looked up curiously when he heard a crash. He stared at the wreckage across the street, where the man was lying, spiral-eyed and twitching. Not far away Marcus sat on the ground, happily cuddling a can of Pepsi while an oracle yelled at him about the damages. "What happened there?"

"Funniest fight I've seen in a while," Ziggie snorted.

"Papa," Manta sighed while looking up. "I wanna go shopping."

* * *

"Teams of three, huh?" Ryu said thoughtfully. 

"So we have to split up," Ren said while closing his eyes. "It was inevitable."

"But we gotta choose between friends," Horo sighed while shaking his head. A moment later he looked up with a grin. "I'm going with Ren!"

"Huh?" Chocolove looked over quickly, and then grinned. "I'm going with Them!" he cried while pulling out a DVD copy of the movie, 'Them'. "We can be called the Smile Wind!"

"Like hell we will!" Ren snapped. "My team will be The Ren! Don't like it, don't be my partners!"

"Pft. Fanboys," Mannoko muttered, and then looked up to Anna. "Where are sleeping handsome and dozing butthead?"

"If you mean Yoh and Shizuka, they're still sleeping," Anna replied with a twitching eyebrow.

"Wrong-o, Ann-o!"

The group looked up with a startled expression when Anna was suddenly tackled, and then they nervously peered down to the floor, where Shizuka now had Anna trapped in a bizarre bear-hug consisting of arms and legs.

"M-Miss Anna!" Ryu cried. "Please be gentle. She's so young... And she doesn't know your wrath!"

"She deserves all the punishment she gets," Raijin muttered while rolling his eyes, and then looked up with a frown. "Where's Marcus?"

"Said something about ridding the village of evil," Horo replied, and then stared when the redhead leapt out of his seat.

"Huh! Marcus is loose!" he cried, and then ran out as though he had learned that the end of the world was coming.

Horo and the other shamans stared nervously, and then winced when they heard a very loud, very sharp slap.

"You... hit me!" Shizuka shrieked while staring at Anna.

"Your diet and training start now," Anna growled dangerously.

"Diet? Training?" Shizuka tilted her head slightly, and then frowned. "Hey, who do you think you are, thinking you can boss me around!"

"If you're going to be helping Yoh, you're going to be in top condition."

"I'm just fine the way I am," Shizuka replied while crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're too soft," Anna snapped.

"Soft is cute and cuddly!" Shizuka replied while hugging herself with a stupid grin.

"You're even weaker," Anna snapped.

There was a moment of silence, and then Shizuka growled and slapped the older girl. "I'm not weak!" She looked up curiously when she heard the others gasp, and then blinked when she found them staring at her with terrified expressions. "What?" she asked dumbly.

"Little Sister..." Ryu said nervously, and then placed his hands over Mannoko's eyes.

"Hmm... That's a good idea, Ryu-san," Jun said with an exasperated tone, and then placed her hands over Ren's eyes.

"Nii-san!" Ren shouted embarrassedly.

"Hmm?" Shizuka looked back curiously to Anna, and then squeaked when she found the Itako looking some what satanic. "A-Anna-chan?" she said nervously, and then an echoing shriek informed Paqi that she had been punished.

* * *

Yoh yawned softly as he stepped into the streets of Paqi. "It's so early, Amidamaru," he mumbled sleepily while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"It's almost noon," Amidamaru replied with a soft smile. "You've slept long since Great Spirit's blessing."

"Aa," Yoh replied with a sigh, and then looked up. "Hmm? Doesn't he travel with Faust and Manta?"

Amidamaru looked in the direction that his master did, and then studied the greenette curiously. A moment later he smiled while looking back. "I believe so, Yoh-dono."

Yoh smiled, and then began jogging after the younger shaman. "Hey, wait a minute."

"Hmm?" Lyserg looked back curiously, and then smiled slightly. "Aa. Yoh-kun, right?"

"And you were Lyserg," Yoh replied with a smile. "Um... So did Manta make it to Paqi?"

"Yes. He and Faust went shopping," Lyserg replied, and then became curious when Yoh's expression changed. "Yoh-kun... Why don't you and Faust like each other? Faust has been very good to Manta-kun."

Yoh was quiet, and then sighed while closing his eyes. "Faust did terrible things that I could forgive... But when I tried to protect Manta from being harmed by shamans, he used it to make Manta unfriendly."

Lyserg tilted his head curiously. "Protect him from shamans?"

"Manta was human," Yoh replied quietly, and then sighed. "He really was Mannoko's brother. But if Faust really changed him..." He closed his eyes. "I understand if you are friends with Faust, but I can't forgive him if he won't let Manta understand my intentions... Or that Mannoko really does love him."

The British shaman remained silent for several minutes, caught up in thought. Finally he sighed, a guilty smile playing across his face. "Yoh-kun... I have a request."

Yoh looked up to the younger boy curiously. "Yes?"

"Your friend, Marcus," he began. "I saw him before in the canyon when the X-Laws attacked. Is he going to fight with you?"

Yoh blinked with a curious expression, and then grinned sheepishly. "I don't think so. Anna keeps saying that Shizuka has to get stronger so she can help me."

"I see," he replied. "Yoh-kun, I... I'm going to join the X-Laws," he explained, and then froze when he saw the stunned look on Yoh's face. "I hope they will understand Faust is not terrible, but I need strong partners. I've heard their goal is to destroy Hao, and that is my goal as well."

"But they are terrible," Yoh replied with a distant frown. "They are too excessive. They won't listen if you try to protect those they hate."

"Nevertheless," Lyserg replied, and then sighed. "I don't want to leave them without a good partner, though. Your friend, Marcus-kun. He seems to be a very nice person. Do you think you could see if he would fight with Manta-kun and Faust?"

"I didn't know Marcus could fight," Yoh laughed innocently, and then looked seriously at Lyserg. "I can't promise he can fight, but I can see if he would be willing."

Lyserg was quiet for a moment, and then smiled brightly. "Thank you, Yoh-kun."

"Aa," Yoh replied, and then looked curiously towards a store. He smiled when he spotted Manta and Ziggie entering it. "In fact... I hope he can fight with them. Marcus is a strange type of person, but he's very happy. Maybe he can help Manta understand our feelings."

Lyserg looked over curiously, and then looked back to Yoh with a small smile. "Manta is as complicated as his partner. I think maybe he does understand, Yoh-kun."

Yoh looked quietly at Lyserg, and then smiled lightly. "Aa," he replied, then both shamans looked up with startled expressions when they heard a cry echo out.

"What was that?" Lyserg asked nervously.

"Oh no... Anna got Shizzy!" Yoh cried, and then ran in the direction they had heard the cry.

Lyserg watched as the young Asakura ran, and then smiled weakly while looking towards the store. "Gomen nasai," he said quietly, and then began searching the streets for the X-Laws.

* * *

"It's your own fault for provoking Miss Anna," Ryu scolded while bandaging Shizuka's head. After the weeks of bickering between Ren and Mannoko, he was used to playing a role far older than his 16 years. 

"And let me guess. She's never pummeled you?" the girl demanded irritably.

"She hasn't touched Ryu or Ren," Horo replied. "Hmm... Maybe it's an 'R' thing?"

"R rating?" Chocolove asked while pulling out a random doujinshi with a picture of Ryu and Ren together, 'R. Adults Only" printed at the bottom. He let out a cry when Ren's kwan-dao and Ryu's fist connected with his nose at once.

"You're being useless," Horo sighed while letting his head droop, and then looked out the hotel window.

"Hmph. Just be thankful that Anna has instructed me to oversee your training," Mannoko said cooly while closing a notebook, and then she tossed it across the table to the young shaman. "There's your schedule for tomorrow. You'll note that it coincides with Yoh-kun's schedule. Either of you slack off, you both pay for it."

"Little Boss," Ryu laughed nervously.

"Hey, where's a little brat like you get off with bossing me around? I mean, Anna-chan is just a big meany, but you're just a runt!"

"You're very brave to speak so lightly of them," Horo sighed, and then looked up to the door and grinned. "Hey, Yoh!"

"Aa. Hey, everybody," Yoh laughed nervously.

"You slept too long," Ren said cooly, not bothering to look up from the table he and Jun sat at.

"I guess," Yoh laughed with his trademark grin, and then pointed with an oblivious expression at Shizuka. "What happened to you?"

"She hugged Anna," Mannoko stated flatly.

"And then hit Anna," Horo added.

"And got the wrath of Anna," Ryu concluded, and then patted the girl on the head with a grin. "You've got spunk. I'll give you that," he said with a chuckle.

"Hmph. Big meany," Shizuka replied while crossing her arms over her chest, and then with a sudden cry she leapt out of her seat and tackle-hugged Yoh. "We're partners! I don't trust those other guys!" she declared.

"Huh? And why not?" Chocolove demanded with a frown.

"You make creepy jokes and Horo's rude," she replied.

"And you're not?" Horo muttered. "What about Ren?"

"Um..." She thought for a moment, and then frowned. "Ren... Um..." She looked up with a smile. "Ren's too strong."

"Hmph. She knows her place," Ren said with a small smirk, and then looked to Horo. "Maybe I'll replace you with her."

"Ren," Jun scolded seeing the almost sad look on Horo's face as he began to yell. She smiled lightly, and then wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders while looking to Shizuka. "Ren's very difficult," Jun said with a light smile. "He doesn't express himself well, but he likes you."

Ren's spike twitched as he choked on some milk. "Um, hello? Could you knock before you try entering my head," he said while looking stubbornly at Jun. "Who says I like the idiot?"

"You did!" Shizuka said happily, and then looked to Yoh. "Hey, who put this baby in charge of training?" she asked while pointing backwards to Mannoko.

"I'm not a baby," Mannoko replied simply, and then retrieved some fashion magazine for young girls from her backpack and began reading.

"Mannoko's been watching our training since we left America," Yoh explained sheepishly while gradually turning his head towards the hotel door when he heard Raijin outside the hotel. He smiled as the older shaman and Marcus entered the hotel, and then blinked as though he had just remembered something. "Oh, Marcus?"

"Hey there, Yohy!" Marcus cried happily. "Good to see you awake! Wanna Pepsi to get you going?" he asked while offering a can of the said beverage to the younger brunette.

"Um... No thanks," Yoh laughed nervously, and then placed his hands leisurely behind his head. "Marcus, you know about the team thing, right?"

"Yep. Three guys a team," he replied in his ever squeaky voice. "Too bad Grammy Kino wants Raijin to help her, huh Shizzy?" he asked while looking to his adoptive sister.

"Why too bad?" the girl replied, and then pointed accusingly to her eldest brother. "This guy would just get in my way and make us loose!"

"Excuse me? You're the runt who nearly lost the preliminary matches!" Raijin snapped back.

"At least I didn't need to go and cry to Daddy whenever I didn't think I was going to do it!"

"No, you just cried to Marcus!"

The other shamans stared with stunned expressions as the two argued, and then Yoh looked up to Marcus. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Hmm... They just need top work out their differences," Marcus replied happily.

"How can you just stand there and let them fight?" Horo asked with a frown, and then watched with a frown as Kitz and Chibi began fighting as well.

"Dammit, you little brat!" Raijin yelled when Shizuka mentioned that he couldn't endure long battles, and then swung one fist.

"Whoa!" Ryu yelled while jumping out of his seat when he saw Shizuka miss getting away, and then frowned when the older made another attempt to hit her, only to trip over her when she ducked down. He growled when he saw the two turn back to each other and prepare to fight, and then rushed between the two and held Raijin back while Jun grabbed Shizuka's shoulders.

"Shizuka, you're behaving as badly as he is," Jun scolded lightly.

"Excuse me?" Raijin shouted. "Don't judge me you blasted..."

"Whoa!" Ren shouted, and then moved in front of the girls with an angry glare. "Say another word about my sister and you'll regret it."

"Get a grip," Ryu snapped.

"Let go of me," Raijin replied, and then grunted when Ryu's fist connected with his stomach.

"I don't care who you people are, or what may have happened before. She's half your size, and if you**ever** touch her again, you'll regret it," he said angrily to Raijin.

"Are you sure that's normal?" Horo whispered to Marcus, who was frowning slightly.

"Well... Yeah..." he replied, and then grinned while pulling out a 6 pack of Pepsi Vanilla. "What we need here is some extra relaxing Pepsi!" he stated happily, and then began offering the cans to his friends and siblings. "Here. Let's just relax and talk this out."

Yoh and Horo stared as the older shaman went on with his usual marketing life, but it was Chocolove who spoke up. "Maybe we should keep those two away from each other," he said quietly.

"I say we get rid of him," Horo whispered in reply while glaring at the redhead. "What kind of guy hits his little sister like that?"

"Lots of guys," Mannoko replied with little interest. "It happens all over the place. She's just another statistic."

Horo looked back with a frown. "You know, Manta's a statistic now too."

"I know," she replied with a frown. "Daddy hit him when he was bad, so technically he always was. He just made himself another one when he ran away."

"Not you now," Yoh sighed softly, and then looked to Marcus. "Um, Marcus, would you be interested in being on a team?"

"Huh?" Ryu looked over, a sad look on his face. "Big Brother! I wanted to be on your team!"

Yoh smiled nervously, and then glanced to the priest. "Well?"

"Hmm... Never thought about it," the brunette replied thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Well, if you want I can."

"Good," Yoh replied happily. "Do you remember Manta?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I talked to him today. He's a cute little guy. Got a lot of love hiding in him."

Mannoko glanced up slightly, and then smiled weakly figuring out Yoh's request. _"Thanks,"_ she thought, and then looked back to her book, glad that Yoh was trying to get a nice, if not normal person close to her brother.

"His friend Lyserg is going to join the X-Laws," Yoh explained. "He wanted you to be Manta and Faust's partner. And, I think maybe it would be best. You seem happy, and I think you could help him understand us."

Marcus smiled. "Sure! Faust seems like a really nice guy too!"

"Then that means..." Ryu trailed off, and then suddenly hugged Yoh tightly. "I will follow you, Big Brother!"

"Uh... Ryu..." Yoh laughed nervously, and then looked at Shizuka curiously. "Uh...?"

She looked at them pathetically for a moment, and then grinned while clasping onto Ryu's arm. "You guys are the nicest! I'll stick with you!"

"Guess that sticks me with you two," Ren said while looking to Horo and Chocolove, and then smirked. "Welcome to The Ren."

"Huh? Don't treat us as though we're privileged!" Chocolove yelled.

"We're just as strong as you!" Horo added. "And what kind of name is 'The Ren' anyway!"

"Big Brother and Little Sister," Ryu said more to himself than his teammates. "We can be Team Funbari Onsen!"

"Hey, what's in a name?" Shizuka replied with a shrug, and then pulled out a random, plastic skull. "A rose by any other name would smell as just as sweet." She looked up, and then blinked when she found Yoh and Ryu staring at her. "What?"

Raijin stared silently at groups, and then winced while looking at the ground. He looked up with a startled yelp when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, and then froze when he found Yoh's grandmother at his side. "Kino-sama..."

"It seems you're as stubborn as ever, Raijin," she said quietly, Anna standing not far away from her. "You still have a lot of growing to do, though. You're still too weak."

Raijin stared at her with shaky eyes, and then shook his head. "I'm not weak, Kino-sama! Let me help Yoh-sama. I'm stronger than Shizuka."

"You're no stronger than you were six years ago," Kino replied harshly. "If you want so terribly to help Yoh, you'll respect my choice and help me with other matters."

"Kino-sama..." The young man stared at her silently, and then looked down with sad eyes as she walked by him.

"Kino, please don't be harsh on him," Kitz said while scurrying in front of the elderly woman. "He's trained hard since Hao..." She trailed off, and then looked down sadly. "It's been hard since Mayumi died."

"That is no reason for him to treat her the way he did," Kino replied. "In any case he's dangerous. He isn't your pup, Kitz. Don't defend deeds that are so inexcusable."

The fox lowered her head quietly, and then moved aside so Kino may pass. When she looked up again, she let out a startled gasp when she saw Raijin walking quickly towards the door of the hotel, and then followed her partner quickly, glancing back only for a moment to smile at Yoh and Shizuka.

**

* * *

**

**A/n**: I'm not sure if the series began in '98 or '99, so I'm guessing this is point of the tournament is around May '99. To avoid confusion, Ryu would be16 (December '82), Raijin is 21 (September '76), Marcus is 21 (April '77), and Shizuka is 11 (March '88). Also, Ryu's reaction to Raijin and Shizuka's fight will be explained in a chapter or two.


	23. Moonlight Sonata

**Chapter 22 - Moonlight Sonata**

"Ta da!" Manta cried while hopping out of the change room. "How do I look?"

Ziggie watched with a glazed expression as the blonde twirled around, and then snorted. "I think if you come out in another schoolgirl uniform I'm gonna promote you to my bride of darkness."

"Hmm? Hey!" Manta cried while hugging himself. "Mansumi never let me try out nice things," he replied. "I like feeling pretty for a change. Doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Yeah, well your dad's gonna send ya to bible school if he catches you with that stuff on," he replied while pulling his dark green hair back into a tiny ponytail. "Anyways, why don't you try some guy stuff on, now?"

"You're no fun," Manta pouted while crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, guys in Ireland wear skirts all the time."

"Those are kilts," the imp replied with a snort. "And that's in Scotland. Those are part of their bagpipe uniform thing. Leave the Irish alone." He looked up with a small smile. Ironically, a shaman was playing a Celtic Irish melody outside the store, and he could only smile while looking back to Manta. "You like cute? Let's find you one of those dresses girls wore in like the 1700's."

"Funny," Manta replied while returning to the change room.

Ziggie shook his head with a chuckle, and then walked outside and watched the man with a nostalgic smile. _"Earth ain't so bad,"_ he thought as the man began to dance, and then looked up with delightful surprise when two men joined in, each with their own violin to add to the song. He grinned slightly, a faint blush of reminisce forming, and then he finally glanced to the ground. _"You'd like this stuff, huh Big Bro?"_ he thought, and then looked up with a stunned expression when a pair of hands grasped his. He stared blankly at Manta for a moment, and then smiled nervously. "Uh... Cute, but..." he said after giving the old fashioned dress a quick study. "You aren't really going to wear that around, are ya?"

"Nah. It's too much," Manta laughed. "Wanna dance?"

"No I don't wanna dance!" Ziggie snapped while pulling his hands away. "That's gay!"

"As friends, meany!" Manta pouted, and then grinned when Ziggie got that look of defeat.

"Fine," he muttered quietly, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Manta watched with a smile as Ziggie awkwardly got used to the rhythm of the song, and as seconds went by he clasped his hands with delight.

"Cute kids," the tallest of the three whispered to the leader. "Not often you get them dancing, Jake."

"They dance on their own, Kaje" he replied with a happy smile as Ziggie began to catch up to the rhythm. "It's to spread the soul of song. Ne, Lake?"

The stout man that accompanied them didn't seem to be listening, watching with a grin as the imp danced and the young boy clapped excitedly.

"Heh. This is great," Ziggie laughed, seeming happy that Manta's pout had won. A moment later he grinned devilishly and grabbed Manta, forcing him to dance. "You said you would too, though."

"But I can't dance!" Manta wailed as his partner improvised to help him get the hang of the activity.

"I haven't danced in centuries. Didn't stop me," he sneered lightheartedly.

The three mean watched with smiles as the two danced, chuckling whenever Manta would stumble and giving nods of approval when Ziggie would improvise the error.

"Damn. It's like being back in the old country," Ziggie laughed.

Manta watched with a wistful expression as Ziggie laughed, and then smiled lightly. "You've been there?"

"My bro raised me there," Ziggie replied. "When I was older we'd find the best pub, have a couple pints and find some nice ladies looking for a companion."

Manta blushed, continuing to smile as the imp laughed, having the most fun the boy had seen him have yet. "Do you do that a lot?"

"Do what?"

He smiled curiously at the imp. "Your accent. It's sounds very natural."

"Ah, hell," Ziggie complained with an embarrassed expression.

"So then you grew up on Earth?" Manta asked with a giggle.

"Only till I was like three centuries old," he replied with a shrug, releasing the boy and dancing backwards a few steps. "Then we moved back down under and just went back for visits."

Manta watched as the imp took three heavy steps with the end of the song, and then clapped happily. "You're very talented, Ziggie."

"Eh," the imp replied with a shrug, and then looked up to the older shamans. "Thanks for the song. It was cool!"

"Our pleasure," Jake replied with a slight bow, and then looked to his oracle pager when he heard a beeping. "Hmm..." he said thoughtfully, reading over the tournament announcement, and then smiled. "Keep your soul's song," he said with a grin to them, and then looked to his partners. "Come on then, lads."

Manta waved happily as the three looked away, and then glanced to Ziggie. "So... Um..." He tilted his head slightly. "Am I as nice as your's and your brother's companions?"

"I'd say nicer," Ziggie laughed. "You aren't loose."

"Oh..." The boy replied with a blush, and then looked across the street thoughtfully, only to grin seconds later when he recognized Lyserg walking with Marcus. "Lyserg-kun!" he called happily while running over to the two.

"Hmm?" Ziggie glanced over, and then frowned sadly when he recognized the X-Laws uniform their friend wore. "Think maybe I'll wait here," he mumbled unsurely, and then lifted Manta's backpack onto his shoulder. He watched with a frown as Manta spoke urgently to Lyserg., and then sighed while shaking his head. The boy was getting upset, and he nearly wanted to hurt Lyserg. In fact, he may have if he hadn't expected Lyserg to go with the X-Laws, but having had a chance to deal with that irritation, he could only feel disappointed that his suspicions came true, and with a silent sigh he began walking towards the three, wondering why Lyserg and Marcus were together.

"But Lyserg-kun, I thought we were family!" he heard Manta cry.

"We are friends," the British shaman explained gently. "I'm sorry you're upset, but I think it's for the best." He smiled while kneeling down. "Manta, we can still be friends, you know."

"But the X-Laws tried to hurt Papa," Manta cried. "They'll try it again, too! I know they will! And where will we find another good partner for the tournament? We have to register by tonight."

Lyserg smiled and gestured towards the eldest shaman. "Marcus will fight with you. He doesn't have a team, and he's a very nice person."

Marcus smiled. "Don't worry. Ducky and I are on the job," he stated happily.

Manta stared at the two shakily, and then bit his lip while forcing back tears. "Y-You think you can just replace yourself with some guy we don't even know?" he whimpered, and then pointed accusingly. "Y-You're a big meany!" he cried, then turned and began walking away angrily.

Ziggie eyed Marcus for a moment, and then looked to Manta with a weak smile. "Hey, Kid. It won't be so bad."

"And you too?" the boy cried. "What is with you people!"

Ziggie smiled nervously, and then placed his hands on the boy's shoulders while looking at him seriously. "If he's gonna abandon us like that, I'd sooner not have him around. He's dangerous, Manta."

"He's our friend," Manta replied, and then walked past him with a small sniffle.

"Manta..." Ziggie watched worriedly as the boy walked in the direction of their hotel, and then frowned while looking to Lyserg. "You gotta lot of nerve, kid," he hissed.

"Ziggie, I didn't leave you without a partner," Lyserg replied with a desperate expression. "Marcus will be a good partner for Faust and Manta."

"Don't worry. I'll look after ya," said brunette added with a grin.

"Right. Stick us with air-for-smarts, why don't ya!" Ziggie snapped. "We look after you and this is the thanks we get?"

Manta glanced back hearing the imp yell, and then his expression saddened. "Ziggie, don't be mad," he pleaded meekly.

"Hmph. We're too good for a traitor like you," the imp ended, and then turned and joined Manta quickly. "Let's get you out of that before his 'friends' decide to brand you a sinner," he said while grasping the boy's hand.

"Ziggie..." the blonde whispered softly, and then smiled weakly. "Y-You don't have to be mad. He did tell us before... And I guess I'd do the same if..."

"There's no way I'd ever let you near those guys," the imp snapped. "Don't _ever_ talk like that aga-ehn!"

Manta watched with a stunned expression as the imp jerked, and then let out a cry when he fell to his knees. "Ziggie? Ziggie!" he cried, and then froze when he spotted a small, transparent dart of light fading into his partner's right shoulder blade. "H-Huh?"

Ziggie looked up with a weak growl, and then glanced at Manta. "What... is it?"

"I... I don't know," he replied shakily, and then looked up when Lyserg and Marcus knelt down by the two. "Y-You guys, what happened?"

"A pretty light flew off that roof," Marcus replied dumbly while pointing to the hotel behind them.

"Should we get Faust?" Lyserg asked nervously.

The imp heaved heavily for a moment, and then looked back towards the building with a wince. For several moments he studied the roof, and then growled while looking to Marcus. "Take care of Manta," he snapped.

"Huh? Ziggie, no!" Manta cried when the imp used their shadows to disappear, and then looked around frantically. "Ziggie! Ziggie, where are you?"

Lyserg looked around frantically, and then grasped the panicking blonde's shoulders. "Manta, calm down. We'll find him."

"It's okay," Marcus chirped suddenly, drawing their attention, and then he smiled. "I'm sure he just went to blow off some steam. I'll have the guys look around for him, and we can go ahead and get registered for the tournament."

"How can you smile like that?" Manta demanded. "You're worse than Yoh-kun!"

Marcus shrugged, continuing to grin. "Why be upset? We'll find him. He loves you too much to just go away forever."

"Love?" Manta whimpered slightly.

He tilted his head, a strange maturity momentarily showing in his eyes. "Big brothers love their little brothers and sisters. He went away to protect you."

"Mrack!" Ducky agreed while appearing next to his partner.

"Marcus...kun..." Manta said slowly, and then smiled weakly.

"Uh..." Marcus said, his eyes growing dopey again and his stupid grin returning. "Um... What were we talking about?"

Lyserg stared with a nervous expression at the older shaman, questioning his judgement, and then sighed while looking to Manta. "I have to go, but I'll look for him."

"Thanks..." Manta replied softly while looking to the British shaman, and then blinked with a stunned expression when Marcus lifted him up onto his shoulders. "Uh..."

"What's with the dress?" he laughed happily. "I didn't think you were so cool about clothes like that."

"Mrack," Ducky quaked while floating in front of the two. "Mra-mrack."

"Huh?" Manta looked at the mallard with a confused expression, and then turned his attention down to Marcus when he felt the brunette nod.

"Ducky's gonna go look for Ziggie too," Marcus explained happily. "So why don't we go see your dad, and then we can help look for him too."

"O...kay..." the boy replied slowly as his new partner knelt down and retrieved his backpack, and then leaned his head lightly against Marcus' with a sad sigh. _"Ziggie..."_

* * *

Ziggie's right arm hung limply as he trembled lightly while appearing in a church that rest in the Southern end of Paqi. It wasn't necessarily his first choice for a hiding place, however it seemed reasonable for the moment. He looked nervously at the stained glass pictures that allowed little light through the windows, and then swallowed hard while looking towards an altar that was lit with candles. _"Awful dank for Holy ground,"_ he thought shakily, but made no attempt to complain. He looked up quietly at the crucifix that was centered on the wall behind the altar, and then cast his gaze away uncomfortably. "I know," he muttered quietly to the various icons within the room. "You people are supposed to be like my immortal enemy... Frankly I don't care..." Slowly he looked back to the crucifix. "You guys think you're so great. Prove it." He was quiet for a moment, and then growled while clenching his fist. "Don't ignore me!" He let out a startled yelp when he heard a piano begin to play a slow, moody song, and then whipped his attention to the corner he heard the music coming from.

The piano was indeed old. Five centuries at least from what the imp could tell. It was well maintained, though. He guessed that it had been constructed or transported to Paqi during the last shaman tournament. On top of the piano sat a row of five candles, lighting the features of the pianist weakly. He was an elderly man, his balding suggesting he was past his 60th year. He seemed far from unhealthy, though, his physique well maintained, and his hazel eyes glimmering brightly in the candle light. A small smile rest on his face, saturated with that insane tranquility Faust occasionally displayed when he was alone with Eliza's skeleton. Slowly he looked up to the imp, never interrupting the song. "You expect the Heavens to answer to a half-devil?" he asked thoughtfully.

Ziggie watched nervously as the man played, a nostalgic feeling of dread towards the song growing in him. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"I've been searching for you a long time now," he replied softly. "One hundred and seventy-three years, eight weeks, and three days. For a half-devil, you've been quite difficult to track down."

The imp stared fearfully at him, and then growled. "Who the hell are you?"

The tranquility of his smile broke momentarily, showing amusement in the old man's eyes, but in moments returned to his former state. "Such language in a holy place. You really don't belong, Beelzadon."

"My name is Ziggie," he replied angrily.

"So that is the human name you took," he replied thoughtfully, and then closed his eyes with a chuckle. "In any case, it's good that I've found you. It seems the light dart wasn't as effective as I had anticipated."

"Who are you?" he yelled. "What do you want with me?"

"My name is Lucius," he replied lightly. "I've been searching for you for a very long time, Beelzadon." He looked to the imp with an unreadable expression. "I was hired to track and punish your deeds against the daughter of Lord Mathias Wilhelm," he replied gently. "It came as no surprise when I discovered you were accompanying that devil spawn to the shaman tournament."

Ziggie glared at him silently, and then stepped back nervously. "My name is Ziggie. And this is Holy ground. Don't even think about coming near me."

"A devil hiding behind the Heavens' good name?" Lucius laughed, and then he looked to Ziggie with a contemptuous smile. "Your father would be sickened to his fiery grave if he could see you."

Ziggie snarled softly, and then turned around. "So what exactly did that William guy want?"

"Lord Wilhelm," Lucius corrected. "I need not tell you of your own deeds."

"I've never heard of the guy," he replied while turning back to the man. "So what's he got against me?"

Lucius sighed, continuing to play the sonata, his tranquil smile becoming a sad frown of reminisces. "You lured his young daughter away," he replied slowly. "Brainwashed her into betraying her church, her community..." He looked up with a grave expression. "You made her betray her own father."

"Pft. I couldn't brainwash a baby into drinking soy milk," Ziggie replied while rolling his eyes. "You've got the wrong guy."

"You know who I'm talking about," he replied gently. "She was only ten years of age. She wore her ebony hair short like her mother's." The song came to a slow halt, and after allowing a chilled silence to fill the room, he spoke again. "You were Mieke's only lover."

Ziggie looked up quickly at the man, and then growled. "Lover? That bastard was more devil than I am!" he yelled.

"So you do remember," Lucius replied with a dark sneer.

"I remember, alright!" he yelled angrily. "And I know damn well I didn't lay a hand on her!"

"A liar like all devils," he replied while standing up from the piano, and then he glared dangerously at the imp. "Time can change people, and I was almost tempted to believe you may have changed over that time. And then I find you here, tempting the young son of Heaven."

"I'm not tempting anybody! He's my partner. I'm trying to help bring his mom back!"

"Which is why you treated him like your past companions? It isn't enough that a devil has brainwashed him. Now you must tempt his innocence? I cannot allow you to cause any more harm."

Ziggie watched with a nervous glare as the man walked towards him, the spirit of a largely built clergyman hovering above him. "H-Hey! You can't touch me here!"

"God does not offer sanctuary to devils," Lucius replied, his voice much deeper now that he no longer spoke through his body's mouth. The imp shook lightly, and then with a cry he shot into the darkest shadow he could find and disappeared. The priest glared dangerously at the shadows, and then smiled slightly. "Run if you want. It will do you no good."

* * *

"And you are registered," Silva stated with a smile. "Welcome to Paqi Village, Yoh-kun, and good luck in the tournament."

"Hey, guys!"

Yoh and Ryu looked over curiously, and then smiled brightly when they saw Marcus walking up, carrying Manta in a piggy-back form (though he had now changed). "Little Brother," Ryu called with a grin and wave.

Yoh remained still for a moment, and then ran over to the two. "Manta, how are..." He trailed off when he saw the sad look on the younger boy's face. "Manta? Manta, what's wrong?"

"The lil' guy just misses his big brother," Marcus explained with a smile. "Hey, have you seen him around here? His name's Ziggie and..."

"Isn't that your partner?" Yoh interrupted while moving around Marcus to look Manta in the eyes.

"Mm hmm..." Manta replied quietly, hiding his face embarrassedly in Marcus' shoulder. "He was hurt, and then he ran away..."

"He ran when he was hurt?" Yoh asked with a troubled frown.

"I think maybe somebody was after him," Marcus replied, attempting to keep his voice low so as not to upset Manta further, but failing in his deed. Still, Marcus' smile didn't falter as he spoke. "He was just making sure Manta got hurt."

Yoh remained silent for a moment, and then glanced back to Manta. "Hey... It's okay. If you want, we'll help you find hi..."

"I don't want your help!" Manta shouted while looking up, though his tone wasn't angry. Just stubborn.

"Manta, that's what friends are for," Yoh explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Friends don't tell other friends to get lost and then turn around and say it was a lie," the boy retorted, and then quickly turned red while hiding his face. "I don't want your help!"

"Little Brother..." Ryu said slowly, and then smiled some. "I understand if you're angry... How about the others and I help you find him?"

"I don't want any of your help!" he shouted stubbornly into Marcus' back, who in turn chuckled.

"He's just shy of his feelings," he explained, and then blinked with a clueless expression when he felt Manta bop him in the back of the head. He thought for a moment, wondering if he should say 'ow', and then smiled. "See?"

"That must get frustrating," Ryu said with a nervous smile when he saw Manta turning an angry red.

Yoh watched quietly as Manta began yelling at Marcus and telling him he was already annoying, and then he smiled weakly while looking to his older partner. "Let's go find him."

* * *

Ziggie groaned while rubbing his arm roughly, trying to get feeling in it again. _"Dammit..."_ He looked around nervously for a moment, and then brought his attention back to his arm. _"What did that guy d-_AAH!" he shrieked while leaping from the log he sat on when he felt a hand on his good shoulder, and then whipped around with a panicked expression, which then grew to anger when he found Faust looking at him worriedly.

"Manta said you ran off," the doctor explained with a frown. "What happened?"

"Don't scare me like that!" the imp snapped in reply.

"You're injured," he stated while kneel next to Ziggie. "Let me see if I..."

"Back off, old man," Ziggie snapped while backing up. "I've got enough problems. I don't need to be one of your crazy experiments too."

Faust frowned with a quirked eyebrow. "Mind your manners. Now what happened?"

"I dunno. Some idiot decided to play demon slayer," he replied stubbornly while glancing away. "I just happened to be in the area."

"Is that so?" the doctor questioned suspiciously. "Well, then there is no reason why you can't come back now."

"I don't feel like going back right now," he snapped.

Faust's eyes narrowed, and then he grabbed the imp's hand. "You're coming and that's that. You owe Manta an explanation."

"H-Hey!" Ziggie cried while trying to pull his hand away. "Lemme go!"

"No," he replied, and then glanced back. "Running away won't help to do anything but make Manta sad and leave you on your own." He smiled. "Some shamans told me you two are happy together, and I think they were right."

Ziggie watched with a nervous expression as he was dragged along by the doctor, and then with a sigh he looked at the ground, a small smile forming when he thought about earlier in the afternoon.

"Our first match is tomorrow afternoon," Faust said suddenly. "The team is called Slayers, if you can believe such a name. I'll see what I can do about your arm, but whether or not it's better by then, I want you to keep Manta safe."

Ziggie looked up unsurely at the boy's father, and then glanced down sadly. _"If I'm still around..."_ he muttered quietly, feeling that he and Faust were being watched.

* * *

Marcus sighed, his smile never breaking. "Well, we've been all over," he said thoughtfully, and then looked to Yoh. "Maybe Zig's still sorting things out."

Yoh walked along the streets of Paqi with the older shaman, not smiling, but his expression calm. "Maybe..." He said thoughtfully, and then glanced to Marcus' green oracle bell. "So... Who are you guys going to fight?" he asked thoughtfully. "I mean, did you guys register as a team?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied happily. "That nice Lyserg guy told Faust for us, so he went ahead and told Karim." He stopped for a moment while shifting his arms under Manta's bottom, and then bounced the boy into a more comfortable position on his back.

Yoh watched, a small smile forming. His friend hadn't let go of Marcus all afternoon, and with late evening approaching quickly, he had drifted into a nap. Despite the change in his appearance since Faust's last bizarre experimentation, or whatever the doctor called it, Yoh could still see remnants of Oyamada in the blonde. His nose was still unusually small, even for his size, and that wistful expression he had always worn while he slept hadn't changed. He wondered what it was Manta dreamt of, to look so bewildered yet peaceful at the same time, and then looked to Marcus. "Thanks. Grams said you don't like to fight, and I really appreciate you keeping an eye on him."

"Ah, it's nothing," Marcus replied while beginning to walk again, and then looked ahead. "The little guy's full of love. He just needs somebody to help him work it out. Shizzy was the same way after Maymee died."

"Maymee?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Mom," he chirped happily. "Shizzy got really sad and went to her black zone, but when she came back she had a bunch of love built up." He grinned. "That's why she's so silly. She got mad one day 'cause she didn't know what to do, so we had a Pepsi, danced to Koda Kumi, then she was all better." He looked to Yoh. "Maybe Manta won't get silly, but he's definitely got love. Once he's ready or mad enough he'll show it."

Amidamaru appeared outside of his memorial tablet, and then smiled at the two shamans. "You two seem an awful lot alike. Were you Yoh-dono's teacher?"

Marcus looked over. "Huh? No. Aunti Keiko used to say that I was the one who needed babysitting," he replied with a laugh. "Anyway, we're not that much alike." He looked ahead thoughtfully. "See, you always say things will work out," he explained. "And they do. Just not always in good ways. Me, I think it's better to just keep smiling. We'd be a lot happier if we stop thinking that things are so bad. After all, it can always get worse, right?"

Yoh watched him thoughtfully for a moment, and then looked to Manta with an odd expression. "What happens when it can't get worse, though?"

"Nope," the elder replied. "It can always get worse, so don't worry about what happens when it can't. Even Maymee said it. That's why Shizzy wasn't afraid to fight Raijin. Sure, he hit her, but he could do worse."

"Do you think Raijin'll stay mad?" Yoh asked with a frown while looking around. "I mean, I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"He'll come back when he's ready," Marcus replied. "He just needs time to think, and then he'll be happy again. He always does."

Yoh watched his new friend with a stunned expression, and then smiled weakly while looking away. "You must live in a very happy state, to believe that."

"It gets me through the day," Marcus replied with a grin, and then looked back to Manta. "Anyway, I think Manta will be more open once Ziggie comes back."

Yoh turned his gaze back to the snoozing blonde, and then sighed after a moment of thought. "I hope so..."

* * *

**A/n**: Cookies for whoever tells me who composed 'Moonlight Sonata', the song which Lucius was playing. 


	24. Kisses and Deals

**Chapter 23 - Kisses and Deals**

"Mm.." Manta groaned while sitting up in his bed, and then he glanced around the room confusedly. Judging by the sunlight outside, he guessed it was around six in the morning. He studied the room quietly for a moment, and then he began smiling in relief when he found Ziggie seated by the door. "Ziggie!"

The imp looked up with a startle, and then smiled when Manta began stumbling while trying to scramble out of bed. "Hey, slow down, Kid," he chuckled, and then let out a surprised grunt when the boy lunged forward and hugged him tightly.

"Ziggie, I was so scared!" Manta cried, and then looked up stubbornly. "Where were you?" he demanded, shifting from relieved to angry. He looked to his partner's limp arm, and then became fearful again. "What happened, Ziggie?"

"Hey, calm down, Kid," Ziggie said with a nervous smile. "It's a bit of a long story."

"I like long stories," Manta said with a sudden pout.

Ziggie frowned, wishing his partner would just give up, but knowing well enough that the boy wouldn't give him peace otherwise. "This guy. I guess he's been after me for a few centuries. Never even heard of him, but an old acquaintance hired him, apparently."

Manta tilted his head curiously, a worried frown forming. "Why did he do that?"

Ziggie sighed while staring towards the window. "Kid, I gotta tell ya something. I don't want you hearing it from that slayer."

"Slayer?" Manta asked confusedly.

"You know that American show 'bout that girl who fights vamps? It's kinda like that," he explained thoughtfully. "They're shamans or spirits of shamans who hunt and destroy demons, a.k.a. evil spirits." He looked to Manta with a stern frown. "Couple of centuries ago, I was just taking a break outside of Holland. I ran into this little girl. Not much older than you. Maybe nine or ten..."

"I'm thirteen," Manta corrected with a frown.

"Oh. Thought you were younger," Ziggie laughed nervously. "It explains your intellect level." He laughed while looking to the ground, sensing Manta's frustrated blush. "Her name was Mieke Wilhelm. She was just sort of wandering around alone out in the woods when I found her. She looked beat up pretty bad." He sighed softly. "I didn't know where she lived, so I took her back to the cabin I was staying in at the time. Took a few days, but finally she started talking and smiling like a regular kid. Once I asked her why she wasn't afraid to be around me, and she said that I wasn't like her dad. She said I was a nice demon." His eyebrows furrowed into a disturbed frown. "Her old man had been beating on her. Treating her like some kind of whore. My brother always told me I'd be no better than a human if I ever screwed a kid, and I'll be damned if his words didn't haunt me when she told me what her dad did."

Manta looked quietly at the imp, and then changed his gaze to the floor. "She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

He nodded slowly in response. "She was running away when I found her. I figured she'd be better off with me, so I let her stay. It was the longest month I could remember, but it sure as hell was the best month I'd had. You know, it's awful when a kid has to understand the real world before puberty, but she handled pretty good. But of course her dad found us and put his village on a witch hunt."

Manta watched as a painful expression crossed Ziggie's face, and then he reached a hand out and rubbed his back lightly. "What happened?"

"Hmph. I had to go out to get some food. When I got back, she was tied to the bed... You didn't need to be a doctor to know what was done to her... Then that bastard waltz in and starts doing a production Shakespeare coulda been proud of. Yelling and saying I raped and murdered her. When I tired to explain to his pals, he just went on saying how I manipulated his precious baby. I took off after that. Didn't want to put up with a bunch of morons. I guess he figured he aughta hire a slayer, just in case."

"In case of what?" Manta asked tentatively.

The imp sighed, and then looked up to his partner with a soft expression. "In case somebody believed my side of the story." He smiled weakly at the tears that began running down Manta's face. "So... um... What do you think?"

"That's so sad!" Manta cried immediately, and then hugged Ziggie tightly. "Of course I believe you! You've been nothing but a good person." He looked up with a tinging blush, his tears continuing to flow. "It's so sad, but it's kind of a romantic sad."

Ziggie stared at him for a moment, and then smiled weakly. "Stop that."

"Hmm?"

He shook his head lightly. "Stop being so damn cute. People'll think you're a girl or something." He wiped at Manta's tears lightly, and then sighed while looking towards the window. "The guy who was hired... I think he's one of the people we've gotta fight today." He looked back with a stern frown. "This guy was willing to attack on Holy ground. He's got nerve, and he's calling your dad a devil. If I tell you to back off, I mean it."

Manta stared at him with a stunned expression for a moment, and then frowned. "But, Ziggie. Papa and Marcus can't..."

"I mean it," Ziggie interrupted. "This guy is serious. You can't help Eliza if you're dead." He lightly placed a hand on the side of Manta's face, a small smile forming. "Anyway, you're too young to die. You've got a lot of good things coming to ya, Kid. A nice girlfriend. A comfy home and loving family. Good friends." He trailed off with a curious expression. "What're you looking at?" he demanded with a nervous blush.

"It won't be so nice if you're gone," Manta replied quietly, and then hugged him tightly. "You forgot a great partner."

"H-Huh? Lemme go!" he yelped embarrassedly. "I bet if you were still human you wouldn't be so bloody mushy."

"If I were still human, I wouldn't know you," he replied softly, and then looked up with a small smile. "I don't care if this guy's the devil himself... Lyserg already went away. I'm not letting you or Papa go away too."

Ziggie remained silent for a moment, and then smiled weakly. "You're a little like Mieke... Stubborn." He sighed. "Look, we'll do everything we can... but I mean it. If I tell you to back off, you better do it."

"Maybe," Manta replied quietly.

"And... Enough of the mush crap," he said with a nervous smile. "Aside from freaking me out, Lucius may try to say I'm like, mind-warping you or something."

* * *

"Morning, guys!"

Ren, Yoh and Ryu jumped about a foot out of their seats, startled by the sudden cry. The three looked back with confused -and in Ren's case, irritated- expressions and found Marcus standing behind them with a silly grin.

"Marcus," Ryu sighed. "Don't sneak up like that."

"I didn't think he **could** sneak," Ren muttered while sitting down and taking a mouthful of milk.

"Morning, Marcus," Yoh laughed nervously. "Any sign of Ziggie?"

"Yep. Faust found him," the brunette replied happily. "Anyway, have you guys seen Raijin? I was gonna ask if he wanted to come see our first battle."

"Marcy's gonna fight?" Shizuka cried, and then leapt out of her chair and hugged her older brother. "Yea! Yea! Yea!"

"Somehow I doubt he'll be thrilled by the news," Anna replied cooly, and then took a sip of tea.

"Anna," Yoh said with a worried frown, and then smiled at Marcus. "I haven't seen him. I guess he's still sorting things out."

"Oh," Marcus replied thoughtfully while returning Shizuka's hug, and then smiled. "Well how about you guys? Wanna come see? Manta and Ziggie looked real ready for it. Maybe they'd like to see you."

"Little Brother..." Ryu sighed thoughtfully, and then grinned. "If not for him, I never would have met Big Brother. I owe it to him!"

"I guess it would be fun to see him learn a lesson the hard way," Mannoko stated cooly, mimicking Anna as the blonde took another sip of tea.

"I bet Super Strategy really helped him," Yoh said with a thoughtful smile. "Well, I know what Faust is like... I should see how you and Manta fight though, huh?" he asked Marcus.

"Yea!" Marcus cheered dumbly.

"Hmm. I never thought Marcus would learn to fight," Kino said with a small smile from across the room. "Yet he's no different from before."

"Well, he was under your influence for a short time," Yohmei stated with a smile. "It's difficult to resist your lovely charms."

Kino quirked an eyebrow as Yohmei began to laugh, and then slammed the end of her cane in his face while beginning to laugh. "Yes, it _is_ hard to resist the Asakura influence, isn't it?"

Mikihisa stared at Kino and Yohmei, a nervous expression hidden behind his mask. He wondered if Keiko would be this stubborn once they were much older, but turned a happy smile back towards the younger shamans. "I'll find Raijin. He can't stay mad forever," he said thoughtfully.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Ren asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sure," Marcus replied immediately.

"What exactly can that Thanksgiving dinner do?" he demanded while pointing at Ducky.

"Mra!" Ducky quaked in shock, and then began sobbing while holding onto Marcus. "Mraaaaack!"

"Actually, Ducky wasn't a meal," Marcus corrected. "Ducky flew into the engine of a plane."

Yoh, Ren and Mannoko stared with disbelief at the shaman, and then groaned while Horo, Ryu and Chocolove turned red, attempting to hold back laughter.

"Marcus..." Yoh said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry. Ducky doesn't mind talking about it," Marcus said happily. "He just doesn't like the bird-meal holidays," he whispered.

"Hmph," Ren sighed with a smile. "You guys are going to be easiest team to beat."

"Not if we believe in the power of Pepsi and Koda Kumi!" Marcus declared happily while pulling out a can and discman, not noticing his friends as they fell over with a groan.

* * *

Ziggie twitched uneasily while glancing down. He and Manta had been walking around all morning with nothing to do until their first battle; however, for the last ten minutes Manta insisted on holding his hand as they walked. Unsure of how to interpret the gesture or Manta's recent (not to mention frequent) displays of affection, he found himself growing more and more nervous. He didn't know what Manta was like before he joined Faust. In fact, he still wasn't clear on how Faust and Manta came together in the first place. He did know, though, that most human males could be classified as anti-affectionate. He bit his lower lip, considering possibilities.

Perhaps being cute and affectionate was just an adaptive trait; similar to obese teenagers who adapted friendly personalities to fit in. Then again, Manta was growing, so the adaption wouldn't be necessary. He considered that maybe Manta's former family had done something to him. With this theory, he thought of Mieke. The girl had considered her own father a devil, so she hadn't feared him, a young imp who was just vacationing in the area. Maybe it was a similar case with Manta.

He sighed while looking to Manta with a thoughtful frown. Another option, and perhaps the most obvious, was attraction. He bit his lip nervously while glancing down at their clasped hands. It was a fair suggestion. Most demons, regardless of rank, often possessed a seductive aura. He wondered if perhaps he had developed that aura without noticing, but snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Manta speaking. "Hmm? What was that?" he asked distractedly while blinking.

"Are you alright?" Manta repeated worriedly. "You're really quiet the last couple of days..."

"Oh..." Ziggie replied dumbly, and then smiled weakly. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

The imp groaned. He could never leave things at a simple explanation, could he? "Um... Why you acting so... weird? I mean, ever since we did that weirdo training thing, you've been weird... But it's been weird since we got here."

"Weird?" Manta repeated curiously. "How?"

"You're always acting real mushy," the imp replied stubbornly while pulling his hand away to cross his arms over his chest. "Ya act mushy, yesterday you ran around in skirts and dresses, ya hug me all the time, and now you're parading around in a school-girl outfit and holding my hand. What gives?"

Manta stared with a stunned expression at the imp for a moment, and then looked away with a small blush. "I dunno... I always had to act cold before Papa took me from those people. I've always wanted to just look pretty for a change... Feel normal... Even when Papa took me, though, I felt like they'd come and find me... It feels safe in Paqi, though."

Ziggie's eye twitched lightly. "Still doesn't explain why you're acting like you're my girlfriend or something."

He looked up with a sad expression. "Mansumi used to hit me when I was young if I tried to hold his or Keiko's hand... But... It feels comforting now. He can't hit me... And we're partners, so I thought it would be okay..."

Ziggie quirked an eyebrow, though his expression wasn't hostile. "Manta, are you like, gay or something?"

Manta's eyes widened slightly, and then he frowned while looking down and pressing his index fingers to go. "I haven't even thought about that. I'm still getting used to being in a real family," he said with a slight pout.

"Well you sure act like it at times," Ziggie said with a sigh. "Look, dresses and cuteness I can handle. Ya gotta knock it off with the mush, though." He grinned while wrapping an arm around Manta's shoulders. "Otherwise I'm gonna have to throw up, and I'm sure you don't want your white shirts the color of vomit, right?"

Manta looked up at him with a slightly worried expression, and then sighed while closing his eyes.

"Hmm? Now what?" the imp demanded while looking down at Manta, and then froze when the boy gave him a tiny peck of a kiss on the chin. Slowly his eyes widened, he made a muffled gag-sound in the back of his throat, and then he leapt backwards while turning bright red and pointing accusingly. "Wh-what did I just say about mush! Ugh! Now I really am gonna hurl!" he cried while gagging a second time.

"You asked if I was gay," Manta said with a stubborn pout, his own face turning beet red. "I wanted to know too."

"So you use me for a kissing-dummy!" Ziggie shrieked.

"You were there, and it's not like kissing Papa's gonna be normal," Manta yelled back.

"You coulda kissed one of your friends!" The imp replied angrily, not noticing the crowd the two were attracting.

"Oh, sure!" Manta wailed. "Just walk right up and kiss one of those jerks! Never mind that they left me hanging! I thought you would have been sensitive enough to understand a lil' experiment!"

"Me! Sensitive!" Ziggie cried. "My bro's a top-rank devil! You expect **_me_** to be sensitive!"

"You're my partner! It's the least you could do!" With that Manta began crying in a girlish fashion.

"Manta..." Ziggie groaned, still red but calming down quickly when the boy began crying. "Manta, don't cry. It's just... Well... Why ya gotta be so bloody mushy all the time? I mean, I told you it kinda yucks me out."

"I already told you!" Manta yelled, suddenly snapping out of his broken state. "You're the one who asked! I was trying to get an answer for both of us!"

"H-Hey," Ziggie yelped, seeing the boy becoming angry. "Manta, come on. I said I'm sorry."

"You yell at him over love, and you expect him to forgive you?" a woman demanded.

"Hey, he told the kid to lay off," another girl argued.

"Huh?" Manta and Ziggie looked up nervously at the wall of older girls that had surrounded them, and then turned bright red when they began fighting, as though the had been watching some soap opera. They glanced to each other momentarily, and then made a quick getaway when the arguing between the many women led to a random street brawl.

They ran for about ten minutes, and then quickly ducked into an alleyway and sat down hard, trying to catch their breath.

"Man..." Ziggie snickered after several silent minutes, and then looked to Manta. "Heh. Faust ever gonna be pissed when he finds out about that stunt... That was kinda funny, though."

"Oh, so now I'm funny, huh?" Manta demanded angrily while crossing his arms over his chest, and then looked away with a pout, still recovering from the run.

Ziggie stared at him with a stunned expression for a moment, and then sighed while shaking his head. "No. I mean those girls. We aughta start a show. We'll call it "Spats". The purpose? Get as many girls as we can to fight about the fights we have." He laughed at the stupidity of the idea, but finally sighed when he realized Manta wasn't going to join his laughter. He thought for several minutes, and then looked up quietly to the boy. "You know... If you're gonna do a kiss test... that dinky thing won't do you any good."

Manta slowly looked back to the imp, and then glanced down. "Whatever... Sorry I made you sick..."

"Hey, it's okay," he replied while crawling over, and then rested on his knees in front of Manta, a soft smile forming as his remaining shock wore away. "Seriously, though... Don't do cute-for-the-hell-of-it stuff if you're looking for an answer."

Manta looked up quickly, and then leaned back with a nervous expression when he found Ziggie over him. Suddenly the imp seemed a lot bigger, and he felt a furious flutter in his chest when he saw the intent in the imp's eyes. "Ziggie..." he said nervously, unable to remember the last time he had been afraid of him.

"Shh..." Ziggie replied while leaning closer, and then grinned. "You think your dad would shoot me?"

"Uh... um... huh?" Manta stammered, and then reddened when his grin became a soft, nurturing expression.

Ziggie smiled while placing one hand on the side of Manta's face, and then lightly rubbed his thumb over the boy's cheekbone. "Relax." Despite his words, he felt a knot tying in his stomach. He had no idea how to go about kissing another guy, so he had resorted to reflecting on his past experiences with girls. He groaned inwardly, feeling awkward about the whole scene, and began trying to focus on the effeminate features of Manta. His posture was certainly helpful, as well as his nervous aura, but the knowing still nagged in the back of the imp's mind.

A similar nagging feeling was also making itself known in Manta's mind. True, he had never actually been attracted to anybody, but he had never found it necessary to think about attraction. Now he was in a situation that would surely earn him a beating if his former family could see it. A sudden fear of being caught washed over him and he let out a whimper, only to feel one of Ziggie's arms wrap around him tenderly, offering a strange sort of comfort. He stared at Ziggie with half-lidded eyes for a moment, his fear draining away slowly, until finally he closed his eyes, a small, comforted smile forming. "Ziggie..." he murmured lightly, enjoying the foreign peace that his former family had forbidden him.

A sad smile crossed Ziggie's face, surprised by how much trust the boy was placing in him, and then sighed, deciding he would have to accomplish the task sooner or later. He leaned Manta's head to a more comfortable position, and then leaned down. However, with less than a second until his lips would meet Manta's, he tensed, sensing a familiar presence. He remained still for a moment, and then looked up with a frown towards the end of the alley, his caramel eyes narrowing and instinctively holding Manta closer. "Who's there?" he called.

"Just an old friend," a voice called with a chuckle from above, and then a man leapt down behind Ziggie, blocking the alley's exit.

Ziggie looked back with an angry growl, expecting to find Lucius and his partner, but to his confusion, the man was a lot younger, while this spirit was familiar. "Hmm? Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Mm?" Manta opened his eyes slightly, and then looked towards the man nervously as Ziggie helped him to his feet.

"I'm surprised. I thought you of all people would recognize me," the spirit sighed thoughtfully, and then looked up with a cold, empty expression. "You took my little Mieke away."

Manta looked nervously at the spirit, and then looked to Ziggie, who was staring at him with a stunned, hurt expression. "Ziggie?"

"You..." Ziggie mumbled softly.

"Yes," he replied simply. "It seems you haven't given up manipulating innocent children."

"I didn't do any manipulating!" Ziggie yelled suddenly. "Mieke considered you a demon! You're the reason she trusted me!"

"Hmph." He looked past him and locked his gaze with Manta's. "Don't be scared, child. I'm here to save you from this devil."

Manta frowned while grasping Ziggie's arm tightly. "Maybe he's a demon, but he's not terrible!"

"All demons are terrible," he said quietly. "Just now he intended to violate you."

"He was just going to kiss me," Manta mumbled in reply, reddening in the face.

"Mrack!"

"Hmm?" Mathias looked back curiously and found Marcus and Ducky behind him with confused expressions.

"Who are you, and why are you being all scarey-like to my friends?" Marcus asked, his regular smile forming.

"He wants to hurt Ziggie," Manta said while hugging the imp tightly, and then looked up and frowned at Mathias. "Now go away!"

"We have to go and battle Team Slayers, Mister," Marcus explained happily. "Can we talk to you after the match?"

Mathias was quiet for a moment, and then smirked at the brunette. "Yes, that does sound like a good idea," he said, and then walked past the young man.

"You think he's one of our opponents?" Manta asked softly.

Ziggie growled softly. "Why else would he take off like that?" He looked up to Marcus. "Thanks."

"No problem, lil' buddy!" He tilted his head with an innocent smile. "Hey, some nice ladies said you two were having a fight. It all better now?"

Ziggie and Manta turned bright red while glancing to each other, and then leapt away from each other while nodding furiously and crying, "Yeah!"

"Good. Faust was worried. Come on. The others are probably already there!"

"Others?" Ziggie asked with a suspicious frown.

"Yeah! Yoh and the others," he replied. "They wanna come and see you fight, Manta. They're really excited."

"Yoh-kun..." Manta mumbled quietly, and then looked down with a sigh. "Yeah, well, who wouldn't? They think they're gonna get to see an opponent get squashed."

Ziggie frowned while looking to his partner. "Manta..." He smiled weakly. "Hey, even if that guy is our opponent, I've got more reasons than not to beat him down. We'll send 'em home crying."

Manta looked up at him for a moment, and then smiled. "I said they _think_ that's what they'll see." He clasped his hands tightly. "Let's go show them!"

"That's the spirit," Marcus cried happily.

* * *

"I can't believe how crowded it is," Horo said while looking around the stands.

"Of course it's crowded," Anna replied cooly. "It's the first day of events. It'll be crowded for the next few days."

"Onii-chan better not blow it," Mannoko said with a mean frown, and then looked up with a smile. "Thank you, Mikihisa-san," she said sweetly.

"There was nowhere else for you to sit," Mikihisa chuckled. "You deserve to see your brother's strength." He smiled when the girl sat back in his lap to lean back leisurely against his torso, and then he looked down to the arena thoughtfully.

Tamao made small whimpers while looking around, unable to find a place to sit. "Ooh... I knew we should have come sooner," she sighed sadly.

"Hey, Tamao," Tokagero called while appearing in front of the girl, and then yelped when she shrieked and attempted to slap him. "Whoa! Get a grip!"

"T-Tokagero... I'm sorry!" she cried while bowing her head in humiliation.

"Hey, no harm done," he replied while scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, Ryu wants to know if you wanna sit with him."

"He found more seats?" she asked while peeking up at the bandit.

"Uh... More or less..." he replied sheepishly. "There aren't any more seats... I kinda gave him the idea that you could... uh..." He backed up out of Tamao's hitting range quickly. "Maybe you could sit in his lap?"

She turned bright red, but with him now out of range, she could only turn away with a squeak. "Wh-what!"

"Hey, it was my idea," Tokagero laughed nervously. "Look, he won't do anything. He's a harmless ol' teddy bear. Well... Except when he spanked Mannoko for provoking the guys... But, hell, Bason was trying to figure out how to do it. Come on. Ya wanna see Manta fight, don't you?"

"W-Well... I don't really know Manta..." she said nervously.

"Okay, then, how about Marcus? I know you like him. Don't you wanna give him your support?"

"Well... I guess.."

"Thought so!" Tokagero cried happily, and then grabbed her wrist and began dragging her through the stands to where Ryu was seated, ignoring her nervous protests. "Hey, Ryu! Found her!"

Ryu looked over with a flustered expression. "Tokagero, I told you to leave her alone!"

"Up you go!" Tokagero said while pulling Tamao next to Ryu, and then grinned. "Ah, come on. Mannoko's sitting with Mikihisa, and Shizuka even offered Anna a seat. Why you two gotta be difficult?"

"Miss Anna hit Shizuka for that," Tamao squeaked, "and then took the seat for herself."

"That's Miss Anna for you," Ryu said with a nervous smile, and then stood up. "Here, Tamao. I'll go stand by the exit."

"N-No, that's okay," she replied nervously. "I'll just..."

"Just sit!" Tokagero yelled as Amidamaru and Bason appeared and helped him shove the two back into the seat. "Cripes. Kids these days!"

Tamao squeaked nervously, and then looked up to Amidamaru confusedly. "Um..."

"Ryu-san is a very good friend," the samurai explained to the girl with a smile. "Yoh-dono asked us to help Tokagero so you could both see the match."

"Um... Thanks?" Ryu replied nervously, and then looked down at Tamao. "Um... Well... Sorry about when we met," he said with a sheepish grin. "Can we get past that?"

Tamao glanced up at him, somehow managing to turn redder with each passing minute, and then she looked down and shook her head quickly while pulling out her Ouija board and pointing to "Yes".

"That's more like it," Tokagero said with a smile as the two began shifting into more comfortable positions.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Faust demanded, looking at Manta and Ziggie irritably.

"Um... Well... We were... uh..." they stammered together.

"They had argument," Marcus answered happily for them. "So they just found a nice quiet place so they could talk it out." He looked at Manta and Ziggie happily. "Right guys?"

"Um... Yeah..." Ziggie laughed nervously, and then looked back quickly to Faust. "C-Cause it'd be, like, wrong, if we... uh... didn't straighten things out and... uh..."

"We're partners! And we should never forget it or let anything affect that!" Manta added while nodding frantically.

Faust stared blankly at the two for a moment, and then shook his head with a sigh. "You two are going to make me grey before the tournament is over."

"Don't worry, Faust," Marcus chirped up. "That grey on your chest is very attractive. It adds to the beauty of your uniqueness!"

The doctor looked at the younger shaman with a disbelieving expression, and then groaned. "You're going to make me grey faster than they are."

Eliza smiled softly, and then knelt down in front of Manta and Ziggie with a playful smile. "I want you to do your best, but if your Papa tells you to back off, you do as your told."

"But Mama..." Manta began, and then fell silent when she placed a finger on his lips.

"If you don't do as you're told, I'll tell Papa what you were doing in the alley," she said gently.

The two took a ragged gasp as their eyes widened, and then they nodded furiously in reply.

Marcus smiled at Eliza, and then followed her and Faust into the arena.

"Mama saw us!" Manta squeaked in panic while looking to Ziggie.

"Don't look at me!" he hissed in just as much panic. "I didn't sense her!" With that, he led Manta into the arena, and then skidded to a stop with a nervous expression when he saw Team Slayers on the other side of the arena.

"Mathias _is_ on their team," Manta whispered nervously.

"Yeah... See the guy to his right?" Ziggie replied while pointing. "That's Lucius... He's the guy I ran into last night."

Marcus looked back curiously, and then smiled while looking to Faust. "I think maybe we should let them handle her," Marcus whispered while gesturing to the teenaged girl that accompanied Mathias and Lucius.

"I think so too," Faust replied, not understanding the young man's logic, and then frowned when Lucius stepped forward.

"Beelzadon," Lucius called across the stadium, "I have only one goal, so let's heighten the stakes."

"My name is Ziggie!" the imp shrieked, earning a moment of stunned silence from the crowd.

"If you win, we'll release her and leave you alone," Lucius called while pointing to the girl.

"Ziggie, what's going on?" Faust demanded while looking down to the imp.

Ziggie sighed quietly, and then rolled his eyes. "And if we lose?"

Mathias stepped forward and glared gravely at the imp. "We get you."

Manta shook lightly, and then looked quickly to his partner. "Ziggie, don't deal with bad apples," he said nervously. "They'll find a loophole so they can win."

"What loophole?" Ziggie asked while looking back. "We've got a pretty good chance."

Manta fell silent for a moment, and then looked down sadly. "Mansumi thought he had a deal in the bag once. It was as simple as this one. They found a loophole anyway, and he ended up losing." He squeezed his eyes shut with a painful expression. "He got mad and hurt me really bad. That's why I lived alone in Japan for three years. Tamurazaki threatened to tell somebody what happened if he didn't let me live somewhere safer." He looked back up to Ziggie. "Don't accept it. They'll just find a way to cheat."

Ziggie looked at him quietly for a moment, and then looked towards the men with a frown, contemplating. After several minutes he stepped forward. "Fine!" he called out, and then looked to Manta. "Look, those guys are totally controlling their shamans. The girl's too young to be living her life as a possessed doll." He looked away, not wanting to face Manta's sad expression.

"Ready, Ducky?" Marcus asked happily as the duck integrated with his discman, forming what appeared to be a floating keyboard.

"Get ready..." Karim called loudly from above, and then brought his arm down. "Shaman fight!"

* * *

**A/n**: This is officially the longest chapter, with 5,291 words (9½ pages!) I wouldn't be surprised if they get longer, now that battles are beginning.

**Disclaimer: **Marcus is © Shrimpy Lil' Shaman. To those who like him, my sis doesn't want me to draw Marcus (don't know why, considering I give her full privileges for Shizuka), so I'm really sorry. : (


	25. Cursed Promise

_**Chapter 24 - Cursed Promise**_

"Shaman fight!"

Seated in the first row, Yoh looked around the stands with a sad expression. "Raijin's gonna miss it."

"Ah, let him," Shizuka replied. Unable to get a seat for herself, she had decided to stand in the aisle, ahead of Yoh and Anna. "Go Marcus!" she squealed happily while leaning over the rail, and then looked up with a nervous expression when she heard Ryu's voice over the crowd, cheering Manta on.

Marcus smiled at his friends, and then looked ahead. "Okay, Ducky. Wait for 'em."

Faust stepped forward, and then frowned when Lucius drew a large sword. "Eliza, you know what to do."

"I'll handle their partner," Mathias said while glancing back. "Lucius, you handle their partner." He looked to the teenager sternly. "I want you to take care of Beelzadon, Michelle. Don't mess it up."

"Yes," she replied cooly, and then began walking forward as her older partners charged past her.

"Now, Eliza!" Faust called, and then watched as his wife charged forward, her blade growing six inches wider with furiyoku.

Lucius smirked as he neared the oversouled skeleton, and then swiped the sword towards her hip, only to be blocked by her own weapon. He stared at her with a stunned expression for a moment, and then smirked. "I underestimated your doll, devil," he called to Faust.

Faust's eye twitched very slightly. "Eliza... I think it would be okay to display a bit of anger," he said through gritted teeth. "Don't give him a chance to attack!"

Eliza's expression grew dark, and without hesitation she began swiping the blade rapidly.

"You plan to play a piano?" Mathias laughed as a discus of light appeared. "Some good you are."

"Like the written word, music is mightier than a sword!" Marcus replied happily, and then looked blankly at the keys. "Now how did this work again?"

Mathias stared with a stunned expression at the man, and then with a snarl he threw the discus towards Marcus. "Let me save you some energy!"

Marcus looked up blankly at the rapidly approaching light, and then blinked with a smile. "I know!" he cried, and then began moving his fingers along the keys rapidly. Seconds later strong gusts of wind began to blast from the keyboard towards the discus as he played a hyper, happy tune.

"What was that?" Yoh asked with a confused expression as Mathias skidded, and ultimately tumbled backwards.

Mikihisa blinked, and then laughed heartily. "Marcus is a fun soul, even in battle."

"He beat you with that, didn't he?" Kino demanded suspiciously, but only received the same, hearty laugh as an answer.

Mannoko stared with an embarrassed expression, and then let her head drop. "Dueling Pianos," she sighed, easily recognizing the tune.

Ziggie stared with admiration as Eliza began back Lucius back with the furious attacks, and then sighed. "Damn... The chick fights better than me." He glanced over, and then yelped embarrassedly finding Manta bouncing lightly to Marcus' performance. "What're you doing!"

"Oh... Sorry," he replied sheepishly, and then looked back and forth. "Papa and Marcus seem to have things under control..." He looked ahead worriedly. "Guess we should fight her, huh?"

"No problem," Zigg ie replied with a smirk, and then shot into Manta's body, who let out a yelp in reaction to the sudden possession.

"_Ziggie, not so hard,"_ Manta whimpered in his mind.

"Hey, you just take a nap. I'll deal with her," the imp replied, and then looked down and watched as Manta's hands transformed into large, thick claws, and then looked up towards the girl. "Guess it's hand-to-hand. She doesn't have a weapon." With that he shot past Marcus and Faust, and then Mathias and Lucius. "Whacha waiting for, girly?" he yelled as he neared her, and then leapt and slashed towards her midriff. A second later his eyes widened. Although he could see it as a normal movement, he knew that the step to the side she had just taken was faster than he could handle in the physical world, and then yelped when he hit the ground and bounced twice. He sat up with a groan, and then growled when Michelle stood over him.

"You trick little girls, and now you're doing it to little boys?" she demanded with a hateful expression. "You're sickening."

"Hey... You... You're not being controlled," Ziggie said with a stunned expression, and then frowned. "What gives? Those guys don't have any control."

"My grandfather and uncle gave their bodies willingly," she replied with narrowed eyes. "The only family I have left, and they give themselves to a couple of demon hunters because of you."

"Another one?" Ziggie asked with an annoyed expression. "So then you've got control over your spirit?"

"Go ahead," she said with a smirk. "You're so tough. Show me what you're made of."

"Um..." Manta laughed nervously, suddenly forcing Ziggie to give him some control. "Don't provoke him. He's very serious then."

"Hmph. Brainwashed another poor human?" she laughed, and then kicked the two in the stomach sharply, knocking them into the ground again.

"Owy," Manta whimpered.

"Just let me handle this," Ziggie snapped, and then in Manta's body he leapt up again and charged towards Michelle. "I've got a deal to win, kid, so make it easy for yourself." He cursed when she moved aside in the same manner, but this time landed more skillfully while turning, and then leapt forward again.

"Try all you want, devil," she laughed, always making a movement that lasted no more than a second.

"Damn," Ziggie growled while landing again, and then smiled when he realized she stood in the shadow of the stands.

He shot into the shadows a short distance away and faded, and then reappeared in the air and slashed towards her back. "Huh?" he cried when he completely missed her, and then landed with a snarl. "You're just a kid! There's no way you can get away from that!"

"As long as I'm in oversoul, you can't touch me," she replied with a smirk. "If you'd like, I'll let you try a little longer."

Ziggie growled, and then smiled slightly as Manta made a frustrated sound from inside. "Snobbish brat," he snapped at Michelle, and then shot forward again.

Mathias cursed as he got to his feet for the third time, and then glared angrily at Marcus. "Your strategy is a breeze?" he snapped.

"Well, it seems like a nicer way to fight. Nobody gets hurt, then," Marcus replied with a smile, and then let out a startled cry as Lucius stumbled into his path, and then dodged, sending Eliza towards him rapidly. "No, Eliza, don't!" Marcus cried

"Marcus!" Faust cried, and then sighed in relief when Eliza managed to bring her attention back towards Lucius.

Marcus stared down at the keyboard that had a fine line running through it, and then his eyes watered up as it shattered and fell to the ground. Seconds later Ducky broke integration and floated with a sad expression next to Marcus, who stared at the discman that now lay in two pieces on the ground. "No," he whimpered, and then looked up quickly to Lucius. "This is your fault," he said softly, and then pointed forward, and in perhaps the most evil tone in Paqi (aside from Hao, of course), he let out a psychotic cry. "Onward, Ducky!"

"Mrack!" Ducky yelled angrily, and then shot towards Lucius and began pecking at him madly.

"Huh? Hey! Knock it off!" the slayer yelled angrily, and then let out a cry. While distracted by the duck, Eliza had closed in and struck him mightily, sending him hurdling into the wall of the arena.

"That body is much too old, Mister Lucius," Faust said with a smile. "It doesn't have the strength you would need to hold off a direct attack from my lovely wife." A moment later he let out a grunt as he was struck in the back of the head, and then looked back with a wince, stunned to find Mathias had moved behind him.

"You're no prize, yourself, devil," he said with a smirk as the energy discus came to rest in his hand.

"Because of you people, my precious was destroyed!" Marcus cried, his voice higher than usual and tears running down his face.

"Cry me a river," Marthias replied irritably, and then threw the discus when he saw Ducky coming towards him.

"Mrack!" Ducky cried in a panic, and then let out another painful cry as the discus passed through him, and then he dropped like a rock with a comical death expression.

"Ducky!" Marcus shrieked, and then looked at Mathias with a psychotic expression. "Somebody gonna get hurt real bad," he growled.

"Dammit!" Ziggie shrieked while shaking his head furiously, and then he whipped around and glared at Michelle. "Why can't I hit you!"

"Hmph," she replied with a smirk. "My oversoul protects me." With that her eyes became steely, and then she shot forward and slammed her foot into his torso and sent him flying through the air. She charged after him while bringing her hands together, and then bumped him roughly into the air in a volley-like manner. As he went up, she leapt into the air and began to punch and kick him higher into the air until she felt gravity taking hold again, and then slammed her heel down sharply into his spine, sending him flying towards the ground with semi-jet speed.

Ziggie groaned as he hit the groaned, and then chuckled inwardly. "That's why I took control, Manta."

"_Ziggie, are you alright?"_ Manta cried.

"Yeah," he replied, and then his eyes widened painfully as Michelle's heel dug into the base of his neck. "Mnn... Dammit!" he shrieked in pain, and then began to wonder if he should have taken on all of Manta's feelings as small tears began to form.

"Let go of me!" Mathias yelled angrily while stumbling around. Marcus had integrated Ducky into his body and attached himself to Mathias in a piggy-back style, and was now using a furiyoku beak to peck angrily at the elder's head.

"That was mean, you big, big meany!" Marcus cried.

"Marcus can get mad?" Yoh asked nervously. He had been too stunned to say anything before, but finally found words again as he looked to his father.

"Marcus doesn't like anybody harming Pepsi," Mikihisa replied.

"And it's just as bad if you hurt his discman or Koda Kumi CD's," Shizuka added with a sigh, and then smiled. "He'll calm down once he gets some Pepsi."

"I thought your family was a naturalist family," Anna said cooly.

"Well, we used to. Raijin, Chen, Marcus and I are the real family," she explained thoughtfully. "Chen has seven students who live with us, but Raijin's the only one who actually follows the old traditions."

"Hmph," Ren replied while frowning. "You put up with that dirtbag, how?"

"He's my brother," she snapped while looking back. "He's an ass, but he's still my brother, the way Jun is your sister."

"He's still an ass," Horo added, and then frowned while looking towards the youngest combatants. "Man, Manta and Ziggie area really taking a beating."

Ziggie gasped as he hit the ground yet again, and then opened his eyes slowly. "Dammit. You're just a kid..."

"Your partner is proof that kids can be powerful," she replied with a smirk, and then studied him. "Hmph. Manta, is it? Haven't you heard the saying, 'Thou shall not lay by a man as a woman'?"

"Figures we'd get stuck with the bible thumpers," Ziggie sighed while rolling his eyes.

"I don't share your beliefs!" Manta snapped, regaining some control, and then winced when he felt a sharp pain.

"Too bad. Heaven won't have such treachery," she stated icily, and then grabbed the front of sailor-like shirt and hauled him off the ground with a dark glare. "You really are sickening," she said cooly to Ziggie.

"Was about to say the same," he replied, and then slashed angrily at her throat, and then froze when he missed. "Huh?" He stared shakily at her for a moment, and then began shrieking angrily. "**Dammitwhycan'tIhityouI'mthreeinchesaway!**" he cried in one word, and then began slashing frantically, growing angrier each time he missed. "Die! Die! Why won't you die! You should be dead by now!" he shrieked like a child playing a video game.

She snickered while shaking her head, and then looked at him with a cruel smirk. "You can't touch me. As I said, my oversoul protects me from anything you throw at me."

"That's not possible!" he shrieked while pulling his hair in a frustrated matter, and then glared at her. "How is that possible!"

She chuckled, and then fell silent as her head drooped. After a moment she looked up at him with a very soft expression. She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips, and then looked at him with an innocent but sad smile, her brown eyes now a deep shade of blue. "You're a nice demon," she replied softly. "I know you won't hurt me, Zachary."

Ziggie stared at her as he paled three shades, and then his eyes shook. "No..." he whimpered softly as tears began to form.

"_Zachary?"_ Manta asked confusedly, and then squinted while trying to gain enough control to see what was happening. "What's she talking about?"

"You promised you wouldn't ever hurt me, Zachary. I know you won't," she said softly, and then the spirit of a young girl appeared over her, bounded in chains and her eyes closed, though her expression could be read as distant.

"Mieke," Ziggie mumbled lowly, the small tears running quickly down his face.

"As long as she remains my spirit," Michelle began, her dark expression and brown eyes returning to normal, "you can't harm a hair on me."

"She crossed over," Ziggie whimpered. "She... How did you..."

"Cross over?" Michelle chuckled, and then pointed towards Mathias. "Her father wouldn't let that happen. Not until her damnation could be undone."

"_Ziggie?"_ Manta asked nervously.

"Let her go!" Ziggie screamed, and then began struggling, trying to escape Michelle's grip. "Mieke, hang on! I'll get you away from those people!"

"_Ziggie, calm down,"_ Manta whimpered. _"You have to calm down!"_

Faust and Marcus looked up hearing Ziggie yelling, and then the doctor's eyes widened. "Manta! Ziggie!"

"Hmm... Ducky, I think they need some help," Marcus said thoughtfully, and then leapt off of Mathias's back. As he began walking towards them, he came to a halt and looked curiously at Mathias, who stepped into his path. "Um, excuse me, but you're in the way," he said politely, more interested in helping his friends than avenging his discman at that moment.

"I don't think so," Lucius growled while stepping into Faust's path, and then he drew his swords and leapt towards the doctor as the blade grew longer.

"Anata!" Eliza cried, and then ran between Faust and Lucius to block the attack.

"Thank you, Eliza," Faust said briefly, and then looked frantically to Manta and Ziggie. "We're coming! Hang in there!"

"Let her go," Ziggie muttered, slowly growing still again, and then he looked up with a defeated expression. "Let her go."

"Not until you're gone," Michelle replied, and then tossed the two into the air and leapt up to kick them, sending them flying into the arena wall.

Manta let out a painful grunt as he fell to the ground, and then opened his eyes slightly, only to open them fully seconds later when he found Ziggie on the ground in front of him, looking somewhat miserable. "Ziggie?"

* * *

Jun looked around with a frown as she walked through the streets of Patch. Although she had hoped to see the first match, she was determined to find the older priest, a firm disappointment in the way he had treated Shizuka the day before on her mind.

"Miss Jun," Pailong said warily while looking around, "perhaps we should search closer to the main streets. Hao or his friends could be close by."

"We've already checked the main streets," Jun replied, and then sighed. "Kitz hasn't come home yet, either. I wonder if they're okay?"

"Why not ask her," Pailong replied while pointing ahead.

Jun looked over, and then stared with a stunned expression when she saw Kitz limping into an alley. "Hey..." She walked quickly towards the alley, glanced around to make sure the coast was clear, and then continued on until she found the fox spirit curled up behind a stack of boxes, licking at an injured paw. "Kitz? What happened?"

The fox looked up quietly for a moment, and then averted her eyes sadly. "I... I want to be a lone for a while. Please, Miss Jun."

The Tao was quiet as she thought, and then frowned. "You can be alone back at the hotel. You're hurt." She lifted Kitz into her arms, and then looked gently at her. "Where's Raijin-kun?"

She shook lightly, and then bowed her head slightly and began sobbing. "I... Just let me be alone for a while."

"It isn't safe here," Pailong replied with a frown. "If Hao or Spirit of Fire find you, you won't stand a chance." He looked to Jun worriedly. "Let's get back."

Jun remained silent while thinking, and then nodded after several moments.

* * *

"Ziggie, come on," Manta pleaded while crawling over to his partner. "Please snap out of it..."

Ziggie remained still for a moment, and then looked up at Manta quietly.

"Why is she calling you Zachary?" he asked softly.

"Because that's the name he used when he tricked her," Michelle replied snidely, earning their attention. "Make it easy and surrender, devil. Then she can be set free."

Manta stared up quietly at her, and then stood up and held his arms out, trying to block her view of the imp. "You're worse than he could ever be. We don't have to surrender to anybody! We can sometimes get stunned, but we're stronger than we are distracted!"

"Is that so?" she murmured, and then swiped her foot sideways and kicked him sharply to know him out of the way. "You're as pathetic as she was."

"Hey!" Ziggie snapped, slowly climbing to his feet. "The only pathetic people here are you and that bastard Wilhelm! You're hiding behind a true promise. I can't believe you have the gull to call Manta pathetic!"

"Touchy, aren't..." Michelle trailed off as the imp zipped towards Manta, and then smirked. "Persistant."

"Look alive, kid!" Ziggie snapped as his partner looked up, and then integrated forcefully with Manta.

"Ziggie, not so hard!" Manta wailed, and then blinked slightly when he realized that he had full control. "Huh?"

"_I can't touch her, but you didn't make any promise," _Ziggie explained briefly. _"Like you said, we're a lot stronger when we're not distracted."_

"But..." Manta began, and then let out a yelp when Michelle charged towards him, her eyes turning as black as coal. He stumbled to the side, barely avoiding the attack, and then turned to face the older teen angrily. "I'm sick of her. What do I do?"

"_Remember those nifty claws? Focus on them and strike."_

Manta nodded slowly, and then charged forward while focusing with a faint squint.

"This again?" Michelle laughed, and then looked to Manta with a smirk. "When are you going to learn?"

"Don't laugh at us!" Manta and Ziggie yelled together as Manta leapt towards her, and then grinned when furiyoku claws formed as he swiped his hands back and forth, creating x-shaped gashes across the girl's body. Michelle cried out in shock at the attacks, and Manta smirked slightly while thrusting his fist forward into her collarbone, causing her to stumbled back more. He landed inches from her feet, and then yelped while leaping back and watched with amazement as the girl began trying to pull herself out of the shock. "Did I do that?" he asked softly while looking to his hands.

"_With my strength and speed, kid,"_ Ziggie laughed. _"Shoulda thought of this sooner."_

"Yeah," Manta replied with a nervous smile, and then dashed into Michelle's shadow and faded. Seconds later he reappeared behind her and thrust his hands down towards the base of her neck, and then let out a startled cry when she whipped around and slammed the ball of her hand over his chest, knocking him into the arena wall again. He coughed while trying to catch his breath, and then looked up with a nervous expression. "Wh-where'd she go?" he asked shakily, and then cried out when her foot connected with his side and sent him skidding along the ground.

"Right here," she replied icily, standing next to where he had originally been. "Face it, devil. Your shaman's body is too weak, and with Mieke as my armor, you can't lay a hand on me yourself."

"Dammit," Manta mumbled while sitting up, and then he looked to her with an angry frown. "I'm not weak!" he yelled, and then glanced down slightly. "You _are_ stronger when you're in control though, Ziggie..."

"_I know, kid,"_ the imp replied with as much frustration.

Manta yelped as Michelle dashed towards him, and then scrambled out of the way before she could hit him, but was too slow to turn around and felt her foot connect with his back.

"Onii," Mannoko mumbled quietly, watching as Michelle began to beat Manta up.

"Manta..." Yoh sighed worriedly, and then looked up with a stunned expression when he heard Horo begin yelling.

"Come on, Manta! Don't let her push you around!" the Ainu shouted.

"What are you cheering for?" Ren demanded with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hey, you didn't get a chance to be friends with him," Horo replied while looking back with a frown. "Manta's a good kid. Just messed up."

"Fess up!" Chocolove punned while shining a lap in Ren's eyes, wearing a detective's outfit.

"Kisama!" Ren snapped while ramming the tip of the quan-dao's blade into Chocolove's nose.

"Ryu-san... Manta-san doesn't look so well," Tamao whimpered nervously.

"Yeah," the older teen replied quietly, and then smiled. "Little Brother can take it. Before I met Big Brother, my gang and I beat Manta up pretty bad, and then I beat them both up on my own about a week later. Manta also got through Faust's experiments. I'm sure he'll handle this."

"But he's so small..." she whimpered while clenching his arm anxiously.

"He's had sixth sense longer than I have," he replied cheerfully. "I could handle these guys. I'm sure Manta's just trying to find his strategy."

She looked to him uncertainly, and then smiled slightly when he gave her a reassuring grin. "Ryu-san... Um..." She looked down, and then turned bright red when she saw his arm was pale around the area she had been holding it. "S-Sorry!" she cried.

"Hey, I still have feeling in it," he laughed nervously.

"Mmm hmm..." Tokagero, Amidamaru and Bason sighed while watching the two with frustrated glares, and then looked back to the arena.

* * *

"_Ziggie... I don't think I can handle much more of this..."_ Manta whimpered in his mind as Michelle began the process of kicking and punching him higher and higher into the air.

"_I know... I'm sorry, kid,"_ he thought nervously, and then growled at himself. _"Look... Throw the towel in before you get yourself killed."_

"No way!" Manta cried angrily, and then grunted when a sharp blow was dealt to his spine and sent him flying forcefully into the ground.

"_I can't touch her, and you're not strong enough! Do it now!"_

"Like hell!" he cried, and then rolled to the side when he felt Michelle's shadow descending on him. He let out a sigh of relief when she hit the ground where he had been, and then began struggling to his feet. "Ziggie, there's something else you can do, you know."

"_Like what! Get turned into Manta Pie! I don't think so!"_

"No," he replied softly, and then grunted when she kicked him into the air again. _"Ziggie... Break your promise."_

The imp was silent for a moment, and then snarled. _"I'm not hurting her, Manta!"_

"_Don't you think it's hurting her more by letting her be controlled like that?"_ he thought shakily, feeling a small pop in his back as he hit the ground again. He let out a painful groan, and then looked up towards Michelle. _"Isn't it better to hurt her a little, than to let them control her all the time? At least then she'd be able to find peace..."_ He looked up painfully hearing Yoh shouting, and then stared quietly at the brunette for a moment.

"_I promised I wouldn't hurt her,"_ Ziggie pouted childishly.

Manta smiled painfully, finding amusement in the imp's tone as he was lifted into the air by the collar again, and then he opened his eyes while looking up over Michelle. _"Ziggie... Look at how sad she is... Don't you think freedom and peace would be worth five minutes of pain? Don't you wanna see her smile again?"_ He winced, feeling a sharp pain inside that must have been the feelings he had just struck into his partner, and then smiled sadly. _"Ziggie... You love her, don't you?"_

"_Stay out of my business,"_ he muttered in reply, and then looked up with a stunned expression when he found Manta in front of him. "Manta?" He was quiet for a moment, and then shook. "You can't be here! You'd have to be..." He trailed off nervously when the boy smiled at him. "Dead..."

* * *

**A/n**: Just so you all know, I do have the next chapter ready for posting... I'm just not gonna post it until I get some more reviews. -sob- Only two reviews on the last chapter! BTW. The next chapter clears things up between Ziggie and Manta, so please don't jump to any conclusions about them.

**Disclaimer**: "Somebody gonna get hurt real bad," quote © Russell Peters.


	26. Lover

_**Chapter 25 - Lover**_

"_Ziggie... You love her, don't you?"_

"_Stay out of my business,"_ he muttered in reply, and then looked up with a stunned expression when he found Manta in front of him. "Manta?" He was quiet for a moment, and then shook. "You can't be here! You'd have to be... dead..."

* * *

"Manta," Yoh cried shakily, and then slowly his expression began to fill with dread. "This... This is what I was trying to keep him from..." he mumbled softly, and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and found Shizuka staring at him oddly.

"You know, if this Faust guy did everything you said he did, I'm pretty sure your friend already knew what he was in for," she said thoughtfully. "Don't be upset."

"Chi-ko-ku," Chibi said while appearing next to his partner with a nod. "Chi-ki-cho."

"Huh?" Yoh replied dumbly while staring at the sprite.

Shizuka looked at the sprite for a moment, and then smiled. "Yeah... I think so."

"What are you talking about?" Yoh demanded with a frown, and then looked towards the arena when she pointed out.

"Chibi says Manta went to his black zone." She smiled. "I used to go to my black zonewhen I was little. I'm sure he's fine."

"Black zone?" Yoh asked confusedly. "That doesn't sound alright to me. How do you know he's okay?"

She looked out thoughtfully. "Because they're still in oversoul."

* * *

"I think I did this when I lived with Oyamada," Manta said with a soft smile. "I'd hide inside, and it made the world less painful..." He reached a hand forward and placed it on the side of Ziggie's face, his expression soft. "Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have made you... you know."

Ziggie looked at him quietly for a moment, and then smiled while reddening in the face. "Aw, hell. Forget it. You're cuter than most girls anyway. But... Um... What about your body?"

"We're still oversouled," Manta replied with a grin. "I think it's called pseudo-death. I'm used to making myself numb like this. This is just regroup time." His expression fell serious. "Ziggie, you love her. Haven't you heard the expression, 'You hurt the one you love'? The only way Mieke's gonna be free is if we beat these guys. I think she can handle one fight if it'll free her."

Ziggie looked at him quietly, and then sighed while looking down. "What makes you so wise all of a sudden?"

"Seeing you... It reminds me of before." His eyes now shook as tears formed, a sad smile on his face. "Seeing you now... I think I understand Yoh-kun's intentions." He looked down sadly. "He was mean to protect me... Just like you need to be to save Mieke."

"Manta..." Ziggie mumbled softly, and then smiled weakly. "Quit being so damn cute. I just might have to swing both ways." He grinned when the blonde looked at him confusedly. "After this, we'll just be real close, got that? In the mean time, let's see if this idea of yours will work."

"Good idea," Manta replied while smiling. "I don't think my body can handle too much more punishment."

* * *

Michelle stared with narrowed eyes at Manta, who lay still on the ground, his eyes blank. "Hmph. The brat's out for the count." She looked back with a smirk. "Leaving you," she called over to Faust and Marcus. "And with only you having attack ability, Faust, this'll be simple."

"Little Brother," Ryu whispered nervously. "Dammit. Why won't he get up?"

"Manta-dono," Amidamaru mumbled unsurely, and then shot down the aisles to Yoh's side. "Yoh-dono?"

"Daijobu," Yoh replied softly, waiting quietly for Manta to move again. After a moment, he looked up and smiled at Amidamaru. "It'll all work out somehow."

"Yoh-dono..." Amidamaru said quietly, and then looked back towards their friend. "How can you be sure?"

Yoh glanced slightly at Shizuka for a moment, and then smiled while looking back to the arena. "Big surprises come in small boxes. I guess... I just never really appreciated the expression. But Manta did so much before Faust made him a shaman. He's smart, and he's already gone through so much." He closed his eyes with his trademark smile of knowing. "Manta won't let himself down. Not any more." He looked up to the arena. "He's still in oversoul, Amidamaru. He's got a plan."

Anna smiled slightly as she listened to Yoh, and then looked towards Faust with a thoughtful expression. "Faust VIII..." she murmured quietly.

Faust cringed while looking back and forth between Mathias and Michelle. "Marcus, you must have some other attack ability!"

"I do... I just don't have the medium for it," Marcus replied happily, failing to comprehend the seriousness of their situation.

"You're team is more pathetic than I though," Michelle laughed, and then looked to Faust with a fierce gaze. "You're a waste of time."

Faust growled softly, and then seconds later a small smile crossed his face. "I guess we're about to waste more time," he said quietly. "Eliza!"

Michelle leapt backwards as the woman charged at her, swiping her blade rapidly, and then leapt back a second time while glaring into Eliza's eyes fiercely. After a second a small smirk formed when the woman came to a stop. "Would you really harm a child?" she murmured softly.

"Eliza, what are you doing!" Faust cried.

"Hmm... Seems like she uses pseudo-empathy," Marcus stated with a smile. "Neat idea."

"What's that?" Faust demanded, and then let out a cry when Mathias' discus struck him.

"It means Michelle is using Mieke to find your spirit's weakness," Mathias explained snidely. "It seems she is weak for children."

Faust glanced up angrily for a moment, and then froze when he found Eliza looming over him. "E-Eliza?"

"Mama, don't let him hurt me," Michelle said in a soft voice, though her smirk was all but innocent.

"Hmm... That would be bad," Marcus said uselessly, and then looked up when Ducky made an annoyed quack. "Ducky? Aah!" he yelped as the duck shot into his body.

Faust stared nervously at his wife, and then ducked when she swiped at him. As the weapon passed over him, he reached up and grabbed the handle, and then stood up again and began struggling to get it from her. "Eliza, stop it!"

"Mama, he hurt me. He was going to kill me," Michelle said with a smirk. "Papa made me suffer."

Faust stared nervously at the blank, blue eyes that stared at him, and then flinched when he felt somebody grab around him and yank him from Eliza. He looked up quickly and found it was Marcus who grabbed him, though his arms were now furiyoku masses that formed wings. "Marcus?"

"I forgot," Marcus laughed. "Chen made me stop flying 'cause I kept running into buildings."

The doctor stared at him with disbelief, and then groaned.

"Hmph. I don't like him," Michelle mumbled softly, and then let out a cry when she felt three sharp stabs in her back. She glanced back and glared angrily at Manta and Ziggie. "I thought..."

"Dummy. We're still integrated," Manta and Ziggie said in one voice.

"You were dead..." she growled while whipping around.

"Abusive parents really are helpful," they interrupted. "They let Mieke see that devils aren't all evil. If it weren't for the Oyamadas, we wouldn't have know how to use pseudo-death."

Michelle stared at them with a stunned expression, and then her eyes narrowed angrily. "Bastard. You've broken your promise like any devil would."

"Don't use past occurrences!" they yelled while charging, and then leapt forward while slashing at her torso. She grunted while taking the slashes, and then shot her arms out and grabbed them by the collar. "You're really troublesome," she growled, and then smirked softly. "Manta, don't let him control you."

"_What's she doing?"_ Ziggie muttered quietly, and then froze when he felt his partner flinch. _"Hey! Manta!_"

"Manta, you'll get me hurt again," she said gently. "Get him out of you."

Manta was stock still, his vision blurring. _"Y-Yoh... kun..."_ he whimpered shakily.

"_It's not him!"_ Ziggie yelled. _"Manta, close your eyes!"_ He growled when the boy didn't answer, and then focused. He smiled when his claws grew longer, and then he slashed at Michelle's face. His smile became a smirk when she let him go and grasped her face in pain, and then sighed when he felt Manta returning to normal.

"_What... What happened?"_ he mumbled in confusion.

"_Hey, she made you weak for Asakura,"_ Ziggie sneered. _"You really gonna stand for that?"_

Manta was quiet for a moment, and then growled softly. "Hell, no," they mumbled together, and then shot towards Michelle, their claws growing longer and sharper.

"Eliza, you're normal again!" Faust cried happily as he and Marcus landed.

"Wasn't I always?" she asked monotonously, and then turned angrily towards Mathias.

"I think it's time we tested their bones," Faust said, returning to a darker tone, and then began focusing his furiyoku.

"Dammit, devil!" Michelle yelled angrily as Manta and Ziggie ran circles around her, slashing randomly but always effectively. "And what about the girl?"

"Mieke will understand when she's free," Ziggie laughed.

* * *

Yoh's eyes brightened as Ziggie and Manta fought, and then he sighed quietly. "Manta..."

"He seems to have a very skilled partner," Amidamaru said thoughtfully, and then grinned stupidly. "I'd like to meet him."

"Remember the last time you said that?" Yoh laughed while nodding his head towards Ren.

Ren made no comment; only watched with interest. "Hmph. Faust still hasn't learned any tricks?"

"Marcus, stand back," Faust demanded, a sad expression forming when he had to let Eliza return to Heaven.

The brunette nodded happily while backing up, and then stared as a skull began to form from skeletons that were now clawing their way out of the earth. "Whoa..." he said thoughtfully.

"Bastards," Michelle growled angrily.

"Hmm?" They smiled as a large shadow began to cover the arena, and then shot into it, only to reappear behind Michelle and slash frantically at her back, and end with a sharp kick over her heart. "You're not so tough. Just sneaky," they laughed, and then stared up at the skull that loomed over them. "Is that..." they began, and then yelped when Marcus scooped them up and flew into the air next to Faust.

"Don't wanna get flattened, right?" Marcus asked happily.

"What is that?" the two demanded with confusion.

"20 Ton..." Yoh began with a nervous expression.

"Calcium Crush," Ren completed with a frown. "Still the same bastard."

"Whoa..." Horo and Chocolove cried in unison.

"Don't provoke my team," Faust said icily while glaring down at Michelle and Mathias. "And never touch my family."

Manta and Ziggie watched with bewildered expressions as the giant skull came crashing down, and then Ziggie appeared outside of Manta's body with wide eyes. "Wow..." he muttered, and then looked up to Faust.

"Ziggie?" Manta asked nervously, and then looked up curiously when he sensed Karim nearby.

"Um..." The oracle began with a stunned expression, and then grinned. "Team Slayers is unable to fight! The winner is Team Mondschein!"

"It's... so sudden," Manta said quietly.

"Dude that was so cool!" Ziggie shrieked while tackling Faust, and then looked up at him with starry eyes. "You really are the descendent of Faust!"

Faust stared at Ziggie for a moment, and then smiled nervously. "Um... Thanks?"

Marcus landed while disengaging his oversoul, and then looked to Manta with a smile. "You okay, lil' buddy?"

"Mm," Manta replied while nodding, and then looked back nervously. "Those guys... are they okay?"

"They'll be fine," Marcus chirped while pointing in the direction of a tired groan.

Manta looked back to him quietly, and then tilted his head. "How come you didn't do more?"

"I dunno. You and Ziggie looked like you wanted to learn something, and your dad... Well, he's strong enough without help."

"Not strong enough if he wishes to beat Yoh."

Manta froze at the sound of Anna's voice, and then slowly peered towards the girl. "A-Anna..."

She glanced at him for a moment, and then nodded her head forward, signaling Yoh to step ahead of her.

The brunette stepped forward with a gentle expression, his smile small and sheepish. "Manta..."

"The truth is most difficult to speak for anybody," Anna sighed while giving Yoh a kick in the butt.

Faust stood up with an angry frown, and then stepped between the younger shamans and Manta. "Stay away from him."

"Faust... I don't want to be enemies," Yoh sighed quietly, and then grinned. "Actually, Anna has a gift for you."

Faust frowned while looking to the Itako. "Is that so? And why, pray tell, would you have a gift for me?"

Anna crossed her arms over her chest, seeming somewhat agitated. "You shouldn't be so ungrateful. If it weren't for you, Yoh wouldn't have had the motivation to train harder. You drove him to become stronger, and if you hadn't, he definitely would have lost to Ren." She glanced past the doctor. "It isn't only for that, though. Manta, you had every right to be angry with Yoh,but you're the second part of what drove him to become stronger." She closed her eyes thoughtfully. "If you wish, I will summon Eliza from the other side. Permanently."

Silence fell between them, Faust and Manta stunned while Marcus and Yoh smiled happily. It was Ziggie who broke the silence.

"If you could do that, why didn't you do it sooner?" he shouted angrily.

"I didn't have the opportunity, and at that time, Manta wanted nothing to do with us," the blonde replied angrily.

"Manta... I think the stars will be beautiful tonight," Yoh said with a small smile. "I'd like to watch them with you. Accept this as a gift of friendship, if you really love Eliza so much."

Manta stared nervously at Yoh for a moment, and then glanced to Faust. "Papa...?"

Faust remained silent, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "You can... really bring Eliza back?"

"Only her spirit. I don't have the ability to resurrect the dead," Anna replied cooly.

"And after all that has happened... You would still do it?"

Yoh smiled a bit. "It'd be nice for us all to be friends, ne? Let's forget past grievances. Manta loves you a lot if he would go on like this." He closed his eyes. "Although I had trouble finding forgiveness, it would be much more easy if we could all get along." He looked up to Manta. "Mannoko misses you a lot, Manta. You don't have to be her brother, but she could use a friend who understands her."

"Yoh...kun..." Manta said softly, and then smiled while looking down. "Sorry..."

Yoh looked at him silently, and then grinned. "Why? I'm not?"

"Bring her back," Faust demanded with a frown. "Bring back Eliza."

"Of course," Anna replied, emotionless as ever.

Ziggie watched quietly for a moment, a small smile forming, and then he sighed while walking to Michelle, who lay unconscious. "Hey. Hey!"

"Michelle doesn't share the strength of the men," Mathias snapped angrily while looking up from where he sat. "Come to laugh now, devil?"

"What I want is Mieke," he snapped while looking over. "Keep your end of the deal, unless you want your credibility to break."

He stared angrily at the imp for a moment, and then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Take that brat from my sight," he growled.

"She's your daughter. How can you be so cold?" Ziggie demanded.

"She's been nothing but trouble," he replied icily, and then raised slowly from the ground and began limping towards the exit.

"What about your partner?And Michelle?"

"Hmph." He glanced back, a small smirk crossing his lips. "It's easier to control a human that was like you. Why do you think I chose this body?" He closed his eyes. "She can decide for herself if she wishes to stay with me."

Ziggie watched angrily as the man walked away, and then looked down at the ground. "Dammit...Humans are worse than devils..." He looked back, and then a sad smile formed when he found Mieke laying on the ground. He walked over and knelt next to her, and then began to shake her shoulder. "Come on, kid. Wake up." He smiled when she opened her eyes part way, and then awkwardly lifted her up. "Let's get you some place quiet."

Across the arena, Faust stared with tearful eyes as Eliza blinked. "Eliza..."

She looked up at him confusedly, and then smiled. "Anata?"

"Mama!" Manta cried while leaping out of Marcus's arms, and then ran to the woman and stared up at her with a bright smile. "Mama..."

Eliza looked down at him confusedly, and then knelt down. "Mama?" she asked curiously.

"We... adopted him," Faust explained slowly.

"Mama, don't you remember?" Manta asked while hugging her. "Papa scared me for a while, but he doesn't any more."

"No... I'm afraid I don't," Eliza replied, and then looked questioningly to her husband. "You'll have to explain."

"Of course, Eliza," Faust said happily.

Yoh smiled while watching as Faust lifted Manta up to hug his family, and then closed his eyes. "Manta's never looked so happy." He looked to Anna. "Thanks for doing this, Anna."

"If you had asked or not, it doesn't change that they forced you to train harder," she replied cooly, and then turned and walked towards the exit. "Jun and Pailong will be wondering the results."

"Yoh-kun?"

Yoh watched for a moment as Anna walked away, and then glanced back to Manta. "Aa?" he replied with a smile.

"Can... we watch the stars tomorrow?" the blonde asked as Eliza and Faust nuzzled him happily. "I wanna stay with Mama and Papa tonight."

Yoh was quiet as he processed the request, and then a smile formed. "That sounds great."

"It's so wonderful to see you two getting along, Manta-dono!" Amidamaru wailed while appearing, and then glomped the boy, earning himself a dangerous glance from Faust and Eliza.

"Ami...damaru..." Manta cringed nervously, but then smiled lightly.

* * *

_I feel embarrassed to have felt so angry towards Yoh-kun. When I saw how much Ziggie loved Mieke, I finally understood his intentions. It was most difficult to say, "Sorry," but I felt great relief when he accepted my apology._

_But I have another apology to make. I hadn't thought of Ziggie's feelings that morning in the street. I wonder if perhaps a kiss means more to him than I expected. In any case, we can really only be very close as he said. And perhaps I'm too young to decide if a life with him or any other boy would be happier than a life with any girl._

_And I have a final apology to make. This one will be hardest, because although I don't wish for Mannoko to be sad, I still hate the blood from which she comes. And if she asks me to return to Tokyo... I don't know how I will answer. Still, I'm glad she is here. I'm glad she has seen this strange but wonderful world of those who play with the spirits._

_I think you were right, Yoh-kun. Everything does work out somehow. Somehow I know, Papa will bring Mama to life again._

* * *

"Kitz? Answer me," Kino said sternly.

"She hasn't spoken since we found her, Kino-san," Jun said worriedly. "She won't say what happened, nor will she say where Raijin-kun has gone."

Kino quirked a suspicious eyebrow when the fox shivered, and then studied her singed paws. "Kitz, did Raijin have his kimono?" She frowned when she didn't receive an answer. "You promised to protect him as your own young, Kitz. If you want to keep that promise, you'll answer me."

She shivered for a moment, and then looked up slowly with water eyes. "Y-Yes... He never takes it off."

Kino sighed quietly, and then looked to Mikihisa. "Find him. He listens to you."

"He won't listen..." Kitz murmured softly, looking away. "He never listens."

"We're back!" Shizuka called happily, and then came to an abrupt halt, causing Horo and Yoh to trip. "Hmm? Kitz?"

The fox looked quietly at the young girl, and then sighed while looking down.

"Mrack?" Ducky asked while appearing in front of her. "Mra-Mrack?"

She looked up at him quietly for a moment, and then made a couple of whining sounds before letting her head rest on the table.

"Mraa..." Ducky replied nervously, and then smiled. "Mra! Mrack!"

"Chi-ko?" Chibi asked confusedly while tilting his head, and then floated over with a worried look. "Choki-cho, kochi!"

"Translation?" Horo growled while pushing Yoh off of him, and then got up and looked at the younger shaman with a frown.

"Um... I dunno," she replied confusedly. "Um... Is my brother okay?"

"We couldn't find him," Pailong replied sternly.

"Onii..." Shizuka said quietly, and then frowned. "Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to drag his sorry butt home."

Kino watched as the girl stormed out of the hotel, and then groaned while rubbing her sinuses. "I need some tea," she declared, and then walked out of the room, Yohmei following close behind.

Kitz sighed quietly, and then looked away sadly.

* * *

Mieke opened her eyes confusedly, and then sat up and looked around. "Huh? Zachary?"

Ziggie looked up quietly, and then smiled. "Hey. How you feeling?"

She looked at him quietly, and then smiled. "I knew you'd come. Just like you promised!"

"Yeah," he laughed nervously. "Um... Sorry for not being there..." He looked down sadly. "I wanted to help you... But your dad..."

She looked at him confusedly, and then smiled. "Zachary?"

He glanced up, his face red. "Uh, yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Huh? Oh... Uh..." he stammered, and then blushed with a grin. "Don't thank me. I mean, it's 'cause of me they didn't let you cross over." He leapt out of the chair and began walking around idly. "Anyway, I'm sorry for not helping you sooner." When he turned, he let out a yelp finding her inches from him. "Don't do that!" he shouted.

"Zachary, you're still so strange," Mieke laughed, and then looked up at him with a faint blush. "I'm still going to say thank you. For freeing me."

He looked at her quietly, and then rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh... Well... I guess it's your choice who you thank... I'm just glad to see you smilin' again." His eyes widened when she pressed her lips against his, and then his body turned from it's normal violet color to a bright red. He remained still and allowed her to hold onto him, and then sighed while closing his eyes. "I really missed you..." he mumbled against her lips.

She nodded, and then looked towards the door curiously. She smiled when she found Manta staring at them with a stunned expression, and then waved. "Are you Zachary's partner?"

"Hmm?" Ziggie looked over, and then yelped when he saw the blonde staring. "Manta! Um... Yeah! Hi!"

Manta looked quietly at them for a moment, and then smiled while looking to Mieke. "I'm glad to see you're alright. Is Ziggie looking after you?"

She nodded while leaning her head against his chest, and then looked up. "Ziggie... Such a strange name, Zachary. It's nice."

Manta looked back and forth between the two, and then grinned. "Ooh... I get it. I'll just... leave you two alone."

Ziggie watched with an awkward expression as the boy left, and then sighed. "Man... I thought I was in trouble there..."

Mieke looked up, and then smiled. "You... care a lot for him?"

He looked down curiously, and then sighed. "Well, sure he's cute, but... He's a kid. And..." He looked at her uncomfortably. "Um... Well... It's kinda weird to think of him as more than close... I mean... I, uh... Aw, hell." He leaned down and pressed his lips against her roughly, holding onto her as tightly as he could. He sighed giddily when she held onto him and returned the kiss, and then opened his eyes part way to find deep blue eyes staring back up at him with a maturity he didn't recognize at first.

"I'm... not really a child anymore..." she said quietly as he pulled his head back. "I... I would like to see your home, Zachary."

He looked at her with a surprised grin, but it faded in seconds to a sad look. "Mieke... I can't take you there..."

"Why not?" she asked with a stunned expression, and then began to rub his back lightly. "I'm not afraid, Zachary."

"First of all, I was kicked out," he replied with a stubborn expression. "And even if I wasn't..." He looked to her slowly. "Not many people actually get to go to Heaven, Mieke. You're one of the few who can. I... I can't keep you from there." He smiled slightly. "Especially when I had the nerve to ask those guys for help when your dad started screwing around."

She looked at him with an unreadable expression, and then shifted her gaze to the ground. "It's not their choice or yours. I want to see your home, Zachary. Meet your brother." She looked to him with almost sad eyes. "I... I want to stay with you."

Ziggie gave out a sigh of grief, and then stood up and began pacing. "Look, hearing that is the greatest thing. Maybe one in a billion girls from the old days wants that. But..." He looked to her nervously. "You're just in danger here." He smiled quietly, and then looked out the window. "Anyway... I can't go home."

She walked over to him, curious as to what he was looking at, and then smiled when she found Faust, Eliza and Manta sitting together, sharing ice cream and chatting happily. "Why not?"

He frowned slightly feeling her hand rest on his shoulder, and then turned to her. "About 13 years ago I got a mission assigned to me. First one I had since before I met you. My bro requested it so I could just ease my way back into the game, you know? Pretty simple, too. Come to Earth, find a new-born angel, snatch it, and bring it back with me. There was talk that the guys up there were going to use the kid to manipulate the shaman tournament. Sure enough, there's a group called the X-Laws, and they wanna promote Heaven's Justice." He shook his head.

"You didn't find the angel?" she asked thoughtfully. "You... You always seemed much more powerful than that, Zachary."

"Heh. I found the kid alright," he replied, and then looked up with a frown. "Pretty simple setup, too. All I had to do was pretend to be an assassin, knock off the old man and snatch the kid while everybody's panicking." He looked at the floor silently. "Couldn't do it, though... Shoulda, but didn't. I mean, it was just a kid. My bro always said..."

"...only humans harm children," Mieke finished, and then smiled at him softly. "Do you always listen to your brother?"

"Until he made me choose between him and the kid," he replied quietly, and then closed his eyes tightly. "Guess I take after my dad." He paused for a minute. "You said you wanted to thank me... About the only thing you could do is cross over. There's a dangerous shaman here. I don't want you getting eaten by his spirit."

"Zachary... I don't..."

"Please?" he said whispered shakily, and then looked up to her. "I won't go with anybody if you don't want me to... Just please cross over."

She remained motionless for quite some time, thinking about his request, and then placed a hand on the side of his face. "Zachary... If that would make you happiest... I'll go." She smiled weakly. "You can love whoever you want, if it makes you happy."

Ziggie watched shyly as she stood up, and then turned bright red again as she kissed his lips tenderly. Tears filled his eyes when he felt a strange aura fill the room, and then he squeezed his eyes shut. "Mieke... I... I love you..."

"I know," she replied while smiling peacefully. "I'm glad I'll know the feeling of the one who spends their life with you."

The imp shook lightly as she began fading away, and then squeezed his eyes shut. "You... You don't have to go so suddenly!" he cried, but when he looked up she was already gone. "Mieke..." He shivered in the sudden silence, and then sat down and hugged himself tightly. "Dammit..." He leaned his chin against his knees, tears running down his face. "Me and my big, fat mouth."

* * *

**A/n**: I hope that clears up that Ziggie and Manta aren't going to be getting together. Sorry for any past squicks or present disappointments. 


	27. Anomaly part 1

**A/n**: Readers should be aware that one of the characters is quite racist and makes several derogative remarks. Please realize that it is in no way a reflection of my beliefs.

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Anomaly**

"_Today's final match will be between The Ren and Ame Gumi. Those interested in attending the match must be admitted before 18:30."_

Kitz sighed while pacing back and forth in the forest that surrounded Patch Village. She had departed from the hotel late in the night, and hadn't left her destination since she arrived. By now she had become restless and found herself conflicted over what she should do; however, her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of movement above her. She growled softly while leaping backwards, and then let out an embarrassed yelp when Mikihisa peeked out of the tree branches, and then leapt down in front of her.

"Where have you been?" he asked heartily. "Shizuka and Marcus are worried."

The fox muttered for a moment, and then sighed while lowering her head. "Mikihisa-san, don't frighten me."

"You were already frightened," he contradicted. "I merely made my presence known in a sudden manner. Did you find Raijin-kun?" The man remained silent as the fox made a variety of whimpers, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Raijin-kun won't be saved by whimpers, ne?"

"And you think you can?" she snapped while looking at him angrily. "Raijin-sama is... is..." She looked down quickly, suddenly feeling tiny.

"Stubborn," Mikihisa replied, his tone revealing the frown his mask hid. "Is he the one who hurt you?"

"He's upset!" she cried quickly. "He wouldn't do it so casually!"

"Really?" He thought for several moments, and then shook his head. "Raijin-kun is grown. He should know better. Even I wouldn't let Yoh get away with that kind of behaviour. But once he is grown, he will make his own decisions."

"So you agree, Father."

Kitz let out a startled bark hearing the cold voice, and then looked around frantically, not noticing Mikihisa, who leisurely looked above him.

"Good morning," the elder shaman said casually as his yamagami partners appeared, his distressed expression hidden well behind his tone.

"I don't care for spies," Hao stated while looking to the fox icily. When Kitz didn't respond, he smirked. "You make a terrible mother. In life _and_ in death."

"That's enough, Hao," Mikihisa said firmly.

"Really?" the pyromaniac asked while looking to his father, seeming amused. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with your own children?" He didn't need to see his father's face to know he had hit a nerve, and he made no attempt to restrain a scoff.

"Hao, where is Raijin?" Mikihisa demanded, growing serious.

"Consumed in flames," the brunette replied, and then glanced dangerously to the side when he heard Kitz snarl. "Too small," he stated in a detached tone, signalling Spirit of Fire that he was displeased.

* * *

"Ame Gami, Ame Gami, Ame Gami!"

Ren glanced irritably at Shizuka, who had been repeating the name for almost three minutes now in a rapid-fire manner. "Would you knock it off," he snapped.

"I can't help it! It's fun to say fast," she replied with a grin.

"Then go somewhere else," Horo said angrily. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"I skipped," she giggled nervously. "Anyway, Ryu and Tamao are working at one of the restaurants, Yohy's stuck training, and Marcy's saving the village from Coke," she replied. "Anna-chan's a meany, and there's nobody else to play with!"

The two stared with a mix of anger and grief, and then finally Ren shook his head with a sigh. "Child."

"Child? I'm not a child!" she cried, hardly helping her argument when she pulled out her teddy bear and hugged it tightly. "I'm plenty strong just like... like... Ryu-san!"

"Ryu?" Horo snorted. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"No..." she mumbled softly, and then pointed angrily at the two. "Ryu-san's a lot stronger than you guys! I knew him when he was still just a punk human, and look how powerful he got in a couple of months!"

"You knew him before us?" Ren asked with amusement.

"Um... Well... Not personally... But he used to beat up Onii-baka!"

The boys were silent for a long moment, and then each broke out into a fit of laughter; Horo hysterical and Ren cynical.

"What is he doing here if he can't even beat a human?" Ren demanded, nearly in tears.

"He must be privileged," Horo answered. "Like the Lily5! He's too weak to get here any other way!"

"Chi-kooo..." Chibi sighed nervously while hiding in Shizuka's yukata.

The girl stared blankly at the boys, and then began laughing. "He must be. He barely won his first battle, and he only won the second battle because his opponent forfeited so she wouldn't break a nail!"

"You're kidding!" Horo cried, laughing harder.

"It was even better when he fought the oracle! He has a fox spirit, and he was about as agile as a rhino! The poor oracle looked so bored!" She stopped to calm down, thought, and then giggled. "I wish I knew where that guy is. I haven't seen him yet. He was so cool!"

"Yeah?" Ren asked, who had calmed down much sooner and was listening with an occasional snicker. "Who was it? Silva?"

"No," she replied while thinking. "Um... Something... uh... It was the last part of an element." She pouted thoughtfully, and then leaped with a cheer. "I remember! Chrome! He was so cool! He's my oracle guardian too!" Not noticing Ren's sudden grave aura, she began thinking. "S'funny... He was supposed to come and get us, I thought. It was that Karim guy who did, though."

"Hmm... Well, there's a Nichrome," Horo said thoughtfully, and then looked up confusedly when he heard Ren make a rough grunt. "Ren?" he asked, wondering why the Tao was in such a huff, and then frowned worriedly. "What's with him?"

"That's with him!" Chocolove replied, appearing out of nowhere and pointing to a miniature quan-dao in his hand.

"Useless!" Horo snapped at the comedian.

"You never laugh," Chocolove sighed, and then pulled out his notebook. "Chrome... Chrome... There's no "Chrome" listed," he said to the two, made a startled movement, as though he had just remembered something, and then flipped through the notebook. "Hmm... Oh! Chrome's not here because..."

"Because?" the two asked curiously.

"Chrome... was killed during the preliminaries," Chocolove replied, seeming startled, "by one of the contestants."

"Chrome... died?" Shizuka asked, her lip quivering for a split moment.

"Mm hmm," Chocolove replied with a nod.

"No kidding," Horo said thoughtfully. "I didn't know that stuff happened."

"You should have," Shizuka snapped while looking to him. "Faust-san tried to kill Yohy and Manta, didn't he? Yeesh. You're as dumb as Onii."

Horo looked at her dangerously, and then blinked when a notebook was placed between them. "Huh?"

"Little Boss is angry," Ryu said, rivers of fearful tears running down his face. "She wants you back at the hotel, Little Sister."

"Uh oh..." Shizuka said thoughtfully, and then grinned. "Well, she can't hurt what she can't catch," she cried happily, and then turned and broke into a high-speed run towards the outskirts of Patch.

"Aren't you the one who spanked Mannoko?" Horo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Miss Anna is allowing her to misbehave," Ryu sobbed.

"Anna!" Horo and Chocolove cried in fear.

* * *

Bason watched worriedly as Ren punched and kicked furiously at an old oak tree that grew on the wooded outskirts of Patch. He knew his Master had planned on training that morning to prepare for their team's first match, but he also knew that Ren was hardly thinking of training. His movement was saturated with frustration. Frustration that had been created by anger and guilt. "Bucchama... It was not your fault."

"Shut up," Ren snapped. "You think I care about that?"

Bason watched as his master heaved angrily, and then glanced away. "You always have. You even seemed sad."

"Pft. Sad? For what? He was a moron who..."

"...who brought happiness to others. You regret taking a life that was full of happiness."

Ren stared quietly at the trunk of the tree, and then closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "When did I ask for your input?" he demanded, though his tone wasn't as harsh. He didn't like others to analyse and understand him, but he also couldn't handle several emotions at once. "Bason..."

"Yes, Bucchama?"

"You talk too much." Head turned away, he let a small smile form. Of course he would never admit it, but he felt relieved to have Bason's support.

Bason also smiled. Those brief moments may seem petty to some, but they were more than enough for him to be satisfied that his young master would live happily. Satisfied with the compromise they had reached, Bason returned to his watchful state while Ren prepared to meditate; however, barely a minute later he shivered. "Bucchama!"

"Somebody's coming," Ren replied monotonously while looking towards the forest, and then his eyes narrowed.

"Renny!"

Ren let out a startled cry when he was tackled from behind, and then looked back angrily to find the idiot who dared to provoke his short temper. He growled when he found Shizuka clinging to him, and then kicked her away. "Kisama! What do you think you're doing?"

"You hate Mannoko, right?" she asked with big, innocent eyes. "Well, I'm scared of her! She sent Ryu after me! Don't let her make me train!"

"I aughta drag your sorry carcass back myself," he snapped. "Why aren't you training anyway?"

"Because Anna-chan and Mannoko made it too hard!" she wailed.

Ren quirked an eyebrow. "There's reason to take you back. It aughta shut you up for a while!"

"Please," she chirped sweetly. "Please, please, pretty please?"

Ren rolled his eyes and knelt to grab his quan-dao. As he grasped the smooth handle, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand in sudden anticipation. He froze for a second as an intense heat passed over him, and then he jerked himself up when he saw the younger forced back with a painful grunt. He stared at her with stunned expression as she hit the ground, her yukata and chest singed. He then turned angrily towards the forest. Emerging from the trees was Raijin. He looked as agitated as ever, but he also looked somewhat determined; the Tao didn't hesitate to focus his furiyoku. "What the hell?" he demanded simply.

"Stay out of it, Tao," Raijin snapped while looking to the young teen, and then snapped his attention to his sister. "You've been telling stories again," he said angrily. "You make fun, but you couldn't even avoid a small flame."

"Owy," Shizuka whimpered between gasps, and then slowly sat up to view her brother. "R-Raijin... I'm telling Too-san! He told you not to do that!"

"You think I give a damn about what he thinks?" he snapped.

Ren glanced back and forth awkwardly, and then frowned while kneeling by Shizuka to check her wound. "Nice way to treat your family," he snapped, not bothering to look at the red-head.

"Stay out of it!"

"He can say what he wants!" Shizuka yelled, only provoking more pain in her chest, and then looked up with a wince. "Where've you been? Kitz is scared to death about you!"

"Hmph. She still doesn't get it?" he murmured, falling quiet suddenly. "Well, then... That doesn't matter..."

"You need serious therapy," Ren said angrily while looking to Raijin, and then looked back quietly as Shizuka stood up. "You okay?"

"It hurts," she mumbled softly, and then looked up angrily at her brother. "I can't believe I spent thinking time on you! Too-san is going to be so mad at you!"

"Too-san, Too-san, Too-san," Raijin snapped. "_Daddy_ isn't here to look after you, so give it a rest, you little bastard."

Ren glanced sideways when the girl flinched, and then smirked when she made a frustrated growl. "Hmph. If people like Anna and Yoh can get married, you two make a perfect couple," he said sarcastically. His smirk grew more satisfied as Raijin grew pale and Shizuka gave him a disgusted look, and then glanced to Bason when his spirit began tensing anxiously.

"Eww," Shizuka said with one of her rare, mature looks, and then pointed angrily at Raijin. "Anyway, at least _my_ mom didn't run off with some French dude!"

"She didn't run off! She was killed!"

"Yeah, by the guy she was cheating on Too-san with," she snapped. "Forget Too-san! When Kino-san finds out, she's going to send you right back to Funbari!"

"Kino has no say in where I go," he replied, his voice growing grave. "I know what you and the others have been up to, and I'm not putting up with this conspiracy any more."

"Conspiracy?" she laughed, easily ignoring the stinging the burn caused. "You've always got some kinda reason, don't you?"

"It's true. I realize it now," he replied icily.

"You're just trying to justify the fact that you're a bad shaman," she replied with a grin, and then leapt in surprise when she heard a cry of surprise and pain from behind her. She stared with a stunned expression when she found Ren was covered in a mound of smoldering rock up to his collar bone; if her eyes weren't already wide to begin with, they grew as she looked past the Tao and up. There was a large entity that rest behind the teen that seemed to have no shape. It reminded her of a large bubble of wax you would see floating in a heated lava lamp, however this looked more like liquid fire; if such a think could be imagined. "Oh, man," she murmured nervously, and then looked back to Ren. "Daijobu ga?"

"I'm trapped in a stone coffin. Couldn't be better," he replied with a strange smile, and then suddenly bursted into a fit of anger. "Do I _look_ alright? Don't ask stupid questions!" With that, Bason shot into his body, and within seconds the two managed to burst out of the mound.

"That was uncalled for!" Shizuka yelled while looking at her brother.

"On the contrary," Raijin replied monotonously, "it was deserving. But tell me; what do you think of my partner?"

"_That's_ a partner?" Ren demanded. "What about your fox?"

"She was suitable when I was still young," Raijin replied. "However, Haruhi is a much more appropriate partner now."

"It has a name?" Shizuka asked with a smirk. "Spring Flame. Ooh! Scarey!"

"It is named after the sleeping volcano of Izumo," he replied with narrowed eyes. "It was a gift from the King when you were still depending on your mother's breasts for life."

"Blunt," Ren said cooly, and then frowned when Shizuka gestured for him to move away.

"Hmph. Cute story, but I'm not buying," she replied with a smirk. "Chibi, I think Onii needs his butt kicked again."

"Koo?" Chibi looked nervously at his master, and then shook his head. "Gii-ko chi!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," she as she rolled her eyes. By this point she was smiling again, and then grabbed the sprite and forced it into her body before he could refuse a second time. In seconds a layer of water surrounded her body and began to heat up.

"Shizuka, use your super soul," Ren said cautiously.

"I do that, and I won't have furiyoku to fight if we get called in for a match tomorrow," she replied with a grin. "Onii's just spark happy. He's not a problem."

"You shouldn't speak so casually," Raijin said with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, go drink some ginger ale," she replied irritably, and then shot towards her brother. "Oryaa!" she cried while leaping towards him and thrusting the ball of one hand into his chest. She smirked when he was knocked backwards, and then landed with a smile. "Hmph. Super soul isn't any fun anyway," she said while glancing back to Ren, who simply looked annoyed that she was being so calm. She became curious when he pointed toward her, and then yelped when she was grabbed by the ankle and tossed towards into the trees. She hit the ground with a grunt, and then looked up embarrassedly as Chibi sighed and helped her regain oversoul. She leapt to her feet and shot towards her brother, and then leapt towards one tree. She kicked off it with one foot, and before she could hit the ground she kicked off another tree. She repeated this, and then after pushing off a fourth tree, she was at just the right height to slam one foot, surrounded by boiling water, into his jaw and knock him away from the tree line.

He stumbled backwards until he fell, and then grumbled while getting up again; but, before he could get off his knees her right hand grasped his face while running past him, and the back of his head hit the ground as he was dragged several meters as she dashed. He let out a startled cry as she did so, and then snarled while reaching up, grabbed her arm, and then thrust one hand into her shoulder that produced a satisfying 'crack' sound. He grinned as she lost her grasp and leapt back, and then pushed himself once and leapt to his feet. "Hmm. Was that your bad shoulder?" he asked mockingly as she rubbed painfully at her dislocated shoulder. "You're only good because of dumb luck."

"I'm better than you," she snapped. "You have to use dirty pool! I could have hit your knee easily!"

"And that's where you messed up," he replied. "You're too weak, just like your so-called friends."

"Shizuka, you're wasting your energy with him," Ren said with narrowed eyes. "He's not worth it."

"Hmph. More like she isn't worth it," Raijin commented, and then ignored the dangerous look the Tao gave him. "By the way, dear Sister. Did you know you're befriending criminals?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," she replied in disbelief. "Now you gotta go make lies to feel all high and mighty?"

"What lies?" he replied with a frown. "That blasted nig-..."

"Finish that word and say good-bye to the family jewles," Ren snapped, suddenly realizing one of the reasons the two didn't get along. Since they had met, Shizuka had always gone on about how cool it was to meet different kinds of people. After proper introductions were made, she had been completely fascinated by Chocolove, who was apparently the first African-decent she had ever encountered.

Raijin was a different story. He had often heard the young man referring to Chocolove with more than inappropriate names. When he discovered Manta was Caucasian, he immediately began slandering him, and he went ballistic when he realized that Ryu's suit bore a cross. You could imagine the things he had to say about the X-Laws. Unlike his sister, who was at some point fascinated by every person she came across, Raijin was simply racist.

"That American bastard," Raijin began again, "he's done his share of killing. Your own partner is famous for brutalizing passers-by."

"Blah, blah, blah," Shizuka said while rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you ask Ren who killed Chrome."

She frowned for a moment, and then looked back to Ren. There was a moment of tense silence between them, and then she looked back to Raijin. "I'll ask him later. Now do I have to drag your kicked-butt home or do you feel like being a normal person?"

Once again silence fell, and then Raijin smirked. "Go ahead and try. It'll be fun."

Her eye twitched irritably, and then she shot towards her brother, disregarding her aching right shoulder and getting ready to attack with her left hand as her oversoul reformed; but before she could take a leap at her brother, he reached for a coil that hung loosely from the belt of his robe.

"Haruhi!" he shouted as he flicked his wrist, and then smirked as the spirit shot like a bullet into the leather whip. Before his sister could react he achieved oversoul and laughed as the whip wrapped around her throat, stiffened, and then erupted into what could only be described as lava, although it's furiyoku base kept it from melting into the girl's flesh or dripping to the ground.

"Hey!" Ren snapped when the girl gasped, and then his eyes widened as Raijin lifted his sister into the air with the whip.

"Haruhi is a volcano guardian," Raijin explained as his sister gasped and struggled to free herself. "Do you know what happens with a volcano releases lava into large bodies of water?"

She glared at him with a wince. "It solidifies, you moron," she gasped. "Let me down."

"Precisely," the redhead replied. "Now, if Haruhi were to mix with that little water trick of yours, then theoretically it would form a nice, tight rock around you."

"Let me go," she said as angrily as before, but growing pale as he spoke.

"Hmm... I reckon that would be even tighter than the truck was, wouldn't it?" he asked as her struggles faded quickly to squirming and her gasps grew from tired to panicked. "Do you believe a person can die of fright, Shizuka?"

"Dammit," Ren snarled while growing tense.

"That seems really silly," the elder continued on. "After all, if you're afraid of pricking your finger, it certainly doesn't kill you. On the other hand, a heart attack can kill you. Your heart stops, you don't get oxygen, and from there it's bye-bye." He paused thoughtfully. "Actually, perhaps fear can cause you to die. Say I were to encase your entire body. Think of how small that would be, Shizuka." He smirked when the girl squeezed her eyes shut, obviously trying to ignore him, but the greyish-tint of her skin and the tiny tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes proving that she was panicking. "You would be trapped. No way to breathe. It might even _crush_ you. And you wouldn't be able to escape."

"That was an easy escape," Ren interrupted. "It'd take her a bit of effort, but she could get out almost as easily."

"No," Raijin replied distantly. "This... _vermin_... couldn't get out if her soul depended on it."

"O-Onii..." Shizuka whimpered, the tears rolling down her face. "I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry Onii..."

"Koo! Chii-gii koo!" Chibi cried while appearing by Ren.

"I should let you go because of an empty apology?" Raijin asked, and then smirked while shaking his head. "No... I think I'd like you encased, better." He watched with amusement as the furiyoku lava began to cover her chest and harden, and then yelled in pain when he was struck from behind. His oversoul broke as he fell to his knees, and when he looked back he found a giant, furiyoku quan-dao sticking through his side. His eyes narrowed as he looked to Ren, and when Ren's oversoul disengaged, he raised to his feet as the Tao passed him and lifted his sister off the ground.

"What kind of guy does this to his own sister?" he demanded of Bason, and then blinked when she began repeating over and over again 'banana bread'.

"It's a mantra," Bason translated as Chibi began talking. "He says it's her favorite food, so she says it when she's scared or sad, and that she's terribly claustrophobic."

"Is that so?" Ren muttered quietly, and then looked to Raijin dangerously. "I don't give a damn what you say or do to her, but if you ever take advantage of her like that again, you won't live."

"You'll kill her big brother like you killed her friend?" Raijin sneered, barely believing the Tao would do it.

"I would do the same to Horo if he treated his sister that way," he replied icily. "Stay away from the others and her. Bason, come."

Bason glanced gravely at Raijin for a moment, and then followed his master back towards the village. "Bucchama?"

"She's a pest, but she didn't deserve that," he replied cooly. "Bason, he's dangerous. You are to tell me immediately if he comes near any of us. Especially Jun."

Bason swallowed nervously. When Ren was angry, he was dangerous, and when he was sad he was much more ruthless; but it was when he was protecting Jun that he became a serious threat to anybody around him, whether they were friend, foe, or a complete stranger.

"Go ahead and find Yoh," Ren said after several minutes of silence. "The lava may have been furiyoku, but he's got enough strength to convert it to physical matter." He looked down to the rock that looked almost like body armor the way it had covered her chest. And then he began to wonder how the older shaman could have been able to accomplish it. He had traveled for days with the eldest Lee son, and yet he had never sensed the amount of power that he had in the woods.

* * *

The hotel room was silent despite the number of occupants. Shizuka lay in her futon in a daze and mumbling her mantra as Faust checked her eyes and heart beat, and then nodded. "Well, the sedative should last about an hour. How do you propose we remove this?" As he spoke he gestured to the stone that covered her body.

"We could chisel it away," Ryu said thoughtfully. "That may take longer, though, and it might be dangerous."

"What happened, Ren?" Yoh asked while looking to the younger shaman worriedly.

"Raijin happened," he snapped. "That kisama showed up to pick a fight, then used his new partner to attack when she started kicking his butt."

"How did he achieve this?" Faust demanded with a frown. "It's fused with first layer of epidermis for mercy's sake. I didn't think earth spirits could do such a thing."

"It wasn't an earth spirit. It was a freaking volcano guardian," Ren spat, and then looked to Yoh. "I don't care what ties he has with your family. I'll kill him if he shows up around here."

"Ren... Isn't that hasty?" Yoh asked sadly.

"The bastard exploited his own sister's fear!" Ren shouted. "If he's willing to do that, you can damn well bet he'll come looking to screw with the rest of us."

"Not unless he's told to." The group looked back and found Kino and Yohmei in the doorway. Behind them stood Mikihisa, who held Kitz in his arms. Both were singed, though Mikihisa seemed to have the "Hi, Kids!" aura he normally wore.

"Grams?" Yoh asked with a frown.

"I had hoped that this wouldn't happen," Kino said cooly, "but it was wound to once Raijin was allowed to come to Patch Village." She took a seat on a stool by the window, and then looked to the younger shamans. "As you may recall, Hao and Yoh are the reincarnation of King Hao." When she received an understanding nod, she continued on. "Raijin is very much the same way, though he doesn't have a second body. He has always tried to be loyal to our family, but since you were born, Yoh, he's really been nothing but trouble."

"You're speaking so fast," Horo said with a frown.

"To get to the point," Kino scolded. "King Hao had many students. We wouldn't have even realized Raijin was one of them, but Hao made a point of finding him. Not to mention giving him that blasted spirit."

"Hao gave it to him?" Ren demanded. "Why didn't you take it from him?"

"Because Haruhi is impatient," Kino replied sternly. "It would have either found its way to Hao or Raijin."

"Haruhi?" Marcus asked thoughtfully, and then grinned. "Oh! Rai-Rai's robe, right?"

"Hmm?"

"Rai-Rai's robe sometimes talked to me," Marcus said with a smile. "It said that it didn't like being away from him."

The younger shamans were accustomed to Marcus's oddness, however Mikihisa, Yohmei and Kino could only stare nervously at the young man's revelation.

"Haruhi spoke to you?" Yohmei demanded.

"Lotsa times," Marcus replied with a happy nod. "He said I was the only one who could hear him, so we talked about birds and bees and stuff." He failed to notice that all of the shamans now looked disturbed.

"Anyway," Kino finally sighed, "Raijin was obsessed in his previous life with the original Hao. He was also much more terrifying than Hao. Unlike Hao, who would end lives in seconds, Raijin would torture people to death, and then leave the spirits to view their dead bodies. He had no patience in his previous life, and he has barely had patience in this one. Kitz was allowed to become his partner so that she could set an example for him, and Haruhi was sealed in his robe with a spell that would maintain a constant oversoul when he wore it. The idea was to keep him weak so he wouldn't recall his past memories, and perhaps keep him completely out of the shaman tournament. Anna, you may recall that I was hesitant to send him with you."

"Yes, Kino-sama," she replied with a nod.

"Hao knows exactly who Raijin is, and you know how he feels about strong partners." She looked to Shizuka quietly. "Yoh, do you remember when Shizuka was taken away?"

"Just a little," Yoh replied. "She was quiet, but nobody would say why, or why she wasn't going to come back to Izumo."

"Hao attempted to destroy her. She distracted you from your training, and she became an obligation for Raijin. Tero, the head of the her family's estate at that time, hid her when Hao attacked. According to her father, there was a hidden crawl space, built to resist the elements. Hiding her cost Tero and her mother their lives. Chibi was Tero's spirit partner, and became her guardian when he died." She closed her eyes quietly. "Hao achieved more than he had hoped for. We feared if we kept you two together, he would try again to take her life. We couldn't risk him taking more lives than he already had."

"So Hao shows up and screws Raijin up," Horo said with a frown, "gives him a big spirit that you decided to seal into his robe, then he shows up again some years later and tries to get her out of the picture. What's the big deal? Raijin's a push over."

"Raijin has joined Hao," Mikihisa replied. "You're right. Raijin is a push over. But when he finally hits the ground, he starts fighting. And when he starts fighting, he doesn't stop until you break a bone, or his pride." He looked to Kino. "You should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Ren snapped. "There can't be more bad news."

"I'm afraid there is," Kino sighed. "Any time Raijin has wore that robe, it forces him into training without him realizing it. With his furiyoku no longer being sapped by that oversoul, a couple nights of sleep will put him in top condition."

"Big deal," Ren said angrily. "I can still kill the bastard, and I will."

"Ren,"Horo said while looking worriedly to him. "It's okay. It'll be fine."

"It won't be fine," Kino snapped, and then looked to each shaman with narrowed eyes. "He is strong and loathsome. And he may very well be Hao's strongest ally." There was a long silence, and then finally she smirked as the door opened. "There is one thing we can do, however." An elderly man walked into the room, and then bowed to Yoh lightly.

Manta eyed the vase that the man held, and then his eyes widened. "W-Wait! Aren't those used to store the ashes of the dead?" he cried.

"These are the ashes of Hino Sayuri," the man said quietly while running his free hand through his hair. "If Raijin enjoys the exploitation of weaknesses, then we will have to play his game. Do not even whisper in private about them, or about me."

Ryu frowned thoughtfully. "Say... I know you."

"You ought to," the man replied with a smirk. "I broke two of your ribs when I found you beating on Marcus and Raijin." He laughed when Ryu turned red, and then he shook his head. "I'm not here for penitence, Ryu. I'm here to take care of Raijin. Just as I should have when I took care of his mother."

There was a long silence as each of them began to realize what he meant. Hino Sayuri had been Raijin's mother, and slowly they pieced together that he had killed her, as he planned to kill Raijin.


	28. Heated

_**Chapter 27 - Heated**_

Manta watched nervously as Yoh paced back and forth. The brunette had been silent most of the day, thinking with his rare upset expression plastered on his face. "Ne?" When he received no answer, Manta frowned. "Ne!"

Yoh came to a stop, and then looked back to Manta. After a moment, his expression softened to a friendly smile. "Yeah, Manta?"

"Yoh-kun," he began timidly, "you're different today."

Yoh remained silent for a long while, and then grinned. "Am I?" He blinked when his young friend fell over with an annoyed groan.

"Yoh-kun, you're upset," Manta sighed while looking up at him. "And... Well... I thought things would feel like it did before... Nothing feels right, though."

Yoh remained silent for a moment, and then shook his head. "It's just... Chen is saying we should just kill Raijin. He isn't considering other options."

"I still find it hard to think of him as a threat," Ryu sighed. "Raijin couldn't even stand up to me."

"But look how far you've come in just a few months, Ryu," Yoh said with a small smile, and then sat down with a sigh. "I don't know... It seems drastic, you guys."

"Morning, guys." The three looked up and smiled when they saw Shizuka, who was smiling confusedly. Unable to do anything else, Ryu and Faust had spent the afternoon, chiselling away the rock that Raijin had left on her. Once they were unable to continue without harming her, Faust took over and used his necromancy abilities to remove the rest, though the process involved removing a layer of skin and left an unattractive redness that last for about a week. Now she was bandaged to prevent infection, yet her aura seemed as though she were completely unaffected by her brother's attack. "Hey, where's everybody else?"

"Uh, Ren, Horo and Chocolove went to their first match," Yoh replied with a smile.

"It's actually almost 6 in the evening, Shizuka-san," Manta explained.

"Really? Wow," she replied with a sheepish laugh. "I slept that long?" She fell quiet for a moment, and then looked a Yoh with less of a smile. "Did Onii come home yet?"

"Why would you want him to come around?" Ryu asked with a soft growl. "The bastard's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" she asked, and then laughed. "Onii's about as dangerous as a caterpillar." With that she began tugging at her bandages, finding them too confiding.

The boys looked to each other oddly, and then Manta looked up. "Shizuka-san, how can you say that after what he did?"

"Hmm? Onii beats me up all the time."

"According to Ren, he was ready to kill you," Ryu said sternly.

"Kill me?" She frowned thoughtfully, and then finally took notice of the bandages. "Um... What are these?" she asked quietly, and then began trying to pull them off.

"Don't do that," Manta said quickly.

"They're too tight," she replied with an angry frown, and then looked up when Yoh grasped her wrist.

"Shizuka... Do you even remember what happened today?" When she shook her head, he frowned. "You don't remember seeing him?"

"No," she replied with a frown, but seemed to be thinking. "You said Ren thought he was going to kill me?"

"Ren was with you," Yoh explained. "He said that..."

"I think I should talk to him, then," she replied with a frown, and then sighed. "Stupid, stupid, Onii... I'm telling Too-san on him when I get home!"

The boys remained silent as she stormed out, and then looked uncomfortably to each other.

"How can you _not_ remember your brother trying to kill you?" Manta asked with a frown.

"Maybe she hit her head?" Yoh suggested thoughtfully.

Ryu sighed, and then stood up. "I'm going to find Tamao. I'll see you guys at the stadium."

* * *

Horo watched worriedly as Ren began his pre-battle warmup routine. It had been quite a while since the last time he saw Ren so angry, and now the youngest member of The Ren had fallen into a silent phase. "Ren? You okay?" He was taken aback when his leader shot him a dangerous glance, and then sighed. Seconds later he looked back curiously to Chocolove, who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we ought to leave him alone," the comedian said quietly.

"Sou ka?"

"Sew 'ka'!" Chocolove replied while pulling out a needle, thread, and a random piece of material with the symbol for 'ka' sewn in the center.

Horo smiled nervously, and then glanced across the street with a frown. A girl in her late teens had been pacing for almost ten minutes, glancing frequently at them with uncertainty. "What's she doing?" he muttered to himself, and then frowned when Chocolove started walking toward her. Evidently he had noticed her too, though he didn't seem as tense.

"Hey there!" Chocolove greeted in English with a grin.

"Oh... You do speak English?" she asked, and then smiled nervously. "I thought you guys were from China."

"Nah," he replied with a smile. "Horo, here, is from Hokkaido, and Ren's from China."

"And you?"

"New York," he replied with a grin. "So, why you watching us?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you guys _were_ the Ren."

"What are you talking about?" Horo asked Chocolove with a frown.

"Not sure yet," he replied with a smile, and then looked back to her. "I'm Chocolove. You?"

"Krystal," she replied with a smile. "I'm one of the Ame Gumi. We're supposed to fight, right?"

Chocolove fell silent, and he could tell by Horo's sudden stillness that he had an idea of what was now being said. "You... are?"

"Why does everybody do that?" she demanded. "They act like my team is some kind of cult or something."

"She's one of Hao's?" Horo muttered to his friend.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh... Isn't the Ame Gumi followers of Hao?" Chocolove replied with a nervous smile.

"Who's Hao?" she asked with a frown. "Geez, I thought Canada was annoying. This place is twice as bad!"

"Maybe she just got suckered into it?" Chocolove said to Horo, who simply looked confused.

"Hao is the guy who wants to wipe out people like you." Horo and Chocolove looked back to Ren, surprised to hear him speak so fluently in English. He had joined them seconds later, and looked less than thrilled to be neglecting his warmup. "What do you want?"

"Well..." She looked at him nervously, and then sighed. "Look, I realize this is like the fight of a lifetime, but I just wanted to ask that you not be extreme."

"Extreme?" Chocolove repeated.

"Though my team's leader is strong, my friend and I aren't as powerful. I'm not saying don't fight, but I'd like to live to tell my grand kids about my fight in the finals," she explained. "And I've heard there are shamans here who kill their opponents."

Krystal, Horo and Chocolove froze when a blur tackled Ren, and then all three stared nervously at the ground.

"Dammit!" Ren shouted while looking at Shizuka. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Renny, the guys said that something happened today," she said while looking at him confusedly.

"Uh... Who's that?" Krystal asked while looking to Chocolove.

"A friend," he replied.

"Why won't the guys let me take the bandages off? They're too tight!" she whined, and then grunted painfully when he slammed his palm into her chest. Her eyes watered as she jumped up, and then looked down to where the stinging burn came from. "That hurt!"

"Idiot," Ren snapped, and then glared at her. "Can't you remember one day from the next?"

"Oh..." She looked down quietly. "Marcy says I forget bad things that happen..." She looked up determinedly. "What happened?"

The Tao stared at her silently for almost ten seconds, and then shook his head. "At least he didn't turn you into a clinging cry-baby."

The girl remained silent as she thought about what he said, and then a sweet smile filled with ecstasy formed. "You do like me!" she cried happily, and then tackled him again, though this time they didn't fall over.

"Wh-what?" Ren shouted, and then began struggling to free himself. "Let go!"

Chocolove grinned at the two. "My, you two are making quite a cute pair!"

"Pft. Sickening if you ask me," Horo said, turning bitter suddenly.

"Kisamara!" Ren shrieked. "Let go, you dysfunctional octopus!"

"Well, well."

The Tao froze when he heard the cruel voice, and then glanced back over his shoulder with a growl, only to find Raijin staring at him and Shizuka. "Oh, this day keeps getting better and better," Ren snapped while looking away with a defeated growl.

"My, aren't you two just cozy together," Raijin said, though he was barely amused.

"Uh... Raijin-sama," Krystal began, her Japanese quite poor, "this is The Ren."

"This is your partner?" Chocolove cried while looking to the girl, who nodded in reply.

"I know who they are," Raijin replied distractedly.

"Onii?" Shizuka asked while looking at her brother. "The guys said you tried to kill me."

The redhead smirked thoughtfully. "Really? Why would they say such a thing?"

"Well... I dunno," she replied nervously.

"Come here, Little Sister," he replied, his voice dripping with innocence, and then frowned when Ren turned to him.

"Back off," the Tao growled angrily.

"Hmph. So the great Tao Ren finds amusement in dear Sister?" Raijin asked in a sing-song voice.

"Like hell I do," he snapped. "She's just another tool for getting to Asakura."

"Hoo, boy," Horo sighed, recognizing the old 'Ren speak'.

"Tool?" she cried while staring at Ren, and then looked at him stubbornly. "I'll have you know I'm a very good shaman! I'll just make things difficult for you!"

"Hah!" Raijin and Ren said at the same time, and then glared dangerously at each other.

"Raijin-sama," Krystal whispered nervously. "Geri and I..." She frowned while thinking, and then shook her head. "Too weak," she said slowly, hoping she had spoken it properly.

"I can take care of them," he snapped while looking at her.

"Since when do you know English?" Shizuka cried.

"If you would study _useful_ subjects, you would know too," he sneered in English. "Useless runt."

"No fair! I can't understand!" she cried in frustration.

"Would you stop your yelling," Ren snapped while looking at her, and then turned back to Raijin. "What's your problem?" he demanded, also speaking in English.

"It's not fair," Shizuka pouted sadly, and then looked to Chocolove. "What're they saying?"

"Tell them and you'll regret it," Ren snapped at the American, who swallowed nervously in response, and then looked back to Raijin.

"She is the kind of shaman that pollutes this world," the eldest replied angrily. "She's just another smear in Hao-sama's world." He looked to her with a fierce gaze, finding amusement in the way she fidgeted under his glare. "She is the kind who would oppose Hao-sama, and sooner or later I will clean that smudge from his world. He would be too kind to do such a thing."

"So then you really are following Hao," Ren said gravely. "No wonder your spirit was ashamed." He glanced to his side with a frown as Shizuka walked over to her brother.

"Onii-san... Don't look at me like that," she said quietly, and then hugged him tightly. "I won't tell Too-san. I promise."

"What a nuisance," he sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Stop speaking in English!" she cried while looking up. "Onii-san, why're you so hateful? Ever since we left Funbari, you keep getting angrier!"

"As I said," he began, and then shoved her away angrily, "you're a nuisance. Just like you and that whore," he said while looking angrily to Ren.

Horo tensed when he saw Ren's eyes flare with hate, and then he grabbed the Tao's arm. "Ren, calm down. He's just trying to push your buttons."

"And doing a damn good job of it," Ren snapped. "That was uncalled for!" he shouted while slipping back into English.

"It was completely true," Raijin snapped.

"Kisamara!" he shouted while swiping his quan-dao towards the redhead, and then growled angrily when Horo and Chocolove both grabbed him.

"Ren, calm down!" Horo cried in confusion. "Chocolove, what'd he say?"

"He called Jun a whore," Chocolove sighed while shaking his head.

"Take it back!" Ren shouted.

"I won't take back a spoken truth," the elder sneered, and then looked to Krystal. "Where's Geri?"

"Um... She went ahead to the stadium," she replied nervously, and then yelped when he grabbed her wrist roughly. "That hurts!"

"Onii," Shizuka said shakily as her brother dragger his partner to the stadium, and then she looked at The Ren.

"That guy is trouble," Ren snapped angrily as his partners released him, and then looked to Shizuka. "Do yourself a favour and make my life easier. Stay with Yoh and Ryu."

Chocolove frowned as his leader stormed off toward the stadium, and then looked to Shizuka worriedly. "Ren's got a point. I don't mind being friends, but if your brother is serious, we can't be babysitting you."

"Babysitting?" she demanded. "You make it sound like I can't look after myself!"

"He tried to kill you earlier," Horo snapped. "Ren had to save your hide, then Faust and Ryu spent the afternoon trying to get you out of that rock."

She glared at them for a moment, and then with a snub she stormed off. "Jerks!" she shouted back at them before she broke into a run.

"Horo, that was a little mean," Chocolove said worriedly.

"It's like you said. We can't babysit her, Chocolove," he replied while shaking his head. "We all have our own things to worry about. Frankly, I don't want to see Ren flip out again."

The American stared quietly at him for a moment, and then glanced down. "You like Ren, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You get mad when Mannoko teases, but you really like him, don't you?" He looked up atHoro sternly, and then sighed when the Ainu hesitantly nodded. "You're going to get hurt, Horo."

Horo frowned questioningly as the comedian followed the direction their leader had went, and then sighed and jogged towards the stadium.

* * *

"Ziggie?" Manta peered into the hotel room unsurely, and then felt a strange sadness form in his stomach when he saw the imp hidden in the darkest corner of the room. "Ziggie? Are you okay?" As he began approaching his partner, there came a tug on the back of his shirt. He looked back and found it was Frankie, who had lightly grabbed his shirt. The dog whined lightly while tugging a little harder, and then released the boy and shook his head.

The blonde was quiet for a moment, and then glanced sadly to Ziggie before leaving the room. "Papa?" he called as he reached the dinning area of the hotel, and then looked to Faust worriedly. "Papa, I think Ziggie's sick."

The doctor and his wife looked over with a frown, and then Faust cleared his throat. "What do you mean? Spirits can't get sick, Manta. You know that."

"He isn't acting right," he replied. "At first I thought he was exhausted from our first match, but that was almost a week ago. He won't answer me, and he won't leave the shadows."

"Perhaps he is still heartbroken," Eliza suggested gently. "You said that he and that girl were very close."

"He doesn't feel right," Manta replied softly while glancing away. "Frankie won't let me go near him, either."

"Manta-chan!"

The blonde looked with a disturbed expression towards the door as Shizuka ran into the hotel. "Chan?" he demanded embarrassedly.

"I need your help," she cried while skidding to a stop. "The Ren was really mean to me! I want you to come help me boo them at the match!"

"You're awake, Shizuka-kun," Faust said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," she replied quickly. "Pleeease, Manta-chan?"

"Stop calling me that!" Manta cried while turning red. "That's insulting! And anyway, why would you cheer against your own friends?"

"It's their punishment," she replied while nodding to herself. "I'm not cheering for them for one match because they were mean!"

"Yeah, like they'll care if you cheer or not," the boy muttered irritably.

Faust and Eliza frowned for a moment, and then smiled at the girl while shaking their heads. "Manta, I believe you wanted to see the match anyway," Faust sighed thoughtfully. "Why don't you go with Shizuka-kun?"

Reluctantly the blonde nodded, and then rolled his eyes. "Fine. Gah!" he cried as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the hotel.

"Have fun, Manta-chan!" Eliza and Faust called with happy, innocent smiles, and then laughed lightly together when they heard the boy groan irritably.

Frankie peered down the stairs silently for a moment, and then quietly walked back to the room and watched Ziggie carefully.

The imp sat so that he was leaned against the wall, rocking back and forth only a few inches and clasping his hands so tightly that they would bleed if he had a living body. His eyes were half-lidded, and their golden colour now a shade of blue so pale that he seemed blind. And as he rocked he continued to mumble as he had for the past five days. To most it would have sounded like an incomprehensible droning, but Frankie whimpered fearfully, his acute hearing easily deciphering the mumbling. He had been listening to the imp since he began the mumbling, but never understood the many languages he spoke until he finally began repeating himself in German earlier that afternoon.

After finishing the countless holy prayers in yet another language, he began to recite them in Hebrew.

-

"I can't believe we're fighting this guy," Horo sighed while glaring across the arena at the Ame Gumi. Raijin sat cross-legged at the head of his group, he eyes closed and his body relaxed. His partners were just behind him, but neither seemed quite as confident as him. Krystal kept pacing frantically, rubbing the back of her neck nervously each time she glanced at The Ren. The spirit of a cougar frequently went to her side and nuzzled her hip, trying to offer her comfort. The other partner, Geri, didn't seem as panicked, but her frown was concerned as she tapped a pencil against a pad of paper impatiently. Her spirit was a small sprite, quite similar to Chibi, in fact. She often flittered across the pad idly, and occasionally circled her partner's head while whispering.

"Where's his spirit?" Chocolove asked with a frown. "Or does he not intend to fight?"

"That bastard's going to fight," Ren growled softly. "Chocolove, you deal with the girls. I'm going to take care of him."

"What about me?" Horo asked with a frown.

"You can play defence," Ren replied while rolling his eyes. "Just stay out of my way."

"What? But Ren..." He was cut off by the beeping of his oracle bell, and then looked above to Nichrome, who would be refereeing the match.

"Shaman Fight!" Nichrome called out, and then looked down with a smirk to the two teams.

"Raijin-sama. Shouldn't you..." Krystal said nervously, and then shrieked in surprise when 'boots' formed on her feet. She looked down and saw they were made of furiyoku, and then looked confusedly to Geri, who had begun writing frantically as Chocolove dashed towards them.

"That's your strategy?" Chocolove laughed while nearing the eldest girl, and then slashed forward.

"It's more complicated than you think," Geri replied with a frown, and then leapt upwards as furiyoku wings appeared. "My spirit is a Muse of the written arts."

Chocolove looked up in surprise as the girl flew out of his reach, and then let out a startled grunt when he was pounced on. "Huh?"

"So sorry," Krystal said with a weak smile, and then glanced nervously towards Raijin.

"Hmph. Meditating won't get you through a battle," Ren said angrily while coming to a stop about four metres from Raijin. "Get up."

"I thought the great Tao Ren could appreciate meditation," the redhead replied quietly, and then looked up with a small smirk. "But then, you never had Yoh-sama's greater ability to dream."

Ren frowned while trying to understand what the older shaman was talking about, and then whipped his attention to Chocolove when he heard him yell.

"Ren! Horo! Get off the..."

"Show them the dream of Hades' Sea," Raijin said sharply while looking up, and then the ground began to tremble.

"Hades' Sea?" Ren demanded with a frown, and then looked down quickly when he felt the ground beginning to heat up. "Shit!" he snapped while forcing Bason into the quan-dao, and then leapt up while bring the giant, furiyoku-induced blade into the ground to lift himself up into the air. He glanced up and saw Chocolove dashing to Horo, and then looked back down angrily and found the ground was slowly becoming lava. "Hades' Sea, huh?" he said while shaking his head, and then smirked when he felt Kororo lift his supersoul into the air.

"You okay, Ren?" Horo called.

"I'm fine, you idiot. You see why I said to stay back?"

Horo frowned at the Tao's response as Chocolove steadied himself on Kororo's other shoulder, and then he smirked while looking to Raijin. "So much for the Headless Sea," he shouted.

"Don't be so confident," Raijin replied while looking up. "While I may be immobile, Geri and Crystal are more than enough to deal with you now."

"Fat chance," Horo snapped in reply.

"Mr. Usui, the chances of you avoiding the lava and fighting successfully are very slim," Geri said while floating in front of The Ren. "You see, lava melts ice. And once the ice melts, the water turns to stone. Your chances are slim, even for fiction."

Horo frowned, and then his eyes widened when he realized Kororo was in fact melting. "Damn!"

"Enough chatting," Ren snapped, and then looked to Chocolove. "Everything stays the same. Get into supersoul and then we can fight." He then focussed his furiyoku, transforming his oversoul from the quan-dao to Bason's giant form.

-

Ryu watched with a frown as The Ren regrouped, then looked to the Ame Gumi. The youngest certainly seemed unready for such a tournament. She continued to give The Ren nervous glances and ask her partners questions, and generally didn't seem willing to fight. "She shouldn't be out there," he said quietly.

"Ryu-san?" Tamao asked while looking to him unsurely.

"I saw a girl get dragged into a relationship once," he said sternly. "A friend convinced her that she needed a boyfriend, and a real creep is who she ended up with. She's just like that girl. I saw Raijin pushing her around earlier." He suddenly leapt up. "Kick his ass, Ren!" he shouted.

"Ryu-san!" Tamao cried in surprised.

"Ano... Shizuka-san, you aren't cheering," Manta said while looking to the girl confusedly. "It should be easy, ne? Raijin is your brother, and you didn't seem bothered before by what he did. And anyway, didn't you say you didn't want to cheer for those guys this battle?"

Shizuka stared quietly at the arena, and then looked down. "Onii..." After a minute she jumped out of her seat and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Kick their butts, you guys! Go, Team Ren!"

Manta stared at her with confusion, and then looked back to the arena. Both teams were waiting for the other to attack now.

-

Ren glanced to the stands when he heard Ryu and Shizuka cheering so early in the battle, and then growled while looking back to the Ame Gumi. "Nice little trick," he called. "It's useless, though. Bason!"

Horo frowned when he noticed Geri begin to write frantically, and then shot towards the older girl as Kororo took a deep breath, preparing to blow an icy wind. The young woman looked down with little interest, and then shot higher into the air. "Your oversoul is melting," she pointed out when he missed.

"Hold... still!" Chocolove cried irritably as Krystal darted from side to side, dodging Mic's swipes.

"Sorry," she replied desperately, and then shot under the giant jaguar and leapt up while forming claws of furiyoku and slashed along Mic's stomach fiercely.

Raijin twitched slightly, feeling the barrier Geri had been creating for him weaken, and then growled while looking up to Ren's approaching oversoul. "Haruhi," he said quietly while standing up, and then raised his arms up as he had to protect Yoh from the X-Laws.

"What do you intend to do as a bigger target?" Ren scoffed as he neared the young man, and then his eyes widened as the air began to heat. Before he could even utter a word of confusion, Bason hit an invisible field and the air heated intensely.

"Didn't I say before that Haruhi is a volcano spirit?" Raijin asked with a friendly expression. "And of course, you've seen what happens when it's mixed with a spirit of water. Care to see what it does to flesh and metal?"

Ren flinched as Bason's armour began to glow red, and then he let out a cry when magma spurted out of the field and struck him.

Horo looked up hearing the team's leader, and then paled. "Kororo, catch him!" he cried when he saw the Tao falling towards the magma that covered the ground, and then held onto her tightly as she raced the best she could forward.

Chocolove had also moved his attention towards Ren, and then commanded Mic to head for him. He sighed when Kororo caught him, and then came to a stop next to Horo. "Kororo's slowing down. Get on board."

Horo nodded while helping Ren onto Mic, and then looked worriedly at the Tao. "Ren? You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" he snapped while looking up. There were small, round burns on his face where he had been splattered, while his torso, legs and arms were scorched terribly. He grunted painfully while trying to stand up straight, and then glared angrily at Raijin.

"Call that a preview," he called up with the same friendly smile.

"I thought this afternoon was a preview," the Tao replied.

"No. That was simply taking care of trash," he replied. "You are truly troublesome for Hao-sama. What a perfect opportunity to rid this world of such disgusting creatures."

"Uh, Raijin?" Geri asked while looking at him with a frown.

"Shut up," he snapped, and then looked back to Ren with a smile. "As I said, Haruhi was a gift from Hao-sama. However, Hao-sama is much too kind to people like you." He shook his head some. "Don't worry, though," he continued with a smirk. "I'm sure he'll wait so you guys can be consumed with your sisters by Spirit of Fire."

Chocolove froze. Ren had grown even more hateful, and Horo had changed in a way he had never seen before. "Guys?"

"R-Raijin-sama," Krystal said nervously. "What..."

"We aren't in this to kill," Geri said while looking angrily at her partner. "What do you think you're..."

"Shut up," Raijin yelled while looking back at her. "Or do you not want to proceed in Shaman Fight?"

Geri stared with a stunned expression, and then looked down quietly.

"You're not a good team person," Chocolove called with a frown. "That's going to cost your place in the finals." He looked down to Krystal. "This guy will kill you simply because you're white. The same with her. He doesn't care about you guys."

Krystal shook as he spoke, and then looked unsurely to her teammates.

"This guy is too much," Horo said angrily. "Kororo, freeze the ground!"

"Ko!" she replied while achieving super soul, and then took a deep breath before blowing fiercely at the ground below them.

Raijin watched irritably as the lava began to harden, and then began walking forward in the liquid fire. "Haruhi, take your form." As he walked forward, the spirit began to form behind him, beginning in the shapeless form it had appeared as earlier, and then growing into form resembling a humanoid demon.


End file.
